Promises
by Waterfall-Orchid
Summary: "He promised. He promised me he'd come back. I just ... don't know if I can do this without him." After being on the run for over two years, Peter and Michelle are forced to open up to the people around them, except, Michelle's still hiding a big secret. Families are formed, groups are reunited, and memories are made. Peter Parker x MJ
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ (If you don't you might be very very confuzzled):**

 **Hey y'all! This is my first time attempting to write fanfiction in the MCU. I am very nervous lol (so please go easy on me and my mistakes lmao). There are just a few things readers should be aware of before reading this story so the confusion is down to a minimum:**

 **I am changing up the timeline of the MCU for the sake of the story and Peter and MJ's age lol. First things first, Tony is going to discover and take Peter under his wing 1 year _before_ "Captain America: Civil War" (so in 2015). Tony didn't introduce himself to Peter because of the fight in Germany, he introduced himself to Peter because he was looking for recruits. Because of this, Peter does know _some_ of the Avengers before Civil War (more specifically, he knows Wanda, Vision, and Natasha). That being said, many of the Avengers still don't know who Peter is. Adding onto this, Peter is going to be a senior when Civil War takes place so he's a senior during Spider Man Homecoming yada yada yada …**

 **When this story is taking place, Peter and MJ just graduated college, so currently they are 21 and it has been 3 years since Spider Man Homecoming.**

 **I'm not even going to try to incorporate Avengers Infinity War in this story … because this is an AU and honestly I don't think I can put myself through that emotionally (lol … I am weak). And I feel like that'll be really complex to write to de-dust everyone so like ... no thanks. Im here for a good time lol.**

 **SOOOOO … besides from that … ENJOY THE STORY! and please excuse grammar mistakes, I am a child.**

* * *

 **May 23rd**

"Aren't you cold?"

Michelle looked away from the bustling city around her and glanced at Peter, before once again facing her attention towards Midtown Manhatten. Even though it was nearly one in the morning, the city seemed restless and always at a bustle.

Peter wrapped his arms around MJ's waist and put his head in the crook of her neck. Michelle rolled her eyes and scoffed, fighting back the urge to smile. MJ wiggled around, trying to escape his strong grasp when she finally faced him and sighed.

"I thought I said no PDA. I have a reputation."

Peter made a sad face and whined, staring in MJ's eyes with his stupid puppy dog doe eyed look. "No one is even here..."

Michelle moved aside and gestured to the inside of the tower. Inside, Tony and Pepper were both arguing while May was sipping on champagne, obviously drunk.

Peter grimaced and shrugged, "They aren't even watching." He moved to the end of the balcony and leaned on it, the wind slightly ruffling his curls.

MJ scrunched up her nose, "You need a haircut. You're starting to look like a girl."

In response Peter rolled his eyes and slightly punched MJ on the arm. "I know you love me."

"Keep hoping champ." MJ smiled playfully and locked eyes with Peter. Peter stuck his tongue out and grabbed MJ, pulling her closer to him. Surprisingly, Michelle didn't object. She _was_ cold but she wasn't about to admit that. Peter leaned down to kiss her and MJ swerved away, smirking, "You're getting a little to close for comfort Spidey."

Peter pursed his lips together and crossed his arms. "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you want to be watching Tony and Pepper in crisis?"

MJ titlted her head. "They aren't in crisis, they're just _insane_." They both glanced inside and watched Pepper slapping Tony with pillows and May half asleep on the couch.

Peter grimaced. "Shouldn't we be the ones partying? Since we're the youngest and all."

MJ shrugged. "They're children."

All of a sudden MJ screamed and jumped onto Peter. Peter quickly went into action, "What is it? What's wrong!?" MJ pointed down at the ground at a spider that was crawling up her leg but that was now on the ground. "Really MJ? You scared the shit out of me. It's only a spider."

"It's gross." MJ grimaced, moving the spider with her foot.

"I'm part spider," Peter cried in disbelief.

"Please don't remind me of that," MJ scoffed.

Peter continued to watch MJ poke the spider with her foot with a disgusted look on her face. "Leave it alone! That spider's harmless! It won't do anything!"

"Yeah," MJ agreed, then continued to step on the spider, "It sure the fuck won't!"

Peter gaped at her, "I am hurt. That could have been my cousin."

Peter and MJ then sat in comfortable silence, relishing the peacefulness of the night, something that didn't occur often in their lives. Well, it was comfortable silence for MJ, but Peter was still grieving over the spider murder MJ had committed. The winter air blew roughly through the air and Peter noticed MJ shiver before he embraced her and pulled her to his side. MJ rolled her eyes at the gesture but silently smiled. "Let's go inside" Peter murmured.

Once the two made their way inside, the scent of champagne immediatly wafted towards the two. Peter grimaced and Michelle frowned, clearly unimpressed.

"PETEYYYY!" Pepper squealed in joy once she saw that Peter had re-emerged from the balcony. She quickly dropped her pillows and tripped over to him, drunkingly. She then fell into Peter in which Peter with wide eyes caught her and chuckled awkwardly.

Tony stood up from his spot on the couch. "Pep!" he whined, "I was enjoying you acting all feisty. Last time you acted like this Morgan was conceived."

MJ crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Your son is literally sleeping in the room 50 feet away," MJ gestured, "is it your goal to corrupt him?"

Tony shrugged, "He's a Stark."

Peter turned a bright shade of red and MJ shook her head and scoffed. "Mhmmm." Pepper sighed in exhaustion and drunkenness, "I like Peter better..."

Peter bit his sleep and slowly lowered Pepper onto the adjacent couch next to May, where the two began to doze off in their drunkenness. Tony shrugged and stood up to the kitchen to take a drink of water.

"How drunk are you guys?" Michelle asked, staring down at May and Pepper.

"Those two," Tony said pointing to the two grown women dozing off on the couch, "are very wasted. They drank all my champagne."

"And you?" MJ questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I swore off alcohol ages ago, you probably weren't even born yet." Tony smirked. MJ rolled her eyes, growled and looked up at Peter who was still staring at May half-awake half-asleep on the couch.

"Last time I drank this much alcohol was when I got married. That night was crazy. Ben and I tried to do these different poses and I alm-" May groaned, trying to stand up, but failing miserably.

"Ok time to go home." Peter quickly interrupted, clapping his hands. He slowly approached May and helped her stand up without her falling.

MJ pulled the car keys out of May's back pocket and dangled them up in the air, "I'm driving."

Peter gave her an odd look. "You never drive."

Michelle snorted, "I _drive_ "

"No, you don't."

"I have a license! Plus I am not getting thrown up on in the car next to May."

"You've never use it!"

"Penis Parker, I swear to god." MJ snarled, narrowing her eyes. "I. Am. Driving."

Tony's eyes went wide, "Woah woah woah OK loverbirds, stop quarreling. I thought you two were staying over tonight."

Peter bit his lip, now holding May bridal style and facing Tony, "We would but..."

"You don't graduate college every night!" Tony whined, "Plus I don't want to have to deal with Pepper's hangover alone in the morning."

"Don't be a _baby_ ," Michelle stated smirking, crossing her arms and facing Tony.

Peter pursed his lips, "We were gonna visit Ned tomorrow for lunch since he's leaving for the Phillipines with his family."

"Fine" Tony sighed, "but don't forget our meeting tomorrow about the press conference, Underoos."

A flash of uncertainty passed through Peter's eyes, long enough for MJ to notice before it was gone. "Ok," Peter laughed nervously, "I'll see you later Mr. Stark."

MJ raised her brow. _What press conference?_ "Goodluck with Pepper" MJ smirked, quickly sauntering past Tony "and Morgan" Tony rolled his eyes and grunted a faint goodbye before the three made their way to May's station wagon.

"Watch the road. MJ MJ STOP THERE'S A POTHOLE!" Peter grimaced, one hand holding tightly onto the hanger in the car and the other on May so she wouldn't fold over and die. MJ snickered, swerving quickly to avoid the pothole, which caused May to groan and turn a slight shade of green. "Are you trying to get May to throw up on me!?" Peter cried, lowering the window.

"Oooh, good idea, Parker. Then maybe once we're back at the apartment we can take a shower together..." MJ flirted, looking in the rear view mirror to see a shocked expression on Peter's face and him turning a bright red.

" _MJ!_ " Peter hissed, "May's here!"

"She's not going to remember anything in the morning," MJ shrugged.

The three fell into a comfortable silence, before Peter whined, "Please go slower MJ, you're going 60 on a 45."

"Come on, Spidey, live on the edge!"

Peter went pale and looked towards the mirror, "If I die here, make sure to give Mr. Stark back all the lab instruments I stole from him. Actually, no. He has enough money, give them to Ned."

"You're not going to die," MJ grunted, slowing down to her dismay, "Speaking about Tony, what did he mean by press conference?"

MJ watched Peter bite his lip, his whole mood changing. "I-I... He wanted to talk about me coming out."

MJ raised her eyebrows, "Are you not telling me something? Because if I've been dating a gay guy for the past 5 years I'm gonna be pretty upset."

Peter's eyes grew wide, "N-nO! No! No no! Not like that! Why would you think that?"

MJ laughed, "I'm just messing with ya. But seriously, what did he mean?" MJ questioned, making eye contact with Peter through the mirror.

Peter sighed. "A long time ago we had a conversation about after college me revealing my identity."

"Do you want to?" MJ asked honestly, sincerity and compassion evident in her voice.

Peter looked out the window once again. "I'm not sure," Peter reluctantly replied. "Spiderman has enemies. And I'm not sure I'm ready to expose my personal life to them and the public."

"What do you mean?" MJ asked, concerned.

Peter swallowed. "What if something happens? Like, someone attacks you, or May, or Ned, and I can't protect you guys." Peter admits, fear in his voice. He looked over at Michelle, who was concentrated on the road deep in thought. "I mean, look at May," Peter sighed, gesturing to his drunk aunt, "she can't protect herself!"

"She's drunk right now." MJ bluntly replied. "You're not about to give me the whole I'm-a-superhero-so-I-have-to-stay-away-from-you-in-order-to-keep-me-safe bullshit, are you?"

Peter sighed, exasperated, "My worst fear is that I'm not going to be able to protect you and that something ... something ..."

"Nothing's going to happen," MJ stated, finishing her boyfriends stuttering sentences, "besides, _your_ Spider Man, everything will be ok."

Peter stared at Michelle for a few moments before mumbling, "You're starting to sound like Ned."

"OK no more talking, you and your worrying is giving me a migrane."

 **. . .**

The gleam of light shone in through the gaps of the curtains. The sunlight slowly hit MJ's face before she groaned and tried squirming away from the harsh sunlight. Her body ached from the close quarters of Peter's bunk bed. Peter quickly threw a pillow on his face, trying to block the sun aswell and block out the day to come.

"Why don't you get a grown up bed, you're 21." MJ grumbled, her whole body laying on top of Peter's, "We can't keep on both sleeping on a twin sized bed." Peter removed the pillow from his face and gazed down and Michelle. Her curls were down, a rarity to see, and she blinked lazily with an annoyed look on her face. She was blushing slightly. She reached up and ruffled his unruly curls, "I'm cutting your hair today. People are going to mistake who the girl is in this relationship."

"No no no," Peter quickly replied, now fully awake and no longer groggy, "Last time that happened you made fun of me for weeks! You don't know how to cut hair. Plus, I still look pretty masculine."

MJ started laughing and made a sarcastic face at Peter. "You're _so_ manly."

"What?" Peter questioned, frowning. He then got close to her ear and whispered, "Plus I know that you thoroughly enjoy my manly muscles. You know I have a 10 pack." MJ's eyes widened and she began to blush. Peter smiled as he felt her heart rate increase.

"You. Are. Unbearable." MJ plopped her face down again back on Peter's chest. "But seriously, why can't you just ask your sugar daddy Stark to buy you a bigger bed?"

"He's not my sugar daddy." Peter argued.

MJ raised her head and gave Peter a look, " _Really?_ "

Peter and Michelle stared at eachother in a silent battle before he finally sighed, "You know what I mean. Plus I never sleep here anymore, and I kinda like the bunk bed."

"Your a child." MJ smiled, rolling her eyes.

"If you really wanted more space the top bunk is clean, you can sleep up there."

Mj pursed her lips, "It's cold up there."

"Really?" Peter teased, "That's the only reason you don't want to sleep up there?"

MJ licked her lips "I'm taking a shower. Maybe you should join me and clean your dirty mind and all."

 **. . .**

The two left the apartment soon after waking up, but not before forcing a green smoothie down May's throat to help her with her hangover.

"We're running late. Ned's gonna be pissed." Peter grumbled as MJ and Peter shoved themselves through the bustling street in Queens, "plus, I'm cold."

"I told you to wear another jacket," Michelle replied, pursing her lips, "and if you joined me in the shower like I told you to instead of showering by yourself, we wouldn't be in this position right now. Plus you'd probably would've had more fun too."

Peter shook his head and pleaded, "Please don't do this here. I thought you said no PDA."

MJ smirked, eyeing Peter, "I don't know what your talking about."

"And you say I have a dirty mind."

"Yep," MJ declared, "You have a dirty mind _and_ girl hair." She giggled and looked up at Peter with a satisfied look on her face while Peter looked down at her in disbelife and mock hurt.

"My girlfriend is so nice."

The two continued to walk down the street before Peter stopped abruptly, his spider senses going off. Sensing his discomfort, MJ stopped and pulled him to the side of the street, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Peter whispered, glancing around. He then heard the sounds of sirens approaching and soon enough the sirens where blazing past them on the street. Peter glanced and MJ and they both began running towards the ambulances. Peter quickly became aware of the smells of smoke and he began to hear the shouting and flames while he spider senses continued to blare warnings at him.

"Oh my god, Peter." MJ gasped, "It's Ned's building."

"What?!" Peter hissed, quickly looking down to where MJ was gazing and saw Ned's building up in flames. "I have to -"

"I know." MJ gulped, carresing his arm, concern laced in her voice and eyes, "Be careful."

Once Peter had jumped into the shadows in an alley way without anyone watching, Michelle quickly ran through the crowds towards the burning building. MJ started coughing as the smoke hit her and she forced her way to the caution tape, where the police were desperately trying to control the public and pull people out of the burning building. Michelle almost missed the red and blue spandex figure that quickly moved its way into the building without so much as wincing. Her heart clenched and her throat went dry and she continued to watch the red hot flames burst through the windows. "He'll be fine," Michelle whispered to herself, "He'll get Ned and they'll be fine.. they'll be fine..."

"Michelle?"

MJ quickly spun around to be faced with Ned's mother, sister, and father watching her and their home burn up in flames. MJ opened her mouth but nothing came out and she watched as Ned's family's eyes widened and they started to panic. "Is Ned with you?" MJ quickly questioned, hope seeping into her voice.

"N-No, h-he stayed at home to p-pack..." Ned's mother chocked out, her eyes never leaving the building.

Suddenly, the group spun towards to face the building before part of it collapsed to the ground. Many people screamed and debris and ash flew everywhere.

MJ blinked, her heart crushing and her hand immediately flew to her pocket without much more thought. She quickly speed dialed the number and held it up to her ear, trying to control her breathing.

"Look who it is, Michelle, why are you calling me, you never call me?" The voice boomed cockily over the phone only after a few rings, "You need help with May's hangover huh? I can send over a recipe-"

" _Tony_ " MJ gasped, pleading that he stopped with his cocky regale. Fear seeped into her voice.

"What's wrong?"

 **. . .**

Peter gasped as he felt the heat wrap around him and the flames lap at his sides. _Thank god this suit filters the air or else I'd be dead._ He quickly maneuvered around the fallen walls and burning furniture, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Ok Karen," Peter coughed, "Find life-forms, and find a passage way to Ned..."

 _'"There are 3 life-forms in the room to the left, it seems to be two females and a male."_

"Ok," Peter replied, breathless as he ran into to room. To his left he sees a mother and her two children. They were huddled in the corner, wrapped in a blanket to protect themselves against the flames. The two children whimpered. "It's ok." Peter reassured, quickly approaching the family, "I'm gonna get you out." Peter picked up the two kids and quickly lowered them down the window using his webs before he helped the mom down. By the time Peter had safely secured the family, Peter quickly climbed through the burning debris towards the 8th floor where Ned's apartment is. Peter coughed, the smoke finally filtering it's way through the mask but it was still better than being exposed to the smoke. His eyes burned and his muscles were screaming at him to stop due to the burns in his suit and the cuts from the falling debris. "Karen where's Ned?"

 _"He seems to be in his apartment, there are 3 ententies in his apartment."_

Peter breathed heavily as he finally maneuvered himself to the door and he smashed it down. He was suddenly faced with not only a smokey room but with Ned on the ground, blood seeping out of his stomach. Peter's eyes went wide and he ran towards his best friend. "Ned? Ned?!" Peter coughed, quickly examining Ned. To Peter's disbelief, there was a gunshot wound in Ned's stomach. "Oh my god," Peter gasped, his eyes prickling with tears "Karen does he have a heartbeat?"

" _I cannot cleary detect a heartbeat."_

"No No No No No!" Peter cried, shock settling on him. He quickly tore off his mask and put it on Ned, "It's ok, dude, you're gonna be ok." Peter coughed and his eyes burned, now fully exposed to the environment around him. Peter gasped for a breath and was about to grab Ned and web them down to the ground when someone knocked him over. Peter winced in pain as he fell into the flames and quickly webbed himself back up, facing two figures who both had guns pointing at him. Peter squinted, barely seeing the two black figures standing next to Ned and his eyes burned with smoke.

"Peter Parker," one of the figures boomed, malice in his voice, "we've been waiting for you."

Peter stumbled, the burns on his body now hurting, "W-Who are you?"

The two figures ignored him and started approaching Peter. One of them shot and Peter quickly dodged the bullet. He webbed the other mans gun and threw it out of his hands. Peter quickly webbed the two men and was about to grab them before half of the building collapsed. The two men screamed as the floor above them collapsed on the two and Peter quickly dove over Ned to protect him.

"I-It's ok," Peter coughed, filling dizzy, "I'm gonna.. gonna-" Peter gasped, quickly passing out next to Ned.

The last thing he remembered is cold metal grabbing him and the rest of the building collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yallllllll. Here's an update lol. Just a reminder that I'm not a professional writer and that I actually SUCK a grammar! So fun!**

* * *

 **June 1st**

The cold air was frigid and blew threw the graveyard, leaving an eerie and sad mood along with it. The sun was blocked by looming grey clouds and it was evident that there was a big storm brewing.

 _In Living Memory_

 _Ned Leeds_

 _21 years old_

 _Beloved Son and Best Friend_

Peter drew a shaky breath as he read over the tombstone over and over. The service has been lovely. It was short and sweet. Every time he read over the tombstone Peter's pain expanded and the emptiness inside of him seemed to grow exponentially. But at the same time, guilt seeped into Peter's emotions and bathed him in a light of sadness.

He just felt empty, and alone.

Ned was the first person that Peter told about Spider man. He was the guy in the chair! He was Peter's best friend every since kindergarten and dorked out with him over Star Wars almost everyday. He supported Peter when Ben died and was a shoulder for Peter to cry on.

He was - is - Peter's best friend.

Peter felt a warm hand pat his soldier and Peter turned around to face Ned's family. His mother smiled at him sadly and his sister and dad were behind her. Peter tried to half smile and a tear slipped out of his eye. Ned's mother wiped off the tear and gingerly hugged Peter. The hug was warm, filled with compassion and love. Ned's mom pulled away and smiled again at Peter, which spoke a thousand words.

Peter watched as Ned's family gingerly left flowers at Ned's grave and then walked down the grassy hill. He sighed and heard May approaching. She smiled sadly at Peter and pulled him into another hug, "He wouldn't want you to be sad." May sighed and pulled away, "I'm gonna wait in the car with Tony, take all the time you need."

May gazed at MJ for a moment, and then continued to walk down the grassy hill towards Tony who was standing next to the car.

Peter hung his head, not bearing to read the tombstone again. He couldn't believe it was real. Couldn't believe that he was dead. _It's all my fault._

"It's not your fault," MJ softly whispered, softly rubbing Peters back.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No," MJ sighed sadly, leaning against Peter, "I'm just a good girlfriend." She looked up at Peter and grabbed his face, "Stop beating yourself up."

Peter just continued to stare at Ned's grave, his eyes deepening with grief.

MJ sighed, "Peter ... even though Ned's gone, he's always going to be with you. He's going to be in the lab where you two messed around and made robots. He's going to be in all the Star Wars movies. He's going to be in all those dorky lego sets you guys spent all your money on." Peter turned to her and pulled her into a hug. MJ sighed deeply into his neck, biting back the tears. "You two were the first friends I ever had. Even though you guys were dorks."

Peter laughed sadly.

And in that moment, he knew it was going to be OK. It was going to be hard, but he had MJ, and May, and Tony, and everyone else. He was going to be OK.

 **. . .**

 _The methodical beep of the monitor was the first thing Peter was aware of. The second was MJ and May's red eyes and solemn faces._

 _Peter ignored the burning all over his body and how his body screamed against him moving._

 _"Hey," MJ drew a shaky breath, wiping her eyes, "Be careful, you have a lot of burns."_

 _Peter grimaced and faced MJ, stating blankly with no emotion, "He's gone isn't he?"_

 _MJ gulped and shot a look towards May. She looked back down at Peter and a tear slipped down her face. "Yeah."_

 _Peter stayed, silent, his eyes wandering past Michelle and into the wall, almost like he wanted to burn through it with his eyes. He was completely emotionless. "It's my fault."_

 _"No." May said clearly, "No, Peter, Tony said by the time he was there Ned was gone and you were almost gone too. The most important thing is that you get better. Everything is going to be ok."_

 _Suddenly, Peter wasn't in the hospital room anymore. He was surrounded by the burning inferno again._

 _Peter watched as the two men shot Ned, and Ned fell to the ground. He wanted to scream, to grab Ned and run, to punch the two men._

 _But he couldn't._

 _"Where's your Spider friend now?" one man sneered_

"Peter! Wake up!"

Peter's eyes shot open to see MJ staring down at him. "You were crying in your sleep," MJ murmurred, pulling Peter into a hug.

Peter held her tightly, blinking the tears back. "I'm sorry, what time is it?"

"It doesn't matter," MJ said, drawing circles on Peter's back. "You did everything you could do."

"And it wasn't enough! What if I can't protect you. You don't deserve this I just put you in danger."

"Peter, stop being stupid." Michelle pulled away from the hug and met Peter's eyes, "I love you."

"You shouldn't"

"You're the most selfless, loving person in this world. Your my best friend, and I hate to admit it but I'm helplessness in love with you even though your the dorkiest person I know. Your dumb little smiles, the way you run your hand through your hair when you are nervous. I love the way your eyes sparkle and how you remember the small things." Michelle said quietly, rubbing Peter's hand. "Do I have to continue? Because you know how much I hate talking about emotions and if you don't say anything pretty soon I think I might throw up."

Peter gazed at her, grabbed her face, and pulled MJ in for a slow kiss. Michelle put her hands on the side of his face and his hands traveled down to her waist where he grabbed her softly. The two separated as they came up for air. Even in the darkness Peter could see MJ was blushing. Michelle smiled shyly and Peter rested his forehead on Michelle's shoulder.

"I don't deserve you."

MJ smirked, "Shut up, loser."

 **. . .**

3:35 AM

Peter put his hands over his eyes and sighed painfully. The police had reported that there was a gas leak and that's what caused the fire. "It doesn't make sense," Peter mumbled to himself, "the gas was checked 4 days in advance and everything was good."

He barely noticed the lab door open. "Kid, what are doing still up?"

Peter quickly looked up, surprised, and shut off his computer, putting it to the side. Peter smiled awkwardly and rubbed his tired eyes.

Tony walked over and patted Peter's shoulder, "I'm not good with this emotional stuff, but if you ever need anyone to talk to..."

Peter half smiled and looked up at Tony, "Thanks Mr. Stark. Why are you awake?"

Tony shrugged, "Are you seriously asking me that question? I thought you would know by now. Plus it wasn't helping that Michelle was eating."

Peter's squeaked, "Right now?"

Tony pursed his lips, "I swear, that girl is going to eat all of my and Morgans cereal. "

"Yeah," Peter laughed softly, "May and I always have to keep the Chips Ahoy stocked in the apartment."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Tony sighed and faced Peter. "Just, try to get a good nights sleep. You're like a son to me and I don't want to see your turn into a wrinkly old insomniac like me. Plus, Morgan wants to go to the park tomorrow and you better have enough energy to take him."

Peter nodded and chuckled before Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug.

 **. . .**

 **June 3rd**

"I'll stay home too!" May insisted, patting MJ's hand gingerly, "We'll have a stay-cation!" She smiled sweetly at Michelle and Michelle smiled back. May was one of the few people that MJ actually trusted and loved.

MJ frowned and shook her head, "No, you two have been planning this trip for months, Peter and I will be OK."

May frowned and Pepper shot a reluctant glance while carrying a sleeping Morgan at MJ and Tony. Tony sighed, exasperated, a hard look on his face as he glared at MJ.

"Look, Michelle-"

"No," MJ started, cutting Tony off, "happily skipping off to Malibu is only going to make things worse. We'll be fine here while you guys go to Malibu. I get it, Peter gets it. We'll be right here when you come home, and that's final. Go to the beach, get Popsicles, spend time with Morgan, do whatever cliche things people do in California."

"You're intolerably stubborn." Tony stated, arms crossed, rolling his eyes.

MJ shrugged, "Have a nice trip losers."

 **. . .**

Peter rubbed his eyes groggily as he woke up. It was now one week after Ned's funeral and Peter had began to sleep again, partly after MJ had drugged his orange juice until Peter fell into his normal routine again. Peter would stay up from nightmares, and sometimes even MJ would wake up with tears streaming down her face but it was ok because they had each other. Peter and MJ started bickering around each other normally again, but the memory of Ned continued to quietly hum sadly in the back of their minds. Some days they couldn't get out of bed without crying and other days it was like nothing changed.

That's grief I guess.

The rest of the group had left for Malibu 3 days ago and Peter and MJ had yet to re-emerge from the pent-house of the tower, even though the whole thing was empty and locked up, under the watchful eye of FRIDAY and KAREN.

"Karen, what time is it?" Peter asked groggily, his eyes re-adjusting to the light.

 _"It is 8:47 am"_

Peter sighed and turned to face MJ who was curled to his side. Her hair was down and her face was relaxed. Peter gazed at her and softly said, "Holy shit."

MJ scrunched her nose up, "language, mister."

Peter swept MJ's hair from out of her face and she kept on gazing up at him with her dark brown eyes. "When did you wake up?"

"Karen woke me up, when you asked her the time." MJ grumbled, "Can't you put like a morning voice on her?"

 _"I'm sorry Ms. Jones"_

MJ rolled her eyes and shut them once more, fighting the daylight. "We need to actually go somewhere today, we ran out of bread and peanut butter." Peter nodded, absentmindedly, still amused by MJ's hair continuing to fall in her eyes. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Being mushy," MJ yawned, sitting up, "You're gonna make me throw up." Peter chuckled and went to pull MJ back into bed. MJ quickly pulled herself away from him and put her hand on her head, "Oh god I'm actually going to throw up." She suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

Peter follower her and rubbed her back, feeling her forehead, "You're burning up, why didn't you tell me you felt sick."

"I didn't know until a few moments ago," MJ grumbled, rinsing her mouth. Peter helped MJ back to bed. "We don't have any food though so we still need to go to the supermarket."

"No no no," Peter refused, shaking his head, "You stay here and I'll go and get some bread and soup. Then we can snuggle up and have a movie marathon."

MJ smiled weakly and then fell back into exhaustion.

 **. . .**

"God, MJ is gonna kill me," Peter muttered, frowning, desperately trying to dry his wet shirt off from the milk he had spilled "I know I should've payed for a bag." Fellow pedestrians were giving him weird glances and a old lady sitting on a bench gave Peter a sympathetic look. He could already hear the roast in his head: _"You know for being Spider man you're pretty clumsy."_

Peter scowled as he threw the empty milk carton in the nearest trash can and continued on his walk to the tower. Peter sneaked off into an alleyway and climbed up on a building, this time, firmly grasping onto the remaining groceries before he leaped on the pedestal Mr. Stark had installed in the tower for him last year to avoid the public eye.

Peter set down the groceries on the pedestal and waited for it to open.

And waited.

And waited.

"Friday?" Peter questioned, narrowing his eyes, expecting the AI's voice to soon respond.

It never did.

Peter shivered and goosebumps rang out on his body. _I was only gone for 30 minutes. How could FRIDAY be turned off?_

Peter bit his lip, anxiety quickly settling in as he began to climb up the building, praying to god that no one could see him in the daylight. His fingers burned under the hot glass, wishing he had his gloves on him. Peter blinked, trying to adjust to the sunlight and swiftly jumped up onto to the top of the tower. Peter grunted and massaged his bare hands, cursing under his breath until something caught his eye. Peter blinked and his breath was caught in his throat.

The vent was open.

Peter stared at the open vent and quickly looked around, trying to stay calm. Peter quickly clicked a button on the bracelets on his wrists and his web shooters formed around his wrists. He quickly and silently lowered himself into the vent, on edge. Almost instantly he could hear voices. _They're just trying to steal lab equipment. That's it. I'll go in there and web them up and call Mr. Stark and grab MJ and everything will be fine._

Peter wanted to scream and his anxiety was quickly settling in. He didn't have his suit, didn't have his mask. And someone was in the tower. Peter held his breath as he continued to crawl through the vents until he saw the vent open right to the penthouse. Right where MJ was. Peter froze in the moment, trying to control his breathing. _Spider man doesn't have anxiety. It's ok. I'm ok. Mj's ok. She can take care of herself._

Peter let out a deep breath and calmed himself down, straining to hear the voices. Peter lowered himself down into the penthouse and crawled along the ceiling, quickly crawling to Peter and MJ's open bedroom door. Peter peeked over the doorway and froze as he stared at two men dressed in black, pointing their guns at MJ who was tied to a chair next to the wall. The two men were dressed in the exact same uniform as the two men Peter had saw, or hallucinated, hes not sure, in Ned's apartment.

To any other person, MJ looked defiant and completely unimpressed and uninterested. She was biting her lip as she continued to have complete eye contact with the man. She let out a deep breath and raised her eyebrow at the man. To Peter, he could tell she was extremely tense and nervous. Her feet were tapping against the floor, something she always chastised Peter about, but something she only did when she was extremely nervous. Her breathing was faster than usual, indicating to Peter that she was scared. Peter's heart clenched and anger raged inside of him seeing the men holding guns up to MJ.

MJ's eyes flickered to Peter's from across the room, but she quickly centered her eyes back to the man glaring down at her. MJ pursed her lips, "So, what are you two? The men in black?"

One of the men sneered down at her and spit next to her chair, "You fucking wish sweetheart. Maybe after we get that Spider twerp we can have some fun with you." MJ narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you smile huh. You got a nice ass, nice body too, but you need to smiles more honey. Now tell us, where'd the little insect go?"

MJ licked her lips, her voice slightly quivering, "You wish you knew huh?". The man growled and shot the gun close to MJ's face, barely scraping her head and leaving a gunshot in the wall behind her. MJ screamed and closed her eyes, putting her head down. The man grabbed her hair and pulled it up, forcing her face up to face him. Blood was running down her face from where the bullet scraped her head and MJ bit her lip, forcing her eyes to look up at the man, forcing the tears down. "Tell me where he is!"

"Fuck you."

The man slapped her and Peter growled. _Fuck finding the right moment. Fuck these guys._ Peter shot out a web to the man's feet and pulled him forwards, causing him to fall over. The second man who had remained silent spun backwards and shot at Peter. Peter dodged the bullet and jumped down to the ground, shooting a web at the second man and grabbing the gun out of his hands. Peter webbed up the second man's feet, keeping him unable to move. The first man jumped back onto his feet and fired at Peter. Peter barely dodged the bullet and it scraped across his calf. Peter hissed and webbed up the man's gun and webbed his hand to the wall and his foot to the ground.

Peter clutched his calf, now bleeding. "Peter!" MJ gasped, her eyes wavering on the second man, now convulsing on the ground near her feet. Peter grabbed the man trying to hold him still. White foam bubbled from his mouth and his eyes were rolled back in his head. And then suddenly, he was dead still and unmoving. Peter's hand floated to the man's wrist and felt no heartbeat.

Peter blinked and coughed, walking backwards. His eyes drifted to the first man and watch him pop something into his mouth instantly. Peter grabbed the man by his shirt, rage going through his veins. "Who are you!?" Peter growled, shaking the man harder, "Who the fuck are you!? What do you want?"

The man smiled sadistically, white foam starting to come out of his mouth. "I-I think y-you already kn-kno-". The man stilled and slumped over. Peter let him go, his hands shacking. Peter gulped and continued to stare down at the two dead men on the ground.

He quickly spun over to face MJ, who was staring at the two men. She was pale and ghostly looking, a far away haunted look in her eyes. Peter kneeld in front of her and quickly untied her arms. Peter put his hand's on her cheeks, trying to grab MJ's attention from the dead bodies. "Hey hey hey hey MJ." MJ slowly looked down at Peter. Her breathing was fast and she was blinking quickly, tears now streaming down her face. Peter didn't even realize that he was crying as well, he grabbed MJ and pulled her in for a hug, quickly nuzzling his head into her neck and inhaling. He calmly rubbed her back and carried her out into the penthouse living room, ignoring the blood trails the two were leaving from their wounds. Once on the couch, MJ lifted her head from Peter's neck and looked at him with a scared and distant look in her eyes.

"I was so scared." MJ whispered, her voice quivering. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were red and she was frowning. Peter nodded and continued to rub her back.

"I'm sorry," Peter sighed, a defeated look in his eyes, "I-I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be safe here." MJ shook her head quickly and grabbed Peter's hand.

"I-It's ok.. Peter it's ok"

"No," Peter seethed, "No MJ someone is after me. They killed Ned and now they came for you- I-I-"

MJ shook her head again, resting her forehead against Peter's. "Stop it." She declared strongly, looking at Peter with defiant eyes. "We'll talk about this later..." MJ sighed, looking down at Peter and MJ's hands.

Peter gulped, blinking his eyes, trying to bury down his guilt. He started to search around MJ's body for any wounds. "Did they touch you?" MJ shook her head, closing her eyes and slumping against the couch. Peter grabbed MJ's head and began inspecting her bullet wound on her head. He grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning her wound, silently promising himself he would never let anyone hurt his family ever again.

. . .

MJ stood in the doorway of the lab in the penthouse. She watched silently as Peter rubbed his tired eyes and continued to read the computer screen. MJ frowned. She had woken up from a nightmare 10 minutes before and had been searching frantically for Peter since. The faces of the two men were etched into her nightmares. MJ padded quietly to Peter's side. He didn't even look up from the computer screen when MJ placed her hand on his shoulder and she sat down on the counter next to his laptop.

"Really Peter?" MJ sighed, "You need to sleep."

"How can I?" Peter sighed looking up at MJ. His eyes were red and he looked deathly tired. "I watched them, shout at you, hurt you .. MJ I can't have them - whoever they are - come after my family again."

MJ sighed and grabbed Peter's hand, "I'm fine." she lied.

"no," peter shook his head, "no you're not." He drew in a shaky breath and started to study the computer screen again.

"At least tell me what your doing," MJ pleaded, "especially what your doing with that," she pointed to the guns the men had that were on the other side of the computer.

Peter stood up and sat down next to MJ on the counter. "There's someone after me. Someone or a group, and I don't know why." He looked at MJ and she stared right at his eyes, "Someone knows I'm Spiderman. Either I pissed someone off or- or I don't know. I can't have them come back for May, or for Mr. Stark, or Morgan like they did to you and Ned," he continued to ramble off, a distant look in his eyes, "I-I can't afford to lose you. I mean these people are smart. It's hard to shut down Friday and get into the tower and they did it! I thought this was the safest place for us but they could get through Friday and-"

"wait," MJ interrupted, "Ned? Ned died from the fire."

Peter gulped and shook his head, a haunted look in his eyes, "I didn't tell you because I though I was hallucinating from the smoke. There where two men in the apartment when I got to Ned's to save him. He was shot in the stomach and already gone when I got there. The two men were dressed identically like the two today and they knew who I was. The building crushed them."

MJ felt a pit form in her stomach, and dread seeped in her voice, "H-how do you know?"

Peter shut his eyes, "I looked back at Karen's footage, it's all on the computer. I wasn't hallucinating."

Mj took a deep breath and stared at Peter who was staring at the ground with a determine but distant look in his eyes. "Peter-"

"I know what your going to say," Peter said, gazing at MJ, matching her concerned stare, "but I have to protect what I love. If you died - I would've died too."

"Shh," MJ choked, "No."

Peter shook his head and continued, "I hacked into the old Shield files from Tony's server and used the pin number from the guns. One of them had no history but the other - I traced it all the way back to when Captain American exposed Hydra and... the owner of the gun was an old undercover Hydra agent. It may be nothing and I might just be paranoid but-I have to-"

MJ shook her head and quietly shushed Peter. She rubbed his back and gazed at him. He matched her gaze and frowned.

"Peter," she whispered, yearningly, "you can't leave."

"You and May are all I have..." Peter cried silently, "I can't lose you two." He looked down at MJ with a determined look in his eye, "These people, whoever they are, want Spiderman, they don't want Peter Parker. So what if Spiderman dissapears?"

"No Peter," MJ said strongly, shaking her head, "you are Spiderman."

"I have to go," Peter pleaded, grabbing MJ's hands. MJ was now crying and a tear fell down Peter's cheek, "the only way to protect you and May at the same time is if Spiderman leaves forever. I'll be back I promise but I need to go until I can figure this out."

MJ furrowed her brows and shook her head, "You can't leave me," she pleaded, no longer caring if she was crying, "If you go I go." Peter's eyes went downcast, "Peter," MJ sighed, "please. You're all I have."

Peter chocked down a sob, "If we leave in the morning, we can buy a cheap car at a used car lot and make our way to the west coast. May will be safe here with Tony and Pepper and you and I will leave. Spiderman dissapears." MJ bit her lips and was about to protest when Peter objected "This is the only way I can protect you all, I got us into this mess. We won't be gone forever, we'll come back when it's safe - I promise."

MJ sighed, holding back her tears and bit her lips, "Ok," she squeaked, "I'll pack some bags." She watched as Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek and transferred all the data from his computer on a hard drive. He cleared his server and deleted Karen.

Peter closed his computer and stuffed the hard drive and the two guns in his backpack he kept in the lab. He encased MJ in a hug and the two hung onto each other tightly, "We'll be ok," Peter said, "I promise."

. . .

 _6:23 am_

MJ watched numbly as Peter grabbed the two bags they had and walked towards her, his spiderman suit and webshooters in his other hand. He smiled sadly at her as he put down the two bags and silently walked towards the fire in the fireplace MJ had started a few hours ago. Since FRIDAY was down so was the AC and heating. Peter numbly stared down at the fire and swallowed thickly before he threw the Spiderman suit and webshooters into the burning flames.

Peter, without looking any longer, turned his back to the burning suit and encased MJ in a hug. She breathed him in deeply and gave him a quick kiss, "we have to go." Peter nodded and put his arm around MJ. The two started walking towards the stairs, before Peter's arms started to prickle and his spider sense went off.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked, fear evident in her voice. Peter pushed her behind him before he turned and faced the figure who had been silently watching them.

His eyes locked with Natasha Romanoff.

Peter visibly relaxed and let out a huge sigh. MJ stared at the other figure in the room, observing her silently. Natasha's eyes flicked from Peter's to MJ's body and head wound to the bags Peter and MJ were holding. Her eyes flicked to the burning spiderman suit and she raised her brows and leaned against the counter. She continued to stare until she fixed her gaze on Peter.

"H-H-How long have you been here?" Peter sighed, rubbing his face. "You're not allowed here. Last time I checked you were a vigilante."

"Last time I checked you lived here, apparently not anymore. Plus it's pretty easy to break in when FRIDAY is down." Natasha raised her brow, "Why are you leaving Pete?"

"Nat - I-" Peter sighed and shook his head, "Please don't fight me on this."

Natasha gulped, "You're all Tony has left." Her eyes burned into Peters and Peters eyes fell down to the ground, frowning.

"He has Pepper, and Morgan, and Rhodey." Peter argued, trying to convince not only Natasha but also himself.

"What about May?" Natasha said calmly, crossing her arms.

Pain filled Peters eyes and MJ's heart clenched. Peter shook his head, his hands shaking, "Please Natasha, I'm trying to do what's right. They have each other. May won't be alone."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Natasha frowned, her gaze traveling back to MJ's wound and Peter's calve, "What happened?"

Peter shook his head, "Don't try to stop us please Nat."

Natasha frowned, staring at Peter. The three stayed silent for a while before Natasha sighed, "Ok," She said, "I trust you, but believe me I'm going to track you."

Peter gave her a tight lipped smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Natasha gave MJ a quick glance and just like that, she receded back into the darkness and she was gone. MJ pursed her lips, she had never met Natasha Romanoff before. Peter only told her a few things about her - that she helped train him and that she fought against the accords in the civil war - but that was about it. She knew the two were close but Peter had tried to forget about her after the fight went down.

Peter sighed and turned to MJ. She smiled slightly at him, "Lets go," she said softly, grabbing Peters hand. Peter gave her a small sad smile and MJ sighed.

And they were gone.

. . .

 **June 8th**

"Tony I told you to wear sunscreen, you're gonna get skin cancer!" Pepper scoffed, keeping her voice low to not wake up a sleeping Morgan. Tony rolled his eyes and got out of the car while holding Morgan. May was helping Happy retrieve the luggage out of the back of the car. Pepper followed Tony out of the car and shut the car doors. She sighed as the wind whipped at their faces and she faced the tower.

The four walked towards the back secret entrance of the tower and walked up to the door, expecting it to open automatically. Tony stopped in front of the door and stared at it quizzically. "Friday?" Tony questioned, trying to open the door but the door remained lock. Tony's eyes furrowed and he turned to face the other three. Pepper and May were confused and Happy was searching his pockets. Pepper put her luggage on the ground and grabbed Morgan from Tony silently, careful not to wake him up.

"Hang on - I have the keys in case of this situation," Happy grinned, proud of himself. He pulled out a dirty key and Tony rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been carrying that?" May asked furrowing her brows.

Happy shrugged and put the key in the key slot, the door opening after he shook it multiple times. The group continued to walk inside and Tony cleared his throat, "Friday?"

No reply.

Tony blinked and Happy was confused, "How could Friday be shut down?" Tony grumbled, "last time I checked Peter didn't know how to do that." Tony walked over to the computer at the front desk and typed in his login info. Tony pursed his lips as he attempted to turn Friday back on. "Friday?" Tony questioned.

"Hello sir, welcome back from your trip." Friday welcomed.

Tony sighed, a smile on his lips, "Thank god, I wasn't about to walk all the up to the penthouse."

Pepper roller her eyes and re positioned Morgan in her arms, "Friday, how long have you been turned off."

"I'm not sure."

Pepper furrowed her brows. Tony glanced at Happy and Pepper with a confused look in his eyes, "Who turned you off?" Pepper asked.

"I am sorry Miss Potts but all my information and history has been wiped."

"Son of a bi-" Tony seethed.

"Language!" May sighed, rubbing a hand over her head. "Friday just take us up to the penthouse, we're tired."

"Of course," Friday replied. The elevator doors opened and the group shuffled inside.

Tony sighed, "May I'm going to kill your nephew. It's gonna take forever to put all the information back into Friday. Hours upon hours and hours."

May shrugged, "Peter probably didn't mean to disturb your _beloved_ AI."

"I'm gonna wipe Karen and see how Pete likes it," Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Someone is trying to sleep," Pepper hissed, motioning to Morgan, "If he wakes up Tony your going to calm him down again."

Happy smirked and Tony grumbled again. The elevator dinged as they approached the penthouse and the doors opened. Tony blinked as he saw the penthouse was deadly silent. The group stepped out of the elevator.

"Peter? Michelle?" May asked, setting down her luggage, "Hello?"

No reply.

May looked over at Tony confused. Tony asked "Friday, where is Peter and Michelle?"

"There is no one else in the tower except the five of you."

May made her way to Peter and Michelle's room and took in a shaky breath. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Tony rushed beside her and his stomach dropped as he took in the blood and two gunshot holes around the room. He looked up to see the open vents and his breathing sped up. May covered her mouth and turned away from the room. Tony caught Pepper's dreadful stare as she motioned to the fireplace.

"Tony ..." Pepper drew out shakily as she stared at the fire place.

Tony made his way over to the fire place. His whole body was numb as he grabbed two pieces of slightly melted metal out of the fireplace and a red piece of spandex. His breath was caught in his throat and he placed the three objects down. "No," Tony whispered, "Friday were are they?"

"I am sorry sir but I do not know."

"Find them!" Tony seethed, "Find them!" He stood up and rubbed his face. "I need to find them..." He glanced around the room frantically with worry.

May was reading a note on the counter and she sat down on couch, defeated. He eyes were numb and sad. She drew in a shaky breath, and stated "they left."

"What?" Pepper asked grabbing the note and checking over it worriedly.

"They left," May repeated numbly, "They just left -"

Tony stared at May and she looked back at him. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. He slowly fell down to the floor next to the ashes of the suit and stared blankly at May. Pepper pulled May into a hug and Tony's eyes drifted to the window. A tear fell down his cheek without even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years 7 months later**

 **January 1**

 _3:45 am_

Michelle shuffled through the streets of Queens with a heavy backpack on. The wind blew sharply against her face and snow was falling softly from the sky. This would usually be her favorite time of year - everyone stays inside with a hot fire and hot cocoa. But now, all she wanted was it to stop snowing. She had become so used to California "weather" and "seasons" that she had forgotten how cold it can actually get. Plus, Peter and MJ had given away their heavy New York winter jackets; there was no need for those in California.

She shivered against the cold and continued to shuffle through the light layer of snow on the ground. She rubbed her arms with her hands and covered her face and neck with her scarf. Michelle walked past the many bars celebrating the New Year. The air reeked of alcohol and Michelle tried to calm her churning stomach and fight against the urge to throw up. _Just keep on walking. Don't engage with any of these drunken losers._

"Heyyy Sweetheart.. what are you d-doing out here?" A drunk guy stuttered in front of a bar.

Michelle rolled her eyes and kept on walking keeping her head high. One thing she didn't forget was how to walk in New York.

"Sweet thang come over h-here for a ggood time!" another man gurgled.

MJ didn't even glance once at them. She continued to walk trying to ignore the cold biting at her.

"H-Hey I was talkin' to ya!" The man yelled, grabbing MJ's arm. MJ spun around and growled, punching the man in the face. The man stumbled backwards, "You crazy bitch!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" MJ hissed, her hand stinging, "I'm not in the mood."

The man growled and stumbled backwards, towards the bar. MJ watched him for a moment before a man in the background caught her eye. He was dressed in all black and walking swiftly towards her. MJ blinked rapidly. Her breath hitched as she began to walk swiftly away from the man.

"It's probably nothing," MJ said to herself, "I'm just paranoid." MJ swiftly looked behind her again to see the man still following her after she had turned to go to another street.

Michelle gulped, her memories and nightmares coming back in full force as she began to walk-run down the street. _I can't have a panic attack right now. Calm down MJ._ Her vision was becoming blurry and the only thing she could hear was her rapid heartbeat. Automatically, without even realizing it, Michelle used her almost expired subway card and barely made it onto a departing train before the doors closed. Michelle let out a deep breath and fell down, exhausted, onto a seat. Barely anyone was in the train and Michelle immediately relaxed. Her eyes burned and she felt the tears start to arise. MJ shut her eyes closed and rubbed her face. _Why am I so stressed. When did I become so emotional all of a sudden. Fuck hormones._

Michelle let out a deep breath and departed off the next exit the train made. The train stopped by the border of Queens and Manhattan. Michelle made her way out of the train and tiredly walked to the first cheap Motel she found. The man was half drunk when she was paying for her room and she had to shake the door several times for it to actually open. Plus Michelle was about 100% sure she saw a rat run across the bed but she was too tired to care. Michelle immediately double locked the doors and shut the blinds before she passed out on the bed in the middle of the room.

. . .

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Stay down, MJ, please."_

 _"Peter I swear to god come back here"_

 _"Stay down."_

 _"Parker..."_

 _"Please Michelle, don't make this harder."_

 _"You can't leave."_

 _"I'll be back, I promise."_

Michelle's eyes shot open and she squinted due to the light. She grunted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was sweating and her heart was racing. Looking over at the clock it read _12:55 am_ and Michelle sighed. She padded to the bathroom groggily and turned the shower on and let the burning hot water run down her body. She didn't even flinch.

Michelle silently got dressed and grabbed her wallet. She locked the motel door behind her and sighed happily as the cold fresh air hit her face. It had snowed overnight and there was now a thick layer of snow on the ground. A small smile graced her face as she watched the New York bustle and the wind blowing the trees.

She had missed this.

Michelle got onto the train and sat down staring out of the window. She watched as the surroundings slowly became more and more familiar and soon she felt like she was in high school again. She expected to see Ned and Peter walk into the train and fist bump each other. To see Flash showing off in his Audi and to see the decathlon team going to get fro yo after practice. Michelle smiled sadly as she got off the train at her usual stop. She stared at her surroundings for a while before walking down the familiar set of stairs onto the neighborhood she grew up in at Queens.

And before she knew it she was standing in front of the old apartment building she spent most of her days of senior and junior year at. She remembered climbing on the roof with Peter and Ned, eating pizza and watching the two whisper about "SpiderMan", thinking MJ couldn't hear them. Michelle remembered watching Peter sneak into the apartment after going on patrol and her staying up all night helping him clean his wounds so the suit wouldn't contact Tony Stark. She remembered helping May cook and actually teaching her a few things (MJ helped a bit but May's cooking was still mediocre at best). She remembered all the nights Peter had snuck MJ into his room and the two thought they were being sneaky, even though May knew (May always knows). She remembered the late nights when she May and Peter helped her make posters for her riots and marches.

Michelle made her way up the apartment building. She didn't recognize many of the new residents. The building had gotten a new paint job and they finally fixed the elevator. Michelle was about to knock on May's apartment door before someone stopped her.

"Michelle?"

Michelle turned around surprised and smiled at a little old lady walking towards her, "Mrs. Adams," MJ said, giving the old lady a hug, "Hi."

"I'm so happy to see you! I haven't seen you for close to 3 years." Mrs. Adams smiled sweetly, "Come in, I can make some tea."

"Oh, no I'm fine," Michelle smiled, "I'm just stopping by quickly. Do you know if May's home?"

Mrs. Adams smile faltered, "May moved out 2 years ago, sweetheart. Do you want me to call her?"

Michelle blinked, "Oh," she bit her lip, "No... It's ok."

Mrs. Adams nodded and stared at Michelle, "Are you ok, Michelle? Where's Peter?"

Michelle's smile faltered and she frowned, "H-he's uhh... on a business trip. I should go back home ... I'll give May a call and-" Michelle caught Mrs. Adam's concerned gaze, "I'm fine," Michelle reassured her and forced a smile, "I'll see you later."

Mrs. Adams nodded, "Take care of yourself Michelle."

Michelle nodded and hurried down the stairs.

. . .

"Why are we all the way in Queens, outside, in the middle of winter again?" Happy grumbled, kicking at the snow on his feet.

"Morgan wanted to make a snowman," Pepper said, smiling, watching her five year old son, "And this was the closest park to May's work."

"What if someone recognizes him!?" Happy asked, "That's a security issue. There's snow at the compound to play in."

May rolled her eyes, "No one even knows what he looks like, plus with all his winter clothes on he'll be fine. We can't just keep him in the compound his whole life."

Pepper nodded in agreement, "see Happy. Plus I wanted to pick up May from work so stop complaining."

Happy rolled his eyes and kicked at the snow again, "It's gonna take forever to drive back to the compound with the snow..."

May and Pepper rolled their eyes as they watched Morgan slip around in the snow. He was giggling and his cheeks were rosy as he rolled pieces of snow down the hill. Pepper and May watched as he rolled a piece of snow down the hill and ran after it. While retrieving the ball of snow he tripped in front of a women who was walking. Morgan seemed to freeze and stare up at the stranger while the stranger hurried off, not looking back.

Pepper frowned and walked towards her son who continued to sit down in the snow. He seemed shocked. Pepper kneeled in front of him, "Are you ok?"

Morgan blinked, looking up at him mom, "Yeah I'm good, c-can we go back home now?"

Pepper frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "Is something wrong, buddy?" She ran her hand threw his black hair, "we just got here and you haven't finished your snowman yet."

Morgan looked up, with his big dark brown eyes and nodded, "I'm ok mommy, I'm just hungry."

Pepper smiled and picked him up, "Ok big boy, we can stop and get some food on the way home ok?"

Morgan smiled goofily, several of his teeth missing, and put his arms around Pepper, "'K mommy."

. . .

May poured Pepper a cup of mint tea and her some peppermint tea. She sat down next to Pepper on the dining room table at the compound. Pepper smiled and took a sip of the tea while watching Morgan poked at his Chinese food. Pepper took a bite of her orange chicken and May took a bite of her noodles. Happy had said farewell and gone down to his room to sleep, even though it was only 8pm.

Morgan continued to poke at his food and he had a sour look on his face. His cheeks were puffed and his eyebrows were furrowed. May took a sip of her tea. "Morg, hey, are you ok?"

Morgan looked up from his food and shook his head.

Pepper sighed, "What's wrong? Remember we use our words when we're upset."

Morgan pursed his lips and grumbled, "I miss them. When are they coming back?"

Pepper chuckled, "Morgan, daddy and uncle Rhodey will be back in a few days. They're on a business trip."

"Not them!" Morgan whined, setting his fork down, "uncle peter and aunty MJ!"

May froze and Pepper blinked in surprise. Pepper glanced at May and May was staring at Morgan with a startled and confused look on her face. "Morgan," May started, setting down her fork, "they'll be back but I don't know when" she said sadly.

Morgan shook his head, frowning, his eyes downcast, "It doesn't make any sense! I saw aunty MJ at the park today! Why wouldn't she come back and say hi to me?" His lips were trembling, "I miss her."

May froze, her brows furrowed and Pepper said, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"I saw her at the park!" Morgan insisted, the tears now flowing freely, "And-and-"

Pepper stood up and embraced Morgan, "It's ok, shhh, it's ok. It wasn't MJ I promise. If she was back in New York she'd come see us." Pepper shot a reluctant glance at a shocked May.

"R-Really?" Morgan sniffled, "Are you sure?"

Pepper sat down, rubbing Morgan's tears away, "I'm sure. MJ and Peter love you. They'd never do anything to hurt you."

Morgan nodded, "I'd like to go to bed now."

Pepper smiled, "Of course, go get ready and I'll tuck you in." Morgan walked over to his room and Pepper frowned once he shut his door. She turned to see May cleaning the dishes and leaned over the sink with her eyes closed, deep in thought.

May turned to Pepper, trying to stay calm, "Is there any chance?" May asked yearningly, "She... If they were back in town they would call me right? Right Pep?"

Pepper frowned and let out shakily, "I don't know." She walked over to May and grabbed her, "We better check."

May furrowed her brows as Pepper opened up her laptop on the table. The two sat down as Pepper typed in a code, "Friday search the town history for any evidence of Michelle Jones or Peter Parker in the last week."

"Miss Potts, are you sure? Last time I hacked into the New York data base Mr. Stark was fined."

Pepper rolled her eyes and muttered, "not like he can't afford it or anything."

"She's sure." May replied, staring at the computer screen.

"Processing..." Friday said, "I have pulled up the information on your computer screen. Michelle Jones used her subway card one time yesterday and two times today. Would you like me to pull up the security footage of the train station?"

May and Pepper met eyes. May had a shocked look on her face and Pepper's eyes twinkled. "Yes, Friday, track where she is and give me the location. We have some work to do."

. . .

"Calm down, calm down, calm down, fucking calm down Michelle!" MJ muttered to herself as she paced her room at the motel. "What are the odds that I run into them at the park. I'm so fucking done why do I even go outside!"

Michelle sat down, leaning against the wall and rubbed her face, "there's no way he even recognized me, I haven't seen him in two years, there's no way." _Then again he's Stark's kid._ MJ shook her head and closed her eyes. A wave of nausea hit her and MJ rushed to the bathroom before throwing up. She rested her head against the toilet bowl and cursed herself. "Calm down," she sighed, "I haven't even eaten anything today."

Michelle stood up, brushed her teeth, and splashed water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy and she had dark circles under her eyes due to her nightmares. Also she wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. "God, I wish Parker was here," Michelle sighed, tears prickling at her eyes, "fuck hormones." She shook her head and sat back down on her bed, laying down. "Love is a nuerochemical con job."

Michelle felt fluttering in her stomach and she placed a hand on her stomach. Michelle sighed in relief, "Everything's gonna be ok. I'm just paranoid ... that's all."

Honestly, Michelle was surprised when she fell asleep in the first place, she thought she'd be up all night having a panic attack. However, when someone rapidly knocked on the door at 2am, _that_ was when Michelle had a full blown panic attack.

Michelle blinked rapidly and clutched at her heart as she woke up from the knocking on the door. She breathed heavily as she froze while the door continued to shake under the knocking. Michelle's vision spun and she could barely control her heartbeat. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Michelle breathed, throwing on a baggy oversized black sweatshirt and scrambling for the backpack. She grabbed a gun and took a deep breath as she quietly padded up to the door. The door continued to be knocked on and went silent as Michelle reached it. MJ gulped and looked out the peek hole to see two figures, dressed in black with sunglasses on - AT NIGHT - and hats on - AT NIGHT.

Michelle took a deep breath, and opened up the door rapidly, aiming the gun at the two figures.

"Woah Woah Woah!" One of the figures yelled. They both put their hands up and threw their hats and sunglasses off - revealing a very shocked Pepper and May. "Michelle!" May yelled.

Michelle gasped and dropped the gun instantly. Her eyes were wide as she watched May put an arm out for her. Michelle couldn't hear anything and her heart was beating rapidly. Her vision was blurry and the last thing she remembered was May screaming at Pepper to catch her.

. . .

 _"Promise me, Peter!"_

 _"I promise, I'll be back."_

 _"You can't leave me - us."_

 _"I have to do this Michelle."_

 _"We can go - if we leave right now we'll make it."_

 _"MJ, I love yo-"_

MJ rubbed her face as she blinked groggily. She licked her lips and took in a deep breath. Raising her head, Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as she didn't recognize her surroundings. The sky was a beautiful bright blue and there was a thick coat of snow on the ground. Outside the window was a grass field and behind the grass field was a forest. Snow on the trees glittered in the snow.

Yeah, MJ was definitely not anywhere near Queens.

Her eyes widened as she took in the room around her. She was on a bed - a huge bed. She sheets were the softest she'd ever felt. There was a bathroom attached to the room and a desk with a computer on it next to the huge windows. On the side of the desk was a huge comfy chair.

Michelle gulped, remembering the night before and her _predicament._

Morgan had ratted her out.

 _Fuck_

MJ rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of the bed. She was still wearing her baggy black sweatshirt and leggings. Her backpack was no where to be seen. Michelle shook her head and sighed, making her way to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face Michelle took a few deep breaths before confirming her location: "Friday?" Michelle called out.

"Yes Miss Jones?"

"Shit" Michelle muttered, sitting back down on the bed, "What time is it?"

"It is 1pm in the afternoon on January 3rd. Miss Parker and Miss Potts are in the communal room waiting for you. I alerted them of your awakening."

"Thank you... for that" Michelle flat-lined "Where am I?"

"The Avengers Compound. You arrived here at 5am passed out with Miss Parker and Miss Potts," Friday informer her.

Michelle pursed her lips, "lets get this over with." She stood up and opened the bedroom door. She entered the hallway and looked around. It was empty but at the end of it to the left she could see it opened up into a living room and a kitchen. She gulped and padded out towards the living room. _Ok I'm ready._

She wasn't ready.

As soon as Michelle walked out in the living room, she was like a deer in headlights. Pepper and May were sitting on one of the couches. They both had mugs with steaming liquid in their hands and they were talking in hushed tones. The two's eyes made their way over to Michelle's figure and Michelle bit her lip and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Michelle," Pepper said, her voice void of emotion. She remained seated.

May on the other hand jumped up and strided over to MJ and encased her into a hug. Michelle was caught off guard, but slowly wrapped her arms around May's, immediately remembering how much she missed her. May sighed and pulled herself away from Michelle. She was smiling sadly, "I've missed you."

Michelle nodded and whispered, "I've missed you too."

May led Michelle to the couch facing where she and Pepper were sitting. May handed Michelle a cup of black coffee. "I remembered how much you enjoy black coffee, I don't know why, but, here you go."

Michelle blinked and took the coffee, warming her hands, "Thanks." _I wish I could drink this._

Pepper and May cleared their throats and looked at each other, having a silent conversation using their eyes. Michelle gulped and set down the mug of coffee.

"So," Pepper started, gazing at Michelle with concern in her eyes, "when did you come back to New York."

"January 1st," Michelle answered, "How did you guys even find me? Besides Morgan ratting me out."

"We hacked into the State database," Pepper flat lined.

Michelle scowled, "Isn't that illegal? Didn't Stark already get fined for doing that this year?"

"Ahhh," Pepper said, narrowing her eyes, "So you've been keeping up with the news."

"I think what we're trying to ask is ... where have you been?" May asked.

Michelle looked away and bit her lip, "San Diego, Santa Barbara, but then eventually we got an apartment in San Francisco."

"We?" Pepper asked.

"Peter and I" Michelle gulped, playing with her hands, "We got a car and drove to the west coast."

May took a deep breath at the mention of Peter, "and... why are you back all of a sudden?"

Michelle looked away, "Something happened and I had to leave."

"What happened?" Pepper asked, leaning forward.

"I-It's a long story," Michelle sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'll explain everything, I-I just ... right now I can't..." Her head was pounding and bile was rising in her throat.

May and Pepper shared a look. May asked, yearningly, "Michelle, where's Peter?" Michelle shook her head and drew in a deep breath, trying to ward away the nausea. May leaned forward, "MJ, _please_."

Michelle opened her eyes and looked at May with a tired and defeated look. "I-I don't know," Michelle sighed, "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

May, Pepper, and Michelle's eyes instantly flew over to the entrance of the communal area. There, Tony Stark was standing with Rhodey and Happy. Michelle and Tony's eyes instantly connected and the two maintained eye contact, almost like a contest.

Michelle bit her lip and Tony narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Great," Michelle muttered.

* * *

 **Hey guys. If you have any recommendations for this story or maybe any requests, feel free to review and I'll try to incorporate some! Please review. I love reading them. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**January 3**

Pepper instantly shot up, "Tony! I thought you would be back home in two days!"

Tony, still glaring at Michelle said, "Good thing I canceled my meetings and came home early then."

Pepper walked over to Tony and stroked his arm, trying to calm him down. May stayed sitting down with Michelle. Happy was shocked and Rhodey looked unsteady.

"Ok," Rhodey said, clapping his hands together, "Lets all calm down, sit down, and talk."

Tony sneered, "Good idea. Nice to see you Michelle." Pepper gave Tony a hard look and Michelle looked away and crossed her arms. She chewed on her lip and her eyes hardened. Tony's eyes met Pepper's and he let out a deep sigh. "Where's Morgan?"

Pepper smiled, "He's downstairs with the art teacher. He'll be happy that you're home early."

Tony grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Of course he missed me."

Pepper rolled her eyes and Michelle clenched her teeth, trying to stop herself from making a snarky comment.

"How long is he with the teacher for?" Tony asked, sitting down on the couch directly on the other side of Michelle. He crossed his legs and stared at Michelle, inspecting her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Another hour." Pepper replied, sitting next to Tony. She gave May a worried glance and May bit her lip, glancing at Tony then glancing at Michelle.

"Good," Tony mused, leaning forward to make eye contact with Michelle, "We have a lot to talk about don't we _MJ_?"

Michelle put her lips in a tight line and stared at Tony. Her eyes were fierce and on alert. She shrugged. Tony grabbed Michelle's cup of coffee and took a long drink of it, wiggling his eyebrows, mockingly.

"Tony," Pepper sighed, shaking her head, "Stop being unreasonable."

"I'm not the one in the room that dissapeared for 2 years with no reason," Tony growled, seething. May shot Tony a harsh glare.

Bile rose up Michelle's throat and she felt strong fluttering in her stomach. She winced and rubbed her temples, pleading for it to stop. Michelle narrowed her eyes menacingly, "I can leave again, trust me."

"Woah woah woah!" Rhodey said, "Everyone calm down." He started to walk towards MJ and he patted her shoulder, "Glad that your back."

MJ gave him a tight smile and lowered her gaze back down to the floor. Tony grumbled and leaned back on the couch while Rhodey took a seat next to Tony and Happy pulled up a chair.

All eyes were pointed on Michelle. MJ pursed her lips and her eyes wandered out to the window. She gulped and slumped down onto the couch. She had a tight frown on her face and her eyes were tired. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Hmm, how about the beginning." Tony stated strongly, leaning forward. He had a pissed off look on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. A vein was popping out on top of his head.

"Well, ok..." Michelle said sarcastically, "One sunny morning on March 6th Michelle Jones was bo-"

Tony sneered and shook his head, "Stop with the bullshit."

Michelle narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tony. She scowled, "Calm down, old man, be careful you might have a heart attack."

The vein popped out even more on Tony's head and he clenched his teeth.

"Michellle..." May sighed, "please."

Michelle's eyes met May's concerned gaze and her eyes softened. Michelle frowned. "Ok." She turned to Pepper, "Do you have my bag?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows, "The one with the guns in it?"

"WHAT?" Happy asked, breaking his silence, "That is a security violation!"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Do I seem like I'm about to shoot everyone in this room?"

"You'll shoot me," Tony muttered, narrowing his eyes. He crossed his arms.

Michelle ran a hand over her face, "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I don't have a death wish."

Rhodey smiled in amusement and crossed his arms. Pepper blinked and grabbed the backpack from under the couch. She handed it to Michelle.

"Thank you," Michelle said, grabbing the backpack. She opened it up and ruffled through it for a few moments before pulling out a hard drive and setting the two guns on the table, calmly, so no one would freak out.

"Is that a hard drive?" Tony snorted, "No one uses those."

Michelle stared at him with an intense glare, devoid of any emotion, "Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

Tony shut up.

Michelle let out a deep sigh and brought her legs up to her chest on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. Her eyes averted to the ground and she looked like she was staring at nothing. "The day Ned died, he didn't die from a fire." Michelle blinked and sighed, "Someone shot him in the stomach and Peter said he was already gone by the time he got in the apartment building."

Rhodey looked confused, "Who shot him?"

Michelle gulped and shook her head, "Peter said there were two men in the apartment building with guns. They knew who he was but they didn't get the chance to do anything since half of he building fell on them." Michelle winced and ran her fingers over the hard drive, almost therapeutically.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tony asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"He didn't even tell me," MJ confessed. She continued defensively, "But - he thought he was hallucinating from the smoke. He didn't realize the men were actually in the room until he watched the footage back." Michelle ran a hand through her hair.

"Then we left for Malibu." May said, regret in her voice.

Michelle looked at her and replied intensely, "Nothing was your fault. This couldn't have been stopped."

"What happened next?" Pepper asked softly.

Michelle's eyes fell to the floor again, "Peter and I didn't leave the tower once. We ultimately ran out of food and I was sick so I asked Peter to get some groceries. We really thought we were safe." Her eyes clouded and Michelle frowned. "While Peter was gone I stayed in our room. I think I was drawing, I doesn't matter - but, all of a sudden Friday was telling me that someone was trying to hack into the tower and the systems and then he was just ... gone." Michelle had a haunted look in her eyes and her voice quivered, "I um- tried to call Peter but he forgot his phone and before I knew it these two men came in through the vents and tied me up in a chair and put a gun to my head. They kept on asking me where Peter was."

Michelle looked up and took in a deep breath. May put a hand on her soldier for comfort. Michelle cleared her throat and blinked, "To sum things up, Peter ended up getting back in time. Before he could figure out who the men where they took some sort of pills and killed themselves."

"Why was there blood?" Happy asked, "When we got back there was gun in the room."

Michelle bit her lip, "Peter and I both got scrapped by the bullet, no one got fully shot though," she pulled back a piece of her hair to show the scar it left, "here's evidence," she said sarcastically. Michelle continued, "We were pretty shook up. Peter wasn't thinking straight and I was scared. He explained to me what happened to Ned and he traced back one of the PIN number's of these guns to a ex-hydra member. He freaked out because they knew who he was and _I_ freaked out because I thought he was going to leave or do something stupid and ... then we just came up with a plan and ... left." MJ frowned.

Michelle looked up at Tony. He was staring at her. He was frowning and his arms were crossed. She sighed, "He burned the suit. We thought that if we left and hid, whoever was coming after Peter would leave you guys alone and eventually give up. We were going to come back, but," Michelle sighed and looked away, "We never meant any harm." She placed the hard drive on the table separating the two couches and gazed at Tony, "all the evidence is on here- I think - I've never opened it but I remember Peter keeping it just in case something happened."

The group was silent for a few moments before Rhodey asked, "Where did you go?"

Michelle smiled slightly, "We bought an old cheap van and drove to the west coast. For a few months we stayed in San Diego, but it was too beachy for us. We went up to Santa Barbara for a month and then drove up to San Francisco. We rented out a ratty old apartment outside of the city and lived there for close to two years." She frowned, "We thought we were hidden enough. We both got easy and simple jobs and we were living paycheck by paycheck. We really thought we were safe and we were thinking about coming back home but then," Michelle sighed, "They found us."

"Who?" Tony whispered. His eyebrows were furrowed.

Michelle's face went limp, devoid of any emotion. She stared at the ground. She sighed, "Whoever they are."

"What happened, Michelle?" May asked. Her eyes were glistening and Michelle let out a shaky breath.

"Peter woke me up in the middle of the night. It happened so fast I didn't realize what was happening. He hid me under the bed and he told me he loved me before ..." Michelle looked down, "people started banging on the door. He promised he would find me and then he took off. I heard them go after him but..." Michelle looked up painfully, shook her head, and shut her eyes, "I don't know where he is." Her voice was quivering and Michelle clenched her mouth shut.

Michelle looked up and her eyes met May's watery ones. A tear fell down May's cheek. Michelle frowned and emotions tug at her heart. She grabbed May into a hug and May cried into MJ's shoulder. MJ gulped and her eyes glanced from Tony to Pepper. Pepper looked shocked and Tony was staring down at the hard drive deep in thought. His eyes were glistening and he bit his lip. "When did this happen?"

May moved away from Michelle and she stood up and walked towards the kitchen to grab a tissue. Pepper followed her and stood next to May, rubbing her back.

Michelle replied, "It happened on the 30th. I immediately tried to get to New York but the flights were delayed."

Tony opened his mouth about to reply when suddenly a bustling five year old ran into the communal room.

"Daddy!" Morgan shrieked, vaulting over the couch and falling on Tony's lap.

Tony immediately smiled and hugged his son, wiping at his eyes "Hi, buddy. I missed you."

Morgan smiled goofily, his missing teeth showing. He let go of Tony and turned to see a very shocked MJ. Morgan's eyes lit up and his smile widened, "Aunty MJ!" He ran over to her and hugged her immedialety. Michelle smiled and hugged Morgan back. Her eyes were glistening and she wiped at them. "I've missed you. I knew you'd come back!" Morgan sat down on Michelle's lap and smiled. Michelle laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi, Morg. You've grown so much." Michelle smiled.

Morgan nodded and continued to babble on, "I have so much to tell you about! I take art lessons now and I remember how you love to sketch so now we can draw together! And daddy sometimes lets me help him make robots and they're so cool we can make one together. I'm just so glad you're back!"

Michelle nodded and smiled sadly down at Morgan. Pepper noticed the look in her eyes and she walked over. "Hey, buddy," she kneeled down in front of a very excited Morgan, "Michelle is pretty tired from traveling, so why don't we let her go back to her room and we can see her later."

Morgan frowned and whined, tightening his hold on Michelle, "But she's been gone for so long!"

"Morgan." Pepper frowned.

"I'm not going to leave again," Michelle said, fixing Morgan's hair, "but I am pretty tired. We can draw later today."

Morgan seemed to take this into consideration, "Could we have a sleepover? Mommy?"

Pepper nodded and smiled, "Sure, baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy!" Morgan replied, finally letting go of MJ.

Michelle detached herself quietly and started walking back to the room she woke up in. She walked by May, who wasn't crying anymore but had puffy red eyes. May smiled sadly at her and MJ patted May's arm before she continued to walk back. Michelle turned and met Tony's eyes. His gaze was calculating as he observed Michelle. MJ crossed her arms and continued to walk to her room.

Once alone in her room, she closed the door (to her dismay there was no lock) and fell against the bed. Michelle let the tears run down her face as she closed her eyes. The fluttering continued to rise and she placed a hand on her stomach. MJ blinked and stared at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.

. . .

Michelle let the hot water run over her body. The compound was cold and it was now snowing outside so it was nice to warm up a bit. The shower was huge and the water pressure was super strong. The bathroom was as big as the living room that Peter and MJ had in San Francisco. Michelle stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a new pair of semi clean leggings and shirt. Michelle put the clothes on and brushed her teeth. She braided her hair and put some chap stick on. Michelle frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach was slightly protruded but she only looked like she ate one too many donuts. Michelle pursed her lips - she wasn't exactly showing yet (thank god) but she didn't want to take any chances. Michelle threw her over sized sweatshirt back on and she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw May sitting on her bed with photos in her hands.

May looked up at Michelle and smiled softly. Michelle chuckled nervously and ran a hand through her hair. She sat down next to May. May set the photos down and pulled MJ into a hug. "I'm _really_ am glad your back."

Michelle gave her a tight lipped smile, "Thanks."

May continued to gaze down at MJ with concern in her gaze, "Pepper is too. So is Happy and Rhodey. And I haven't seen Morgan as excited as he is in so long. Tony's stubborn but, trust me, he's happy your back too."

Michelle smirked, "Last time I checked you hated Tony as much as I did." May smiled slightly. "I stopped by at your apartment - old apartment. You moved here."

May nodded, "Yes I did, two years ago. After you and Peter left I was never at the apartment anyway," May gazed out the window, "It became natural to live here. I would wake up, go to work, then Pepper, Morgan, Happy, and sometimes even Tony and Rhodey would pick me up from work and then we'd all get dinner and watch a movie or something. They became my family."

Michelle looked away regretfully and nodded, "I really am sorry May."

May shook her head, "I understand, and even though I was upset, I get it. And so does everyone else." May took Michelle's hand, "We're going to find him. Your part of our family. But MJ, I swear to god, if you go missing again I'm going to kick your ass."

Michelle laughed slightly and nodded, "I don't think I'm going to be going out and adventuring anywhere anytime soon."

May nodded, "Anyway, I was just going to give these back to you." She handed Michelle a small photo album. Michelle took it and ran her hand over it. "I didn't mean to rummage through your backpack but when we were picking you up from the motel it fell out."

"It's ok." Michelle smiled lightly, "I actually forgot these were in here."

Michelle's eyes lit up as she slowly flipped the pages of the book open and May smiled as she gazed at Michelle's face. "Do you mind if I look at them?"

MJ nodded, "Sure." She flipped open the first photo. It was of Peter sitting on top of the van they had bought. They were in San Diego and had bought tacos. "We bought the camera at a old garage sale." She flipped the page again to a picture of the two on the Golden Gate Bridge. MJ had an annoyed look on her face and Peter was blinking in the photo. May snorted at the photo. "That was when we just moved to San Fransisco and Peter kept on annoying me about doing all the touristy things." Michelle turned the page again to reveal a photo where MJ was sleeping. The sheets were covering her bare body and Michelle's face was rosy red. Michelle immediately flipped the page again to hide the photo. Her cheeks heated up and May was smirking. "Sorry." Michelle laughed nervously.

May laughed and stood up, "I remember when I was your age. God I sound so old."

Michelle rolled her eyes, still embarrassed, and placed the photo album on the bedside table.

May started to walk towards the door and spun around. "I just made dinner, if your hungry."

Michelle blinked, "you cooked? And it's edible? And people are eating it?"

May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Excuse you but I am a great cook! I took cooking lessons!"

Michelle scoffed, "You cooked all by yourself?"

May pursed her lips and opened the door, "Pepper helped me a bit," she admitted, "but if you're hungry we will all be in the kitchen."

Michelle smiled slightly, "Thanks, May."

May winked and shut the door, leaving Michelle alone in her thoughts.

. . .

The first thing Peter realized when he woke up is that he was definitely not in his apartment. Definitely not.

Peter blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He licked his dry lips and slowly sat up. He was laying on the cold concrete floor. Peter sat up against the concrete wall. There was nothing in the room except concrete walls. Water was dripping from the ceiling and it was around 40 degrees in the room. Peter coughed and looked around the room - no cell - before standing up. He walked towards the metal door and inspected it.

 _Yeah, I'm definitely stuck here._

The room was ok sized. It wasn't small but it wasn't large. There were no security cameras, or none that Peter could see. Peter's spider senses were blaring at him and Peter had to sick back down in order to calm down. His mind immediately drifted towards MJ.

Oh god. MJ. Where was she right now? Did they get her too? What day is what? What time is it? Peter rubbed his temples and sighed. _When's the last time I ate or drank something._

Suddenly, Peter's sense screamed at him. So suddenly that a wave of nausea hit him and Peter had to hold onto the ground to steady himself. The metal door swung open and a lizard-human mutant thing crawled inside. Peter's eyes widened and jumped onto the ceiling just in time before the mutant was able to grab him.

"What the hell!?" Peter cried, continuing to dodge the mutants claws. Peter cursed and kicked the mutant in the face. The mutant stumbled back and stared Peter straight in the eyes. "Holy shit." Peter gaped, eyes wide, as he observed the mutant.

It was a lizard as far as you could tell. It had 4 legs and it crawled on the ground. It's claws were sharp. But it had human eyes with human emotions. The eyes were blue and had tears in them - almost like a human was stuck inside the mutant. It's tongue flicked out and it leaped back up, trying to grab Peter.

Peter stared at the mutant for too long. It caught him off guard and its claw swiped Peter across his abdomen. Peter cried out in pain and leaped from wall to wall, continuing to dodge the swipes. The lizard caught him again and Peter was stuck under one of it's hands, paws, whatever the fuck it was.

It growled in his face and spit on Peter and showed it's teeth. Peter winced as the mutant continued to apply more and more pressure on him. He was unable to breath.

Peter's mind wandered off to Michelle. The last moments he had with her before he led the men in the opposite direction hit him like a truck.

 _"Peter," Michelle stated strongly, holding onto his arm, "You're not allowed to die. You hear me? You're not allowed to leave me. To leave us just because of some heroic bullshit."_

 _Peter gave Michelle a look of dismay and his mouth was dry._

 _A tear ran down MJ's face and she growled, "Promise me, right now Parker, that you aren't going to be selfless. For once in your life, please do things for you. Think about your future. Think about May, think about me, think about goddamn Tony Stark if you have to. Think about the baby."_

 _Peter gulped and pulled Michelle into a short, emotional kiss. He looked at her deep in the eyes. She was scared, and goddamn so was he. "I promise. I'm going to come back I swear."_

 _Michelle drew in a shaky breath and wiped a tear from Peter's cheek._

 _"I love you."_

Peter gasped for a breath and opened his eyes. His vision was becoming blurry and his limbs were going limp. _I can't die here. I can't die here._ Peter grunted in effort as he threw the mutant off of him. The mutant cried in pain as it hit the wall.

Peter ignored the pain in his chest and his shortness of breath and he grabbed the mutant by the neck and pushed it against the wall. Peter looked away from the mutants human eyes. Its eyes were watering and emotion seeped out of them. Peter gulped and continued to push the mutant against the wall. It struggled against his hold and after a few moments it went limp. Peter watched in shock as it fell to the ground, dead. It's eyes were lifeless and Peter, shocked at what he just did, stumbled backwards.

 _I just killed it. I just killed it. I've never killed anything before._

It's lifeless eyes continued to stare into Peter's soul. Peter couldn't take his gaze away and he watched numbly as the mutant twitched and it slowly began to morph into a human body. His voice was stuck in his throat as the mutant's claws turned into legs and it's fangs morphed into a mouth.

 _Oh my god. What is this._

Suddenly, Peter spun around to face a man. He was dressed in all black and had a doctors white jacket on. He had green eyes and had a huge scar over his face. Peter gulped as he clapped, clapped, and smiled at Peter.

He put his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker, I'm a huge fan."

Peter stared in disgust at the man. His voice was stuck in his throat. The man motioned over to two other guards and they quickly grabbed the dead body and took it out of the room.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man smiled quizzically. His teeth were sharpened down to pointy weapons. "That is not important. Now please follow me, Asset 01, we have lots of work to do."

* * *

 **review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**January 13**

Michelle had been staying at the compound for a little longer than a week. _Mostly_ everyone had become accompanied and friendly to her again, like the old times. She would wake up, after Tony had retreated to his lab, and walked out. She always ate breakfast with May, Morgan and Pepper. Sometimes Rhodey would come say hi but he was usually gone on business. Happy would grunt a hello to Michelle once in a while, but he's always been that way. May and Pepper usually leave and drive to the city with Happy after that. Then Michelle would read a few books or draw and hang out with Morgan when he didn't have his tutor. She wouldn't dare go down into the lab. She and Tony were still tiptoeing around each other. Then when everyone returned to the compound, MJ would retreat to her room and either go to sleep way to early for anyone her age or take a shower and then lay, just thinking, on her bed until she dozed off.

She tried not to think about Peter. To think about where he was or what was happening to him. Michelle found out after one night of insomnia that if she thought about him too long, she would fall down a pit of emotions, something that makes her extremely uncomfortable. If she thought too hard about him, most of the time her mind would play cruel tricks on her and make her think he was dead.

As much as she tried to not think about Peter most nights she did, and consequently, would not fall asleep for many hours.

Michelle just couldn't distract herself. No matter how many books she read, or how much time she spent playing imaginary dolls with Morgan, or how long she sketched her mind would always drift back to Peter. She felt helpless, because Michelle knew she couldn't do anything. She couldn't leave the compound because then Friday would alert the whole goddamn world. She couldn't call him, because obviously, Peter didn't have a phone. She couldn't go out and fight to get to him because her body had been taking over by a energy sucking _alien_ who all of a sudden was calling all the shots in Michelle's life and made her throw up at random times in the day.

Michelle Jones felt useless.

Today, at this moment, It was 8 pm and May and Pepper were watching a movie out in the communal room with Morgan. Morgan had chosen Star Wars: A New Hope to watch and had begged Michelle to watch with them but she couldn't bear to. Peter and Ned knew every line, every word, in every Star Wars movie. They would make Michelle watch the movies every Friday after decathlon and every second would comment random star wars facts. She remembered how Peter would ramble on and on about it and Michelle would always respond back with some smart ass comment like _"Are you just pulling these facts out of you ass or what, loser"_ or _"Every time you talk you get 5% less attractive to me"_ or she would just blatantly say _"If you say one more thing about Star Wars today I'm breaking up with you and telling the whole school you have a birthmark on your butt"._

Hell, the first time Peter told MJ he loved her, _she_ even made a Star Wars reference. Peter would always bring it up and Michelle regretted in from the moment she said it.

So when Morgan picked out a fucking Star Wars movie, Michelle immediately retreated to her room. She wasn't about to start crying in front of anyone.

Michelle huffed as she sat down in the chair next to the desk and looked out at the scenery by the compound. Michelle grabbed a blanket and warmed herself up as she sighed contently, and leaned back into the chair. Her gaze shifted to the drawing that Morgan had given Michelle today. She grabbed it softly and inspected it.

It was your standard messy drawing by a five year old. It was a picture of the compound. There were colorful people standing in front of the compound. They were all smiling.

 _"This,"_ _Morgan pointed to many of the figures, "is Mommy, and that's Daddy, and that's my teacher, and that's Aunty May, and that's Uncle Rhodey, and that's Uncle Happy, and that's you, and that's Friday, and that's me!"_

 _Michelle smiled, "Wow, that's a lot of people."_

 _Morgan nodded excitedly and continued to color in his drawing. He pursed his lips as he put the crayon down and watched Michelle sketch. She was sketching nothing in particular, just a street she remembered from San Francisco that for some reason had stuck in her mind. It had an old deli on the side and many old apartments. In the sketch, there was a family walking into the deli._

 _Suddenly, Morgan asked, "Aunty MJ, do you ever want to have kids?"_

 _Michelle blinked, startled and confused and looked at Morgan's questioning gaze. "W-What do you mean?"_

 _Morgan shrugged and went back to coloring, "Well, you always spend time with me and we have so much fun together so I was wondering if you really like kids or something."_

 _Michelle laughed with relief and ran a hand through Morgan's hair, "Well, I really enjoy spending time with you." Morgan gave her a bright smile and giggled. Michelle smiled slightly, "Do you want kids?"_

 _Morgan looked up at her excitedly and nodded, "Yes! I want 10 kids! Maybe 20 actually! And I want a little sibling to have fun with! And I want a dog! And I want a cat! And I want a fish! And ..."_

Michelle put the drawing down and her shoulders sagged a little. She never realized why people wanted to have kids. Michelle remembered one of the foster homes she was placed in; Michelle was 12 and there where about 4 other girls, all older then her, in the same foster home. In the foster home, "the foster mom" found out she was pregnant and MJ remembered how everyone always talked about how it was a "miracle" and such a "beautiful" thing.

Michelle Jones just didn't understand.

And then after she had the baby, everyone fawned over it. They all commented about how cute and adorable the baby was. Michelle couldn't of cared _less_. All Michelle saw was a tiny demon that cried all the time. Michelle never once asked to hold the baby, or play with it, or even see it. All the other girls in the foster home constantly cooed over it. The "foster mom" would constantly ask Michelle if she wanted to hold the baby, but Michelle always refused. Consequently, the "foster mom" judged her and immediately started to dislike MJ. Michelle thought she was crazy - just because Michelle didn't think her baby was cute was no reason for her to dislike Michelle. Michelle just didn't like babies, that was all.

It didn't matter in the end. Michelle just ended up getting moved to another foster home, again, and she quickly forgot about the whole thing. Maybe MJ _was_ just as emotionless like everyone else thought she was.

When Morgan was born, Michelle remembered coming to the compound with Peter. Pepper had asked her to come in and do some work for her, because obviously she had a baby now and didn't have time. Peter couldn't stop talking about how excited he was to see the baby for like _the hundredth time_. Again, Michelle couldn't have care less and just nodded, rolling her eyes in her head.

It took her awhile for her to even accept to hold Morgan. Michelle didn't hold Morgan until he was at least 6 months old. While Peter immediately took the one week old Morgan from Pepper's arms and started cooing at him, Michelle was more distant and instead focused on Pepper and the work she was asking Michelle to do. Michelle remembered what Pepper asked her.

 _Pepper smiled softly as she handed over the work to Michelle. "Don't like kids?"_

 _Michelle frowned and shrugged, taking the work and staring at Peter, who was rocking around and talking to the baby with no shame, "Ehhh. They're fine I guess. I just don't imagine myself having any."_

 _Pepper smirked and winked, "That'll change, trust me."_

And so far, it hadn't. Michelle _still_ couldn't imagine herself as a mom. Moving into the suburbs and signing her kids up for an endless list of extracurricular activities. Sitting and watching her kid playing soccer and bringing orange slices. Driving a mini van. She just couldn't imagine it. Maybe she couldn't imagine it because she never got to as a kid, or because her "mother" abandoned her when she was four, but whatever. And here she was, knocked up with her own little demon.

Michelle sighed, exasperated and rubbed her temples. "Look at me now." Michelle muttered.

Peter was ecstatic when they found out Michelle was pregnant. Of course, he tried not to show it since Michelle was utterly horrified by the news. After they had found out, Michelle had gone mute for over 24 hours until she burst out crying in the middle of the night and Peter had to calm her down. But it was all OK, because Peter was there, and he liked babies, and he was excited, and he wasn't stone cold like Michelle was, and babies liked him (unlike Michelle), and they were planning on returning to Queens because they _thought_ that whoever was coming after Peter wasn't a problem anymore.

Michelle was actually starting to enjoy bantering with Peter about the baby. In the beginning she hated how much he brought it up, but after they had made bets on the babies gender, she started to enjoy it more. Peter was 100% sure it was a girl while Michelle kept on stating it was boy _just_ to piss him off.

But now Peter was gone. And Michelle was all alone. Pregnant. With her very own demonic spawn.

It hadn't really sunk in yet, her _dire_ situation. She had been so on the move and had been trying to preoccupy herself so she wouldn't freak out.

Michelle was just thankful that she wasn't showing yet and no one could tell - at least, Michelle _hoped_ no one could tell. She wasn't ready to tell everyone her "wonderful" news. And she definitely wan't ready for baby shopping, or everyone trying to touch her stomach, or people treating her differently. MJ was dreading the day she finally had to tell them and people could tell she was pregnant _just_ by looking at her. It seemed like a breach of privacy for her, and Michelle was one of the most private people ever.

Plus, she didn't even want to think about child birth one bit. Peter had tried to sign them up for "Doula classes" but Michelle had argued with him strongly and refused every time he brought it up.

 _"But it's important," Peter whined, following Michelle down the halls of the grocery store, "And I want to be prepared."_

 _Michelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She cocked an eyebrow, "Parker, you're not the one that has to push a watermelon out of your vagina." She turned to face Peter, "Plus you don't even have to know that stuff, it'll be fine. That's why you hire a doctor."_

 _Peter whined, "but it's our uterUS."_

 _Michelle stopped, blinked, and faced Peter again, "What did you just say?"_

 _Peter smirked, "uterUS."_

 _Michelle shook her head and slapped her forehead, "If you ever say that again you're not allowed in the delivery room. I can't believe I'm pregnant with a child's child."_

Her and Peter had looked up a video on YouTube and that was enough for her. Now, every time she saw a woman with more than one kid, Michelle personally felt bad for that woman's vagina.

"Miss Jones," Friday called out, bringing MJ out of her thoughts, "Sir is asking for your presence in his lab."

MJ raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even talked to Tony since her first day back. They always tiptoed around each other and Michelle _intentionally_ made sure she got up after Tony was already gone. Michelle stood up and made her way to the lab. Michelle made sure to walk as quietly as she could when she walked past May, Pepper, and Morgan watching the movie. She walked to the end of the hallway to Tony's private lab and opened the door.

Michelle stepped into the lab and shriveled her nose. It stunk in there and there were take out Chinese boxes scattered all around the room. Tony was standing front of a hologram looking things up. His hair was oily and messed up and there where miles of dark circles under his eyes. There were empty coffee mugs all around the lab and Tony took a sip of the one he was using at the moment. There was a pillow and blankets on the counter of the lab where Tony's computer sat. The lab looked like he hadn't left it in days, and as far as MJ knew, he hadn't. Plus, she hadn't seen anyone go in and out of it either.

Michelle stood there for a few moments, not sure of what to do. Tony didn't look up from what he was doing. He bit his lip in concentration and his tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly. He narrowed his eyes and let out a defeated grunt as he wasn't able to hack into something - whatever he was doing. He ran a hand over his eyes and up to his hair, making it stick out in wild places.

Michelle cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Did you need something, Stark?"

Tony spun in Michelle's direction. His eyes were angry and defeated. His nostrils flared and the vein popped out on his forehead again. Tony clenched his teeth and pulled at his hair. He seethed, "Yes! In fact I do! I need a lot of things! I need to know where Peter went, I need to know who the fuck is going after him, I need to know why all this shit is happening!" He growled and glared at Michelle, "I need to know why you guys were dumb enough to do something like this!" Tony snarled, "I need a lot of things, _MJ_ ".

Michelle narrowed her eyes. Anger bubbled up in her blood and she put her lips in a thin light line, "Michelle."

Tony blinked, furrowing his eyebrows, "What did you say?" He pointed a finger and raised his voice, "I know you did not just say that to me!"

Michelle's glare didn't waver and she clenched her teeth, trying to stay calm. She bit at him,"Only the people I respect are allowed to call me MJ."

At this point, Tony was full on yelling. His eyes looked crazed and he was so loud that Pepper came and was standing at the lab door trying see what all the loud noise was about. Michelle and Tony were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't even notice Pepper opening the door to the lab and watching the commotion with wide eyes.

Tony yelled, "Arghh!" He stepped towards Michelle. His fists were clenched and his face was red. " _You ..._ You are the most aloof, big-headed, cynical person I have ever met! Ever since I've met you, you've always been a grumpy, numb, thoughtless pain in the neck! No wonder no one cares about you!"

Michelle's hands clenched at her sides and she kept on glaring at Tony, coolly. She tried to keep calm and she bit her tongue.

"I-It baffles me how Peter likes you!" Tony yelled, pointing a figure at Michelle, "He could do so much better and I don't understand why he always sticks with you for some reason! For 8 years!" Tony laughed, almost maniacally, and narrowed his eyes. "I've known you for more than 7 years and I don't know anything about you! That's not normal! You're not normal! Usually, people connect with others, and as far as I know, you've connected with nobody! I don't even know if you have any emotions or real feelings!"

Michelle took a deep breath and bit her lip.

Tony frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, "Michelle Jones, you are the most sullen, secretive, obstinate _bitch_ _,_ I have ever met!"

There was a moment of silence. Tony seemed to calm down and he was breathing heavily. Michelle was still glaring at Tony. Her face was devoid of any emotion and her hands were clenched. She had so many good comebacks in her head. She had so many good mean, ruthless things to yell back at him. But Michelle instead, sighed and walked calmly out of the lab door, ignoring Pepper. She walked past a very concerned May and a confused Morgan and stomped into her room.

Pepper's mouth was agape as she stared at Tony. "Tony..."

Tony shook his head and sat down, defeated, in a chair. He met Pepper's shocked gaze and he chewed on his lips.

Pepper stood there for a few more moments before saying, "Michelle's gonna kill you" and turning to shut the door behind her.

Tony kept on sitting, rubbing his temples and he let out a deep sigh. "Fuck," he whispered, "I forgot to ask her the question."

Michelle sat on her bed and covered her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, to slap someone. She wanted to tear something apart and to yell in Tony's face how fucked up he was. Michelle's heart was racing and she took a deep breath to calm down. She laid down on the bed and her face relaxed as she sunk into the mattress.

"Miss Jones?" Friday rung out.

Michelle frowned, "Mhm."

"Sir admits he got distracted and forgot to ask you the question he had. What was the address of the apartment you and Mr. Parker stayed at in San Francisco?"

Michelle took a deep, breath and rubbed her temples, "Fuck me."

. . .

The cold toilet bowl was soothing on Michelle's forehead as she continued to vomit. MJ swore and shut her eyes. She muttered, "Oh god, when is this going to end." MJ leaned back from the toilet and stood up slowly to make sure she didn't pass out. She brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face.

"Aunty?" a small voice asked. Morgan peeked out from behind the door, "Are you okay?"

Michelle spun around and smiled tiredly as she nodded and picked up Morgan. Morgan wrapped his arms around MJ's neck and MJ sat down on the bed. She was emotionally drained _and_ physically drained. She had never been more tired in her life.

"I'm just not feeling well," Michelle sighed, continuing to tightly hug Morgan. Michelle always got nauseous during high-stress situations, no matter if she had eaten or not.

Morgan looked at MJ, "I hope you feel better, I don't like it when you're sad." Michelle smiled. "Can we have a sleepover?"

MJ nodded, "Of course," she sighed as she got under the covers and closed her eyes. Morgan laid next to her and fell asleep grasping onto Michelle's hand.

. . .

Peter's vision was blurry as he leaned against the wall. He was shivering from the coldness of the concrete and the constant water dripping from the ceiling. Peter winced and hissed as he dragged his arm across the concrete and he cradled it into his body. He hadn't eaten anything in three days and had barely drunken anything. His vision was dizzy and he was drugged up. His fast metabolism was working against him. Since he wasn't eating, his healing factor had slowed down significantly and they kept on drugging Peter up with high doses of - whatever it is - doses that would kill a normal human being so that they could run tests on him.

Peter looked down on his arm and quickly looked away once again as he caught sight of it. A wave of nausea hit him and Peter laid down on the cold floor. He had a fever, but was constantly shivering. And his arm was not helping anything.

They had cut into him once they drugged him up and had dug out some bone marrow and tissue from his arm. Peter could barely feel his hand or his fingers now and his flesh and part of his bone was exposed to the air. Peter wanted to throw up.

His stomach churned and he closed his eyes. The last week, or how long he's been in here, had been a living hell. Peter had no idea where he was, what time it was, how long he had been there. He barely could remember the last time he saw the outside or talked to a human being. But he did remember, distinctly, his first conversation he had here.

 _Peter followed the man down the hallway. Two other guards where walking shortly behind Peter and two were walking in front of him aswell. He followed the man in a door and the man motioned him to sit down. Peter blinked, confused but on edge, and sat down. He eyed the guards standing around the room and the man, who seemed to be in charge, sat down in front of Peter and smiled at him with his fangs. He laughed, menacingly, and leaned back in his chair. His eyes were bright green and were like lasers burning into Peter._

 _"I have to say, Asset," he said, still smiling, "you're skills are phenomenal. I've been working on trying to morph human DNA and animal DNA for years now."_

 _Peter narrowed his eyes, "My name is Peter. I'm no asset."_

 _The man shrugged, nonchalantly, "As long as you continue to be friendly, we'll call you Peter. Besides, your not like any of the other humans that have been through here."_

 _Peter choked, he stared at the man in disgust, "That was a human?"_

 _The man blinked, "Of course," he sighed, "Not important though. They can't feel anything. They gave their lives up for the prosperity of the future human race."_

 _Peter's eye twitched and his mouth was dry. His hands clenched against the seat. His breath hitched in his throat, "Y-You're a monster."_

 _The man gazed at Peter, and blinked, "Well, I wouldn't say that but, you can have an opinion I guess."_

 _Peter kept on staring at the man, "Why am I here? W-Why have you been coming after me all these years?"_

 _The man leaned forward. He set his arms on the desk in front of him and narrowed his eyes menacingly at Peter. "Your DNA is morphed with a spider's perfectly. Perfectly. Your father knew what he was doing."_

 _Peter stared at the man quizzically, "My father?"  
_

 _The man sighed, "Oh yes, but that isn't important. What's important is that I need your help. If you help me with my studies, you can be free. Go see your girl, your aunt, whoever. This can either be easy or hard."_

 _Peter shook his head, "You're actually crazy. How dare you do this to people?"_

 _The man frowned, and leaned back down in his chair, "I see, Mr. Parker, I didn't want it to be this way but - if we must." He motioned to the guards and the guards grabbed Peter. Peter resisted and punched one in the face until one guard shot something into Peter's neck. Peter's vision started to swirl and the guards grabbed him again. The man with the green eyes walked up to him and grabbed Peter's face, "You just confirmed your death, Asset."_

 _Peter coughed, "You killed my best friend."_

 _The man smiled crazily and titled his head, "Huh, I forgot about that."_

 _Peter clenched his fists until someone injected more sedative into him and he passed out_

Ever since then Peter had undergone hundreds of tests and had been injected with serum after serum. Serums that made his blood boil and that made his skin feel like it was being stung by thousands of hornets. Peter wasn't sure how much more pain he could endure. He was forced to watch then inject innocent people with the serums. He watched as the people screamed in agony and turn into a weird lizard mutant creature. They hadn't been successful yet and after every new serum that failed Peter would have to go through more and more tests.

After they turned into mutants, Peter was forced to fight them and he was becoming weaker and weaker. It was getting harder to beat them and he was starting to fight sloppily. Natasha would kill him if she saw how he was fighting. She would say _"That's not how I taught you, маленький паук."_ Then she would teach him how to do it and they'd probably get pizza or something after.

Peter smiled sloppily at the memory. He was pretty sure he was starting to hallucinate and see things. Like, Peter was almost 100% sure that MJ wasn't actually sitting at the other side of the cell. Cause if she was, oh shit that would suck.

"MJ," Peter breathed, smiling groggily.

Michelle smiled and walked towards him. She laughed and laid down next to him. She put her hand on his arm. "Sleep," she whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?" Peter breathed, his eyes fluttering.

MJ nodded, and slowly dissipated into the air. Peter's eyes fluttered shut and everything went black.

. . .

Michelle was woken up, much earlier than usual, by a very energetic Morgan. She tiredly helped him pick out his outfit for the day and she was about to go back to bed before he dragged her into the kitchen. May smiled at Michelle and handed her a cup of tea. Pepper hugged Morgan and handed him his breakfast.

Michelle sat down at the kitchen half asleep. She sipped on her tea and took a bight of dry toast. May was going through the mail that Happy had set down on the table. May scattered the letters on the counter and grabbed her jacket.

"Do you have work today?" MJ asked, wiping her eyes.

May nodded, "Yep, until 3pm."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I try to keep on telling her she doesn't need to work but," she shrugged, "that's May I guessed."

May smiled, "I like working!"

Michelle continued to eat her toast half asleep before a letter caught her name. MJ narrowed her eyes in confusion and grabbed the letter, inspecting it. She looked up at May, "This is from Mr and Mrs. Hayes?!"

May nodded and watched Michelle's reaction, "They send a New Years card every year. I visited them last year, they moved into a retirement community."

Michelle furrowed her brows. She ran the card through her fingers.

"You should visit them." May said, patting MJ on the shoulder and averted her attention to Pepper. "Are we ready to go?" May asked Pepper.

Pepper nodded, "Happy is waiting downstairs." She kissed Morgan's head, "You'r teacher is coming in an hour, MJ can you help him go downstairs?"

MJ nodded absentmindedly, her mind still on the letter.

 _Damn, I wish I could drink coffee._

* * *

 _ **Review Please! If you have any recommendations please review :).**_


	6. Chapter 6

**January 20**

Michelle sighed as she looked out the windows of the retirement building. It smelled like pie and everyone was _so_ nice. Michelle thought the receptionists face might break because she was smiling so wide. The building overlooked a park and a pond. The snow was starting to melt a little and more people were outside walking around or throwing frisbees. She pursed her lips and crossed her legs. Her eyes drooped with fatigue and boredom.

"MJ!"

Michelle's eyes fluttered back to reality as she turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Hayes. A big smile enveloped MJ's face and she jumped up to hug the couple. Mrs. Hayes hugged MJ tightly and rubbed her back. She smiled warmly at Michelle and said, "You've grown!"

MJ raised an eyebrow, "I've grown? I haven't grown since I was 17!"

Mrs. Hayes shrugged, "I just haven't see you in so long."

Michelle laughed and hugged Mr. Hayes. He hugged her tightly but didn't say anything. In the 4 years MJ was in their home he never really spoke much. He was very reserved but spoke through his actions. But, Michelle always liked him. They would sit and read together for hours silently. He always let MJ use his "personal library". In contrast, Mrs. Hayes was very talkative and very energetic. They were probably the kindest people Michelle had ever known.

The three sat down. Michelle sat on the chair on the opposite side of the love-seat that Mr. and Mrs. Hayes were sitting on. Michelle crossed her legs and grinned at her old foster parents. She had been in their care for 4 years, from 13 to 17. They were the ones that sent Michelle to Midtown High. They were the first foster parents that liked Michelle, and the first foster parents that she liked. She was planning on staying with them till she turned 18 but then the state moved her again after they deemed Mr. and Mrs. Hayes "too old" to care for children.

"We were so happy when we got you call! So, last time I talked to May she told me that you were out of the country?" Mrs. Hayes asked, still smiling. Mr. Hayes took a sip of tea and smiled slightly at Michelle.

Michelle smiled, a little nervously. "Yeah..." she nodded, trying to remember what May told her before she left, "I had a job in Europe the past three years. But, you know, I missed New York so I had to come back."

Mr. Hayes nodded and asked, "Are you and Peter still together?" He had a knowing look in his eyes and Mrs. Hayes eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yes," MJ breathed, smiling slightly, "We are."

Mrs. Hayes straightened up in her seat. "I knew it! That's what? Eight years? When is he going to propose?"

MJ laughed nervously, "Um, he's still overseas. Plus, I don't ever imagine myself getting married. We're still pretty young."

Mrs. Hayes smiled widely and put an arm around her husband, "We got married the day I turned 18. I don't think anyone is too young to be in love."

MJ raised her brows and looked at Mrs. Hayes sarcastically, "Wow, what a beautiful story."

Mr. Hayes broke out into laughter and Mrs. Hayes rolled his eyes. "MJ you've always been so serious. I'm just glad you found someone to even you out. Peter's a ball of fluff."

MJ snorted, "Yeah, that's Peter all right." MJ squirmed in her seat, "What have you guys been up to? When did you move?"

"Well," Mrs. Hayes started, "We moved here around two years ago. You know, it's just easier to live here than cleaning and managing an apartment. We're turning 80 soon, our bodies are getting old. Plus, they have really good chefs here. You should stay for dinner."

Michelle smiled, "You guys aren't old, you don't look a day over 30." Michelle looked out the window, "I'd love to stay for dinner but if I stay out for too long May will freak."

"I get it," Mrs. Hayes said, leaning back in her chair contently, "Busy business Michelle."

MJ grinned slightly and looked down at the floor. "I just, you know I saw your guys card and I couldn't stop thinking about you guys." She looked up and met Mr. and Mrs. Hayes eyes, "I realized I never thanked you guys for all you did for me when I was younger." MJ clasped her hands, "If you guys didn't pull me out of that one foster home I probably would of ended up like my mother."

Mrs. Hayes grabbed Michelle's hand and held it tightly, "Don't tell anyone but you were our favorite." Mr. Hayes nodded silently and smiled at Michelle. MJ grinned and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Speaking of your mother," Mrs. Hayes started. Michelle looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Kiara called me last year and actually met with me a few months ago."

Michelle blinked, surprised, "Why would she do that?" she asked bluntly.

Mrs. Hayes shrugged and her husband gave her a look. "I think she finally got enough courage to look through you file from the state."

Michelle let out snort and had an unimpressed look on her face, "Really."

Mrs. Hayes nodded, "Yes. She came and met with me since you stayed the longest in our home. I told her all about you in High School and about Decathlon. I told her about how you went to a fancy ivy league and how smart you are."

Michelle stayed silent and she crossed her arms.

"I think you should talk to her," Mrs. Hayes said, love and concern in her voice, "It might help the both of you."

"Well," Michelle sighed, "First I'd have to dig up the email she sent me when I turned _18_. That might take a while, like maybe three weeks, actually five, maybe longer, I'm not sure?"

Mr. Hayes chuckled in amusement and Mrs. Hayes shook her head, "Okay, okay Michelle."

Michelle shook her head in amusement and looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh crud. I-I gotta go."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes nodded. Michelle hugged them each tightly. Mr. Hayes patted Michelle's back and said quietly, "I'm proud of you, don't be a stranger, MJ."

Michelle forgot how much she missed them.

Mrs. Hayes walked Michelle out to the front door and stepped outside with her. Michelle turned to face Mrs. Hayes and hugged her again. She looked Michelle up and down with twinkling eyes.

"Take care of yourself Michelle," Mrs. Hayes said, "and of course, take care of your baby too."

Michelle blinked, stunned, "What?"

"You're glowing," Mrs. Hayes said, grinning widely.

"H-How did you know?" Michelle stuttered, still shocked, "I haven't told anyone yet."

Mrs. Hayes shrugged, "I can just tell. How far along are you?"

Michelle smiled slightly, "22 weeks."

Mrs. Hayes smile became even wider, if that was even possible. "I'm sure Peter is ecstatic."

"Yea," MJ laughed, "Yeah he is."

"Don't be a stranger," Mrs. Hayes smiled, hugging Michelle again, "Call us! And I wan't to know more about this surprise."

Michelle sighed, "Okay, it was nice seeing you."

Michelle watched as Mrs. Hayes walked back into the building and MJ ran a hand through her hair. She sighed tiredly and she started walking along the streets of Queens towards the subway station. Maybe she'd go walk around the park a little bit. MJ had to admit she did hate being locked up in the compound. She had nothing to do and she missed Queens.

Michelle ran a hand through her hair and continued to walk to the subway. Her gaze drifted to Del Mars and Michelle stopped for a moment. Sweet memories ran through her head. MJ smiled slightly. _Too bad I'm not hungry, or maybe I should grab some lunch for Morgan or-_

Suddenly a red Ferrari roared down the street. Bystanders stopped to admire the car as it zoomed past them. MJ turned to face it, unimpressed. It sped up to where MJ was and it stopped abruptly. The window slid down to show a very angry and exasperated Tony Stark in his colored sunglasses. "Get in!" He yelled. He started honking the horn.

The one thing Tony Stark _did_ know about Michelle Jones is that she hates public attention. Absolutely despises it.

MJ narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She pursed her lips. Michelle didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She wanted to walk on, head high, and take the subway and then grab a taxi _just_ to show Tony Stark that she didn't need him.

But against her wishes, bystanders began to pull out their phones and crowd around and Michelle sighed. She dejectedly opened the door of the Ferrari and sat down. Tony immediately stepped on the gas and the car shot off, making a shit ton of noise down the road.

Tony was fuming. The first 5 minutes of the drive it was deadly silent. Michelle had her arms crossed and her hands were clenched. She was gazing out the window. Tony was driving way too fast and he was gripping the steering wheel with iron fists.

Once they were on the freeway, towards the compound, and he was in the fast lane, Tony _exploded_.

Michelle could barely keep up. Tony was yelling so loud and so fast that her head started to pound. She was looking over at him in anger and disgust. Tony took his glasses off and his eyes shot from the road to Michelle, back to the road and to Michelle, over and over again.

"Do you know how I reacted when I wake up and Friday tells me that you left in a taxi!? You can't leave the compound, Michelle! What where you thinking! Sometimes I think you get more stupid every day!"

Michelle rolled her eyes, fuming, "It's become! You don't _get_ more stupid you _become_ it!"

"Shut up!" Tony yelled, putting more pressure onto the gas pedal. The Ferrari zoomed faster. "God! You can't just go out and leave when there are psychos out there! The compound is the safest place!"

Michelle clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Anger boiled through her bloodstream. "I told May where I was going."

"God dammit, Michelle! I don't give a flying shit! God, stop being so dumb! You're the worst communicator! God, I had fucked up parents, my Dad didn't give a shit about me and _I_ have more manners than you. Your parents must have done a horrible job or something! I honestly cannot believe that ..."

Tony continued to yell and Michelle tried to shut him out as much as she humanly could. But the anger and rage built up inside her until she tipped, _literally._

"Stark," Michelle hissed, "P-"

"Don't interrupt me! God, do you have any respect!? You're like the sole opposite of Peter! And that's not a good th-"

"Pull over." Michelle breathed, exasperated. She had a headache and she was starting to get nauseas.

Tony looked over at her, antagonized. "Wh-"

"Pull over!" Michelle yelled, staring dead straight at Tony. She grabbed the wheel of the car and turned it sharply to the side of the road. Luckily, no one else was there.

Tony looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up!" Michelle yelled. She pulled on her hair and a look of pure rage took over her face. Her eyes lasered in onto Tony's and Tony shrunk in his seat, immediately regretting his decisions. Michelle pointed a finger at him and growled, "Shut up, Stark. For the past week all you've done is scream and yell in my face. And fuck, I've _tried_ to stay calm! I've tried to respect you and to not slap you mercilessly this whole fucking week, but you never stop! Just. Shut. Up."

Michelle was breathing heavily and she re-positioned to stare out the window. She clenched her teeth and her hands and her face was red.

"W-"

"Shut up!" Michelle seethed, turning to Tony again. Her eyes were full of fire and anger was bubbling out of every one of her pores. "I know you don't like me. I know you don't respect me and I know that you think that Peter could do _so much_ better. Trust me, I know. So. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Michelle growled and clenched her eyes shut, "All you've done is complain about me. And yeah, I know I'm not the most likable person but I'm sorry I don't bow down to "The great Tony Stark". I'm sorry I'm not starstruck every time I see you and I don't treat you like your on some fucking pedestal. I never understood why Peter looked up to you, and I still don't, and I never will because I see you for who you really are: an egotistical, sexist, big-headed, moody, _dick!"_

"And-And," Michelle yelled, "Ugh! And you're right, You don't know anything about me! But didn't the "Smart Tony Stark" ever stop to think: Huh I wonder _why_ MJ doesn't tell me everything. You don't have any fucking clue about me because I. Don't. Like. You. You think you're gods fucking gift. News flash: you're not. So get off your fucking high pedestal and come down to earth dipshit." Michelle took a breath and pointed another finger menacingly. "Peter and I aren't 17 anymore. We're adults. We know what we did. Every morning I wake up and I get so angry thinking about you dragging Peter into this dumb world of superheroes and villains and aliens and _what the fuck!_ Every time I think about how you dragged him to fight "Captain America" I get so fucking mad because then I wouldn't have to watch him on TV risking his life, every fucking week!"

Silence enveloped the car. Michelle had turned away from Tony. Her arms were crossed. Tony kept on staring at MJ in shock. He blinked and opened his mouth. No words came out. Finally, after a few moments after he gained his voice back he said, "I think you need to calm down."

Michelle started to laugh crazily, out of emotional exhaust, "Calm down!? Calm down!" She turned to Tony again, "Fuck you. I. Can't. Stand. You."

Tony took in a deep breath and removed his eyes from a fuming Michelle. MJ had a pissed off look on her face and turned towards the window. Tony began to drive.

To say the least, the car ride back was awkward. Michelle was still angry, but it felt good to finally yell at him and his snobby face. She still had pent up anger though that was trying to make it's way out.

After what seemed like years, they finally arrived at the compound. Michelle leaped out of the car and started walking towards the entrance of the compound before Tony sneered, "Have you finally calmed down?" from behind her.

Michelle froze and turned to face Tony. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she watched as he walked up towards her. She knew he was burnt from her yelling at him and he was trying to make up for his feelings by acting cocky.

So Michelle punched him.

Right in the face.

Tony stumbled back and a hand flew up to his eye. He stared at Michelle in shock and Michelle furrowed her brows and glared at him.

"Fuck you."

She then spun around and walked inside the compound, ignoring Happy who gave her a funny look.

 _Now_ all her pent up anger was gone. And she had to admit, it felt good.

Michelle didn't look back to see Tony staring at her, regret and sadness in his gaze.

. . .

 **12:55 am**

MJ sighed contently as she walked out of the bathroom. She was feeling better, but guilt tugged at her emotions a bit. She tried to ignore the feeling by telling herself he deserved it. Michelle braided her hair and her eyes fell on the bed. She narrowed her eyes in confusing as she walked towards the new stack on books on her bed.

On top of the stack was a post it note that had the initials "TS" on it.

Michelle sighed, and sat down on the bed. She frowned at the stack of books and stared out the window.

"No Michelle." Michelle grunted, "You do not feel bad for what you did. He deserved every second of it, he might of even deserved more." But she still frowned as guilt tugged at her. "Shit, when did I get so emotional."

Without her even thinking, Michelle walked quietly over to Tony's lab. The lights were on and she was surprised to see the door unlocked. She softly opened the door and walked inside.

This time Tony looked up from his work and stared at Michelle sadly. MJ crossed her arms over her chest and frowned back at him.

"Y'know, you don't need to buy people stuff to apologies. You can just say 'I am sorry'. Not everyone wants a sugar daddy." Michelle said, unimpressed.

Tony bit his lip, "Well, you know, when I was a kid that's how my parents apologized to me so... but they were pretty messed up so I see how that could be an issue."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments.

"Michelle, I-I" Tony ran a hand through his hair, "I'm really sorry. I've been unreasonable." He sat down on his chair and sighed, "I just - I looked for you and Peter constantly for over a year after you two disappeared. I couldn't find you two and at the time I feel like I failed you guys. And I still do. I should have found Peter already but these guys are sneaky and..." Tony frowned sadly, "You two are my family and I've been putting out all my anger and frustration on you."

Michelle sighed and leaned against the wall, "I've been unreasonable too. It's all right." Tony looked surprised by her response, but he quickly hid his shock and smiled at her. "Hows your eye?" MJ asked, smirking.

Tony rolled his eye. His right eye was swollen and turning purple, "It's been better. But I deserved it."

Michelle pursed her lips, "Yes, you did."

"Look, Michelle," Tony said, straightening up in his seat, "We're gonna find him. Rhodey and I are leaving tomorrow."

Michelle's eyes furrowed, "For what?"

Tony pursed his lips, "We're gonna check all the old hydra bases, for anything. Just in case."

Concern seeped into Michelle's voice, "Y-you think they're Hydra?"

Tony shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past them. Hydra's like a mold problem. It's everywhere but you never know it."

Michelle raised a brow, trying to lighten the mood, "Bad history with mold?"

Tony gave Michelle and exasperated look, "Har Har Har."

Michelle sighed, "Isn't that against the accords? Using your suits without the government's permission?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care less about the accords. Ross and his goons can't do anything against me. And even if they arrested me, there's too much public outrage about the accords for them to even get away with anything."

Michelle shrugged. She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "Also, it's not your fault."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "What's not my fault?"

"That Peter is Spider Man," Michelle sighed, "As much as I wish he wasn't, it's just in Peter's blood. He would be doing it with or without you'r tech."

"So..." Tony said, "Are we friends now?"

Michelle smirked and opened the door to the lab. She looked back at Tony, "Sure, whatever you say, Mr. Stank"

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled and Michelle had a twinkle in her eyes. "Glad to have you back Michelle."

. . .

A very distant part of him was aware that he was convulsing, thrashing around, screaming? He wasn't really sure. Maybe he was dying. He wasn't really sure anymore.

While his body was taking the brunt of the pain, his mind was in some sort of hallucinating, dream-like state.

 _"You've served us well, given us some good data but now you're not any use to us anymore."_

His mind was spinning.

 _The doctor pulled out two needled and injected him with them._

 _"This one should help you, if our hypothesis are correct. It will be interesting to see."_

Now, Peter had a headache. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

 _"This one will put you to sleep, for a long time."_

Face in his memories were becoming blurry. All he saw was blank faces and figures.

Was he dying?

Memories were flashing through his head, but everything was blurry. He couldn't pinpoint the exact people, the exact place, or the time in his life.

Huh.

Peter could faintly feel someone picking him up, and then throwing him back down onto the concrete.

He couldn't move.

And then he was gone and blackness overtook his mind.

. . . _  
_

Pepper finds MJ on her bed, sprawled out, eating chips.

Pepper looked down at Michelle, confused. Michelle looked bored and barely noticed Pepper as she sat next to her.

"Watcha doing?"

MJ gave Pepper a glance, "Your son has too much energy for me to handle."

Pepper shrugged and stared out the windows, "Watcha thinking about?"

Michelle looked at Pepper, "Tony and Rhodey left."

"And?"

"I'm here."

Pepper's brows furrowed, "I don't understand."

"I just," Michelle sat up, frowning, "I feel so useless. They're out there looking for Peter and I'm here."

Pepper frowned, "Well, you're not completely useless."

MJ gave her a look, "How?"

Pepper stood up and grinned. "I have an important meeting tomorrow that I still haven't prepared for. Plus, I miss _my_ intern."

The corners of Michelle's lips upturned. Pepper threw out her hand towards Michelle and she took it, happily following Pepper out to the conference room.

* * *

 **Please Review it would make my day :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**February 4**

Michelle had to admit it, the compound was eerily silent without Tony around. He would always be up at random hours of the day, either eating or playing loud obnoxious music or giggling and messing around with Pepper.

He was like a big, full grown, man child.

Honestly, Michelle was surprised at how Morgan hadn't been totally messed up yet. But then again, Morgan _was_ perfect so she didn't know if that was even possible.

"Miss Potts, there seems to be a quintet landing." Friday rung out, informing Pepper.

Michelle and Pepper looked up from the paperwork they were both doing. Pepper had a confused look on her face and Michelle raised her brows.

"Is it Tony and Rhodey? Are they back?" Michelle asked quietly, hope in her voice.

Pepper shook her head, "They didn't take a quinjet, they only took their suits." Pepper stood up and motioned MJ to follow her.

The two walked towards the Quinjet landing area. Michelle was standing a few steps behind Pepper and the two stopped and watched a Quinjet land. The wind blew in their faces and ruffled Michelle and Pepper's hair. Michelle coughed and Pepper made a sour face.

After a few moments, the Quinjet opened to reveal Wanda and Vision.

Michelle's face morphed from shock to shock-confusion. Pepper smiled widely and ran up to the Quinjet, hugging Wanda and Vision tightly. Michelle didn't move and simply crossed her arms over her chest.

Vision and Pepper started to talk and Wanda excused herself from the conversation. She walked over to Michelle and grinned.

"Do I know you?" Michelle said, sarcastically.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Stop playing games, MJ." Michelle laughed and Wanda pulled her into a tight hug. Wanda's face was filled with happiness, but MJ didn't miss the flash of confusion in her eyes when she hugged Michelle.

Michelle swallowed nervously.

Pepper and Vision walked towards Michelle and Wanda. Vision nodded towards Michelle. "Michelle."

MJ gave him a tight lipped smile and waved. She didn't really know Vision all that well. She had only met him two or three times before and in all honesty, he freaked her out. Like _a lot_. But Wanda liked him so, Michelle tried to be as nice as she could. Plus, MJ was pretty sure Vision couldn't understand her sarcasm and dry-humor.

The four walked into the compound. "Would you guys like anything to eat? Wanda, do you want some water?"

"Oh, I'm ok." Wanda said sweetly. She then turned to Michelle with a look in her eyes, "MJ, can you help me unpack?"

Michelle gave Wanda a weird look, "You don't even have any bags-"

"Please?" Wanda gave her another look.

Michelle narrowed her eyes. Vision looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um, Pepper and I were working on some work, so-" Michelle said, turning to Pepper.

"Oh that's fine," Pepper said, waving Michelle off, "We can always work on it another time."

Wanda smiled and grabbed Michelle's hand, pulling her towards her room. Michelle thought desperately to try to come up with an excuse, but Wanda was too fast and before Michelle knew it Wanda had dragged them into her room and they had sat on the bed.

Michelle liked Wanda, she really did. They had developed some sort of weird friendship from when Michelle would come over to the compound with Peter. Peter and Michelle only went over to the compound when Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Vision were gone. Peter was starting to get nervous about how many people knew his identity and wanted to keep it on the down-low. Plus, Tony didn't want the other Avengers to ask too many questions - he always had some protective sense over Peter. Wanda had some sort of mysterious vibe around her and she was always quiet. She always seemed a little lonely while the fellow Avengers were on missions. In the beginning, MJ would simply watch and observe Wanda. Michelle would rarely see her; Wanda stayed down on the training floor while Michelle stayed up at the personal floor shadowing Pepper or working on paperwork for her or something. When Wanda would come back up to the personal floor, MJ and Wanda would glance at each other periodically, studying each other. Michelle was happy with her friends, she didn't really plan on making any new ones until Wanda made MJ a sandwich and Michelle decided that she would at least try to talk to Wanda. She decided it wouldn't be the worst thing to be friends with her. Also, Peter kept on trying to get MJ to talk to Wanda, said she was lonely or something, and Michelle wanted to make Peter happy.

The two started to hang out more often at the compound. Wanda would make Michelle food - and Wanda was a _great_ cook. MJ was so used to May's cooking that when Wanda made her food it tasted like heaven. Michelle found out that Wanda liked to read so the two would exchange books and read silently. Wanda taught Michelle how to punch (and "beat a bitch up" as Michelle liked to call it) and MJ tried to teach Wanda how to draw but she was horrible at it. After a while, the two became good friends and would spend time together naturally.

And then after the Avengers all had their falling out and Wanda left, Michelle was actually surprised to _miss_ Wanda. Peter and Michelle began to spend more time at the compound since it was empty. Peter didn't want Tony to feel like everyone had left so they ended up spending nights upon nights at the compound, and then after Tony bought the tower back, they spent almost every night at the tower. Michelle tried to bury herself in her work to distract herself from the loneliness of the compound and tower, but she could only work for so long. Michelle found herself alone most of the time while Peter and Tony were in the lab. Peter had offered her to join them in the lab but Michelle refused; she and Tony would have lit each other on fire. Sometimes she'd see Vision or Rhodey but most of the time she was either reading or drawing. She _missed_ Wanda. Of course, Wanda ended up signing the accords anyway to get back with Vision but they didn't stay long. The two had been traveling ever since.

Wanda narrowed her eyes, "You're hiding something. I can feel it."

MJ scoffed, "And you're delusional."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "God, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"We're friends?" Michelle flat lined.

Wanda glared at Michelle and shook her head. She pointed a finger at MJ, "I'm going to find out what's up with you."

Michelle shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. She was playing with her hands and she bit her lip. Wanda sighed. "How long are you staying?" Michelle asked, facing Wanda.

Wanda shrugged, "A few days probably. We're planning on going to Alaska, going camping or something, I'm not sure."

"Why don't you just stay?" Michelle whined, "I'm stuck here all day with Tony, and you know how much he annoys me."

Wanda snorted, "Well, I _did_ come by to visit the compound around a year ago, but imagine my surprise when May tells me that you and Peter ran off."

Michelle frowned, "Yeah, well..."

Wanda took in a deep breath and put a hand on Michelle's shoulder for support, "Tony told me and Vis what happened with Peter last week. They're going to find him, and Vis and I are keeping our eyes peeled. I'm really sorry, Michelle."

MJ sighed, "Thanks." She gave Wanda a tight lipped smile but her eyes were sad. "But, really, Wanda, why don't you just stay?"

Wanda frowned, "I would, I really would like to MJ. But, it's just too painful." Michelle raised her eyebrows. "I just ... I thought the hardest part about coming back after the whole accords nonsense was going to be _signing_ the accords and having to deal with Ross all the time." Wanda let out a deep breath, "But the hardest part is actually being _here._ Staying here without Steve, or Natasha, or Sam. This place is just so empty now that they're gone. And then every time I'm here all I can think about is their faces when I left. When I betrayed them."

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Michelle was studying Wanda's face and frowned, "I get it."

Wanda sighed with relief. She did really miss the old Avengers, and she didn't like talking about it with Vision since he's not all that good with emotions yet, but it was nice to talk about it with someone. And she did really miss Michelle aswell.

Michelle stared out the window. Something glittered in Wanda's eyes and she smirked a little. Quickly hiding the smirk before Michelle could notice it, she took Michelle's hand and forced MJ to stare at her, "I-I just miss them so much - and it's just so nice to talk about our problems and get them off our chests, you know?" Wanda stared into Michelle's eyes and Michelle furrowed her brows.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me or something? I told you you're not allowed to use your powers around me."

Wanda shook her head, "It's just _really_ healthy for people to talk about their problems. It's never healthy to keep them burrowed up and keep secrets. Stress is also not healthy. I think everyone should, you know, talk about their problems and-"

"Woah woah woah!" Michelle started, standing up quickly. She pointed a finger at Wanda, "You're trying to get me to tell you!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to find out eventually! Why won't you just tell me!?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." She walked towards the door and faced Wanda, "I'll see you at dinner."

Wanda narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. _I'm going to find out._

. . .

Wanda smiled at Morgan who continued to blabber on and on about something he learned in school today. Wanda couldn't remember. He was talking so fast and so jumpily that Wanda was pretty sure no one could understand him.

"Woah Woah Woah!" May said, laughing, "Slow down, Morgan. It's almost 9pm, it's time to get ready for bed."

Morgan frowned, "I don't wanna sleep. Aunty MJ told me we could watch a movie."

Wanda's brows furrowed, "Where did MJ go?" She looked around the communal room. There was no MJ in sight. Vision and Pepper were sitting on the couch going over the accords, brainstorming probably. May was trying to get Morgan to calm down and get ready for bed and Wanda was sitting next to a struggling May.

May looked at Wanda, "I don't think she's feeling well. She usually goes to bed around 9 but today she went around 7:30 soo..." May continued to struggle with Morgan until he gave up and May picked him up, "Could you check on her?"

Wanda nodded. She started to walk towards Michelle's room and opened the door. No one was in the room. Pieces of sketching paper were scattered around the room and books were piled up on the bed. Wanda shut the door behind her. The shower was running and the door to the bathroom was closed.

Wanda pursed her lips and sat down on the bed. Her eyes scanned the room until it fell on a black backpack in the closet. Wanda grabbed the backpack and went through it. It was mostly empty, just holding a few scattered pieces of paper, a old camera, some keys to a car, and a small photo album.

Wanda took out the photo album and started to look through it. It started with random photos of either Peter or Michelle. They were usually at the beach or in a car or something. Wanda concluded it was when they were in California. The photos slowly morphed to less photos of them at the beach, to more photos of them in the city. _Must be San Francisco_ Wanda concluded. One photo was a full body shot of Michelle. She had a sour look on her face and she looked like she wanted to punch the camera out of Peter's hands. Wanda kept on flipping through the photos aimlessly until something caught her eyes. Wanda narrowed her eyes in confusion and she flipped back.

It was a photo of a pregnancy test with two lines.

Wanda blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she flipped the page again. The next photo was a sonogram photo. And you could faintly make out a figure.

Wanda's eyes widened and she dropped the photo album like it was burning. "Oh my god." Wanda breathed, "Oh my god! It all makes sense!"

Wanda shot up and ran over to the bathroom door. She swung it open and Michelle screamed. The air was fogged up from the hot shower and Michelle's eyes were wide. She was wearing cotton sleeping shorts and had a tank top on - not the baggy sweatshirt she always wore around the compound.

Wanda's eyes immediately traveled down to Michelle's stomach. You could definitely make out a small bump on her stomach.

Yeah, definitely pregnant.

Wanda's eyes widened and a smile encased her face. "I knew it!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Michelle in triumph, "I knew it, you're preg-!"

Michelle jumped up and put a hand over Wanda's mouth. Wanda's voice was muffled and Michelle hissed, "SHHHHH!"

Michelle led Wanda into the bedroom and sat her down. She grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

Wanda's eyes were still wide, "Oh my gosh! You totally can't tell when you put that baggy trashbag over your head!"

Michelle's eyes drooped and she frowned, "Thanks." She grunted and laid down on the bed. MJ ran a hand over her face, exasperated.

Wanda's laughed, still triumphant, "I figured it out and I didn't even have to use my powers!"

"So humble," MJ sighed, still exasperated.

Wanda's eyebrows furrowed, "Why aren't you happy?! Oh my gosh. You haven't told them yet have you?"

Michelle gave Wanda a regretful look.

"Oh my god!" Wanda cried, "You have to tell them!"

"I know!" Michelle whined, sitting up, "I know I have to tell them soon but, It just feels wrong without Peter here." She frowned.

Wanda sighed sadly and hugged Michelle, "I know, but ... Soon you're going to be as big as a whale and... oh my gosh you're going to be a mom."

Michelle shook her head, "Just stop, Wanda, just stop."

. . .

A black figure swiftly leaped around the hallway, knocking out guards. Fire was licking from out of the vents and smoke filled the rooms. Guards were running around frantically and yelling at each other but no one could understand each other under the roar from the fire. The building creaked and figures were frantically trying to escape.

The black figure continued to leap around the hallway. He threw something into a room and closed the door. Seconds later the room exploded and the figure leaped away. He entered another room and the person under the mask smiled. He swiftly grabbed the metal weapons on the table and ignored the guards screaming and running around him. Contently, the figure made his way out of the room and threw another ball into it. In seconds the room exploded again and the fire leaped and only grew.

The figure, now content with his mission, held on tightly to the weapons and started to make his way out of the collapsing inferno building. He turned a corner and saw two figures yelling. They coughed and began to run out of the building. One of the figures had a white coat on and the other was another guard.

The man in the white coat looked hesitant and the guard pulled him away from the door. The black figure knew the two were talking but couldn't hear them from the roar of the fire.

The building creaked and part of it collapsed. The two figures quickly rushed out, struggling against the fire.

The black figure narrowed his eyes and made his way over to where the two men where talking. He peeked inside the concrete room and pulled out another ball. He was about to throw it in before and his eyes widened as he saw a figure, knocked out, laying on the ground.

The black figure quickly grabbed the man laying on the ground as the building continued to creak and collapse in parts.

. . .

 **February 9**

Michelle took a bight of her orange chicken. She was watching while Pepper and May were talking passionately about some TV show. MJ was helping Morgan with his spoon. He hated using his utensils and would always make a huge mess, which MJ would have to clean up, so _yeah_ , she was making sure he was eating using his spoon.

"I don't wanna use a spoon Aunty!" Morgan whined.

MJ rolled her eyes, "If you're a big boy you need to learn how to."

"But Daddy always lets me eat using my hands." Morgan huffed, setting the spoon down.

MJ raised an eyebrow, "That's because your _daddy_ is a child. Ok I'm going to count to 3 ... 1 ... 2 -"

"OK!" Morgan said, picking up his spoon, "I'll use it" he grumbled.

MJ smiled, "Thank you." She then took another bite of the orange chicken. Her eyes traveled back to May and Pepper again. They were still arguing about some TV show and who's dead or not. Michelle had no idea. She didn't ever watch TV. Her mind drifted back to when Wanda left.

 _Wanda hugged onto Michelle tightly. She smiled sadly at her and MJ smiled back. MJ patted Wanda's back._

 _"Come visit." MJ said, "I'm going to miss you."_

 _Wanda nodded sadly, "I'll miss you too. Next time I'm back there better be a baby here."_

 _Michelle raised an eyebrow playfully, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Wanda shook her head, laughing, "You have some news to share." She stood next to Vision and MJ, Pepper, May, and Morgan watched the Quinjet raise into the air and soar through the sky._

Michelle pursed her lips and set her fork down. She had finished her orange chicken, to her dismay. Her eyes drifted to Morgan, who was still using his spoon (thank god), but still was somehow making the same amount of mess when he eats with his hands.

May spun around to face MJ, "Hey, don't you think that April isn't actually dead? I mean that's just dumb for Shonda to do to the show!"

"April is so going to die!" Pepper interrupted.

Before Michelle could tell them that _Greys Anatomy_ was stupid and pointless, the sound of blasters filled the room. The groups heads spun to the window to show Tony and Rhodey landing on the platform outside of the window. The window opened and Tony and Rhodey both stepped out of their suits effortlessly. Morgan shrieked with happiness and ran towards Tony.

"Daddy!" he shrieked, jumping into Tonys arms. Tony hugged onto Morgan tightly and he whispered something into his ears.

May and Pepper went silent and faced all their attention to Tony and Rhodey. Michelle spun to face the two and she held her breath.

Tony let go of Morgan and he and Rhodey looked back at the group with sad eyes. Rhodey shook his head and MJ heard May take a deep breath behind her. Michelle's eyes met Tony's and and looked away regretfully.

MJ blinked and stood up. She gulped, trying to keep the anxiety and tears at bay. She faced May. May's eyes were sad and were glistening.

"Mj..." May sighed, reaching out for her.

Michelle shook her head and walked over quickly to the elevator, not looking back on the group.

. . .

Tony shivered as he stepped out of the elevator onto the roof. He let out a breath as he tried to warm himself up. He looked down at his watch. It read _9:34 pm_ and Tony cursed a bit. It was movie night for him and Pepper and all he wanted to do right now was curl up and watch a movie ... and then maybe it'll lead to other things but-

Tony's train of thought abruptly stopped as he gazed upon Michelle. She was 50 feet away from Tony and was sitting down by the edge of the roof of the compound. Tony cursed silently, he _really_ wanted to watch that movie but...

Tony sighed and started to walk towards the young woman. Michelle's head was being held in her arms and she was curled into a ball. Tony was pretty sure he heard her crying, but then again, he'd never seen MJ cry before so he wasn't sure. She was shaking and breathing rapidly.

Tony cleared his throat to alert her that he was here. For a moment she raised her head and looked in Tony's direction. Even though it was dark outside he could see her red eyes and she looked away.

"I'm-I'm not some damsel in distress." Michelle said, her voice quivering slightly, "I don't need to be saved."

Tony blinked, approaching her slowly, "I know. You're a strong independent woman but... you are having a panic attack. And I have some experience with those."

MJ didn't respond. She kept on staring out into space and shaking.

"Michelle," Tony begged, "Please let me help you."

Michelle didn't respond again but Tony didn't care. He sat down next to her and watched her silently. Her eyes were shut closed and her hand were covering her face. Tony grabbed MJ's hands and held onto them tightly. MJ's eyes were swollen and tears were running down her face. She shook her head and let out a soft cry. Her breathing was still rapid and she was still shaking.

"Michelle," Tony said, "Breath with me."

Michelle closed her eyes and after a few minutes she finally stopped shaking. Her breathing was even and she had stopped crying. Tony let go of her hands and they sat silently for a few moments before MJ sighed, "Thank you."

Tony sighed shakily, "Michelle, everything's going to be ok," he turned to face her and she continued to stare out into the sky, "the hydra bases were a stretch anyway, it was going to be a miracle if we found him there."

Michelle continued to stare out into space numbly.

Tony took her hand again, "We're going to find him, I promise."

MJ's eyes drifted up to the stars. She sighed, "You know Peter and May were the first people in my life that I actually considered my family?" She glanced at Tony who was staring at her. She frowned, "My Dad was a loser. He tried to rob a bank, I think he got killed I'm not sure. My Mom - Kiara - got pregnant with me when she was 14. She was in the foster system so I was basically born into it." MJ took in a deep breath, "I thought that when Kiara turned 18 she would take me and her out of the horrible foster homes and we would go out and finally be free but... she just ended up leaving me." MJ's eyebrows furrowed as she continued to reflect, "Ever since then Ive just... shut myself out. I always thought that everyone leaves. I thought I'd never have a family or have anyone that cared about me. I kept on getting kicked out of every foster home I was into. By the time I was 14 I had lived in over _22_ homes. _22_. Until finally, I got relocated to an old couple in Queens, Mr. and Mrs. Hayes. That's who I was visiting in Queens last week." MJ's eyes traveled back to the forest, "They were the first foster parents who every truly liked me and who I liked. They bought me books, bought me drawing stuff, they made sure that I got admitted into Midtown. I thought I would turn 18 there and then get an apartment, finish school, graduate, go to college, and leave all my shit behind. But then the foster system came and inspected the house and deemed that Mr. and Mrs. Hayes were 'too old' to take care of minors. And I got moved again, across town, to an overcrowded foster home."

MJ was silent for a moment, "I would've had to switch schools for senior year. But I just couldn't. I finally was settling in once place, I finally allowed myself to make friends, and then my life was turned upside down again." MJ sighed, "So I ran away. I ran back to Queens. I was planning on finding an apartment but in the meantime I planned on living on the streets."

MJ looked down at her hands, "I didn't even spend 24 hours on the streets until your friendly neighborhood spider man noticed." She blinked, frowning, "Peter and May didn't even hesitate to take me in. May immediately signed guardianship papers and I spent one year living with Peter and May. That was the first time I finally felt apart of something." MJ laughed sadly, "I've known Peter ever since freshman year of high school. I didn't ever talk to him until sophomore year. And the only time I did it was to insult him." Tony snorted. Michelle continued, "It took me over two years to even _call_ Peter a friend while he and May took me in without any second thought. I mean, what kind of person _does_ that? I treated him so _horribly_ and he didn't even hold a grudge."

The two sat in silence. Tony put an arm on MJ's shoulder awkwardly for some sort of weird comfort. Michelle covered her face with her hands, trying to fight against the tears, "He promised. He promised me he'd come back. I just ... don't know if I can do this without him. I'm afraid I'll end up like my mother or something."

Tony blinked, eyebrows furrowing. He looked at Michelle as she continued to stare out into the forest. "Michelle ... what do you mean?"

MJ gulped, "Did I say all of that out loud?"

Tony gave MJ a serious look, "Michelle..."

Michelle sighed, deciding to rip off the band aid. "I'm pregnant." She glanced at Tony. He blinked. And blinked. And blinked. His face morphed into one of shock.

"What?!" He whispered. He stared at Michelle, "H-How?"

MJ frowned, "I think you know how."

"You guys ... f-fondued?" Tony asked, eyes twitching.

MJ narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What?"

Tony stared at MJ without saying anything. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. "It's just something weird Steve told me one time." Michelle gave him a look. "N-Nevermind."

Michelle sighed, "Wow, don't hold the congratulations."

Tony took in a shaky breath, "How far along are you?"

MJ bit her lip, "25 weeks."

Tony stuttered, "2-25!? 25!?" He looked Michelle up and down, "How have I not noticed?"

MJ nodded with a distant look in her eyes, "Well, baggy sweatshirts come in handy" she said numbly.

"I thought that was just because you have horrible fashion sense!" MJ gave him another look. "Does anyone else know?" Tony asked.

MJ sighed, "Wanda, you, and Peter. Probably Vision by now but that's all."

Tony nodded and looked at Michelle. She was chewing on her lips and her eyes were filled with anxiety and sadness. Tony took her hands and held them. "It's ok," he breathed, "We're all here for you. You're not alone."

MJ smiled slightly and looked at Tony, "t-thanks," she said quietly.

Tony pulled her in for a hug and MJ closed her eyes, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her soldiers.


	8. Chapter 8

**February 10**

Michelle yawned and stretched her arms out as she walked out of her room into the communal area. She rubbed her eyes and plopped down onto a seat. Pepper was pouring cups of coffee and Tony was standing next to Pepper.

"Good Morning, Michelle!" Pepper said, very cheerily.

Michelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why are you so happy?"

Pepper stopped and pursed her lips and shrugged, "Why can't I just be happy?"

Michelle raised and eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair. Tony turned and looked at Pepper funny, "She's right, you're never this cheery this early in the morning."

Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed some creamer out of the fridge, "I just got an idea about the accords last night," she shrugged, "just excited to work on it I guess."

May walked in, and sighed. Her hair was wet just from a shower and she muttered a soft hello to everyone as she grabbed one of the cups of coffee that Pepper was preparing. May sat down next to Michelle and smiled at her, "You're up early."

MJ shrugged, glancing at Tony who was sipping on his coffee, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Do you want some coffee?" Pepper asked, holding up a mug, "We have a lot of work to do today."

"She wishes she could," Tony muttered. MJ gave him a sharp glare and Tony choked on his drink. Everyone's attention gathered to Tony. Michelle ran a hand down her face in exhaustion.

"S-Sorry, can _I_ have another cup?" Tony spluttered, trying to keep his shit together.

Pepper furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean - um - I wish I could, you know, have another cup of coffee. Which I can - am!" Tony grinned sheepishly, grabbing the coffee pot from a confused Pepper, "You know, _I can._ It is _possible_ for me to have coffee."

MJ frowned, clearly unimpressed. May was giving Tony a weird look and Pepper asked "You're sweating. Are you okay?"

Tony gulped with wide eyes, "Yeah, Yeah I am _good_!" He leaned against the wall, trying to look nonchalant.

"Why can't MJ have coffee?" Pepper asked, crossing her arms. Her gaze traveled between Tony and Michelle.

"Um-" Tony started, biting his lips, "Because coffee is very bad for you. And Michelle has been trying to become healthier. You know, for her health. And life longevity. Cause she eats so crappy. No other reason. No other reason at all." He took a big gulp of his coffee and smiled nervously.

MJ blinked and sighed, turning to Tony, "Okay, get out."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god." He set down his coffee mug and raced out of the room, but not before giving Michelle a shit-eating grin, "Have fun!"

Pepper furrowed her brows and watched Tony leave the room. She turned to Michelle and May and looked at them with a confused look, "Why is he acting so weird?"

MJ smiled sheepishly, "I have something to tell you guys."

Pepper narrowed her eyes in confusion. She walked over to the table where May and Michelle were sitting and sat down. "Okay..." Pepper said, confusion evident in her voice.

"I ... um," MJ scratched her neck, "I _was_ going to tell you guys sooner but time kinda escaped me and then Tony and I were fighting so I just-"

"What is it?" May asked calmly, eyes fixed on Michelle.

Michelle blinked. She bit her lip, "I'm-I'm um ... I'm..."

"Pregnant." May finished for her. She smiled and gave Michelle a knowing look.

MJ blinked, shocked. Her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion, "You knew?"

May shrugged, "I started suspecting it last week."

Pepper's eyes were wide and she was gaping, "What!?" Her eyes shifted to Michelle, " _You're_ pregnant!?"

MJ nodded and bit her lips, "Yeah..."

Pepper's mouth was still gaping open, "Are you _serious_? What the fuck?"

Michelle sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I know... I know." She turned to May, "How did you figure it out?"

May smiled, "You were washing the dishes the other day and got your sweatshirt wet. It stuck to your stomach and I connected the dots. I think sometimes you guys forget that I'm a nurse."

Pepper was still gaping. "Take off the sweatshirt," She turned to face MJ, "I don't believe you."

Michelle scowled, "You think I'd joke about this?"

Pepper shook her head, "No ... I just" She pursed her lips and then stated bluntly "... I don't believe you." She pointed a figure at MJ, "Take your sweatshirt off."

MJ gave her an _'Are you kidding me look'_ and Pepper raised her eyebrows in expectancy, "I'm waiting."

Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed. She took her sweatshirt off and sighed, throwing it on the couch, "At least I don't have to wear that thing anymore."

May and Michelle's eyes both traveled down to the swell in Michelle's stomach. She wasn't huge, but she wasn't tiny either. Her stomach was slightly protruding but you could definitely tell when she was wearing a standard T-shirt.

May looked back up to Michelle, "How far along are you?"

MJ frowned, "25 weeks."

This time, May was surprised. Pepper sputtered around, not believing her eyes. "25 weeks?!" May stuttered, "You're so tiny? Have you been eating? Oh my god Michelle!"

Michelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid! I've been taking prenatal vitamins." She shrugged, "I've just always been small."

Pepper's eyes still hadn't left Michelle's torso, her eyes still wide. May sighed and turned to Pepper, "We should call Doctor Cho."

Pepper's eyes left Michelle's figure and traveled to May, "Yeah, I can get her to come by today."

Michelle blinked, "She's an OBGYN? I thought she worked with genetics and other stuff."

Pepper shrugged, "She was my OBGYN when I was pregnant with Morgan. Plus she's the avengers doctor and knows all of us already."

MJ pursed her lips and hummed in agreement. A smile returned to May's face and she patted Michelle's shoulder affectionately, "I'm happy for you."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, shocked, and said, "Really?"

May nodded, her eyes twinkling. "How did Peter react? You _have_ to tell me everything."

. . .

King T'Challa walked beside Okoye. The two were in the outskirts of Wakanda in the valley. Out in the distance, T'Challa could make out a small house and farm. It was a nice day. The sun was out and there were only a few clouds in the sky. T'Challa never got out to explore the valley often.

Steve Rogers sat on the small stone porch of the house. He watched, unimpressed, while Bucky and Sam were arguing and yelling at each other. It was Sam's turn to help Bucky feed his goats and Steve regretted ever making Sam do anything with Bucky. Whenever you put the two together they yapped and prodded at each other until either Natasha or Steve snapped at one of them.

"God this goat is so dumb! Move, goat, move!" Sam yelled, prodding the goat with his stick.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Don't hurt Sam."

Sam froze, "What?" He turned to Bucky, "Did you name your goat after me!?"

Bucky shrugged, a shit eating grin on his face, "His names Sam. Y'know, 'cause he's dumb just like you."

Sam gaped at Bucky, "You are intolerable!"

Then, Steve shut them out of his awareness. Steve rolled his eyes at their constant bantering. A warm smooth hand patted his shoulder. He turned to see Natasha grinning down at him slightly.

"Are they still going at each other?" Natasha asked, staring at the two.

Steve sighed, "When aren't they ever."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Her eyes glanced around the valley and her eyes rested on T'Challa and Okoye walking nearer and nearer to them. She straightened up and patted Steve again, "Steve."

Steve's eyes shot to T'Challa and Okoye and stood up, on alert, just like Natasha. The two walked down from the house. They passed Bucky and Sam.

"Sam, Bucky." Natasha said, snapping the two out of their world. She gave them a look and the two stopped playing around. Sam nudged Bucky and Bucky kicked Sam. Steve gave them a glare and the two straightened up.

"T'Challa," Steve said, smiling.

T'Challa smiled as he and Okeye stood in front of the rogue Avengers. Okoye's glare was hard and demeaning as she gazed over the men. She smiled slightly at Natasha and Natasha smiled back. Natasha was one of the only people Okoye would be friendly to.

T'Challa cleared his throat, "I got notified of an unknown weapon dealer who had acquired some Wakanda Vibranium. While searching the base, I came across a young man. He hasn't woken up and Shuri is examining him, but I am sure he is American."

Sam muttered, "Do you think we're gonna know every white person?"

Okoye growled and gave Sam a glare. Natasha spun around and kicked Sam's ankle. Sam rolled his eyes.

Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Do you think he's enhanced?"

T'Challa shrugged, his voice sounding unsure, "I'm not sure yet, but Shuri is running tests on him. I was just wondering if you all would come in and see, just in case he strikes one of you familiar."

Natasha nodded, "We can do that." She turned to Bucky, "Are you coming?"

Bucky shrunk, clearly uncomfortable, "I think I'll just stay here."

The group nodded understandingly in Bucky's direction and the group started walking back with T'Challa and Okoye. They boarded their transport vehicle and in no time Natasha, Steve, and Sam were in the city of Wakanda.

T'Challa and Okoye led them into the royal building and up to the medical ward.

"What happened with the base?" Steve asked.

T'Challa glanced at Steve and smirked, "Gone. They weren't even prepared."

"Any chance it's HYDRA?" Sam asked, chiming in.

T'Challa shook his head, "Too amateur. HYDRA would have been more secretive."

As the elevator door opened it revealed Shuri typing away on her computer. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her tongue stuck out a little in concentration. Her concentration face reminded Steve of Tony when he would be trying to figure something out.

The group walked towards Shuri and Shuri stopped typing away. She faced the Avengers and smiled, "Ahh my favorite Criminal Avengers! Nice to see you all."

"Shuri," T'Challa grumbled "Do not be rude."

Steve waved him off and smiled at Shuri. Shuri smiled back, ignoring her brothers glaring look and cleared her throat. "The guys in there," she waved to the room and the one sided glass, "I've ran some blood tests and it's nothing like I've ever seen before."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Shuri licked her lips, "His DNA is only half human. And there were countless serums in his blood. I honestly think it's a miracle he's still alive."

Natasha's raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. Steve watched as she shuffled past the group and up to the one sided glass. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at the glass for a few moments before her mouth stood agape and she struggled to get words out. She blinked rapidly and shook her head.

"Nat?" Steve asked, concern laced in his voice.

Natasha shook her head and stuttered, "O-Oh my god." Natasha rarely struggled and the group was shocked to see her so confused and unsure.

Steve made his way over to Natasha. Natasha kept on staring out at the young man in the room. He was unconscious on the bed and multiple wires were going in and out of his body. "What is it?"

Natasha shook her head again, but unable to rip her eyes of the man. "It's Peter." Her voice was quiet. "How could this have happened?"

"Um," Sam quipped up, "Who's Peter?"

Natasha faced the others, a look of pure shock on her face, "Peter Parker. He's Spider man."

. . .

MJ chewed on her lips, "You guys don't have to be here. Like, I can do this alone."

May shook her head vehemently, "Why would I not want to be here? Babies are beautiful."

Michelle furrowed her brows and scowled.

Pepper shrugged, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair smiling slightly, "I kinda want another baby, but I don't want to be pregnant again, or have to deal with sleepless nights or diaper changes. Plus, babies throw up everywhere and I'm just too busy for that. I just want to have a part-time baby, like one that I can cuddle with and then give away."

May gave Pepper a harsh look and Michelle frowned and narrowed her eyes, "You're really making me feel _so_ good about this. You're comforting skills are out of this world."

Pepper had a shit eating grin on her face and May rolled her eyes and turned towards Michelle. "Pepper's joking." Michelle tried to smile but it came out as a painful grin. May took Michelle's hand, "We're all here for you, trust me, you're not alone."

Michelle sighed, "Thanks ..." She felt tears start to prickle at her eyes and Michelle looked away from May. Deep down, MJ did really appreciate that May and Pepper were there for her. Hell, even Tony was there for her, something she didn't think she'd be saying ever in her life. But the only person she really wanted to be there with her was Peter. He loved going to the ultrasounds back in San Francisco. He'd ask questions and always have a boastful and proud look on his face every time the OBGYN would say something dumb like _"strong heartbeat" or "10 toes and 10 fingers"._ Peter loved every second of it and he kept all the sonogram pictures in his wallet and taped them all around the apartment since they couldn't afford actual frames. One time she even found a sonogram picture in the fridge but Michelle didn't have the heart to move it.

He was just so damn excited.

In contrast, Michelle dreaded the ultrasound appointments. The only reason she was able to stand them was because Peter was there and he would hold her hand and he did all the talking while Michelle would just lay there, uncomfortable, with her nerves and anxiety basically seeping out of her pores.

The door opened to the medical room, pulling Michelle out of her thoughts. Helen Cho walked through the door and smiled at the three ladies in the room. She set down her bag, "Sorry I'm late." She turned towards Michelle. MJ bit her lip, trying to cover up her nerves and tried to smile at Helen but it came out more like a grimace. "Michelle," Helen said, smiling, "I haven't seen you in a while."

MJ blinked, "Yeah well ... I've been gone." She had met Helen Cho the various times when Peter would get shot or stabbed or some other dumb stuff he got into. Michelle would always watch as Helen stitched him up. To sum things up, Michelle already knew Helen Cho pretty well because of her dumb ass boyfriend always getting into messes. Michelle cleared her throat, "I didn't know you did this kind of stuff," gesturing to her stomach and the sonogram machine.

Helen shrugged and grinned, "When I was doing my residency I thought I was going to become an OBGYN."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Helen sat down, "I just really like genetics. But believe me, Michelle, I'm very good."

"Yes she is," Pepper chimed in, "She was my OBGYN with Morgan, and he turned out perfect _sooo_..."

Michelle looked down at Pepper smugly, "Is he though?"

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Michelle, "Careful with what you say."

May rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face, "Can we focus?"

Helen chuckled and Michelle rolled her eyes. Michelle laid down on the exam table and put her shirt up to reveal her stomach. "Let's get this over with." MJ sighed, grumbling slightly.

Helen turned on the sonogram machine and it started up instantly. She squirted some of the goo on Michelle's stomach and MJ winced from the cool shock of it. May and Pepper were chatting casually with Helen but Michelle ignored them. She was just trying to make it through this appointment without having a breakdown.

A few moments later the gentle but fast _thwip thwip thwip_ of the babies heartbeat filled the room and Michelle watched as both Pepper and May stood up and stared at the screen both going _awww._

Michelle reluctantly looked at the screen to reveal the clear black and white outline of a baby. Michelle blinked, emotionless.

Helen smiled, "Everything looks good. Heartbeat is very strong and fast. The baby's just a little small for 25 weeks but it's nothing to be worried about," she looked at Michelle, "just make sure to eat lot."

Michelle nodded, still staring at the sonogram screen in silence.

"Do you want some pictures?" Helen asked, glancing at Michelle. Michelle didn't respond. Her throat was dry and her voice was caught in her throat. "Uh-"

"I'll take them," May said, grinning. She grabbed the photos from Helen and gazed at them for a moment before placing them in her pockets.

Helen turned the sonogram machine off and Michelle sat up, staring aimlessly into the air.

Helen stood up and clapped her hands, "Ok, everything looks good!" She grinned, "I'll see you next week."

"Woah woah woah!" Michelle said, finally waking up out of her trance, "Next week? Isn't that a little early?"

Helen shrugged, "Better be safe than sorry. We're in uncharted territories."

May and Pepper glanced at each other. "In what way?" May asked.

"Peter's DNA is manipulated. And therefore, so is the babies DNA." She said, motioning to Michelle. "Basically, the baby is part spider."

Michelle put her face in her hands, "Don't ever say that again. Do not remind me that I'm having a spider baby."

Helen shrugged, "It's kinda cool."

Michelle gave her a look, "Cool? _Cool!?"_

Pepper stood up and patted Michelle's hand to calm her down, "We'll see you next week. Thanks, Helen!"

Helen nodded and closed the door behind her.

Michelle looked up at Pepper and May with a look of desperation. "In no way is it cool to have a spider baby! No way! What if it has 8 legs."

May rolled her eyes, "That's not possible."

Michelle still had an annoyed look on her face, "I'm killing Peter and that god damn radioactive spider."

Pepper shot Michelle a reluctant glance, "I'm pretty sure the spiders dead, MJ."

MJ shook her head and clenched her fists, "I'll kill it again."

Pepper and May shot each other a look with both wide eyes.

. . .

Michelle followed Pepper out in the communal area. They were going over the accords, trying to find modifications. Michelle was staring at the paper in concentration while walking before she stopped when a smell wafted through the air to her.

Michelle furrowed her brows and looked up from the paper. Her eyes settled on a plastic bag where the smell was coming from. The bag had the words "Del Mars Deli" on it and Michelle smiled. She walked over to the bag and looked inside it to see her favorite sandwich.

She looked up to see Tony Stark grabbing a cup of coffee. Pepper looked from the bag to Tony and smiled. She sat on the couch and started inspecting the paper again. Michelle licked her lips and turned to Tony, "Did you drive all the way down to Queens to get _me_ a sandwich?"

Tony pursed his lips and took a drink of his coffee, "It's not for _you_ , it's for the _baby_." He walked out of the room towards the lab smugly and Michelle shook her head chuckling, trying to imagine Tony Stark with his red Ferrari buying a sandwich from the deli.


	9. Chapter 9

**Feb 17**

Steve sighed as he looked into the one sided window. It had been one week since they found Peter and Natasha had barely left his side, had barely eaten anything, and had barely spoken to anyone. As much as she put up her facade that she was fine, Steve knew deep down she was hurting. She had never talked to him about this Peter kid, probably because of his secret identity, but it was obvious she cared deeply for him, almost motherly. She had refused to leave Peter's side and had barely talked to anyone. Sam had returned back to their "farm" to stay with Bucky. He had just been downright annoying and Natasha had kicked him out.

 _"He" Sam stated, dumbfounded, pointing a finger at Peter, "He's Spiderman!?" Sam had a look of pure shock on his face._

 _Steve blinked, remembering the airport fight and cringed. "Oh God, I beat up a teenageer. A teenager!"_

 _Natasha was sitting next to the bed holding an unconscious Peter in and was holding his hand. She looked up at Steve and scoffed, "Believe me, he can take it."_

 _Sam blinked, "He's Spiderman?! I just can't believe it. He's just, you know, so young. And I would expect him to be a little taller, maybe a little more buff."_

 _Steve watched as Natasha bit her lip and clenched her teeth in anger. She spun around to face Sam, putting all her hurt out on him, "You aren't helping anyone here! Leave."_

 _Sam shot an intimidated look over at Steve and slowly sulked out of the room, walking past a snickering Shuri._

Sam hadn't been back since.

Shuri walked up beside Steve and sighed, "She's still in there?"

Steve acknowledged Shuri, "Yeah," He turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

Shuri grinned, "Well lucky for us I juts finished the anecdote. We can start to wake him up."

The two turned to watch Natasha again. She was still sitting in the room, no emotion on her face at all. She was just staring at Peter's rising and falling chest. Steve cleared his throat, "Let me talk to her first. Before you start trying to wake him up."

Shuri raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure she's not gonna bite your head off."

Steve chuckled, "I'm willing to take the risk."

Shuri shrugged, "Y'all are weird." She started walking back towards the elevator, "I'll be back in 15. Don't take too long. I want to ask that Spider guy some questions."

Steve sighed and slowly opened the door. The door creaked slightly but Natasha didn't look up. Steve made his way over and sat next to her. He probably sat there for around 5 minutes before she even looked up at him and acknowledged his presence.

She had dark circles under her eyes but she was hiding her exhaustion with ease. Anyone who didn't know Natasha wouldn't be able to tell how stressed she was or the burden that was on her. But Steve could. It was evident to him that Natasha was very tired and very exhausted, both physically and mentally. He could tell there was a turmoil going on inside her head and that she was silently battling with herself.

"Hey," Steve whispered, "You okay?"

"I'm not going to leave," Natasha stated strongly, "If you're hear to drag me away..."

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Who said I was here to drag you away?"

Natasha glanced over at him and frowned. Steve put an arm around her shoulders and Natasha wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She let out a deep breath and after a few moments detached herself from Steve. He smiled softly at her and she frowned and turned back to face Peter.

Steve sighed and looked Peter up and down. He was very skinny, like he hadn't eaten in months, which was probably true. He still looked pretty strong though, surprisingly. According to Shuri, his health had greatly improved in the past week and had become stronger, strong enough that Shuri felt comfortable waking him up. Aside from his weight, there were no other signs he was held captive. No wounds or bruises were on him that were visible, probably healed by his enhanced healing Steve presumed. The only signs that he was held captive were jagged scars running up and down his arms when they didn't heal correctly, but they were very faint.

His eyes traveled back to Natasha, who was still staring at Peter. Steve had tried not to ask too much about Peter. He didn't want to stress out Natasha plus he didn't want his head to get bit off. Steve knew Natasha didn't like to talk all that much. But, he wished she'd talk more and get more problems off her shoulders.

"How do you know him?" Steve asked after a few moments. He knew only little about Spider Man. He had obviously met him during the airport fight but that was about it. Plus, Steve had tried to forget about all of that fiasco.

Natasha glanced back at Steve and bit her lip. She sighed, "I helped train him." Natasha let out a breath of air. She didn't love talking about emotions, she would much rather bury them down and forget about them. But, she had to admit, it was nice talking to someone about her problems. And Steve was probably one of the few people she was comfortable around and trusted enough to actually talk to.

Steve looked at Natasha in surprise, "You trained him?"

Natasha shrugged, "Yeah well, Tony found him, god knows how but ... Tony gave him a suit and begged me to help train him." Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled fondly, "At first he was just such a ball of energy, so annoying. But after a few weeks, he just became family and that's that." She looked at Steve, "And then we all broke up and I stopped seeing him." She leaned back in her chair, "You'll like him. He gets some getting used to, and he's intolerably nerdy. Probably just as much as Stark sometimes, they would spend hours in the lab together, I used to have to pull him out of the lab by his ears to go train. It's weird, if you mixed you and Stark you'd get Peter."

"Tony gave a teenager a multi million dollar suit?" Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Natasha laughed slightly, "He was running around Queens in red pajamas, homemade web shooters, and homemade wed fluid."

"Why haven't I met him?" Steve asked, glancing at Natasha.

Natasha shrugged, "Stark's always been pretty ... _protective_ over Peter. Peter was only allowed to come to the compound when it was basically empty and most of you were on missions or living elsewhere. Secret identity and everything."

"Hmm."

Natasha's eyes drooped, "When we were in Brooklyn that one week I stopped by the tower."

"You did?" Steve asked, surprised, "That's risky."

Natasha glanced back at Steve and sighed, "I know but, I couldn't resist. I knew Stark and the others were gone and it was just Peter at the tower." She furrowed her eyebrows at the memory, "I remember that FRIDAY was shut down for some reason and I broke in through a door. The elevators were shut off since FRIDAY was dead and I climbed the stairs. When I got up to the penthouse, Peter and Michelle were leaving."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "Leaving? Michelle?"

"Michelle is Peter's girlfriend." Natasha sighed, "They were just ... leaving. The vent was busted open and the two looked a little shaken up. Peter was burning his Spider Man suit and he begged me not to tell anyone, he begged me to try not to stop him from leaving so I didn't. I just let them leave." Natasha leaned back in her chair, regret in her voice, "I should have figure out what happened. I should have tracked them better."

Steve shook his head, "In no way is this your fault."

"Something happened. Something big. Big enough for Peter and Michelle to leave their family. And I didn't do anything. That was around three years ago." Her faced was sad and her eyes were watching Peter breath, "After a few days after we left Brooklyn I started to try to track the two. I found Michelle first so I decided to just track her- I thought that they'd stick together but..." Her gaze fell.

"Where's Michelle now?" Steve asked.

Natasha blinked, "Last time I checked she went back to New York in January. I thought she and Peter finally went back. She's with Stark now back at the compound."

"Well, whatever's going on at least she's with Stark. It's safest there." Steve said, eyes resting on Peter. Natasha smiled sadly at Steve and he pulled her in for a hug. She snuggled her head into Steve's neck and he kissed her neck softly.

There was a knock on the door and Natasha and Steve separated quickly. Shuri stepped in with a knowing smirk on her face. Natasha and Steve had both forgotten about the one sided glass wall. Steve blushed sightly and scratched the back of his neck but Natasha just stared intensely at Shuri.

Shuri cleared her throat, "I have the anecdote to wake Spider dude up," she motioned to the needle in her hand.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "His name's Peter." She let out a deep breath and ran a hand over her face, "Why does he need that again?"

"He has dozens of serums in his bloodstream I detected from presumably when they were testing on him," Shuri said, wincing slightly, "Most of them I think are just harmless and his body has almost metabolized fully. Those serums will be out of his system by the end of this week but three of the others stand out to me." Shuri crossed arms, "One of them isn't like the others. He can't metabolize it and I've never seen it before. The other I have seen before and it's causing him to stay asleep. He's metabolizing it at a slower rate than the other so this," She pointed to her anecdote, "will wake him up faster."

"What about the third one?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

Shuri sighed, "It's closely related to the one that's keeping him asleep. He's metabolizing it but very slowly. I've read about it before but I've never worked with it."

"What does it do?" Steve asked, leaning forward.

Shuri sighed, "It's used for temporary memory loss."

Natasha's eyes widened, "He's not going to remember anything?!"

"No no!" Shuri said, "It was a very small dose from what I've seen. Plus, he will eventually get his memories back once his body has metabolized all the serum. He'll just be confused and not remember things exactly for the next few weeks."

"So they gave it to him so he wouldn't remember ... So they could re-establish their base before Peter got his memory back?" Steve concluded, scratching his neck.

"That's what I thought too." Shuri agreed, crossing her arms.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her temples, "So he will remember? Eventually?"

Shuri nodded, "Eventually."

"Okay," Natasha sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Go ahead and fix him."

Shuri grinned and nodded at the two. She walked over next to Peter and injected her anecdote into his IV bag. Shuri tapped the bag a few times and the three watched as it traveled down the tube and eventually into his arm. Shuri smiled victoriously and turned to the two Avengers, "Just tap that button," she said pointing to a red button, "when he wakes up. It should be a few hours, maybe a day or so. He might be pretty drugged up."

Natasha and Steve watched as Shuri retreated from the room and shut the door behind her. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up to pull down the curtains over the one sided window. Steve chuckled and Natasha sent him a glare. Steve stood up and grabbed Natasha's hand, "You need to go eat. Maybe even a shower too."

Natasha glared at him, but hints of playfulness were hidden under her eyes, "Rogers, are you calling me smelly?"

Steve shrugged and then his face turned serious, "Please go take care of yourself, I'll stay here with him."

Natasha's face softened, "But, he's waking up soon and-"

"Exactly," Steve interjected, "He's going to wake up in a few hours and he's gonna be super confused. He's going to wake up in an unfamiliar place, with tubes coming out of his body, and you're going to be the only familiar face to him. So that's exactly why you need to take care of yourself _now_ so that when he's awake you can be there for him."

Natasha pursed her lips and looked at Steve through her eyelashes, "Fine." She turned and started walking towards the door, "I hate you sometimes."

Steve waved, "Bring me back something to eat."

Natasha snorted and shut the door behind her. Steve smiled and sat down in the chair next to Peter. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair, dozing off slightly.

He had probably been there for about an hour, maybe a hour and a half when Peter started to stir slightly. Steve quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter. Peter moved slightly and raised his arm to put against his forehead. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open slightly.

Steve watched as his eyes re-focused and were scanning the room until they fell on Steve. He could tell that Peter was still pretty drugged up and loopy. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Steve and Steve smiled, trying to seem friendly.

Peter cleared his throat and his eyes drooped lazily, "Brooklyn..."

Steve laughed, "Yes. And you're Queens."

Peter smiled lazily, "Sorry I stole your shield."

Steve waved him off, "No hard feelings. Sorry I dropped a airport boarding gate on you."

"'S fine," Peter slurred, "One time someone dropped a building on me."

Steve blinked, caught of guard. "A B-Building?"

Peter blinked lazily, "Yessirr-r" He closed his eyes, "I-I'm jus' gonna go back to sleep."

Steve nodded, "Yeah okay." He watched as Peter immediately dozed off.

Steve's attention was redirected to Natasha who had just opened the door. Her hair was wet and she was holding two sandwiches in her hands, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Steve said, "He woke up for a moment but fell back asleep."

Natasha's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" She sat down and handed Steve his sandwich, "Did he say anything?

"Yeah... um," Steve's eyebrows furrowed and faced Natasha, "Who dropped a building on him?"

Natasha froze and stared at Steve, "He said _what_?!"

. . .

Tony was simply sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. He had just woken up from a nap and was about to make his way back down to the lab. He was getting super close to figuring out who these _people_ were and where they might be located with Peter but he still had a lot of work to do. Tony took a big bite of the sandwich when someone entered the penthouse suit.

"Stark!" The man yelled and swiftly walked up to the couch, arms crossed.

Tony choked on his sandwich as he stared at Ross' pissed off face.

Tony quickly swallowed and jumped up, crossing his arms, meeting Ross' unimpressed and pissed off face. Tony rolled his eyes. "Ah, your majesty is here."

Ross sneered, "We-"

"Ah ah ah!" Tony said, putting a finger up, thoroughly pissing off Ross even more, "My house my rules." Ross rolled his eyes and Tony grinned mischievously. "I thought we've had this convo, your majesty, you're not allowed here without my permission. Last time I checked you were still on hold."

Ross clenched his teeth, "Stop being a drama queen. This building is partly owned by SHIELD."

"Oooh and that's where you are wrong!" Tony grinned, "Remember the HYDRA - Captain America fiasco? Yeah, SHIELD moved out, remember? You should get your memory checked sir, I heard Alzheimers is a pain in the ass but you can catch it early."

"I don't give a shit about your rules after I find out that you've been using the suits." Ross raised an eyebrow.

Tony walked away cooly, Ross following him quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Stark," Ross growled, "As stated in Article 7 of the Acco-"

"Yada yada yada..." Stark mocked, making a puppet with his fingers, "Who gives a shit."

Ross rolled his eyes, continuing to follow Tony around the compound, "You are not allowed to use those suits without government permission."

"And you aren't allowed to be bothering me, but look whats happening!" Tony snarkily replied, rolling his eyes.

Ross let out an exasperated huff. He kept on following Tony as the two passed the conference rooms. Ross peered inside them and saw Pepper sitting down with a young woman. Ross narrowed his eyes as he observed the two as he walked by. Pepper looked the same but the other woman was definitely pregnant. Ross blinked but continued to follow Tony.

Before he knew it Tony had walked Ross down to the entrance of the compound. Ross sighed, clearly still pissed off and Tony had a smug look on his face.

"Is that all, your majesty?"

Ross huffed, "Just don't use the suits. Got it?"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and was taping on his foot rapidly.

Ross smirked, "So... when did Pepper get a pregnant intern?"

Ross watched as Tony's face morphed from smug to clearly pissed off. His eyes had a guarded look in them and Tony crossed his arms and hissed, "Last time I checked it wasn't polite to call someone pregnant." He opened the door for Ross, " _Goodbye"_ and slammed it behind him.

Ross smugly walked back to his car. Once in his car he started to drive rapidly down the road away from the compound. Ross took out his phone and dialed a number quickly and put it up to his ear.

"Yes, it's me," Ross smirked, "It's not over. I have some _interesting_ news about the girl."

. . .

This time both Natasha and Steve were there when Peter woke up again, and this time for good.

Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up shakily. Natasha immediately stood up, made her way to Peter's side, and pushed the red button to alert Shuri. Peter eyes flickered open and went wide when he saw Natasha sporting a new blonde bob hairstyle.

"Hey..." Natasha said softly, "How do you feel?"

Peter's brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes narrowed, "C-Confused." His eyes drifted from Natasha to the tubes going into his arms to _Captain freaking_ _America_ with a beard sitting in the corner of the room. He gaped and his mouth went dry. Peter blinked, eyes widening even more. Suddenly, Shuri burst through the room breathlessly. _Ummm Captain America is sitting right there. And that's the princess of Wakanda. Am I hallucinating?_ "What is going on?!" Peter asked startled, sitting up straighter, now noticing he was in a medical bed. "Am I hallucinating? W-Who - W-W-What is going o-on?"

Steve and Shuri shot Natasha expectant looks and Natasha grabbed Peter's hand, "Peter," she said clearly and strongly, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Peter blinked rapidly and his eyes re-focused on Natasha, "Um-" he scratched his head, struggling to focus, "Michelle and I were planning on going to a graduation party, but then we got tired and just went to the Tower instead." He had a distant look in his eyes, "I think we were gonna stay the night but MJ and I wanted to see Ned in the morning before he left to see his family, so I drove home - I _think."_ He shook his head and stared at Natasha, "I don't remember what happened next." His eyebrows furrowed, "I think s-something happened, like something _big._ "

Natasha shot Shuri a look and then refocused on Peter, "Do you remember anything else?"

Peter shook his head, deep in thought, "Where am I?"

Natasha frowned, "You're uh... in Wakanda."

Peter blinked, obviously confused, "How? I was in New York. I was in _Queens_ , with May and Michelle."

Natasha gulped and took a deep breath, "Peter, that was nearly three years ago."

Peter simply stared at Natasha with a distant look in his eyes. His mouth was dry and a filter of confusion and shock went over his eyes. "W-What happened?" he whispered, trying desperately not to freak out.

Natasha stared back at Peter and took in a shaky breath, "I don't know. But ... King T'Challa found you in an unknown base, knocked and drugged out. We don't know what happened but... you were pretty beat up."

"I'm surprised your alive," Shuri chimed in, causing Natasha to send her a deadly glare but Peter ignored her.

"I can't remember." Peter said, freaking out slightly, "Why can't I remember? Three years? _Three!_? Did they release a new Star Wars movie?"

"And there he is," Natasha snorted, amusement in her eyes.

Shuri cleared her throat, "It's temporary," Peter spun to look at her, "They'll come back it'll just take a while."

Peter, still completely shocked, slumped in his bed. There were a few moments of silence and everyone in the room stared at Peter expectantly with remorse in their eyes. "I um, don't know what to say..." His face scrunched up, "How did I get into this situation?"

Natasha took Peter's hand, "It'll be fine. You'll stay with us until you get your memories back and we'll deal with the problem. But right now you just need to rest and relax so your body can continue to heal."

Peter, completely ignoring Natasha, spun to face her, "Where's MJ?" He asked strongly. He sat up despite Shuri and Natasha's pleading. "Do you know where she is? Is she okay? She was really stressed out - last time I remembered - about something. I can't remember." Peter scratched his neck, "Um, she was worried over something and when she gets worried I get worried and I was going to do something for our 6th year anniversary but she didn't want to do anything. _Oh god_ ," his face went pale.

"Pete-" Natasha chimed up.

"I hope I did something because _6 years_ , that's _a lot_ of years. Like more than five," Peter continued to ramble on, "Pepper offered MJ a job and oh god it was really important to her and I _cannot_ remember if MJ took it or not," Peter blinked rapidly, "I need to talk to her. How long have I been away from her? What if she broke up with me? Because, _honestly,_ she could do so much better than me and I can't afford to lose her. What if I did something and she hates me? What if -"

"Peter!" Natasha yelled, "Stop."

Peter stared at Natasha with wide eyes and shut his mouth.

Natasha sighed, "She's in New York. With May and Stark."

"Good," Peter said, relieved "That's good. If she's with Mr. Stark that means we haven't broken up. Because she hates Tony and she wouldn't talk to him unless we were still together. Like she _hates_ Tony more than anyone I've ever known. I try not to leave them alone in a room together because Michelle _will_ kill him."

Steve was staring at Peter with wide eyes and Natasha shook her head, almost amused. Shuri was grinning, "Calm down, spider boy."

"S-Sorry," He turned to Shuri, "Can I have um- Can I have some water?"

Shuri nodded, quickly filling up a glass of water and handed it to Peter. Peter said a soft thanks and quickly chugged the water. Once he was finished he went to place the glass back down but it stuck to his hand. Peter groaned and flapped his hand around rapidly, desperately trying to get the glass off from sticking to his hand.

Shuri watched in amazement, "Wow!" she walked up to Peter, "How does that happen? How do you do that?"

Peter glanced at her, "U-Uhm it usually doesn't do this. I can usually control it but for some reason it's not-" Suddenly a web _thwiped_ out onto the wall across from Peter and Peter froze. Shuri and Steve stared shocked and Natasha was confused.

"Wait..." Natasha said, "You have your web shooters with you? Did you make some weird invention?"

"N-No!" Peter said, turning white, "I. Do. Not!" He quickly tore the glass of his hand and looked closely at his wrist where the web was attached. He peered down at his wrist to see a tiny slit where the web was coming out. "EWWW EWW NO NO NOO!" Peter cried flapping his arm around "It's coming OUT OF ME! What the _hell_ happened?"

Shuri looked at him with wide eyes, "It doesn't usually do that?"

"No!" Peter cried, horrified. He put his hand down on the metal bed railing in shock and he simultaneously broke off the railing from the bed, crushed it, and split it in half.

Steve stared down in shock at the broken bed railing.

Peter grumbled, "I swear to god..." He rubbed his temples, "This doesn't usually happen. I mean - this happened right after I got my powers but like I know how to control these! What happened?"

Shuri stared in amusement, "Wow. I have to pick your head later."

Natasha furrowed her brows, "So... now you shoot webs ... out of your body."

Peter frowned, "Don't remind me. That is disgusting. What if I turn into a spider!?"

"That'd be so cool!" Shuri said, grinning.

Peter spun in her direction, "No! Not cool! In what way would this be cool!?"

Shuri crossed her arms, "This must have happened because of the serums."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, now calming down. "What serums?"

"There was one serum I found in your bloodstream different from the rest," Shuri explained, "You're not metabolizing it but It's not harmful so whatever they injected you with must of strengthened your powers."

Peter grimaced, "Great. That is _just_ what I needed. You know, I actually enjoyed my web shooters. I liked mixing the web fluid and it would go all," Peter started flapping his arms around, "You know, it was kinda cool."

Natasha shrugged, "Well... at least now you'll never run out, like that one time when you were swinging around the city and you fell down and broke your arm. And then you didn't go to Stark and you decided it would fix itself and it healed wrong. So Helen had to re-break it and you cried like a baby-"

Steve continued to watch the exchange in absolute silence. His eyes were still wide and he was stunned. Also, he wasn't sure _what_ to say exactly.

"That was one time!" Peter argued.

Shuri crossed her arms, her eyes lighting up "Still... Hey how do you stick onto walls?"

. . .

 **Feb 24**

 _It was cold. Like really cold. And Peter didn't know where he was. He was in a dusty condensed place. God, when was the last time someone cleaned this place? Peter crawled down and escaped through a vent. He crawled across the ceiling and into a room where he found three figures._

 _Two men and Michelle, tied up to a chair. The men were yelling at her and she was spitting remarks back at them but for some reason Peter couldn't move. He was stuck in place, watching in horror, trying to yell at Michelle and get her attention._

 _He watched as the man shot Michelle in the face and her body went limp against the chair, her eyes devoid of life.  
_

 _Peter wanted to scream. He wanted to go down and kill the two men but he found himself stuck, unable to move. Peter couldn't stop staring at Michelle's dead body._

 _Suddenly, the environment changed and he was now in a burning building. Like before, he was stuck in one place unable to move or speak. The same two men were there and Peter watched as they shot Ned in the stomach._

 _The environment changed again and Peter was watching himself. Almost like and out of body experience. He watched as he fought a lizard monster thing, whatever it was. He watched as he was forced to kill it before someone came in to the room and injected him with something that knocked him out. Peter watched as the men dragged him into a room where they pocked and prodded at him, cutting open his skin and injecting him with serums that caused him to shake and convulse. He watched as he laid unconscious on the table and they dragged another person into the room. It was a girl with a bag over her head. Peter watched as the men grabbed the bag off the girls head to reveal an unconscious Michelle. Peter's eyes widened as he watched the men shoot her in the face once again. He wanted to throw up. Whatever sick dream this was, he wanted out. He wanted to wake up, in his apartment, with MJ sleeping at his side. He just wanted to kiss her and hug her._

 _The environment changed again and Peter stood, in confusion, as he stood alone in a dark void. He heard crying. But not like a adult crying, a baby crying. Peter's brows furrowed in confusion and his gaze traveled around the room, trying to find the source of the crying._

 _"Peter."_

 _"Michelle?" Peter breathed, stunned, "Michelle..."_

 _"Wake up, Peter."_

 _Peter blinked in confusion, "W-Where are you? Michelle ... MJ what's wrong."_

 _"Something's wrong."_

 _"What's wrong!?" Peter cried, spinning around the room, "MJ, tell me! What's wrong!?"_

 _"I need you, we need you-" her voice faded out and it left Peter alone in the void._

 _"MJ?! Michelle, plea-"_

Peter woke up, breathing heavily. He focused his eyes on the room around him and sighed relieved. He sat up and checked the clock. It read _4 am._ He got out of bed and slowly padded into the living room at the "farmhouse" in the valley of Wakanda. He had gone back to the Avengers house in Wakanda a few days back when Shuri had cleared him "healthy enough" to leave the medical area. He had already re-learned how to use his powers and had been resting ever since. Natasha was hesitant on letting him do anything. He had met Sam and Bucky, which was _interesting_ to say the least. They both didn't believe that he was spider man.

 _"You're Spiderman?" Bucky said, doing a double take._

 _Peter pursed his lips and stood there awkwardly. Steve shook his head in amusement and Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed._

 _"Yeah, u-um," Peter bit his lip, "Sorry... I guess?"_

 _"You have nothing to apologize for." Steve said, crossing his arms._

 _"Uh, yes he does," Sam said, raising his eyebrow, "He webbed me to the ground next to him," he motioned to Bucky, "that was the worst."_

 _Bucky rolled his eyes, "You're a major douche."_

 _"You're just mad because he beat you both up," Natasha scoffed, "A teenager beat two full grown men up."_

 _Bucky and Sam both rolled their eyes and Steve grinned._

No one was up yet, at least no one was up that Peter knew about and he walked outside. Peter could see Bucky in the distance feeding his goats. Why so early? Peter had no idea but he wasn't one to judge. The sun was licking slightly over the jungle around him and he sat down on the porch, the dream still heavy on his mind.

"Not real," Peter repeated to himself, "Not real."

But what if it was real? Shuri had told him that he would be gaining his memories back slowly but surely. Peter ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. He just wanted to know if Michelle was okay. He just wanted to see her, and May, and Ned, and Tony, and Pepper, and Morgan. However, Shuri was adamant on not letting Peter leave until he had completely gained his memories back and all the serums had been metabolized from his system.

But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like something was _very_ wrong and it would only get worse if he didn't get back to New York soon.

Peter was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Steve and Sam come out from the front door for their morning run.

Sam furrowed his brows, "You good, kid?"

Peter looked up at Sam and Steve and waved them off, "Yeah," he said absentmindedly, "Enjoy your run."

Steve and Sam glanced at each other, "Are you _sure_ you're OK, son?" Steve asked, concern on his face.

Peter stared up at Steve, "Do you ever just get the feeling that somethings really wrong?"

Steve stared back at Peter, "What's wrong?"

"I just," Peter said, "I'm getting these weird dreams, or memories. I think something is _really_ wrong." He looked back up at Steve and Sam, "I need to know what's wrong. I can't keep on waiting for my memories to just magically come back."

Sam furrowed his brows, "Well, Shuri did say she was working on an anecdote for the second serum-"

"But she _also_ said it was very risky," Steve interjected, "It's too much of a risk, Peter."

Peter continued to stare absentmindedly out at the sunrise. "I need to know," He said, "Something bad's gonna happen. I can just sense it."

. . .

Michelle was actually stunned that they had persuaded her to stay up this late. She's usually in her bed reading a book by 8pm, like every other 23 year old, _duh._ However, somehow, tonight, it was currently 9pm and she was still in the living room.

May, Pepper, Tony, Morgan, Michelle, and Pepper were all sitting in a circle playing UNO. Morgan and Michelle were on the same team and they were currently winning. Morgan and Michelle only had 2 cards left while May and Pepper both had 5 and Tony had too many to count.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Tony fumed, glaring at Michelle who smirked back and high fived Morgan, "How are you so good at this?"

Michelle shrugged, "You just suck."

Morgan giggled in response and Tony rolled his eyes, "Morg, don't you want to be on your daddy's team? Y'know cause I'm your dad?"

Morgan shook his head, "Sorry, daddy. I like MJ better."

Tony glared at Michelle again and MJ smiled smugly, looking through her 2 cards.

Tony took a deep breath, "Sorry, I lost my cool for a second."

MJ looked up briefly from her cards, "You can't lose something you've never had."

Pepper snickered and Tony frowned, "Not cool. Why do I even allow you to live here again?"

May rolled her eyes, "Am I the only adult here?!"

Pepper shrugged. She was sitting next to Tony and it was her turn. She gave Tony and apologetic look and Tony looked at her confusingly. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He narrowed his eyes, "Pep, don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry," Pepper said, slowly starting to place down a card.

"Pep, please," Tony begged with wide eyes, "Don't. I love you."

"I really don't want to do this," Pepper replied with a mischievous look in her eyes, "But I don't have any other choice."

"No! You're my fiance!"

Pepper continued to place down an add 4 card down onto the pile and turned to face Tony with a shit eating grin and an amused look in her eyes, "Add 4, Tones."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "No fun for you tonight." He grabbed 4 cards and grumbled as he added them to his pile, "Whoever shuffled these cards sucks. Never shuffle cards again."

May placed down a green 4 card and everyone's eyes were trained on Michelle. She bit her lip and smugly placed down the exact same card.

"Uno!" Morgan giggled, snuggling up to MJ's side.

Pepper and May gaped at her, "No way."

Tony narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. He stared at Michelle with intensity in his eyes and she stared at him back. "Are you cheating?"

Michelle shrugged and smirked.

Tony bit his lip, "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"No." Michelle replied bluntly.

Tony blinked, and glanced at May and Pepper, looking unsure at what to do next.

May rolled her eyes, "MJ, are you cheating?"

"No!," Michelle said, raising her arms, "Why would I cheat? Why is it so hard to believe that I'm good at UNO? I had a 4.6 GPA in high school!"

"I graduated MIT at 17!" Tony said, his eyes narrowing even more. Pepper rolled her eyes at her fiance's comment and Michelle scoffed.

May put her hand out expectantly in front of MJ and had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Let me see your card!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

She didn't go to sleep until 12 am that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**February 25**

Shuri walked up to the Avengers house with Okoye by her side. She knocked on the door a few times before she became impatient and just let herself in. She opened the door and was instantly shocked by all the yelling. Okoye had a sour look on her face and Shuri grimaced as she watched all the Avengers yelling at each other.

Natasha was sitting on the couch adjacent from Peter and Steve was standing next to Natasha. Sam and Bucky were a a few steps behind Steve, both staring with wide eyes at the yelling match. Steve was frowning. Somehow he always got stuck as the mediator in any of the Avengers fights, well except _one_. Natasha was fuming and Peter was looking at Natasha with a soft but rebellious look in his eyes.

"No! No Peter!" Natasha yelled, sitting on the couch and rubbing her temples, "It's too risky, just wait a few more weeks and everything is going to be fine!"

"No," Peter said, shaking his head, "Something is wrong. I can really feel it!"

"Peter," Steve started calmly, "Nothings wrong."

Peter shook his head even more, "You're not having these dreams! They're horrible." He had a distant but pleading look in his eyes, "I need to make sure Michelle, May, and Ned are okay!"

Shuri cleared her throat but no one heard her over Natasha's yelling. Shuri then yelled, "AHEM" and all eyes fixed on her. Peter's face of defiance morphed into one of relief and Natasha glared at Shuri while Steve put a hand on Natasha's shoulder for support.

"Shuri," Peter sighed with relief, "I want the anecdote, so I can remember."

"No," Natasha shook her head defiantly, "You're not getting it."

Peter sighed, "I'm not 16 anymore!" He matched Natasha's intense glare, "I'm 23. I'm an adult."

Natasha blinked, ignoring Peter and faced Shuri, "What's up, Shuri?"

Shuri pursed her lips, "I actually came about the anecdote." She glanced at Peter, "I finished it."

Peter smiled and stood up, clapping his hands, "Great, time to go."

"No, you're not." Natasha stated, jumping up. Steve sighed and Peter frowned. Natasha walked up to Peter with a finger pointed at him menacingly, "That is not happening."

Peter sighed, "Nat, I don't like fighting with you."

"I wouldn't like fighting with me either!" Natasha growled, "You are not risking your life just to get your memories back faster when they'll come back naturally anyway!"

Peter shook his head, "I'm not a teenager anyone. I can make my own decisions," He matched Natasha's intense glare, "I need to know. Natasha, I feel like something is really wrong and I'm afraid I'm going to run out of time."

"It's too risky," Natasha seethed, "I'm not letting you risk your life, Parker. I don't know what you have in mind but it's not that easy!" Peter's face hardened. Natasha continued to rave, "We can't just waltz back into New York! We need time to make a plan!"

"No!" Peter yelled back, finally letting his anger run free. His gaze hardened and he clenched his teeth. He stared at Natasha dead in the eyes and the others in the room's eyes widened in surprise at his intensity. Steve bit his lip. "You mean, _you_ can't waltz back into New York. I can! Because I forgive! And I know it's more important to forgive than to keep grudges. Just because you all can't get along with the others in New York doesn't mean I don't have the right to go see my family! May, Michelle, Tony, Pepper, Ned, they're my family! And-And I need to know what's wrong," Peter's face filled with emotion and desperation, "I'm having horrible dreams. Nightmares. And knowing my luck they're probably reality. So I need to know!"

Natasha furrowed her brows in frustration and shook her head. She quickly walked out of the room to go outside. Steve sighed and quickly followed her, apologizing to Okoye and Shuri.

Peter watched as the two went outside and Steve pulled Natasha into a hug. Peter looked away and sighed. Bucky and Sam were still looking at the scene with wide eyes. Sam sat down on the couch and coughed, trying to clear away the awkwardness. Bucky walked past Peter and patted him on the back.

"I get it," Bucky said, giving Peter a reassuring glance, "She'll come around." Peter smiled slightly back and watched Bucky walk into his room and close the door behind him. Sam coughed and stood back up, grimacing awkwardly at Shuri and Okoye and followed Bucky.

Shuri rolled her eyes, "Ya'll are dramatic as hell." She clapped her hands, "So... you're sure you want to do this?"

Peter bit his lip, "Yeah."

Shuri nodded, a little sympathetic, "I'll have to put you under and then I'll inject it. I don't know how it'll react with your DNA or blood but if my predictions are correct, you'll wake up with all your memories."

Peter nodded and silently followed Shuri and Okoye out of the house. They walked past Steve and Natasha and Peter stopped. Natasha turned away from Steve and crossed her arms. She bit her lip and she seemed to be in a silent battle with herself. Finally, her gaze softened and she sighed. She walked towards Peter and enveloped him into a hug. Peter hugged her back and Natasha gazed at Peter sadly.

"I get it," Natasha said, "I'm not happy with it, but, you're right. You have the right to know."

Peter smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey!" Shuri called from the transport vehicle, "Lets go get some memories back!"

. . .

All Michelle wanted was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. So she went to the kitchen, made a sandwich, and was sitting down to eat it. She had to toot her horn a little; she had become very good at making pb&j since it was Morgan's favorite. As much Michelle hated to admit it, these days she spent most of her time playing with a five year old when she wasn't working with Pepper. Morgan was a good listener though and he liked to draw so MJ enjoyed spending time with him.

Things had become much easier for Michelle every since she told everyone she was _in fact_ pregnant. For starters, Michelle didn't have to wear sweatshirts 24/7 anymore. People also started to make her more food and pick up her favorite snacks from town and MJ was definitely _not_ complaining about that. The only thing she didn't appreciate was all the weight she was gaining. She was still pretty small for being 27 weeks pregnant, but she definitely couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore. She was forced to embrace it, and Michelle was kind of struggling.

At the moment the compound was eerily quiet. May was at work, Pepper took Morgan outside to play with the snow before all of it melted. Happy was out with Rhodey on business. Tony was the only one in the compound and he had locked himself in his lab to focus.

All Michelle was trying to do was enjoy her sandwich, but Tony had other plans.

"Miss Jones, Sir is asking if you can bring over the lab instrument that is in the counter on the kitchen." FRIDAY informed MJ.

Michelle's gaze fixed itself on the lab instrument and she pursed her lips. Her, being the stubborn person she is, said "Mhhm, No. Tell Tony that he can get it himself."

"Sir says that is extremely rude of you."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Tell Tony that I'm eating."

"Sir says he doesn't care."

"Remind Tony that I'm technically disabled. I'm pregnant," MJ said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Sir says that doesn't make any sense and that pregnancy doesn't make you disabled."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Tell him to come get it himself! He has two legs and can walk on his own."

"Sir refuses. He also says that quote 'you need to exercise and that you've gained some weight'".

Michelle grumbled, "Tell him he's the worst." She stood up from her seat, annoyed that she currently wasn't eating, and winced as a sharp pain hit her. Michelle gasped and pressed a hand down on her stomach. MJ shut her eyes as another wave of pain hit her. She blinked rapidly as the world around her started to spin and she quietly cried out and shut her eyes painfully.

Michelle opened her eyes at looked down at the floor to see a puddle of blood. Another wave of pain came over Michelle and she began to feel lightheaded and woozy. "Friday," she breathed, trying her best to hold onto the counter for support.

"Yes, Miss Jones?"

Michelle's eyes fluttered open and closed, "Tell Tony to come here," She blinked, trying to stay awake, "And call Helen Cho." MJ lowered herself on the ground and almost immediately passed out, her vision going dark.

Tony was attempting to hack when he got the notification from Friday.

"Sir, it seems Miss Jones has passed out."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up from his computer screen, "What?!"

"Miss Jones has passed out."

Tony blinked and stood up from his seat, "If she's pulling a prank on me I am going to kill her." He walked out of the lab and turned to the kitchen. His eyes went wide as his eyes fell on Michelle, passed out on the ground with a pool of blood.

"Shit," Tony hissed, running over to MJ. "Michelle, hey Michelle." Tony said, shaking MJ.

"Helen Cho says she is on her way," Friday informed Tony.

Tony hissed, "Shit Shit Shit," he grabbed Michelle, "It's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be ok."

. . .

 _Michelle yawned as she walked back out of the bathroom from her work. She worked at a tanning salon (I know what the hell, but it was the only job available at the time so MJ didn't really care). Her co-worker, Alyssa, Allison, whatever her name was (let's just call her Shalissa) handed MJ a cold cloth. MJ gave her a thankful smile and took it, putting it on her forehead._

 _"Thanks," MJ muttered._

 _"No problem," Shalissa said, not looking up from her phone, "Was that the second time you threw up today?"_

 _MJ blinked, "Yeah, I must be coming down with something."_

 _Shalissa looked up from her phone and shrugged, "Or you're pregnant."_

 _Michelle blinked, "What?"_

 _Shalissa pursed her lips, "Or you know you're probably just getting sick." She then turned back to her phone._

 _Michelle just stood there, deep in thought. She wasn't sure the last time she got her period. But she had never been regular. She always skipped months so Michelle didn't worry when her period never came. But now she had been nauseous and had been throwing up for a whole week now. "Shit," MJ muttered._

 _At the end of her work day MJ quickly clocked out and began walking back to her and Peter's apartment. She walked by a drugstore and stopped in front of it, chewing her lip. "Better just check, I mean, it's probably nothing." MJ sighed. She walked in, trying to not make eye contact with the old lady behind the counter and picked up the cheapest pregnancy test there. MJ silently walked back to the counter and placed it on it._

 _The old lady's eyes lit up when she saw the test, "Are you and your husband trying?"  
_

 _Michelle tried to smile but she's sure it came out more as a grimace, "Yes."_

 _The old lady smiled again and handed the test back to Michelle, "Go ahead and grab another one. It's always better to take two, on the house."_

 _MJ muttered a thanks and quickly grabbed another test before she started to walk back home._

 _The walk was about 30 minutes and with every passing second MJ's dread grew exponentially. She tried to take her mind off things by studying her surroundings but she was unsuccessful. She couldn't be pregnant. It just didn't make any sense. She was on birth control. And it was totally the worst timing. Worst timing._

 _MJ reached her apartment and strided up the stairs to her floor. She quickly put her key into the old door and the door creaked open. Michelle quickly locked the door behind her and sighed with relief, putting her bag on the ground and the paycheck she had just collected on the counter. She had to remember to put it in the bank tomorrow or else they wouldn't be able to afford this month's rent. And they had already missed paying rent two times before. It wasn't their fault San Francisco was so damn expensive!_

 _Michelle grabbed the two tests and rushed to the bathroom. She read the instructions over and over. Two lines = pregnant. One line = not pregnant. Her hands were shaking and she opened up the boxes but froze._

 _She just couldn't do it._

 _Michelle leaned against the wall and sighed, deciding to wait for Peter to get home. She made her way out of the bathroom and changed out of her work uniform and into sweatpants and a tank top. She then sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for Peter to get home._

 _Almost instantly the door shot open and Peter walked in. His smile widened when he saw Michelle and she smiled slightly. He set his work stuff down and locked the door before striding over to MJ and pulling her into a kiss._

 _MJ smiled and kissed him back. She pulled away, "Woah," she chuckled nervously, "You're in a good mood."_

 _Peter smiled, his eyes shining, "I got a promotion."_

 _MJ smiled, patting his arm, "That's great."_

 _"Yeah," Peter continued, playing with Michelle's hair, "Maybe we could go out to a nice dinner or something. Or just walk around the city to celebrate. We could go to Philz tomorrow morning."_

 _Michelle's smile faltered, "That's uh- great. Sure."_

 _Peter blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay?"_

 _Michelle sighed, "Yeah I'm-I'm fine I just, haven't been feeling well."_

 _Peter sat them down, "Are you still throwing up?"_

 _Michelle gulped, "Yeah," she looked down at Peter and her enclosed hands, "And I'm um late," she looked back up at Peter's concerned gaze, "Like really really late, Peter"._

 _Peter bit his lip, "Oh."_

 _Michelle sighed, "Yeah." She looked towards the bathroom, "I got a test, two actually, you know, just in case. Even though it's probably nothing."_

 _"Just in case." Peter repeated._

 _MJ nodded, "I haven't taken them yet."_

 _Peter stared at her and stood up, putting his hand out to hers "We can do it."_

 _Michelle looked up at him thankfully and grabbed his hand. He guided them to the bathroom and MJ tentatively stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and took the tests. She opened the door again and Peter stepped inside the bathroom._

 _"How long?" Peter asked, peering behind Michelle at the tests._

 _Michelle looked at him nervously, "Two minutes." She leaned against the wall next to Peter and sighed, running a hand over her face anxiously._

 _"It'll be fine," Peter said encouragingly, "Whatever it says it'll be fine."_

 _Michelle gazed at Peter, "It'll be negative," she said, trying to convince herself, "I'm always late on my period, and I probably just ate something funny."_

 _Peter looked down at his watch, "It's been two minutes."_

 _Michelle froze and Peter grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "I can't do it."_

 _"It's okay," Peter said, "I'll do it." He approached the sink and gazed down at the two tests. Michelle watched his facial expressions. At first, his expression didn't change. He blinked down at the tests and bit his lip. He looked back at Michelle and opened his mouth but no words came out.  
_

 _Michelle's heart dropped._

 _She grabbed the two tests instantly and studied them over and over._

 _Two lines = pregnant._

 _Michelle dropped the tests like they were fire and immediately retreated out to the living room. Peter picked up the two tests and put them on the sink before he went after Michelle. She was sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked stunned and her eyes were staring out at the blank wall in front of her._

 _"MJ," Peter breathed sitting down next to her, "It'll be okay, we'll be okay."_

 _Michelle just continued to stare out in space in shock. Peter didn't leave her side. The two didn't eat anything and Peter guided Michelle to their bedroom. Even though it was only 7pm, Peter shut off all the lights and closed all the curtains and windows and led Michelle to bed. She laid down, still in complete shock and Peter kissed her forehead gingerly before he laid down beside her._

 _She never fell asleep that night._

 _Peter wasn't aware of what was happening at first. He was coming out of a deep sleep when he became aware of Michelle crying beside him. Peter instantly shot up and automatically pulled Michelle into a hug and cooing soft things in her ear. Michelle instantly leaned into Peter and started crying on him, not caring she was getting his shirt wet._

 _He didn't know how long he held a crying Michelle. MJ finally sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm out of tears," MJ said dryly._

 _Peter stared down at Michelle with concern, "MJ..."_

 _"I'm fine," MJ sighed shakily, "I'm fine."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _MJ covered her face with her hands, "How are we gonna do this, Peter? I can't be a mom."_

 _Peter sighed and grabbed MJ's hands, "We'll figure it out."_

 _MJ looked up at him sadly, "We're living paycheck on paycheck. How are we gonna do this?"_

 _Peter gazed down at her, "I'll get another job."_

 _MJ shook her head, "You already have two." The two had a few moments of silence before MJ whispered, bits of sadness in her voice "This is the worst timing."_ _Peter held onto Michelle a little tighter. She covered her face with her hands and flopped back onto the_ _mattress. "I feel like the universe is against us." Michelle never wanted kids. She never imagined herself as a mother. At the moment, she was having a particularly hard time that right now, in this moment, she was pregnant. There was a baby. In her. Or more scientifically, probably just a mass of cells but still, a mass of cells that would produce into a baby. A living thing._

 _"I mean," Peter pursed his lips and laid next to Michelle again and faced her. He was trying to desperately figure out his next words. "There's never a good time to have a kid, right?"_

 _Michelle uncovered her face and stared at Peter with quizzical eyes._

 _He gulped and continued, "I mean, yeah this is pretty shitty timing, but... Michelle..." Michelle had to blink over and over again. He had big puppy eyes. And he only had those eyes when he wanted something. Wait, what?_

 _MJ didn't expect this reaction._

 _"You want this?" Michelle whispered, shock evident in her voice._

 _Peter furrowed his brows, "You didn't think I would?"_

 _"I mean..." MJ frowned. She had a lost expression on her face. "I don't know what to do." Her voice quivered a bit._

 _"I don't either," Peter reassured, pulling her closer. "But we'll figure this out. Together."_

 _MJ gazed back up at him through her eyelashes. "You want to do this?" She asked, timidly._

 _Peter's face broke out into a huge smile and his eyes sparkled. He didn't even say anything but kiss her. MJ leaned into the kiss and pulled out breathless. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching._

 _"I've only dreamed of this, like ever since we were like 20." MJ didn't say anything but she continued to gaze at Peter's face. He was staring at the ceiling with a dream like state in his eyes. "When I saw you hold Morgan at Pepper's Christmas Party and he wouldn't let go of you. And then you both fell asleep on the couch together." He then turned his head and faced Michelle. His eyes met hers. "I never wanted a family. Or at least I never thought I would have one. My life has always been so unpredictable that I thought that it just wasn't my fate to have one. My parents died, Ben died, I got bit, and I was so obsessed with this newfound life that I never thought about settling down," His eyes traveled down to Michelle's lips and then back up to her dark brown eyes, "And then I found you and-" He caressed MJ's cheek, "And now I can't stop thinking about it."_

 _MJ pulled Peter into a sweet and slow kiss. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body. "So..." her eyes fluttered shut, "I can't believe I'm saying this ... We're gonna do this?"_

 _MJ could hear Peter's smile in his voice, "Yeah, we're gonna do this."_

. . .

The first thing MJ was aware of was the blinding lights. The second was the annoying IV in her arm.

Michelle groaned as she tried to sit up but two hands held her down. She opened up her eyes to see May, gently holding her down.

"May," MJ groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Stay down," May said softly, "You need to rest." May raised the bed electronically and smiled softly at Michelle. Michelle blinked groggily at May.

At that moment, Helen Cho entered the room and smiled at Michelle.

"What happened?" Michelle asked hoarsely.

Helen crossed her arms, "You started to have contractions. Lucky for you I'm very good at what I do and I was able to stop them."

Mitchell blinked groggily again, "So... everything's fine?"

Helen nodded, "Luckily. I just want to keep you on an IV overnight for observation and then I want you to go on bed rest. And to stay away from stress."

Michelle coughed, "Bed rest?"

Helen sighed, "It sucks but, better safe than sorry." Helen stood back up, "I'll check back on you in a few hours, if you need anything just call FRIDAY."

"Thanks," Michelle said, rubbing her eyes again.

"Just try to rest as much as you can." She gave Michelle a look before she shut the door behind her.

May grabbed Michelle's hand, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." MJ sighed, eyes drooping tiredly.

May noticed and stood up, "I'll be back soon, try to rest. Next time I come back I'll bring food." She winked at Michelle and shut the door behind her.

Michelle laid tiredly for a few moments before she began to fall into a sleep. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed contently as she snuggled into the sheets.

Whatever drugs Helen had put her own felt _reallly_ good.

Michelle was about to fall back asleep when Morgan shrieked and threw the door open, yelling "Aunty! Aunty!"

Michelle forced her eyes open to reveal Morgan who was standing next to Michelle's bed. He was basically jumping up and down and MJ smiled weakly at him. Morgan grabbed her hand a tad roughly, "Are you okay?" He asked with big doe eyes and concern in his voice.

Michelle blinked groggily and cleared her throat, "E'm fine, good, 's ok."

Morgan giggled, "You're talking funny."

Michelle's eyes dropped again, "I'm 'n some funny 'tuff right n'w."

Suddenly the door shot open again to reveal a very stressed out and breathless Tony Stark. "Morgan!" Tony scolded once he saw Morgan next to Michelle's bedside. He walked up guiltily to Morgan, "You can't be down here!"

Morgan frowned, "But no one was telling me what happened with Aunty MJ!" He grabbed MJ's hand again.

"Aunty needs to rest," Tony said, crossing his arms, "So we need to go."

Morgan puffed out his chest, "No I want to stay with Aunty."

Michelle blinked, still trying to wake up and she turned to face Morgan, "Morg, I'm fine. Everything 's fine and t'mm'w we can do somet'ing fun together."

Morgan looked back at Michelle, "Do you promise?"

Michelle nodded and smiled druggily, "'s I promise."

Morgan nodded and reluctantly and followed Tony out of the room. Tony turned to face Michelle and he cleared his throat, "Um- I'm glad everything's okay, Michelle."

Michelle continued to smile druggily at Tony, "MJ"

Tony blinked, "What?"

"My friens' call me MJ," Michelle slurred, slowly falling back asleep.

Tony smiled. He wasn't sure if MJ was going to remember this tomorrow but, he was gonna take it.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 1**

Natasha smiled at Steve thankfully as he handed her a sandwich and sat next to her. Natasha took a bite of it thankfully and sighed as her eyes traveled back to Peter sleeping on the medical bed.

She pursed her lips, "I feel like I was just in this situation."

Steve shrugged and put an arm around her, "Hmm."

Natasha bit her lip and faced Steve, "If we have to go back to New York, would you come?"

Steve gazed down at Natasha and sighed, "Nat..."

Natasha let out a deep breath, "We've been on the run for too long. I know how much you miss the others. And... what Peter said was right."

"It's too risky," Steve said, shaking his head, "With Ross..."

Natasha opened her mouth to reply but Sam interrupted and opened the door. Natasha and Steve moved away from eachother and both faced Sam, who had a smug look on his face.

"Shut up," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Sam sat down on the chair across from the two, "He hasn't woken up yet?"

Natasha shook her head and leaned back in her chair.

Suddenly and conveniently, Peter's heart monitor started to speed up. Natasha and Steve sat up and Sam raised an eyebrow. Natasha pressed on the red button to alert Shuri and the three watched as Peter _quickly_ woke up, startled.

Peter had wide eyes and the second he opened them he shot up.

"Woah there Tiger!" Natasha said, standing next to Peter, "Calm down."

Peter was breathing heavily and he clutched the sheets trying to calm down. He sat up in the bed and blinked rapidly. "I-I gotta go." He tried to get out of the bed but Natasha stopped him.

"Peter stop," She said, "What happened?"

Shuri then walked in and smiled, "Ahh, you're awake! What did I miss?"

"I remember," He started, an alert look in his eyes, "I remember everything. I uh- I gotta go, like I gotta go now."

Natasha gave Steve a look and he cleared his throat, "Peter-"

"I really have to go," Peter begged, his eyes wide, "They're doing something really bad."

"Just tell us, kid," Sam chimed in, "And we'll help."

Peter bit his lip, "Three years ago someone started coming after me. They killed..." A look of hurt flashed through Peter's eyes and he frowned, "So MJ and I left because I thought that was safest- I thought we'd be safe any other place than New York," Peter gulped, "But I got caught," his eyes went into a distant place while reliving the memory, "And they found me. So I led them away from MJ and they drugged me and I woke up in, wherever it was." He looked up at Natasha, "They wanted my genetics. They wanted to re-create my DNA. But then they got caught and that's how you guys found me."

Peter stood up and moved past Natasha, he started pacing the room and the three watched him, trying to soak in all the information. He looked up desperately, "You said MJ was in New York."

"Yeah," Natasha said, "But Pet-"

"I need to get to New York," Peter insisted, "They're gonna go after MJ. They never got what they needed from me and they're gonna go after her and-"

"Wait," Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows, "If they're coming after your genetics, why would they be going after your girlfriend?"

Peter's throat went dry and he bit his lip, his eyes going downcast.

Natasha's eyes went from Sam to Peter until they finally rested on Peter and realization hit her, " _Oh_ ... Peter."

Steve, Sam, and Shuri looked around confused and Peter let out a deep breath, "MJ's ... pregnant."

. . .

May walked out of Michelle's room and walked over to Pepper who was making dinner.

Pepper glanced at May, "How is she?"

"She's fine," May said, sitting down on the bar stool watching May, "Morgan is in there with her. They're taking a nap."

Pepper grinned, "Morgan is inseparable from her, it's funny."

May smiled, "I think it's cute."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Pepper sighed, "Tony almost had a heart attack when he found her. It took me hours to calm him down."

May frowned, "It's scary."

Pepper rubbed her eyes, "I can't even imagine what would've happened if she lost the baby..."

May gazed at Pepper with a soft look in her eyes, "She's under a lot of stress right now. And the best thing we can do for her is to just take her mind off things."

"How do we do that?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

May grinned a little mischievous, "We basically have to annoy the shit out of her. I know Michelle, she gets all in her head but we can't let her do that."

Suddenly Tony made his way out of his lab, fully decked out in his suit. May and Pepper stared at him indecorously.

"Tones, _what_ are you doing?" Pepper asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Tony put the face mask down on the iron man suit, "I gotta go."

"Where exactly?" Pepper asked, narrowing her eyes, "I told you not to get on Ross' nerves I am _this_ close" she motioned with her hands "to finishing my case to get the accords abolished."

Tony bit his lip, "I'll be quick I swear I'll be back in 2 days."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

"I think I found the base where they might have Peter. It adds up everything I've been working on. I just gotta check it out." Tony replied.

May gazed at Tony, "Really?"

Tony nodded and smiled a little, "I think this is it."

"Is Rhodey going with you?" Pepper asked.

"No," Tony shook his head, "He's staying here."

Pepper pursed her lips, "What's gonna happen if they attack you though, you against a whole base of people?"

Tony smirked cockily, "It's simple. I'll take them down." He then walked over to the window, "Au revoir!" And May and Pepper watched him shoot off into the air.

May shook her head, "This is not how we reduce stress."

. . .

 **March 2**

"How did a baby get inside there?" Morgan asked, poking Michelle's stomach as she sat down on the couch eating chips.

Michelle gave Pepper a look and Pepper snorted, walking to sit down next to Michelle. " _Magic_ ," she replied to Morgan.

"How does it get out?" Morgan asked, both of his hands on MJ's stomach.

MJ sighed and rubbed her face, "Some really painful magic."

Morgan cocked his head and looked at Michelle confused.

Rhodey walked in and smiled at the group sitting on the couch, "Hey guys."

"Rhodey!" Pepper smiled kindly, "You're already done with your meeting."

Rhodey nodded and sat down on the couch opposite of Pepper and Michelle, "Yep. Thank god."

Michelle sighed as she stretched her legs. The bed rest was really getting to her and all she wanted to do was go walk around outside.

"Does anyone want water?" Pepper asked.

"I'll get it!" Michelle smiled, trying to stand up and Pepper pushed her down.

"Nope, don't even think about it, Missy." Pepper said. She walked over to the kitchen and filled up cups of water before she sat back down.

Michelle grumbled as she took a drink of the water, "I thought bed rest was like an old medical system thing."

Pepper shrugged, "Not when you start having contractions at 27 weeks. You're supposed to be resting in a stress free environment."

Michelle shot Pepper a look and Rhodey snorted. MJ rolled her eyes and bit her lip. Morgan was continuing to poke Michelle's stomach. "Yes, I am so not stressed right now," Michelle replied sarcastically.

Pepper ignored her. "Morg, what are you doing?" Pepper asked, staring at her son confusingly.

Morgan shrugged, "I'm trying to talk to the baby."

Michelle blinked slowly and pursed her lips. Ever since Tony and Pepper had told Morgan about the baby and why Michelle was so tired, he refused to leave Michelle alone. Michelle thought it was sweet, it really was, but sometimes she wished Morgan was more into legos than into trying to "talk" to the baby.

"Hey instead of making dinner, when we pick up May from work there's this new Italian place that moved in. We could check it out." Rhodey said, breaking the silence.

Pepper smiled, "That's a good idea we co-"

"Excuse me, Miss Potts sorry to interrupt but I am detecting a quinjet in the area." FRIDAY interrupted.

Pepper shot a confused glance at Rhodey and Michelle. "FRIDAY, who's quinjet is it?"

"I cannot detect who's quinjet it is. It is not under my records."

Rhodey's eyebrows furrowed and commanded "FRIDAY do not allow it to land."

"I am sorry b-b-but I am experiencing some difficulties." FRIDAY informed glitchily.

Michelle's face went pale and Pepper and Rhodey immediately shot up.

"FRIDAY call Tony."

"I am s-sorry Miss Potts b-b-ut some-someone is hack-ing into my-" and then FRIDAY was gone.

Pepper spun around to face Rhodey. "What's happening?" Her voice was strong but full of fear and concern.

Michelle felt Morgan whimper and snuggle up to her side and Michelle wrapped an arm around him. A sense of deja vu came over her and she breathed, "Oh god."

"What?" Rhodey asked, turning to Michelle on alert, "What's wrong?"

Michelle looked up at them with dread, "This is exactly what happened last time." She stood up, and held Morgan close to her, "I think that they'r-"

Suddenly a big blast filled the air and Michelle, Pepper, and Rhodey quickly fell to the floor. Pepper screamed and Michelle shut her eyes. She heard Morgan whimpering and holding onto Michelle's neck tightly.

Michelle, Pepper, and Rhodey all opened their eyes and took in the scene around them. There was dust everywhere and a big hole in the wall of the living room where someone had shot through. Debris was everywhere and Michelle felt like throwing up.

She cleared her throat and looked at Rhodey and Pepper with frantic eyes, "I think that they're invading."

"No shit!" Pepper yelled, "Why?"

Michelle frowned, "I-I'm not sure." Realization dawned on Michelle and she froze. Her throat went dry and her hand unconsciously drifted to hold onto her stomach tightly. _This can't be happening._

Rhodey turned towards MJ, "You need to hide!" Then he turned to Pepper, "We need to suit up."

Pepper nodded and quickly grabbed something quickly from under the counter. She ran up to Michelle and handed her a gun. Pepper than kissed Morgans head who was still holding onto Michelle tightly with fear. "You know where the secret door is right?"

Michelle nodded, still shocked.

Pepper then followed Rhodey into the lab and Michelle ran to Morgan's room. She stepped over all of his toys and quickly opened the closet door. She pushed past Morgan's clothes until it revealed a door. She put in the code and quickly stepped in it.

Bangs and gunshots started to blast and the building rocked. Michelle took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down as the building continued to shake. Her heartbeat rung in her ears and her pulse was racing.

"Aunty," Morgan cried, fear in his voice, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Michelle said, still out of breath, "We're okay, we're okay." Michelle continued to walk down the stairs into the safety room. She got up to the metal doors and typed in the passcode again before she slumped down in relief. "We're okay." The room consisted of one bed and a few chests of food and supplies. MJ grimaced as she pushed one of the huge chests away from against the wall to create a hiding spot of sorts.

Michelle placed Morgan down behind the chest and tried to catch her breath. After not moving for countless days it was a shock to be in such a rush all of a sudden. Another rumble went through the building and Michelle grimaced. This was literally the worst time for Tony to be gone.

MJ sat down next to Morgan and Morgan snuggled up next to her. Michelle winced as the building shook again. Morgan screamed when a large boom filled the room and part of the ceiling fell down. Rubble and dust was everywhere and Michelle coughed and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes to reveal that dust filled the room. Her eyes widened as she saw that someone had shot a hole in the wall. Five bodies with flashlights on dressed in black filtered into the room and Michelle put her hand over Morgan's mouth to quiet him.

Michelle kneeled down to Morgan. "Morgan, listen to me." She forced Morgan to face her, "Stay here, OK, and don't make any noise. Close your eyes and _don't_ look."

Morgan looked up at her with big scared eyes and nodded, his lip quivering. He turned to face the corner and he turned himself into a ball and shut his eyes.

Michelle smiled at him sadly and took the gun out from her pants. She held onto it tightly as she peered over the chest and stared at the five figures. One of the figures was smaller than the others. He had a huge scar on his face and his teeth were sharpened into knives. "Find her," he seethed, "she's in here somewhere."

Michelle gulped and her heart dropped. She was shaking but put on a brave face. MJ continued to watch the guards move around the room. One guard got dangerously close to the chest and Michelle took a deep breath and jumped out from behind it, quickly shooting him.

The man screamed and fell. The others turned and started to barge at Michelle. Her pulse was racing as she shot another guy and he fell. One guard came up from behind her and grabbed her hair. Michelle screamed and tried to spin around to hit him but the other one grabbed her arms and slapped the gun out of her hands. It clattered on the ground.

The two guards held onto Michelle painfully tight and forced her to stand still. Michelle growled, "Let go of me!"

The smaller man with the scar and green eyes smiled manically and walked in front of Michelle. He was playing with a gun in his hand. "Michelle Jones," he hissed, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

One of the guards pulled Michelle's hair, forcing her to make eye contact with the man, "You need to go to a dentist," Michelle spat, "Your teeth are disgusting!"

The man chuckled evilly and continued to stare Michelle up and down, "You're a fighter, aren't you." He stroked her face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Michelle growled.

The man smirked, "Don't worry, miss, we'll be on our way in a few minutes."

Michelle's eyes narrowed and the guard tightened their grip on her, "Why are you doing this?"

The man grinned, showing off his teeth, "You are about to be apart of something greater than you'll _ever_ be. You will be part of the future prosperity of the human race."

Michelle seethed sarcastically, "Have you rehearsed that before?"

"I'd be careful with what you say next," The man said, narrowing his eyes.

Michelle growled, ignoring the man's warning, "You're a-a _monster_."

"Hmm," The man said coolly, "That's what, what was his name? That's what Peter Parker said aswell." He glanced at Michelle and watched as she stared at him. She no longer replied wittily or had a defiant look in her eyes but she looked surprised and a bit overwhelmed. He smiled satisfied at her.

"What?" She breathed.

"Peter Parker," He repeated, grinning evilly, "you're boyfriend, husband, whatever you two _were_. The father of your child. He said that in the beginning too, it's too sad he's not still with us."

Michelle blinked and choked up emotionally, "Y-You're lying," she shook her head, "He's not dead."

"Dead," the man snapped, "He is _dead_. And that's why we're here for you." He continued to play with the gun in his head, "And you will be dead too if you don't follow our orders."

Michelle had a distant look in her eyes and she continued to shake her head, "No, he's not dead." She kept on repeating it, trying to convince herself.

"The situation isn't ideal," the man continued manically, "I would much rather have used Peter but we had to scrap him." He reached and forced Michelle to look at him. Her eyes were full of hurt and she was forcing the tears back, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We only need you until you give birth. Then, you can continue on with your life, if you follow our orders."

Michelle stared at him defiantly, "Fuck you."

The man started to laugh. He smiled with his devil teeth. "Ahh, you're frisky- I like that. You know, we could have a lot of fu-"

Suddenly, a web appeared, thwiping the gun out of the smaller man's hands. The man was caught of guard and the guards, also surprised loosened their grip on Michelle. MJ took the chance and quickly elbowed one of the guards in the groin and leaped for her gun on the floor. Michelle spun around and shot the guard. He fell to the ground and Michelle dodged as the other one tried to grab her. She shot him and he also fell to the ground.

Michelle let out a deep ragged breath and stared at the two men in shock. She glanced around the room for any other men and her heart was stuck in her throat as she saw a dark figure leaping around the walls, shooting webs at the man with the scar on his face.

The figure leaped down and kicked the other man on the ground. He webbed his hands together and his feet onto the ground so he couldn't move. Michelle was frozen with shock as she watched the figure jump down from the wall down to the floor. He walked up to the man menacingly who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Asset 01," the man sneered, "Nice to see you again."

"I'm not your asset," The black figure seethed, "You're insane. It's over. You're shut down."

Michelle stumbled back in shock. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

"Is it?" the man asked, "Is it over, Asset?" The man whistled and the black figure stared at the man for a moment before jumping up onto the ceiling before two lizard creatures crawled into the room.

"What the fu-" Michelle breathed, quickly re-loading her gun. One of the lizards went crawling after the black figure and the other went over to Michelle. Michelle quickly shot it, two times in the stomach. It halted the lizard but didn't fully stop it. Michelle's eyes widened when the lizard continued to barge at her, "are you _kidding_ me!"

The black figure who was currently wrestling his lizard, glanced over at Michelle and quickly webbed up the lizard to the ground. While he was distracted his lizard swiped at him and wounded the figure on the arm. The figure winced but then webbed his lizard up and put it up to the wall, wincing as he watched it struggle before it went limp.

Michelle quickly shot her lizard in the head a couple of times and it died instantly. She stumbled back in surprise as she watched it morph into a human body. Her mouth was agape and she blinked rapidly. _My mind is playing tricks on me, none of this is real, I'm gonna wake up in a dream and, what the ACTUAL fuck._

The black figure stumbled back from the dead lizard and spun towards the man, who was still laughing. He was still webbed to the ground. "It's over."

The man shook his head and laughed manically, "It's never over. This will always follow you."

The figure shook his own head, "No, you are insane."

The man showed his teeth, "This would have never happened if you father didn't betray us. You are the son of a traitor, a coward, a-"

Suddenly the scar-man slumped over and the black figure stumbled back, surprised. Michelle stood behind the man, breathing heavily. She had just hit him in the head with the butt of her gun. She dropped the gun and stared down at the man, "You talk too much."

Michelle looked up from the unconscious man to the figure who was staring back at her.

They stared at each other for a moment before the figure leaped over to Michelle and she was engulfed in a hug.

Michelle buried her head into the figures neck and he held onto her tightly. Her breath was caught in her throat and MJ quickly leaned back from the figure to tear of his mask.

"Peter," Michelle breathed when she tore of his mask. Peter smiled down at her and a smile engulfed MJ's face. She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled her closer to him.

They came up for air and Michelle laughed, crying happily. A tear ran down Peter's cheek aswell and he wiped MJ's face. She punched his shoulder and Peter whined, "Hey!"

"I thought you were dead!" MJ sniffled, burying her head into his chest, "I thought I was all alone!"

"I'd never leave you," Peter said softly, closing his eyes and nestling his head into her neck, "I promised, right?"

Michelle looked up at him and Peter pulled her into another kiss. Michelle smiled and wiped at her eyes. Peter's eyes glistened as he stared down at her. She touched his arm and he winced slightly, causing MJ so study him.

"Peter, you're bleeding!" she said, staring at his arm.

"I'm fine," Peter assured her, "It'll be fine in 2 minutes." He held onto MJ's hands and MJ looked back up at him, "Are you okay?"

Peter started studying Michelle up and down with concern, looking for any wounds. "I'm fine," Michelle interjected, "I'm good."

Peter stared at Michelle's stomach for a few moments before he glanced at her again. He smiled brightly and she smiled back shyly at him. Last time he had seen MJ she had been barely showing. Now, you could clearly see the swell in her stomach."You're uh- You're-".

"Please don't tell me I'm fat," Michelle breathed, "Tony already tells me that everyday."

"No no," Peter shook his head, "You're _beautiful_." Peter's hand slightly grazed Michelle's stomach and she placed her hand over his. The two laughed at each other happily for a few moments before Peter leaned down and kissed Michelle again.

MJ smiled against the kiss and the two's foreheads rested on each others. "God I love you," Peter breathed, "I missed you so much."

Michelle giggled, "I love you too. I'm still kinda pissed you left me alone here with all these weirdos but ... I forgive you."

Peter laughed and pulled MJ in for another hug. The two hadn't seen each other in so long, now that they were together again the two didn't want to be apart. All MJ wanted to do was curl up with him on the couch and all Peter wanted to do was kiss her until he passed out from exhaustion.

Peter pulled back, with dismay. He looked down at Michelle confused, "Is there something whining?"

Michelle's eyes widened and she tore herself away from Peter reluctantly. Peter watched her as she quickly walked across the room. Michelle went to the chest and quickly kneeled down.

"Morgan," she said softly, "Everything's fine you can open your eyes."

Morgan was whimpering slightly and was curled in the corner. He looked up slightly and quickly enveloped his arms around Michelle. He was still whimpering "Is it over?"

"Yeah," MJ whispered, "It's over, we're safe." She stood up, holding onto Morgan tightly and turned to face Peter. He watched as she carried Morgan back to where Peter was.

"Peter?" Natasha questioned through the comms, "Are you clear?"

Peter went up to hold on to the comm in his ear, "Yeah we're clear."

"Good," Natasha replied, "Meet in the communal room."

Peter re-focused his attention on MJ and Morgan. Morgan was still whimpering slightly and Michelle was rubbing circles on his back. He looked up and his gaze traveled from Michelle to Peter. His eyes widened, "Uncle P-Peter?"

Peter smiled, "Hi Morg, you're so big."

Morgan smiled widely, now not shaking at all. "I knew y-you'd come back."

Peter nodded, still grinning. Michelle cleared her throat, realizing there were bodies scattered across the room "We should probably go."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, everyone's in the communal room." He grabbed the unconscious man with the scar and motioned for Michelle to walk back. She opened the door and started guiding everyone back to Morgan's room.

Peter followed MJ back into the communal room and he stopped next to her. The communal room had a huge hole in it. There was dust and rubble everywhere. Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff were standing on one side of the room and Pepper and Rhodey, still in their suits, were standing on the other side.

To make a long story short, there was a lot of tension and confusion in the room.

Morgan shrieked with happiness, "Mommy!" He leaped out of Michelle's arms and ran towards Pepper. Pepper gracefully stepped out of the suit and kneeled down, hugging Morgan. She took a deep breath of him in and held onto him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Pepper murmured.

"Was' scared," Morgan whimpered, "It was so loud."

"I'm sorry, baby," Pepper said, holding and embracing onto him tighter.

The rogue avengers stared at the exchange in surprise. They looked at Morgan with wide eyes and confusion.

"Oops." Peter whispered.

MJ looked at him, "What?"

Peter bit his lip, "I forgot to tell them that Pepper and Stark had a kid."

Michelle shrugged and smiled at the exchange, "I think they figured it out."

The rogue avengers quickly shook off their confusion. Pepper sighed as she picked up Morgan and her eyes widened when her gaze fell on Peter and Michelle.

Rhodey smiled but stayed silent.

"Peter?" Pepper whispered, walking towards him.

"Mommy, uncle Peters back!" Morgan cried, smiling.

Pepper smiled and laughed, her eyes glistening. "Yes, I see that." She set Morgan down and enveloped Peter in a hug. "I'm so glad your back. I don't have to deal with MJ anymore!"

MJ made a face and Peter laughed, hugging Pepper back, "I'll gladly take her off your hands."

Pepper stepped back, "May is going to be so happy to see you."

"Where is she?" Peter asked, looking around the room, concern laced in his voice.

"She's at the tower I'm assuming," Rhodey chimed it, "With Happy. Happy probably got the alert that FRIDAY was hacked and the protocol is to go to the nearest safe place."

Peter nodded and awkwardly set down the man he was holding over his shoulder, "Um, here's a guy, he's pretty important." Peter's eyes glazed over while he went over the memories of the man. MJ looked up at his face and started to rub circled into his back. Natasha observe the couple silently, taking in how well the two complimented each other. "He'll probably have some good info."

"Good job," Sam said, picking the man back up, "How long do you think he'll be out?"

"A while," MJ replied, "I hit him hard."

Sam smiled a shit-eating grin, "I like her". Natasha rolled her eyes and left Steve's side. Pepper gave her an uneasy look and Rhodey looked between the rogue avengers, especially Steve with a shielded look in his eyes.

Natasha walked over to Peter, ignoring the tension in the room "You're bleeding."

"Not anymore," Peter argued, giving Natasha a look to drop it. "I'm fine."

Natasha crossed her arms, "I told you that you're still too weak to fight."

Peter gave her another look, "I'm _fine_."

MJ glanced between Peter and Natasha observantly. MJ crossed her arms and observed Natasha with a guarded look in her eyes. Natasha smiled slightly at MJ, "Michelle."

MJ nodded at her and Peter pulled her closer to his side.

"How did you guys know?" Rhodey asked all of a sudden, "about the attack?"

"We didn't" Steve admitted, looking at Rhodey honestly.

"Y'all were just lucky," Sam quipped. Rhodey rolled his eyes and Steve sighed.

"Where's Stark?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"He left," Pepper admitted, "He went somewhere thinking that was where Peter is."

MJ sighed, "It was probably a trap."

"This isn't a safe place to be. We need to go somewhere where they can't sneak up on us like this." Steve chimed in, "Somewhere secure. I know we all have a lot of questions but first we need to get somewhere safe."

"Cap's right," Rhodey admitted giving Steve a friendly smile, turning to Pepper.

Pepper bit her lip, "We can go to the tower. It's pretty much empty. No ones lived there for over a year."

Steve smiled, "To the tower it is."


	12. Chapter 12

**March 1**

"We'll be there in around 10 minutes," Sam called out from the cockpit of the quinjet, "It's a really short ride."

Steve patted Sam's shoulder, "Thanks, Sam."

Rhodey was standing next to Steve in the cockpit while Sam was flying. Rhodey leaned agaisnt the quinjet wall and sighed. Steve was leaning against the opposite wall of the quinjet and gave Rhodey a tight lipped smile, "It's nice to see you doing good, Rhodey." Steve tried to ward off the memory of an unconscious Rhodey in the airport fight and he felt Sam stiffen up next to him.

Rhodey smiled back, "Thanks, Cap. I like your beard."

Steve chuckled and looked out the window, "Sorry for busting in all unexpected."

Rhodey blinked, "We should be thanking you." He looked around the quinjet. Natasha was standing near Pepper who was holding Morgan. However, the two weren't talking. Peter and Michelle were sitting away from the group on the other side of the quinjet. They both had huge smiles on their faces. "We were toast, we really were. It took Pepper and I awhile to turn on the suits with FRIDAY off and since we haven't been training in them lately we were pretty rusty," Rhodey sighed, "That could've been really bad if you guys didn't turn up."

Steve gazed at Rhodey with friendly eyes. Sam, who had put the quinjet on auto pilot stood up and took in a deep breath. He faced Rhodey and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hey, Rhodey. I just want to aplogiz-"

"No hard feelings," Rhodey interrupted, giving Sam a kind smile. "It's in the past. It's time to move on."

Sam looked relieved, "I'm just gonna check on the unconscious dude." He walked past Steve into the quinjet secure room where he put in a code and a door appeared. Sam slid in and the door shut behind him.

Steve continued to look out the window at the clouds. In the distance, downtown Manhattan was glowing as the quinjet approached it rapidly. Rhodey followed Steve's gaze and then his eyes traveled back to Steve.

"He's gonna forgive you."

Steve glanced reluctantly at Rhodey, "I messed up. I did things that were unforgivable."

Rhodey sighed and turned to face Steve, "you'd be surprised, Tony can be forgiving." Rhodey crossed his arms, "Look, it's been a long time. Almost 7 years. He's misses you guys. It's time for the team to come back together."

"I hope," Steve said, his gaze traveling to Natasha, "I'm sick of running around. I'm ready to settle down, in one place."

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, old man."

Natasha watched observantly as the two chuckled. Her heart swelled a little. She was glad they were starting to get along, that some of the tension was being released. Her gaze traveled to Sam who re-appeared out of the room with a content look on his face. He gave Natasha a thumbs up and she nodded. She leaned against the wall of the quinjet and glanced slightly at Pepper who was holding a sleeping Morgan. Pepper was struggling with her phone and rolled her eyes. She placed it back into her pocket and let out a huff of air. Her guarded gaze met Natasha's for a moment.

Pepper had nothing against Natasha. She didn't blame Natasha for what happened. She used to when the pain was so raw. All Pepper wanted to do was not see Tony hurt but, it's what ultimately brought her and Tony back together. But now, years after the fiasco, Pepper didn't blame anyone anymore. She actually was very fond of Natasha. After she found out she was a spy, she was obviously surprised but Pepper ended up kindling some sort of friendship with the other woman. She didn't see her around the compound a lot, especially since Pepper was trying to keep Stark Industries afloat and Natasha was usually out on a mission with Steve, but when she _did_ see Natasha around she was always very nice. She was also a good cook.

Pepper smiled slightly at Natasha and Natasha gave her a tight lipped smile back. Natasha gazed at Pepper for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her eyes found the big diamond ring on her finger. Natasha cleared her throat softly, "Congrats."

Pepper turned back to face Natasha, "Hmm?"

"The engagement," Natasha said, "I read about it. I'm glad Stark finally came to his senses."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you. But, sadly this is the longest engagement in history. Seven years and counting!"

"Wedding too expensive?" Natasha asked amused, smirking slightly.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "More like too busy. It wasn't ideal I got knocked up a year after our engagement. I didn't want to get married pregnant, but no one tells you that after you have a kid you have no more personal time for yourself."

Natasha gazed fondly at the sleeping child in Pepper's arms, "So, he's 6?"

Pepper shook her head, rocking around slightly to keep Morgan asleep, "Almost. Morgan's five. I think I might cry when he turns six."

"Have you gotten in contact with Stark yet?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"No," Pepper admitted, "Everything's connected to FRIDAY. When we get to the tower I have to re-start FRIDAY and then I'll be able to call him."

"Doesn't that mean his suit shut down?" Natasha asked, bits of concern seeping in her voice.

Pepper shook her head, "No, I forced him to change the protocol." She re-positioned Morgan in her arms, "After the first time FRIDAY was shut down I made him program his suit so that it didn't rely on him if it ever happened again."

"What was the first time?" Natasha asked. Pepper bit her lip and her gaze shifted slightly to Michelle and Peter in the other corner of the quinjet. "Oh," Natasha said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah," Pepper breathed, her eyes turning downcast, "Tony beat himself up for months, nearly a year before I had a hard talk with him." She met Natasha's gaze, "When we found Michelle and she told us what happened Tony barely took a break from trying to find him."

Natasha gazed at the young couple, "I can imagine."

Pepper stared at Natasha for a few moments. Natasha could tell Pepper had a ton of questions, questions Natasha probably didn't have the answers too. Natasha also had a million questions but from when Peter briefly told them what happened to when they arrived to the compound it had been such a rush that Peter had barely told them anything.

Pepper opened her mouth slightly before Natasha quickly said, "I don't know much. I probably know as much as you."

Pepper sighed, "Where did you find him?"

"We didn't," Natasha admitted, "We've been staying in Wakanda to rest for a few weeks and T'Challa found him while busting some random group for having weapons made out of vibranium."

"Some random group?" Pepper asked, her brows raised in confusion.

Natasha shrugged, "Like I said, we don't know much. T'Challa said that they were very inexperienced so he didn't look into it much."

Pepper and Natasha both glanced back at the couple. Michelle was smiling so widely Pepper thought her face might break. The two usually didn't show much affection towards each other in public. If you didn't know the two were a couple, they would just come off as really good friends usually. Michelle was always very self conscious about PDA and Peter, as lovey dovey and soft as he is, agreed, so the two, even in the compound and tower, usually didn't show much affection outside of their personal space. However, right now the two didn't seem to care.

They were sitting closely together, their sides touching. Peter was rubbing Michelle's hand and the two were talking in whispered tones. Peter's eyes were sparkling and the two couldn't stop smiling at each other. Once in a while Peter would sneak a kiss in and MJ would put her hand on his face. The two would blush and MJ would look away shyly. Even after 8 years of dating they would still get shy around each other at times. Right now the couple was oblivious to the fact that Pepper and Natasha were watching them and were in their own little world.

Pepper sighed contently, "She hasn't looked that happy in ... well forever."

Natasha glanced at Pepper, "Where did you find her?"

Pepper turned to Natasha, "We were just lucky. We were at the park and Morgan ran into her, literally by chance." She sighed, "Morgan didn't tell us until we were back at the compound and sure enough FRIDAY was able to track her." Pepper snorted "She was staying in a ratty motel in queens. She almost shot May and I when we first came to the door and then she promptly fainted."

Steve walked up behind Natasha and placed a hand on her shoulder. Natasha spun around and looked up at him. Steve smiled at Pepper and she smiled back.

"Yeah?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam needs some help with landing." Steve said, his eyes traveling up and down Natasha's body.

Natasha gave him a look, "Okay. Thanks, _Cap_ ," She walked past Steve and Pepper watched in amusement with a knowing look in her eyes as Steve huffed and followed her back to the cockpit.

The quinjet landed and Pepper cringed as she felt Morgan shuffling in her arms. "Shhh," Pepper cooed, "Go back to sleep, baby."

Morgan whimpered and scrunched up his face, "'M tired."

"I know, baby," Pepper whispered soothingly, "We're going to sleep soon."

Sam and Natasha stood up from the cockpit, "We're landed."

Natasha pressed a button and the door to the quinjet started to open slowly. Peter and Michelle regretfully spread apart from each other. Peter stood up and helped Michelle stand up. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not disabled."

Peter smiled down at her and Michelle shook her head with a glimmer in her eyes. Sam had the unconscious man with the scar draped over his shoulder and Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey were walking beside him down to the landing pad. Michelle walked down with Peter and Pepper was walking next to Michelle.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as he walked down the ramp to reveal May standing with Happy on the other side of the landing pad. He stopped walking and Michelle gazed at him.

Peter stared at May for a moment before Michelle stroked his arm, "Go."

Peter gave Michelle a thankful look and he went bounding down the ramp. Michelle and Pepper watched as Peter walked quickly, which turned into a jog, down to May.

Peter enveloped May into a big hug and May wrapped her arms around her nephews neck. May breathed in Peter shakily and she leaned back. Peter's eyes were glistening and a tear ran down his cheek. May cried and wiped his tear. Peter enveloped his aunt into another hug and May started to laugh-cry happily.

Natasha watched the exchange warmly but didn't want to interject. Natasha, Sam, and Steve followed Pepper and Rhodey into the tower.

May took in a shaky breath, "I've missed you so much, larb."

Peter laughed happily, "I've missed you more."

May stroked a hand through Peter's curls, "I'm so glad your back, and your safe."

Peter smiled sadly, "May, I-I'm sor-"

"No," May interjected, "No, Peter. No apologizing. There's another time for that."

May pulled Peter back into a warm, motherly hug. She patted his back and Peter smiled happily at his aunt.

Peter stepped back from May and faced Happy, "Hey, Hap."

Happy smiled, surprisingly, and even more surprisingly he pulled Peter into a hug. Peter hugged Happy back after a moment of shock and smiled. Happy let Peter go and grumbled to the group, "You tell no one of this moment." He then patted Peter's back and walked back into the tower to follow the others.

May smiled at the exchange and turned to Michelle. She pulled MJ in for a hug, "Are you okay?" Concern was laced in her voice, "I called Helen already she'll be here in the morning-"

"I'm good," MJ replied quickly, hoping Peter didn't hear May "Nothing happened, everything's good."

May gave Michelle a look that she tried desperately to ignore. The two followed May back into the penthouse of the tower. Pepper and Rhodey were both on the computer desperately trying to re-install FRIDAY. After a few moments of frustration, Pepper let out a breath of relief as FRIDAY awoke.

"Miss Potts, hello."

Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples. The rogue avengers were scattered across the room. Sam was lounged on the couch and Steve was looking out the windows at the bustling city around them. Natasha was standing near the TV and her arms were crossed.

"Look," Pepper cleared her throat, "This is a weird situation and all but it's almost 9pm and we're all tired." Pepper shifted Morgan in her arms.

"Pepper's right," Steve agreed, "Everyone should just go to sleep and we'll reconvene in the morning. We all have a lot of questions but they can wait."

Natasha pursed her lips but nodded anyway.

Pepper sighed with relief, "Good." May walked up to her and Pepper handed May a now awake Morgan, "You all know where to go, you've been here before." Pepper gave Rhodey a look and he followed her outside onto the balcony. Pepper dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear, "Hey, Tones-" She looked stressed, "I know-I know, look- Something happened-". Rhodey closed the balcony doors behind them.

Morgan whimpered and looked at May. May ran a hand over his cheek, "Everything's okay, Morg."

Morgan whimpered again, "Can I have a sleepover with aunty MJ and uncle Peter?"

May pursed her lips and looked at the couple. They were in the kitchen. Peter was handing MJ a glass of water. The other avengers had all retreated to their rooms.

"Um..." May sighed, "I don't think so tonight. We should give them some alone time."

Morgan frowned, "Can I have a sleepover with you? I don't wanna have nightmares."

May smiled gingerly, "Of course, Morg." She walked past Peter and MJ in the kitchen and gave them a little wave before May opened the door to her room and closed it behind her.

Michelle watched as May closed the door to her room. She turned back to Peter, who was chugging his fifth glass of water. She raised an eyebrow at him as he set down the empty glass and took a deep breath, "You good there?"

Peter smiled brightly and MJ smiled back automatically. It's like she couldn't stop smiling. "I'm good," Peter replied, still smiling. "I'm _really_ good."

Michelle giggled, "So, do you wanna tell me why Captain America and Black Widow just went into the same bedroom?"

Peter shrugged and bit his lip. He walked around the island that was separating him from Michelle and he stood next to her. "Ehh, I think they're trying to be slick. For trained SHIELD agents, they're pretty bad at hiding it."

Michelle was sitting down on a bar-stool and spun to face Peter."Mhhm." Her eyes glanced from Peter's eyes to his lips and Peter grinned down at her. "Maybe we should uh," She glanced at their old bedroom door when they stayed at the tower.

Peter licked his lips, "Mhhm." He grabbed Michelle quickly and she squeaked a little with surprise but continued to smile brightly up at him. The two made their way over to the door quickly and Michelle giggled as Peter opened and closed the door around them. Michelle and Peter faltered a bit once they took in their old room around them.

Michelle almost expected to see the two dead men on the ground and the blood and gunshot wounds when they opened the door. For a moment, that's all she saw. Michelle blinked again and it was gone, to reveal a clean empty room. The blood was cleaned up and the gunshot holes were filled up and the walls were newly painted.

Other than that the room was the same when they had left it. The bed sheets were blue and black checkers with way too many pillows on the bed. They kept Peter's dumb Star Wars posters up. The desk and TV were still there with all Peter and Michelle's random photos on the desk.

Michelle continued to stare at the room. Her smile faltered and Peter blinked to wipe away the bad memories. He looked down at her. Peter grabbed her hand softly and she glanced up on his concerned gaze. Michelle smiled softly and Peter put a hand on her cheek. She put both of her hands on Peter's face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Peter kissed her back and put his two hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Peter guided Michelle onto the bed and the two sat down. Michelle smiled against the kiss and quickly kissed him back, passionately. The two came up for air and rested their foreheads against each others.

Michelle smiled breathlessly and Peter ran a hand through her hair. "I missed you so much," Peter whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "MJ I-I-"

"Shh," Michelle said softly, gazing at Peter with love and concern in her eyes, "It's okay..."

Peter pulled away from Michelle regretfully and MJ frowned. She softly held onto Peter's arm and looked at him. "I..." Peter struggled, gazing at Michelle sadly. His gaze was broken and MJ could see tears filling up in eyes. "I did some really bad things," Peter whispered, horrific memories filling his mind, "I killed... MJ..." He looked down and opened his mouth but nothing came out, "And they almost got you today-"

"Peter," Michelle said strongly, forcing Peter to look up at her, "It's not your fault." She pulled Peter into a warm hug, "Nothing's your fault." Michelle hated seeing Peter like this. She hated seeing him broken and sad. All she wanted to do was make all his worries go away. She couldn't even imagine what Peter must have gone through. "Please don't blame yourself."

Peter separated himself from the hug and smiled sadly at Michelle. She ran a hand through his hair and stood up. Peter looked at her, confused. "C'mon," Michelle said, putting her hand out, "We need a shower. You stink and you're making me stink."

Peter followed Michelle to the bathroom, like the rest of the room, it was seemingly untouched. Peter took of the black spandex suit he was wearing and Michelle purred, "I kinda like you in black."

Peter looked back at her mischievously, "Yeah?" He guided Michelle into the hot shower, "Maybe I'll wear it more often."

MJ giggled. Peter put a glob of shampoo on top of Michelle's head and began to massage her head. MJ moaned in pleasure and opened her eyes to see Peter staring at her smugly. She narrowed her eyes, "Shut up!" Peter chuckled and Michelle swatted at him, "Your so dirty minded!"

"Your the one that wanted to take a shower!" Peter argued, trying to hold back his laughter. Michelle bit her lip and shook her head.

She narrowed her eyes, "Two can play this game." Michelle took a glob of body wash and began to wash Peter's chest. She watched amused as Peter began to blush. Michelle pressed her body against his and whispered seductively, "Do you feel a little tingle downstairs?"

Peter clenched his teeth, "MJ..."

Michelle snorted and continued to wash his body. She stopped suddenly as her eyes fixed on the faint scars running up and down Peter's chest and arms. Her gaze was now longer flirty and now filled with concern. She grabbed his arms and started looking at them more closely, "Oh my _god_ , Peter."

"Can we talk about this later," Peter pleaded quietly. He grabbed MJ's face and forced her to look up at him, "All I want to do right now is be with you."

MJ huffed and stared up at Peter. His gaze was burning into her and she sighed "But..."

Peter smiled, and held Michelle closer to him, "And I want to kiss you, and hold you, and do other things to you that I feel too dirty saying."

Michelle blushed and opened her mouth to object but nothing came out. "Fine," she sighed, "You win. You're too pure."

"Am I though? How'd you get pregnant then?" His eyes sparkled and Michelle rolled her eyes. Peter stared down at her victoriously and kissed her passionately. His hands traveled up and down her body, leaving her feeling on fire. Michelle let out a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

Michelle breathed, "God I've missed you so much. I've missed _this_."

Peter kissed her face gingerly in response.

"I've spent the majority of my days with a _five year old_ ," Michelle whispered, "And everyone is driving me _insane_. I have no freedom anymore."

Peter continued to trail kisses all around Michelle's body.

Michelle buried her face in his neck. "Everyone's trying to shove food down my throat 24/7. I'm so fat. I look like a whale."

Peter stopped kissing her and pulled back looking at her, confused. Michelle looked up at him with red eyes and tears streaming down her face, "And I'm so emotional. All the time. All I do is cry now and I can't stop."

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Peter whispered caringly, his eyes softening. he pulled Michelle closer to him, "You're perfect."

Michelle sobbed, burying her face into his chest, "No! My boobs are huge and my feet won't stop swelling. And everyone is constantly trying to touch my stomach." She cried again, "I'm scared, Peter. I had a panic attack in front of Tony Stark. _Tony Stark._ I can't talk to anyone because then they won't leave me _alone_."

"Everything's okay," Peter assured her, putting both hands on her face, "You're okay."

"I thought you were dead," Michelle whined, wiping at her eyes, "I thought you were dead. And I'm scared that I'm gonna be a bad mom. I didn't even have a mom. How am I supposed to raise a baby? A tiny little human that depends on you? That'll die without you?"

"Michelle-"

"And I'm worried about you," Michelle sobbed, shutting her eyes, "I can't even imagine what you went through and I wish none of this ever happened. I wish Ned was still alive. I wish that they never took you. I hate seeing you hurt and I don't like worrying you. And I can't stop crying!"

Peter shut the shower off and enveloped Michelle in a big fluffy towel. He held her as she sobbed and he wrapped her arms around him. "And I just love you so much," MJ hiccuped. Peter wiped tears off of her face. "And I'm scared something bad's gonna happen. Like you'll die or give up your life for me or something stupid and I'll be alone."

Peter held her silently until Michelle had run out of tears. He helped her get dressed for bed and the two laid down under the covers together. "I'm sorry..." Michelle whispered, emotion thick in her voice.

Peter extended his arm and Michelle curled up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. "Why are you apologizing?"

Michelle looked up at him in the dark, "I just totally melted in front of you."

Peter kissed her head gingerly, "So?"

Michelle frowned and Peter held onto her more tightly. "I'm selfish. And weak. And just so hormonal."

"No," Peter insisted, "No, you're not. You're one of the most selfless person I know." Michelle snorted and Peter kissed the top of her head again. "I'm not kidding." Peter took in a deep breath. "I love you, Michelle. You're the strongest person I know. We're going to get through this together."

MJ sniffled a bit.

"I'm serious," Peter whispered, "I'm scared too. But it's okay. We're gong to figure this out."

MJ shifted and looked up at Peter, "I love you."

Peter kissed her on the lips gingerly and Michelle melted into it. "You're beautiful," Peter insisted, kissing her all around her face, "And strong. And kind. And-"

"Ok," MJ giggled. Her face was bright red. "Stop embarrassing me."

Peter smiled, "I can keep on going all day."

The two eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. For the first night in months, Michelle and Peter went the whole night without one nightmare. It was the best sleep in Michelle's life.

She wished it could've lasted forever. But, that was not the case.

Michelle woke up to Peter leaving kisses all over her face. She groaned, trying to turn away but he held her down. "Hey," she grumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

Michelle opened her eyes to reveal a very giddy Peter. His big doe eyes were full of excitement and he was grinning widely. He kept on kissing Michelle's face. "Sorry, I got excited."

MJ cracked a smile and caught his kiss on the lips. She wrapped an arm around Peter and giggled. Peter smiled and kissed Michelle again, catching her off guard.

Michelle rolled her eyes. She laid there defenseless as Peter wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her neck and face every second. Michelle was about to grab Peter and kick him off the bed so she could go back to sleep before she let out a breath of surprise and a wash of discomfort came over her face.

Peter immediately stopped and pulled away from Michelle, "Are you okay? Did I crush you?"

"No, you're fine," Michelle said, discomfort seeping into her voice, "It's just that he's moving a lot. Like right on my ribs."

"She's moving?" Peter breathed, his eyes traveling down to Michelle's stomach.

"He," Michelle interjected.

"She."

"He."

"She."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Peter continued to gaze down at her stomach and Michelle smiled slightly. "Don't be shy." She grabbed Peter's hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was moving.

"Wow," Peter breathed, his eyes filled with wonder, "She's gotten stronger."

"Yeah," Michelle agreed, sitting up so the baby wouldn't be pushing on her ribs, "He has."

A huge smile engulfed Peter's face as he felt the baby move. Michelle watched her, her stomach filling with warmth and butterflies. His smile faltered a little bit but it came back in full force after the baby kicked at his hand. "I just," he looked at Michelle, "I've missed so much. I'm just happy I'm back."

Michelle smiled, "You don't even _know_ how happy _I am_ that you're back."

Peter sat up and engulfed MJ in a sweet kiss. MJ ran a hand through his hair and he pulled her closer by her hips and she straddled him. MJ smiled against the kiss and Peter ran a hand through her hair. He kissed her neck and MJ breathed out a breath of relief.

Suddenly, Peter froze and Michelle looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

Peter furrowed his brows, "I hear something." He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Peter stood there, stunned. He didn't move.

MJ pursed her lips, "What is it?" She stood up and walked to Peter. She looked out into the communal and she also froze, awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

In the communal room, Tony Stark was standing in the middle of it with a shocked look on his face. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were wide as he stared at the others in the room.

Natasha Romanoff was sitting on the couch in her sweatshirt drinking out of the orange juice carton. She was sitting there with no care in the world. She looked unimpressed and just continued to drink the orange juice. Sam Wilson was standing behind her, almost like he was wishing Natasha would shield him from Tony's hard glare. He looked awkward and unsure of what to do.

May was standing next to Pepper in the kitchen. She was rubbing her temples. Pepper was smiling nervously. Rhodey was sipping on his coffee waiting for the show to start.

However, Tony was glaring at one person in the room. Steve Rogers was standing by the dining room table. Steve was staring back at Tony with no emotion on his face.

Everyone was silent.

That all changed when Peter opened he and Michelle's bedroom door. Peter opened the door, with a stupid nerdy T-shirt on with a triangle on it that says "find X". Peter froze in her spot and Tony's shocked gaze immediately fell on him. Tony's mouth opened, completely in shock. Michelle stood up and stood next to Peter. She pursed her lips and froze aswell.

Peter and Michelle's faces were both red. Their lips were both swollen and they had messy, frizzy hair from all their ... _activities._

Sam broke the silence by snorting, "Wow, how much fun did _you two_ have?"

Tony blinked, still staring at Peter, and yelled "What the _fuck_ is going on!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**March 2**

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Pepper instantly went into action. She strided over to Tony, who was still staring at Peter, gaping, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Peter was still standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. He was chewing on his lips and MJ was rubbing his back and staring between him and Tony.

"Tony, just calm down."

"Calm down?" Tony shouted, now facing and staring at Pepper indecorously. "Calm _down?!_ I come to my home, _my home,_ and they're here? What so I can fund them again? Give them all a place to live and design all the tech. And then they just leave and stab me in the back? Treat me like a punching bag? No. No I can't _calm down!_ "

Steve visibly winced and Natasha frowned. Sam stood there awkwardly. Steve looked like he was about to say something before he decided against it. He just stood there, staring sadly at Tony and Pepper.

Tony was fuming and Pepper frowned, a slightly pissed off expression on her face. She crossed her arms, "Tony, listen to me."

Tony blinked, completely ignoring her, "How did you think I was going to react? You should have told me before I came striding back in here? They need to leave! This is una-"

"Daddy?"

Tony's eyes found the small voice in the room. His eyes gazed upon Morgan who was peeking out of May's bedroom door. His eyes were tired and his hair was messed up. He was still in his pajamas and he rubbed his eyes.

Tony's angry face was replaced by a happy and relieved one. He kneeled down and Morgan's face broke out into a wide grin. He sprinted over to Tony and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck. Tony held onto Morgan tightly and stood back up.

Pepper's eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms and sighed, "I was just worried that if I told you while you were in the suit you'd freak out and something bad would have happened."

Tony gazed at Pepper and his eyes softened, "Alright." He could never stay mad at Pepper for long.

The other Avenger's eyes softened at the exchange. It was weird to see Tony acting so caring towards someone. In a way, it made the others happy, especially Steve. He was just happy that Tony wasn't alone all those years. He had a family now.

Morgan pulled himself out of the hug and grinned at his dad, "Did you see that Petey is back!?"

Tony's smile faltered as his eyes glanced over at Michelle and Peter again. "Yes I see that." His voice was tense and there was hidden emotion under them. Peter frowned and Tony faced his back towards the couple again. Pepper gave Tony a look and he handed Morgan to May so he could eat breakfast and followed Pepper towards their bedroom, presumably so Pepper could calm him down and explain what happened. A few moments later, Rhodey followed them into the room.

Peter continued to stand there uncomfortable. Michelle sighed, "Well, it looks like I'm not going back to sleep."

"That was awkward," Sam breathed, visibly slouching. He sat next to Natasha on the couch and she gave him a look. Steve frowned and continued to stand, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

Michelle tried to give Peter a reassuring smile but she's sure it came out more as a grimace. He grimaced back at her and she made her way out of the doorway towards May.

Peter followed her silently and slouched on the couch adjacent from Natasha. Natasha shrugged at Peter and he continued to stare down at the ground, numbly and partly still in shock.

May frowned at her nephew. MJ passed by May and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunty!" Morgan shrieked excitedly, not aware of the emotional and awkward exchange that just went on.

MJ smiled genuinely down at Morgan, "Hey, Morg." Peter briefly glanced up from the floor towards the kitchen to see Morgan beaming up at MJ and her smiling softly down back at him. His heart fluttered a bit and Natasha watched Peter as a small smile encased his lips and a soft look overcame his eyes.

MJ went into the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. She stood by the counter and pursed her lips, "So... anyone want orange juice?"

The room was silent. Everyone was still stunned by the exchange and MJ and May exchanged a look.

Michelle sighed and crossed her arms. She had an unimpressed look on her face. "Look, Stark's a little dramatic piece of shit, he's gonna get over it. So does anyone want orange juice?"

Natasha smirked a little at the younger women and Steve's eyebrows furrowed. Sam grinned, "I'll have some."

"Great," Michelle said. She poured 4 glasses of orange juice. Sam walked over to the kitchen and grabbed one. MJ handed the other two to May and Morgan.

Peter frowned, "I wanted some orange juice."

MJ sipped on hers, "You should have said."

Peter had a mock hurt look on his face, "You know I love orange juice!"

Michelle shrugged, "I can't handle you on a sugar rush today. I only have so much energy now."

Peter scoffed and leaned back on the couch. Steve stood up, still clearly upset, and walked over to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

Sam gave Natasha a look, "Should one of us go after him?"

Natasha shrugged, "Give him some time."

Morgan, now done with his orange juice, set the cup down. "Aunty, what does a 'piece of shit' mean?"

Michelle visibly paled and May choked on her juice. Peter looked at Morgan with wide eyes. "Um," Michelle started, biting her lip, "Don't ever repeat that word."

"Why?"

Michelle stared at Morgan blankly, "Only Aunty can say that word."

Morgan cocked his head, "Why?"

"Because it's a rule," MJ replied, crossing her arms, "If you ever say that word there's gonna be consequences. That's my word."

Morgan pursed his lips in confusion, "But why?"

"Because I said so," Michelle said, glancing at May and Peter in desperation.

Morgan blinked, "Okay."

" _Really_?" Michelle said, slightly surprised Morgan was listening to her. "I-I mean, yes. _Okay_."

Natasha snorted and Sam was trying desperately not to laugh. Michelle glared at the two and Peter snickered a bit. MJ rolled her eyes.

"Can I have some cereal?" Morgan asked, interrupting the silence.

"Sure." Michelle replied. She started to make her way over to the cabinet but May stopped her.

"You shouldn't be standing this much. You need to go sit." May said, giving MJ a look. Peter stared at the exchange in confusion.

Michelle narrowed her eyes, but complied. She sat down next to Morgan and tried to ignore the feeling of Peter's quizzical eyes burning into her body. May grabbed the cereal and poured Morgan some. She glanced in between MJ and Peter. "Helen will be here in 30 minutes."

Peter blinked, "Helen?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Helen Cho?"

MJ was chewing on her lip and May replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

May and Michelle, completely ignoring Peter seemed like they were having an internal battle with each other through their glares. May had a pissed off look on her face and Michelle was staring back at her with equal ferocity. After a while Michelle seemed to give up and her gaze softened. She slouched in her chair, "Fine."

Peter continued to stare at the two confused, "Hello!? I'm still here!"

The two still didn't acknowledge Peter. May crossed her arms, "Go. You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Peter asked, now standing, "I know your talking about me."

MJ pursed her lips and grumbled. She stood up and faced Peter, "Hey, _babe."_

Peter frowned, "You never call me that." His eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

Michelle pulled Peter into their room, ignoring the gazes of Natasha, May, and Sam following them. She shut the door behind them. Peter continued to stare at Michelle.

Michelle frowned, and pulled Peter onto the bed with her. "Please don't be mad at me."

Peter blinked, "Why would I be mad at you? What happened?"

Michelle drooped and gazed at Peter. "I had a scare last week."

Peter's brows furrowed, "I don't know what you mean?"

Michelle sighed, "Please don't freak out." Peter just stared at her, completely confused. "I almost lost the baby last week."

Peter just blinked at her, "what."

Michelle stared at him with wide eyes, "But everything's fine now. I'm on bed rest and I haven't started to have contractions again. And the baby is fine and he's been moving and _everything's fine_."

Peter furrowed his brows and just continued to stare at Michelle, "what."

MJ frowned, "Please say something besides 'what'."

Peter's eyes found Michelle's and he opened his mouth but no words came out. "W-What. H-how?" He sputtered, looking at Michelle with desperation, "You're okay? The baby?"

"Is okay." Michelle reassured, grabbing Peter's hands. "It was just a little scare. But I have an appointment with Helen this morning so, you know, if you wanted to come..."

"Of course I want to come!" Peter interjected, "Why wouldn't I want to come?"

"I mean," Michelle faltered a bit, "I was scared to tell you because I thought you'd be mad at me."

"No." Peter said, shacking his head, "I would never be made at you. I mean, I wish you would have told me sooner, but I get it."

Michelle sighed with relief, "I didn't want to worry you."

Peter caressed her cheek and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'm just glad you and the baby are healthy."

Michelle smiled at him softly and pulled him into a hug. She closed her eyes as she burrowed her face into Peter's neck and sighed contently.

. . .

"I think it's cute that you still get nervous over these appointments," May smiled as Michelle, who was currently chewing on her lip and wringing her hands in nervousness.

Michelle ignored her and continued to stare at the ground. Her legs were dangling and she wouldn't stop moving them. Peter, who was sitting next to May and staring at Michelle who was sitting on the medical bed, put his hand on her leg.

Michelle's eyes averted to Peter and he smiled at her. Michelle frowned and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Has she always acted like this?" May asked, crossing her legs and looking over at Peter.

Peter glanced at May, "This is actually much better than she used to be. During the first few appointments Michelle could barely talk."

Michelle, who was ignoring the two, continued to just stare at the ground, still chewing on her lips.

May sighed and frowned at the younger woman. Peter sighed, "MJ, everything's gonna be okay."

"I know I just..." Michelle gazed at Peter's concerned eyes and sighed, "I'm just..."

Suddenly, Helen Cho opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled and her smile grew as it rested on Peter. "Peter!"

Peter stood up and Helen brought him into a hug. She smiled at him, "I'm so glad your back."

Peter grinned, "I am too." He sat back down.

"For once, we aren't here for you," Helen turned to Michelle, who was now glaring at her, "We're here for this, beautiful ball of sunshine called Michelle Jones."

"Can we just get this over with?" Michelle grumbled, laying down on the medical bed.

Helen shrugged, and turned the sonogram machine on. As it turned on, Helen turned towards Peter. "So, did she tell you what happened?"

Michelle covered her face in exasperation and let out a deep breath.

Peter glanced at MJ and then back at Helen, "She did."

Helen grinned and turned back to the screen, "Hmm. I didn't think she'd have the balls to tell you."

"I'm right here!" Michelle grumbled, glaring at Helen and Peter.

Peter gave her an apologetic look and Helen smirked a little playfully. She glanced at May, "Has she actually been on bed rest?"

May shrugged, "Mostly, but with all the action that happened yesterday I just thought it would be good to call you."

Helen nodded, "Good call." Helen squirted some goo on Michelle's stomach and put the wand on her stomach. Instantly, the room filled with the sound of the soft but rapid heartbeat of the baby.

Michelle watched Peter's face as he stared at the sonogram machine. He smiled softly at the screen and watched with excitement in his eyes. Michelle's heart fluttered a little at his excitement and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling.

Michelle glanced over to the sonogram screen and she gazed at it silently. Helen and May were smiling at the screen and Peter grabbed Michelle's hand. MJ looked over at Peter and Peter gazed back at her and grinned. Michelle smiled slightly back at him and he kissed her hand.

"Everything looks good for 28 weeks," Helen said, cleaning off MJ's stomach, "You're officially off bed rest. But your not allowed to run any marathons or anything. Still take it easy."

" _Really_?" Michelle said, sitting up, "Thank god," she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Helen rolled her eyes and handed Michelle the sonogram pictures. Michelle gazed at them for a little, her heart warming slightly and then handed them to Peter who stared at them with bright eyes.

Peter's eyes didn't leave the sonogram pictures until they had made their way back up to the personal floor. Natasha and Sam were still sitting on the couch and Peter excitedly showed them the pictures. May grinned and Michelle smiled softly as she watched him show the other two Avengers the pictures.

Maybe everything would be alright after all.

. . .

Somehow Pepper had dragged all the Avengers into one conference room, _without_ violence. There was definitely still tension, but at least no one had thrown a punch yet.

Currently, everyone was in a conference room around a round table. Natasha was sitting next to Steve. Next to Steve was Sam and next to Sam was Peter. Michelle and May were sitting next to Peter and next to May was Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper. Morgan was with Happy somewhere downstairs. Pepper was scared to have Morgan in the room in case shit went down.

At the moment the room was silent and very tense. Everyone was trying to avoid looking at each other. Tony was staring into the air, anger lurking in the depths of his eyes. Pepper was looking around the room, staring at everyone. Everyone looked tense except Michelle. Michelle was leaned back in her chair, relaxed, looking completely unimpressed. She found Pepper's gaze and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Pepper perked up, "Okay," she said, ending the silence and clapping her hands, "We all have lots of questions, so if we're gonna work together we need to all get the story straight."

Tony snorted and Natasha glared at him from across the table. Pepper ignored him. She gazed at Natasha and Natasha nodded.

"Pepper's right," she said, "We need to all get on the same page."

Steve nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes and replied seething, "Didn't your new best friend Peter tell you the story already?"

Peter visibly shrunk in his chair, suddenly feeling like a timid 16 year old again. Natasha glared and matched Tony's intensity, "We were in a rush," she narrowed her eyes, "There's a lot more to the story than you think, Stark."

While Tony and Natasha were internally battling with each other, Rhodey cleared his throat, "Let's just all start from the beginning, so there's no questions."

Natasha nodded, and relaxed slightly. Tony continued to chew on his lip in anger.

Almost suddenly, all eyes in the room were on Peter. Peter's eyes widened and he found Tony's intense and angry glare. Peter looked away and bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Michelle, who was gazing at Peter's face decided to chime in. MJ cleared her throat, all the eyes now on her. Tony's gaze softened, which didn't go unnoticed by both Peter and Natasha. "Around 3 years ago, in May," Michelle sighed, "Peter and I's friend's apartment complex caught on fire, and he was..." Michelle blinked she she lost her voice. Her voice thickened with emotion and she coughed.

Peter stared at her and breathed, "He died. While I was trying to save him I found him in his apartment with a gunshot in his stomach." Peter's stared at the table in front of him, "There were two other men in the apartment, but I thought I was hallucinating from the smoke. They were both dressed in all black and had guns but then the building crushed them but I didn't think about it until around a week and a half later."

Peter gazed down at Michelle who continued to stare straight into the wall as the memories clouded her eyes. Her breathing was shallow and Peter grabbed her hand under the table, "Michelle and I were alone at the tower - here - and I went to get groceries. When I got back FRIDAY was turned off and a vent was open." Peter gulped, "Someone had broken into the tower, had shut FRIDAY off, and they came in and almost hurt Michelle. I-I got there in time but they were there for me." Peter had a distant look in his eyes.

Michelle coughed, "Before we could figure out who they where they poisoned themselves. That night, Peter and I left."

There were a few moments of silence before Peter quietly spoke up, "It was my idea. But I thought it was the best decision. I was scared, I didn't want people to get hurt because of me and I thought it was the only way I could protect the people I love." He glanced at Tony who was staring at the table with an unreadable expression on his face and at May who was gazing at Peter sadly.

"We went to the west coast, settled in San Francisco, got jobs, yada yada yada," Michelle said, pursing her lips, "It was hella expensive there. California is nice and all but goddamn those taxes."

"MJ," Pepper sighed, "Please stay on topic."

Michelle rolled her eyes.

Peter cleared his throat, and he glanced at Michelle who caught his gaze, "We were um- gonna come back. We were planning on. I honestly thought whoever was coming after me wasn't a problem anymore. But then..." Peter frowned, "We must of gotten sloppy or something because they found us, and then they drugged me and... I was gone."

"How did they catch you?" Steve asked, "You're fast."

Peter frowned. Michelle was staring at his face. She remembered when they had said goodbye. She hated thinking about it. "I..." he stared at Michelle, "I was saying goodbye and..." his eyes clouded over with the memories, "I jumped out the window but they shot me."

"They shot you?!" Michelle gasped, sitting up, "I didn't hear any gunshots."

"With tranquilizers," Peter clarified.

May frowned, "That doesn't make it any better."

"I couldn't move. I was still awake but it was like my body had shut down. They loaded me into a van and then drugged me up and I finally was knocked out." Peter furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, "I would wake up periodically, but I could never tell where I was, they would always drug me up again."

"Where did you go?" Sam asked, staring at Michelle.

Michelle blinked, "I packed everything up once I thought the coast was clear and got a ticket to New York." She felt Peter staring at her but she didn't look up to match his gaze, "I got in New York January 1st, got a hotel room..." She had a sheepish looking grimace on her face, "I didn't even make it 2 days before Pepper and May found me."

"Thank _god_ ," Peter interrupted, "Why didn't you go right to May?"

"Um," Michelle gave Peter a look, "What was I going to say? 'Hey May, sorry I disappeared for almost 3 years but I'm back! And haha you're nephew has been kidnapped. Also, by the way, _I'm pregnant_!'"

"Yes," May interrupted, "You could have done that. Instead you almost shot Pepper and I."

Tony snorted and Michelle shot may an incredulous look, "I'm sorry, I was kind of _paranoid_ at the time."

"Kind of?" Pepper snorted snarkily.

Michelle frowned, "I am being ganged up on."

"Can we focus?" Rhodey interrupted politely.

"What happened next?" Peter asked Michelle, concern in his eyes.

Michelle furrowed her brows, "Am I really the most important thing to be talking about right now?"

Sam and Natasha shrugged, "We're kinda curious."

Michelle rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, "I stayed at the compound with everyone. Tony and I almost bit each others heads off. And then you guys came. That's what happened."

"She's keeping a lot of things out of the story," Tony said, for the first time since the conversation started, "Like how she snuck out of the compound."

"You _what!?"_ Peter basically shrieked.

"And she didn't even tell us she was pregnant until at least a month and a half had passed." Tony said again, smiling smugly at Michelle who was glaring at him.

"Michelle, what the hell?" Peter cried, staring at Michelle with wide eyes.

"Is this really important right now!?" Michelle countered. She faced Peter, "We can talk about this another time. I'll fill you in on all of my wonderful adventures. Like, I read all my books over again. And I would spend at least 4 hours a day with a five year old. _So interesting_."

"Hey," Pepper interjected, "Morgan is fun to play with."

Michelle smiled, "Of course."

Natasha, who was thoroughly enjoying watching this conversation interrupted, "As much as I love this, Michelle is right, we need to get back on topic."

Michelle grunted, "Thank you."

Steve cleared his throat, "Peter, what happened next?"

The tone in the room instantly changed from fun and carefree back to serious and tense.

Peter frowned, "I uh- I woke up in a concrete room. And then these weird lizard mutant creatures came in and I had to..." Peter's eyes glazed over, "It was weird. After they died they would morph back into humans. I met with the guy who ran everything, he's the man who MJ knocked out yesterday." Peter cleared his throat, "He uh, mentioned things about 'the prosperity of the human race' and things about my DNA. He said something about my dad but..." Peter frowned, "Basically, he wants to re-create my DNA. But I refused to help or tell him anything and then-then they drugged me again."

Peter coughed and gazed at the table. MJ grabbed his hand and his face morphed into one of pain. His eyes were sad and scarred. "From that point on I was never _not_ drugged up. I was forced to fight the lizards, daily. I did bad things. Like really bad things. I didn't eat or drink. They injected me with ... _things_. They cut me open to test out my healing..." He breathed, "It was bad..." He looked up, "And then I got really sick. I was hallucinating and my healing factor and my powers weren't working anymore. I thought," he cleared his throat, "I thought I was going to die."

Michelle held onto Peter's hand tighter. She closed her eyes and rubbed his hands.

Peter looked back down, "I remember that they dragged me into a room and they injected me with these serums. Everyone was frantic. They threw me back into the room... I think there was a fire but then I blacked out and..." he looked up, trying to blink away the memories, "Then I don't remember what happened."

Everyone was silent for a moment, gazing at Peter. Peter stared down at Michelle with sad eyes and she smiled reassuringly back at him. "These people," Peter breathed, "Whoever they are, are doing really bad things, and they have to be stopped. They're testing on innocent people."

Tony blinked, "What happened next?" There was no longer anger in his eyes, only concern.

Natasha pursed her lips, "That's when T'Challa found Peter."

"Kind of Wakanda?" Rhodey clarified, "That T'Challa?"

Natasha nodded, "He was going because he got intelligence that they had vibranium weapons there. He didn't think anything of it. He said there's no way it was HYDRA, that the base was too inexperienced." Natasha leaned back, "We're just lucky T'Challa was there."

"How does this connect to you all," May asked, clearing her throat after staying silent for so long.

Steve sighed, "We've been staying in Wakanda for the past few months. For a break."

Michelle furrowed her brows, "When did you get to Wakanda?" She looked up at Peter expectantly.

Peter opened his mouth but words didn't come out. He didn't know how to exactly explain the next few things without having Michelle panic.

Natasha, sensing his fear, chimed up, "We found him on February 10."

Michelle looked down onto the table, "That's... that's almost a month ago." She looked up to Peter's conflicted gaze, "You were there for almost a month."

Peter frowned, "Michelle-"

"What was wrong with you?" MJ asked, sitting up.

Peter, still unable to form words, turned to Natasha. Natasha pursed her lips, "He was unconscious for around a week. Shuri thought it was best to let his body rest and regenerate before we woke him up. He was in bad condition."

"Why couldn't you wake up?" Michelle asked, concern seeping in her voice.

"The serums," Natasha interjected, "According to Shuri, there were three serums in his system. One was keeping him asleep, one caused temporary memory loss, and the other strengthened his powers." She stated it bluntly, trying to rip the band-aid off.

May was gaping in shock. Michelle was staring at Peter stunned, "Memory loss?"

" _Temporary_ memory loss. Everything's good now," Peter interjected, "I'm fixed. I'm all good. I remember everything, trust me."

Michelle frowned.

"Shuri created an anecdote to wake him up, he was pretty confused." Natasha said. "Shuri also had an anecdote to make him remember faster. She said he would get his memories back in a few weeks but, Peter insisted that something was wrong and he got Shuri to give him the anecdote. He was asleep for about another week and then he woke up and as soon and he briefly told us what was going on. We came as soon and as fast as we could."

Michelle's brows were still furrowed but Rhodey coughed up, "Umm, you said one of the serums strengthened his powers."

Natasha smirked a little and looked at Peter, "You gotta explain this one."

Peter frowned, "I uh- when I woke up it was like I got my powers all over again. Basically everything's the same, except I think I'm a little stronger and uh- I don't need web shooters anymore."

The room was silent.

Sam started snickering.

"Um," Michelle broke the silence, " _What?!"_

Peter had a sheepish look on his face, "Yeah..."

Michelle grabbed his arms and looked at them closely. She spotted the small slit where the webs came out of and she basically shrieked. "Not cool! Not cool!" She cried-grumbled, "I'm having a spider baby and now I have a spider boyfriend who shoots webs. Out of his body. Peter, that is gross. That is _disgusting."_

"I can't control it!" Peter cried, "Trust me, I'd rather have the web shooters!"

Rhodey shook his head, rubbing his temples. Sam and Natasha were snickering while everyone else in the room looked a little stunned.

"And then," Pepper said, clearing her throat to try to get everyone back on topic, "The compound was attacked. If it wasn't for Sam, Natasha, Steve, and Peter, we'd all be dead meat. Seriously."

Tony stared at Pepper, "I should have never left."

"This wasn't your fault," Pepper said, "But we owe them big time."

"And now we're here," Rhodey clapped, "Is everyone cleared up?"

Everyone nodded in consensus except Michelle.

"I can't _believe_ you fucking shoot webs now. Are you gonna grow eight legs now? Am I gonna wake up one morning to you laying eggs? What _now_ Peter?!"

. . .

Peter woke up startled. Tears were running down his face and his breathing was quick and rapid. As he blinked and his eyes re-adjusted to the light, he made out Michelle, who was leaning over him and staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Peter," she breathed. She enveloped him into a hug and he held onto her tightly. She rubbed his back and held onto him as he calmed down. Peter's nightmare had woken her up. She stared sadly at the alarm clock. It read _3:46 am._ Peter nuzzled his head into MJ's neck and shut his eyes, trying to get the tears to cease.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle whispered. After today, after she learned about what happened to Peter, she couldn't even imagine what his nightmare could've been about. She shivered at the memory.

Peter shook his head and continued to hold onto Michelle. She kissed his neck and the side of his face gingerly. The two laid back down in bed over the covers. Peter spooned Michelle and rested his head on her shoulder. Her body was pressed up against his and Peter's hand softly fell on the swell of her stomach. She usually didn't like it when people touched her stomach, but it was Peter so she let it slide.

The two laid there for a few moments in the dark and silence. Peter breathed out, "I miss him."

Michelle, already knowing who he was talking about, rested her hand over his on her stomach. She sighed, "Me too."

She felt Peter nuzzle his head into her neck again and he breathed out. His hot breath tickled her skin. "When I was asleep, after Shuri gave me the anecdote to get my memories back, it was like I was stuck in a nightmare." MJ's eyes fluttered shut. Peter gulped but continued, "I watched him die, Ned, over and over. And I couldn't do anything. I just felt so helpless."

Michelle frowned and caressed his hand.

"I wished that I would wake up and it would just be a nightmare. That I was just dreaming."

MJ let out a deep breath. "Me too."

The couple laid in silence for a few more minutes, just cherishing the time they had together in private. Michelle's stomach fluttered as the baby started to kick and her breath hitched.

"Are you okay?" Peter whispered, tightening his grip around her.

She nodded silently. The baby kicked again, this time against Peter's hand and she felt him hold onto her stomach tighter. Her heart fluttered. Michelle could feel Peter smile against her skin and he kissed her neck softly, "Thank you."

Michelle's eyebrows furrowed, "For what?"

"For just being here," he breathed, still feeling the baby kick, "For dealing with my shit."

Michelle smiled slightly. She didn't say anything but she placed her hand over his hand again.

The baby continued to move around and kick, and as much as Michelle loved seeing Peter connect with it, she really wanted it to stop moving so she could go back to sleep. Peter fell back asleep after about 30 minutes and after around one hour of laying there with the baby consistently punching her in the ribs painfully, Michelle softly and quietly detached herself from Peter and made her way out to the kitchen.

The living room was dark except for the pendant lights above the kitchen island. Michelle made her way to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. She filled it up with cold water and leaned against the kitchen counter, slowly drinking the water. The baby continued to keep on moving and kicking. Michelle grimaced and placed a hand on her stomach. She pushed inward and the baby pushed back out, almost defiantly.

Michelle scoffed and rubbed her temples. Of course she would have an over dramatic baby.

Something caught her eyes and MJ looked up from her stomach to the figure who was now standing on the other side of the island under the light.

MJ pursed her lips as she matched Natasha's gaze. MJ blinked, and raised an eyebrow at Natasha who just continued to gaze at her. Her gaze wasn't dangerous, it was more calculating and observant.

"Everything good?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms at the younger woman.

Michelle blinked, "Yes. Are you usually up at 5 AM?"

"Are _you_ usually up at 5am?" Natasha countered, cocking an eyebrow.

Michelle frowned. The baby jabbed her in the rib again and MJ bit her lip. Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach as she pushed down on the spot where the baby was pushing.

Natasha's gaze fluttered down to Michelle's stomach and then back up to MJ's face which was washed with discomfort. Natasha pursed her lips, "Try talking to it."

Michelle looked back up at Natasha, a little surprised, "What?"

"I spent a lot of time with my friends family when his wife was pregnant with their first kid," Natasha said, making her way over to her room. "It works, trust me."

Michelle blinked and crossed her arms. Natasha continued to gaze at Michelle, still observantly, "Did Peter wake you up?"

MJ looked down at the floor, "I don't know how to help him" she admitted. She didn't know why she was opening up to this woman so easily, but it seemed natural.

"You're doing more than you can even imagine by just being there," Natasha said, "We all need someone."

Michelle looked up at Natasha and smirked a little, "Is that why you and Captain American share a bedroom?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Goodnight, Michelle."

MJ watched as Natasha opened and closed the door behind her. Michelle sighed and made her way back to bed. She quietly laid back down next to Peter. He immediately wrapped an arm around Michelle and unconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

"I love you," Peter breathed sleepily, snuggling closer into Michelle.

Her heart fluttered.


	14. Chapter 14

**March 3**

Steve was standing on the balcony of the penthouse of the tower. His gaze traveled down to downtown Manhattan. He watched as the sun glistened off of the windows and the faint sound of cars reached the top of the tower. Steve heard the sliding glass door open behind him and he turned around to face Tony.

Tony stared at Steve's remorseful eyes and sighed. His was no longer angry, but now he was just downcast. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Tony walked up next to Steve.

There were a few seconds of silence before Steve cleared his throat, "Listen, Tony, I'm sor-"

"I know, you've told me."

"Let me finish," Steve insisted, "I'm sorry for everything. Not just Germany. Not just Siberia. Since the start, I've been nothing but rude to you and that was wrong of me. I thought you were arrogant and selfish. I was wrong."

Tony stood there, with his arms crossed, in silence. He seemed to ponder on Steve's words. He knew he meant it, Tony could tell.

"I'm sorry I've been such a..." Steve paused for a moment, "Shithead, dick, _asshole_ , towards you." Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I should have told you about your parents. It was wrong of me. If I had just been truthful, what happened in Siberia wouldn't of happened, and that's on me."

Steve stared at Tony. His eyes were filled with sincerity. Tony sighed, "Well shit," he leaned on the balcony ledge, "I'm sorry too. I mean it. I should have taken a moment in Siberia to calm down. Instead I freaked out and... If I had taken a moment in Siberia to think about what I was doing, I wouldn't have attacked Barnes."

"The Winter Soldier killed your parents," Steve replied, "You have every right to be mad."

"The _Winter Soldier_ killed them," Tony breathed, "Not your buddy Barnes or whatever. I realize now that HYDRA was in his head. He didn't realize what he was doing."

Steve stared out at Manhattan. Tony gulped, trying to blink away the memory of Barnes killing his parents. Tony tried to rest his pulse; he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears and he clenched his fists.

"I'm always going to be pissed at Barnes, to be honest," Tony admitted, "And I'm always going to be a little angry at you." Steve nodded. "But, Pepper's right," Tony sighed, "The team needs to get back together. The Accords are _shit_ and something weird is going on that we'll only figure out if we work together."

Steve looked over at Tony, "Thank you for talking with me."

Tony waved him off. "I should be thanking you, for yesterday." A pained look came over Tony's eyes, "If something happened with Pepper, or Morgan, or _goddamn,_ even _Michelle_ , I don't even know what I would've done."

"It was all Peter," Steve admitted, "If Peter didn't convince us to go, and we weren't planning on, than we wouldn't have been there."

Steve watched as a flash of emotions went through Tony's eyes but they quickly dissipated. Tony stayed silent, staring out into the distance. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Natasha who had snuck up on them. Tony jumped and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Did I interrupt a moment?" Natasha purred, with a smirk on her face.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're a _freak_."

Natasha ignored his comment and crossed her arms in front of the two men. "We have to talk."

"About what?" Tony asked sarcastically, "There's nothing to talk about."

Natasha gave Tony a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Steve asked.

"I'll fill him in later," Natasha replied, "He's keeping an eye on the prisoner _."_

" _The prisoner_?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Michelle knocked some guy out yesterday, Peter said he was important," Natasha shrugged, "He said he has good information."

"So..." Tony started, "There's a _villain_ in my building, where my _five year old_ son lives, and no one decides to tell me?"

Both Steve and Natasha ignored him. Natasha patted Tony's shoulder and smirked, "Congrats, Stark, on your son. And your life long engagement."

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Steve cleared his throat and gave Natasha a look.

Natasha let out a huff, pursing her lips at Steve. "So what we know is that whoever these people are know Peter's identity," Natasha started, crossing her arms. "But how did they know about Michelle? You said that Michelle escaped the compound?"

Tony shook his head, "When she snuck out she wasn't showing. Hell, I didn't even know she was pregnant yet."

"How did they know she was pregnant then? Did anyone come to the compound? Are you sure she didn't leave again?" Steve asked, deep in thought. "She kinda seems like the stubborn type."

Tony snorted, "Ya think?" He crossed his arms again, "No one visited the compound. Only me, Morgan, Pepper, Rhodey ... Happy ... and..." a look of realization came over Tony's face. Tony let out a huff and rubbed his eyes, leaning on the balcony in distress. "This is a shit show."

"What is it?" Natasha insisted.

Tony turned to face Natasha. "The only person that ever came to the compound was Ross. He came because I pissed him off and then he even _fucking_ commented about Michelle."

Steve furrowed his brows and Natasha had a pissed of look on her face, "Of course." Natasha shook her head, "Of course he fucking did. It all makes sense."

"Well," Steve said, a revenge full look deep in his eyes, "I guess we have some work to do."

 **March 4**

"Y'know," MJ started, "We're gonna have to leave this room soon. We can't stay here forever."

"Mhmm," Peter hummed, muffled. His face was nuzzled into her neck. Peter had refused to leave their bedroom basically since he had come back. But, Michelle wasn't objecting. They had basically just laid in bed ever since he had come back but she was starting to get a little restless now. Everyone had pretty much respected their privacy. May brought them food and would hang out once in a while but they were alone most of the time.

MJ rolled her eyes as she tried to re-focus on the book in her hands. So far, she had attempted to re-read the same sentence for the past 10 minutes. Michelle huffed and set her book down, frustrated and giving up. "Peter, you're going to have to talk to Tony eventually."

Peter grumbled again but didn't look up from his position. Michelle rolled her eyes again. "You're an actual child, Peter Parker."

"Mhmm," Peter looked up at Michelle with mischief in his eyes, "I like it when you say my full name."

Michelle tried to fight the smile from coming onto her face. Peter sat up and leaned back over to Michelle. He started kissing the nape of her neck.

MJ groaned, "Can we have a serious conversation?"

"Shh," Peter whispered. He continued to kiss her neck and MJ bit her lip to stop her body from betraying her authoritative tone. Of course, it didn't work. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Michelle leaned into it and it quickly turned passionate. His hands started to roam up and down her body and Michelle laid down on the bed with Peter looming over her. She wrapped her hands in his curly hair and the two came up for air.

Peter's eyes sparkled, "FRIDAY, lock the door." He encased MJ into another kiss and MJ smiled against it.

"I hate you," MJ breathed as Peter continued to rain kisses over her.

Peter looked at Michelle deep in the eyes, "I know you love me." He then continued to kiss her passionately.

"When did you become so confident?" Michelle giggled. "Last time I checked Peter Parker could barely hold my hand."

Peter nibbled her ear and Michelle moaned. "We're not in High School anymore, _thank god,_ " Peter smiled, "plus, I've had some practice."

Michelle rolled her eyes, but she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

SOoO... I honestly do not know what this chapter was. I didn't feel like including it in the last and I didn't want to put it in the next one soo this short chap is kinda just sitting here awkwardly. Let me know how you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have any recommendations or requests for the story please comment! Pretty please I love getting recommendations and ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

**March 5**

"Wow, the sleeping beauty has emerged."

Michelle raised her black sunglasses and squinted. She turned to see May walking outside from the tower. MJ grumbled and put her sunglasses back on, leaning back down against the bench as she watched Morgan on the playground. It wasn't even very bright outside. The sun was gentle and it peeked through the clouds. It was around 60 degrees and it was the warmest it had been in forever sooooo Morgan dragged MJ outside with him to play. She wasn't quite sure why she had sunglasses on. Maybe it was for style. But it was probably just to shield MJ's tired eyes from everyone else in this world and to scare others off. So far, since Morgan had been playing, no one had dared to talk to her. Not even the gardeners that had mowed the grass. Morgan had been playing out here for 2 hours already.

May sat down next to Michelle and crossed her legs. Michelle's eyes drooped and she yawned, visibly slouching over in exhaustion.

May smirked, "I thought you and Pepper had a meeting?"

"I canceled it," Michelle yawned, "I wasn't prepared."

"So..." May pursed her lips and glanced at Morgan, "Now your babysitting?"

"Har har har, when am I not." Michelle frowned and glanced at May, "It's been a rough morning."

"I'm surprised Peter isn't here with you." May mused, "You guys have been attached by the hip."

"Well..." MJ slouched again, "If Peter was with me, we'd still be in bed. Like we have been this whole week."

"I saw him in the training room when I walked down here," May shrugged, "It was time for you two to re-emerge."

"Yeah but," Michelle frowned, "I still wish I was in bed."

Peter and Michelle had locked themselves in their bedroom ever since Peter came back. Everyone pretty much left them alone ... except for this morning. Natasha broke down the door at 5am. Michelle guessed she was fed up with Peter sleeping all day and she dragged him into the training room because he was "rusty and needed his ass to get beaten into shape" or whatever. Michelle was half awake and wasn't paying attention anyway.

And then 5 minutes after Natasha had barged in the room, Pepper had dropped off Morgan, who for some reason, woke up extra early today. Pepper dropped him off because she had a meeting that "Michelle canceled only hours prior and she deserved it for being a unreliable work associate".

So now Michelle was babysitting.

"At least your getting good practice."

Michelle blinked and faced May, "For what?"

May raised her eyebrows, "To have a kid. Remember?" She motioned to Michelle's stomach, "You're pregnant."

"Oh yeah." MJ sighed, "How could I forget."

"You need more sleep."

Michelle nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, Peter and I have been kinda ... distracted."

May rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came down to tell you I got lunch. I had the night shift yesterday so Happy and I picked it up this morning." Michelle continued to stare out into space, not seeming to be paying any attention. After a few moments, May pursed her lips, "It's pizza."

Suddenly, May had Michelle's attention. Michelle turned to face her, "Really? But last time I had pizza you went on a rant about how its bad for me and the baby-"

"I know I know!" May interrupted her, "But ... I don't know! I was craving it."

"I thought you were going vegan?" Michelle asked amused with a raised eyebrow.

May gave her a look, "Veganism requires a lot of cooking and that's not my forte". She stood up and turned to Morgan who was going down the slide. "Morg! Lunch is here."

Morgan instantly slid down the slide and ran up to May and Michelle. Michelle stood up and followed the two back into the tower. Morgan was sped up ahead, excitedly, and May and Michelle were lagging behind. To get to the elevator up to the personal floors, you have to pass by the training rooms. Michelle and May walked by the glass walls of the training room. She glanced inside the training room.

Inside the room there were exercise equipment and weights all scattered around. In the middle of the room was a big mat and around it were benches facing the mat. Sam was sitting on one of the benches, drinking water, and Natasha was standing up, observing Steve and Peter who were on the mat "fighting". She watched their footwork and their technique closely.

Peter, who was very rusty, was surprisingly looking like he was winning. He had Steve down in a hold onto the floor. He looked like he was in deep concentration. For a moment, he looked up and met the eyes of Michelle who was passing by. In a moment he grinned a little at her and his eyes sparkled. She grinned back at him but it was soon replaced with a grimace when she watched Steve flip him over and watch Peter face plant onto the mat. Natasha rubbed her temples and Sam broke out into laughter. Michelle couldn't hear what Natasha was saying but she watched as Natasha glanced from Michelle back to Peter with a exasperated look in her eyes.

"Aunty!" Morgan whined. He and May were standing in the elevator. Michelle smiled slightly at them and made her way into the elevator.

The group made their way over to the dining room table. May set Morgan down into a seat and grabbed him some slices of pizza. Michelle grabbed a piece and was about to eat it before May interrupted her.

"MJ, can you give Tony some?" May asked, sitting down and taking a bite.

MJ gave May a look, "Really!? You want me to give lunch to Tony?"

May continued to stare at her expectantly while chewing on her pizza.

"Come on!" Michelle whined, "I'm on bed rest."

"No," May shook her head, amusement in her eyes, "Technically, not anymore."

May and Michelle continued to have a staring contest before MJ gave up. She sighed, grabbed a plate, and put two pieces of pizza on it. She stood up. "Don't touch my pieces." She continued to walk to Tony's lab and, to her surprise, she had access and she quietly opened the door and slid in.

Tony didn't hear Michelle come in. Instead he was working on a new dark red and black Spider Man suit. He had a look of concentration on his face as he poked at the suit with his lab thingy, Michelle had no idea what it was. His tongue was sticking out of this mouth and his hair, which needed a haircut, was crazy. To Michelle's surprise, he wasn't blasting rock music. Instead, he was listening to what Natasha, Sam, Peter, and Steve were saying in the training room.

"Peter! You get distracted so easily!"

"Not my fault! Sorry I'm young and energetic and not old like you guys. God that really hurt. My head is killing me."

"Watch your mouth, spider boy!"

"Guys can we just go back to training ... and like focus?"

Michelle furrowed her brows and grimaced, "Are you really spying on them right now?!"

Tony glanced up at Michelle, "FRIDAY mute." The voices ended. He set down his lab instruments, "Is that pizza for me?"

Michelle frowned, clearly unimpressed. She walked towards Tony and handed him the pizza. Tony nodded towards her and took it, taking a bite. The two continued to stare at each other and MJ decided to plop herself on a chair directly in front of Tony. He raised an eyebrow at her and MJ leaned back in the chair, spinning around. "So... are you just gonna... sit there?"

MJ didn't respond and continued to stare at him, smugly, but still somehow with an unimpressed look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, confusion in his voice.

MJ raised her brows, "Last time I checked stalking was ... not right. Actually very illegal."

Tony rolled his eyes but continued to eat his pizza. "My house, my rules."

MJ leaned forwards and narrowed her eyes. "Do you need help. Like therapy? Because last time I checked only psychos stalked other people."

Tony continued to ignore her and kept on eating his pizza.

"Like..." Michelle rested her elbows on the table in front of her and cradled her face. She pursed her lips sarcastically, "Are you afraid they're planning a evil plan against you? Or that they're gossiping about you ... like in high school?"

Tony shot her an exasperated look.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Tony continued to eat his pizza and Michelle continued to watch him with narrowed eyes. She leaned back in her chair, exasperated "Just talk to him."

Tony raised an eyebrow stupidly, "Who?"

Michelle glared at him. "Peter. I know you miss him. And I know he misses you ... or whatever. He looks up to you I guess..." She pursed her lips, "Y'all are acting childish."

Tony turned away from her and re-focused on the suit, "I think you have pregnancy brain."

Michelle sighed and stood up, "Just letting you know." She walked back to the lab door and glanced back at Tony who was still focusing on the suit.

Before she could leave Tony glanced at her again, "You tell no one of this moment."

Michelle cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "Why?"

Tony had a smug smile on his face, "If you do I'll tell everyone it's your birthday tomorrow."

Michelle frowned instantly, "How do you know that?"

Tony shrugged, "FRIDAY tells me everything."

Michelle's furrowed her brows and had a pissed of look on her face. It's not that she hates birthdays, she just hates attention. And birthdays were never really her thing. "Deal."

MJ turned away from Tony and opened and closed the lab door behind her. She walked back to the communal room. May and Morgan were still sitting down at the dining room table. Steve, Natasha, and Sam were all sitting down with them, all with a plate of pizza. Peter was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with a ice pack covering half of his face.

Once his gaze found Michelle's he smiled and jumped down from the counter. He walked over to her and opened his arms, trying to envelope Michelle into a hug.

MJ grimaced, "Parker, no, you're so sweaty!" She dodged the hug and Peter stood there, dramatically, with a frown on his face.

"MJ" he whines, "C'mon." He began to chase her, almost drunkingly, and Michelle shrieked, quickly hiding behind May. Peter stumbled.

"No!" Michelle cried, "You smell disgusting!"

Peter gave up and sat in a seat, grabbing his own pieces. He set down his ice pack and everyone at the table grimaced. Peter had a cut lip, his nose had dried blood on it, and a huge purple bruise encased half of his face.

"Oh god," MJ grimaced.

"That's why you have to pay attention!" Natasha said, exasperated.

Peter rolled his eyes, "It won't happen again."

"How do you know that?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed.

"No one else catches my eyes like my beautiful girlfriend, Michelle Jones, does." He slurred, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Michelle stared at him unimpressed, "wow." she cleared her throat, "That was- that was uhh... you are so smooth, Parker."

May snickered and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Peter stood up and tried to kiss Michelle again. She leaned back, with a sour look on her face. "Parker! Stop, you have to take a shower first!"

Peter smirked, ready to embarrass Michelle, "Well why don't we do that right now, together?" he purred.

Steve choked on his drink. Sam almost fell out of his chair laughing. Natasha and May were rolling their eyes. Morgan was just downright confused.

Michelle shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Peter didn't react. He continued to stare at Michelle, but in a way that it looked like he was looking through her. Michelle furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Peter's face. "Do you have a concussion?"

Peter didn't react and just blinked, "W-Was' a concussion?"

Michelle forced Peter to sit down and sighed, already exhausted even though it was only 11 in the morning, "FRIDAY, call Helen Cho."

. . .

Turns out, Peter did have a concussion. Steve threw him on the mat pretty hard, which he was very guilty about. But thanks to his super healing, it went away in around 4 hours.

Currently, Peter was laying in bed, next to Michelle, staring at the ceiling. Michelle was currently fast asleep, and to Peter's dismay, she was curled around a massive pillow May had given her, instead of him. Peter just laid there, deep in his thoughts, staring at the ceiling. He was allowed to go to sleep, but he just couldn't find the will to. He was afraid the second he fell asleep he'd be stuck in another one of his nightmares and he would wake up Michelle, and right now, Michelle needed all the sleep she could get.

The moonlight was filtering through the window and Peter's gaze traveled from the ceiling, to the window, and then to Michelle's sleeping figure. She had all the covers pulled up as far as they could. The moon hit her face and her brown soft girls were gently flayed out on the pillow and partly on her face. Her face was relaxed and angelic and her lips were slightly parted.

Peter, suddenly feeling suffocated by the covers and the walls, quietly made his way out of the room. He closed the door gently and padded softly down to the balcony overlooking Manhattan. He passed by the other bedrooms and Tony's lab and opened and closed the glass doors behind him. Peter sighed as the fresh air hit his face and he sat down on one of the couches. Peter gazed out at the city, still lit up even though it was the middle of the night, and just stared out in the emptiness of the night.

Peter was aware of the sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching him. He heard the glass door to the balcony open and close, but he didn't turn around to see who it was. He already knew.

Tony slowly made his way over to Peter's sitting figure. He stared at Peter for a few moments but Peter just continued to stare out in the darkness. Tony sat down next to Peter and the two sat silently for a few moments.

"You good, Pete?" Tony asked, deciding to break the silence. Peter nodded, silently, still staring out in the darkness. "I just ... I saw you walk by the lab."

"Why are you still up?" Peter asked, breaking his stare contest with the sky and glancing at Tony.

Tony smirked a little, "You should know me by now."

Peter stared at Tony for a few moments, frowning, before he cleared his throat and started. "I-I'm sorry." He glanced back at the darkness. "I never meant to hurt you."

Tony continued to stare at Peter and Peter furrowed his brows as he continued to stare at the sky.

"I did what I thought was the best option," Peter struggled with his words, "And I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I get it," Tony answered suddenly, clearing his throat. Peter glanced at Tony with surprise. "I would have probably done the same thing." He stared at Peter, smiling slightly. Peter returned the kind smile and Tony patted his shoulder. "I mean in the beginning, I was hurt. I didn't understand why you didn't come to me but... I get it now."

Peter let out a deep breath, "Thank you." He took a deep breath, "And thank you for taking care of May."

Tony shrugged him off, "Nah... she's family."

"And for taking care of Michelle," Peter said, "I know she can be... whats the word?"

"Dramatic? A handful?" Tony offered, grinning.

Peter shrugged and smiled, "I guess."

The two sat in silence for a few moments again. Tony cleared his throat. "I uh," he stared at Peter with sincerity and a caring tone in his voice, "I missed you. A lot. And I'm glad your good."

"I missed you too," Peter replied, grinning slightly, his heart warming.

Tony nodded and hugged Peter. Peter hugged him back and Tony patted the younger man's back. "Just, tell me if you need anything? Or if you ever need my help."

The two separated. Peter glanced at Tony and smiled mischievously, "Actually... I could use your help tomorrow."

. . .

 **March 6**

"Is this really how small newborns are?" Peter asked, holding up a newborn sized onsie. He bit his lip and glanced at Michelle nervously, "It's so tiny!"

Michelle glanced at Peter's face full of nerves. The two were currently in a small baby store that was conveniently only a few miles from the tower. Michelle had insisted it was still too early to go baby shopping but May and Peter had basically forced her to.

"What if the baby comes early?" Peter asked.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "That's not going to happen."

"Just go," May insisted, "It's fun trust me."

Michelle had concluded that May had lied to her; in fact it was not fun. Michelle hated shopping in general. To add onto this, the store was playing obnoxious music and there were so many things there that Peter and Michelle had no idea were. Michelle and Peter never realized how completely unprepared they were; the had no idea what to get or what to do.

Peter was a bundle of nerves and Michelle had anxiety pouring out of her at the sight of all these baby things that she had no idea she needed. What type of crib should she get? How many clothes? What did she actually need? Where babies really this small?

Peter and Michelle stuck out like a sore thumb in the store. There were other couples in the store, much older than Peter and Michelle, grabbing what it seems like hundreds of hundreds of products, with 100% certainty. Meanwhile, Peter and Michelle had been standing in the same place for the past 30 minutes, having no idea what to do and having a semi panic attack. Peter had tried to ask for help but Michelle had stopped him, insisting that they could figure it out.

Yeah, she was wrong. Michelle and Peter had no idea how much they didn't know. But now, the two finally seemed to realize how young they actually were and how much they needed to learn. It was honestly making the two more nervous than they previously were, especially Michelle.

"Do we really need to do this now?" Michelle asked, biting her lip, "Like... I'm due in June I think we have time."

Peter ignored her and continued to stare at the onesie, "It's so small."

Michelle finally decided to grab the onesie from Peter and she set it back on the rack, "Peter, I swear, if you freak out here right now I'm gonna freak out-"

"I'm not freaking out" Peter replied, a little too fast, "I'm not freaking out."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that to convince yourself or..."

Peter blinked and the two were silent for a moment, "I mean ... Are newborns really that small?"

Michelle scoffed and rubbed her eyes, "Peter, you're supposed to be the sure and sane one in this parenting relationship!"

Peter rubbed her arms to try to calm her down, "It's fine. We're gonna figure this out."

Michelle let out a deep breath, "Okay. Okay. I'm calm." She glanced up at Peter and he smiled gingerly down at her. Michelle tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

She turned towards the racks of newborn clothes, "Okay, so right now let's just get newborn stuff and then... I don't know then we'll get stuff later when the baby grows right?" She glanced at Peter who was staring at the clothes and he nodded.

Michelle started to go through the racks of clothes and Peter glanced outside. "Oh no," he breathed, still staring outside.

"What?" Michelle asked. She glanced at the window where two figures were standing, staring inside through the window, right at Peter and Michelle.

One of the figures was a male, with very broad shoulders, and the other was a female. The two were wearing jackets, a baseball cap, and sunglass -

"Peter, really?" Michelle scoffed, "Why did you bring Natasha and Steve?"

Peter glanced at Michelle and shrugged, "I didn't. They insisted on coming, just in case."

Natasha crossed her arms. She had a pissed of look on her face.

"I think we pissed her off," Peter whispered, "We've been in here for 30 minutes and we still haven't gotten anything."

"No shit, Sherlock." Michelle hissed, rubbing her temples.

The couple watched as Natasha and Steve entered the store. The two walked towards the others and stopped in front of them.

"Have you really not gotten anything?" Natasha asked exasperated.

Peter pursed his lips and Michelle shrugged.

Natasha shook her head. She grabbed about 5 white newborn onesies and put them in the shopping cart. She grabbed the shopping cart from Michelle and Peter and started to walke through the aisled, grabbing product after product. Steve, Peter, and Michelle followed her, confused.

Natasha grabbed a milk pump, some pacifiers, bottles, a baby hat, baby gloves, baby socks, newborn diapers, and a bunch of baby things. She picked up a bedside bassinet and set it in the cart. "There," she concluded, clapping her hands, "That's what you need. For now at least. If for some reason the baby desires to pop out in the next month or so then you'll be covered."

Michelle and Peter stood there in shock. Steve blinked, "Um... how do you know all this?"

Natasha shrugged, "I was with Clint and Laura when they had Cooper."

Michelle grinned, "Great. Thanks! Lets go now."

Natasha rolled her eyes and started making her way over to the checkout.

"Wait!" Peter said, grabbing something. Natasha stopped and stared at Peter. He was holding a spider man onesie.

Michelle cocked an eyebrow, "Really, Parker? Subtle much?"

Peter shrugged. Steve grabbed something aswell and threw it into the basket along with the spider man onside. Natasha picked it up: it was a captain american onesie.

Natasha shot Steve an unimpressed look and he shrugged aswell.

. . .

The group returned to the tower and Steve and Natasha offered to unload the car while Peter and Michelle made their way up to the penthouse. The two entered the penthouse and in contrast to the constant bustle around, Michelle was surprised to see no one was there.

Michelle pursed her lips, "Where is everyone?"

Peter shrugged, trying to not make eye contact with Michelle. He walked over to their bedroom door and opened it, grinning.

Michelle gave Peter a confused look and peered inside the bedroom. Inside, the bed was made (which was shocking in of itself), there were roses everywhere, and there was a small gift wrapped on the bed. Michelle stood in the doorway, staring at the room in shock.

"I know you don't like birthdays," Peter shrugged, pulling her into the room, "But I love birthdays so I had to do something."

Michelle gaped and blinked. She gazed at Peter, "How did.. um-"

"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" Peter asked teasingly, pulling her close to him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Peter..." MJ breathed, "You really didn't have to."

Peter shrugged, "Well... I did. And the penthouse is all to ourselves. Everyone else is in the guest portion of the tower."

Michelle grinned up at him and he smiled back at her, his eyes sparkling. "How?" she breathed.

Peter pursed his lips, "I got some help from Tony." He grabbed the gift on the bed and handed it to her, "Open it."

The two sat down and Michelle reluctantly took the gift from Peter. She unwrapped it and it revealed that is was a velvet box. She gave Peter a look. She opened it slowly to reveal a tiny silver ring with a small diamond engraved in it. Her mouth went dry.

"I know you don't want to get married, you think it's stupid yada yada yada," Peter started, amusement and love in his eyes, "But I couldn't resist. It's a promise ring of sorts, you know cause you lost the one I gave you in college."

MJ grinned and gave Peter a look. She put the ring on her finger and stared at it. "I love it." She smiled at Peter, "Thank you." She caressed his head and pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"I got you another gift," Peter whispered.

Michelle rolled his eyes, "Peter Parker I told you-"

"It's a kindle."

"Oh shit," Michelle stopped, not complaining anymore "Really?"

Peter nodded, amusement in his eyes and pulled it out from behind his back, "Sorry it's not wrapped. I know you like the old smell of books but... It can hold 6,000 books so..."

She grabbed it from him quickly and stared at it in wonder, "No no no I love it!"

"Should I be concerned that you like the kindle more than the promise ring?" Peter asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Michelle ignored him and she continued to stare and admire the kindle in wonder before Peter softly took it from her and placed it on the bedside table. She cocked an eyebrow at Peter and he kissed her on the lips softly. She ran her hands through his hair. He kissed the sides of her lips and kissed all along her face. Peter whispered in her ear, "I have another gift."

Michelle gave Peter a teasing look, "I kinda want to read ... from my new kindle ... that you bought me."

Peter ignored her and continued to trail kisses around her face. His hands traveled up and down her body and Michelle let out a deep breath, "Damn you."

"I've always found older woman sexier" Peter purred, his breath hot against her neck.

Michelle slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Hey! I'm only 24."

Peter leaned back from her and stared at her mischievously, "You're about to have the best birthday sex of your life."

Michelle giggled and Peter wrapped both arms around her and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

 **March 7**

"So we think Ross is somehow connected to this all. It makes sense considering his prior fiasco with Bruce Banner that people always seem to ignore for some reason" Natasha concluded.

She was currently standing at the foot of the table. Peter was sitting down next to Tony and on the other side of the table was Sam and Steve.

Peter blinked, "So... Ross, the Secretary of State, you think is funding whatever this group is doing? For the military?"

"We're not sure," Steve replied, "But it connects all the dots."

"What's next?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I want to get into his database." Natasha replied, crossing her arms. "The only way I can do that is through his main computer in his home. Then we can go from there."

Peter nodded, "So all we need to do is get into Ross' home. No big deal."

Sam pursed his lips, "It's not that easy."

"We can't just saunter into Ross' home." Steve added in.

"Why not?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"Peter, if we get caught we could get arrested, maybe even worse." Natasha sighed, sitting down. "We have to take it slow. I know it sucks but we have to be careful with this." She leaned back, "According to my research, Ross is going to be in London for a meeting the week of March 19. I think we should try to sneak in then, while he's away and so are all of his guards. Tony will hack into the system to turn off all of his security cameras, and then Peter and I will sneak in and I'll try to collect the data from his computer."

"What about us?" Sam asked, pursing his lips, motioning to him and Steve.

Natasha shrugged, "Sorry boys, only spiders on this one. But you two will be back up in case something happens."

"Wow," Tony smirked, "Natasha is in charge. How does it feel, Cap?"

Steve shrugged with a soft smile on his face, "Kinda feels good not having to plan everything for once."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it."

There was a beat of comfortable silence before Tony ruined it. "So, who's the captain in the bedroom?"

Steve and Peter had to hold Natasha back from basically strangling Tony to death.


	16. Chapter 16

**Before this chapter starts, just a heads up I changed Peter's "origin story" to fit with the storyline. At first I was like nawww I shouldn't but I decided to cause whatever haha. Its an AU. There's more info inside the chapter but just a heads up so y'all aren't confused.**

* * *

 **March 19**

"I really do not like this plan," Tony started, frowning a little from the drivers seat of the van. He had a fake mustache, black sunglasses, and an at&t hat and uniform on. He was currently driving a fake at&t van that somehow Natasha had gotten (how? No one knew) and Peter and Natasha were hiding in the back of the van, both dressed in black.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Just do it, Stark."

Tony pursed his lips but continued to drive to the gated community, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But why at&t? Their u-verse sucks!"

Peter snickered a little and Natasha scoffed. "All you have to do is get us into the gated community and then hack into his security cameras and we'll be gone in minutes."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I like it when Cap plans things better."

The van pulled up to the gated community and Tony stopped in front of it. The security guard in the guard tower walked outside and up to Tony's van. Tony put the driver seat window down and turned to face the guard.

"Hello, guard," Tony said, his voice an octave higher, "I'm just here for the periodic ... cable box ... electricity test _check_."

Natasha shook her head in the back of the van and rubbed her temples, "We are so going to get caught."

The guard pursed his lips, "I don't have the periodic routine check scheduled until next week. Plus... it's the middle of the night." He pursed an eyebrow.

"Yes, well," Tony coughed, "Tomorrow, at at&t we are going on strike and I am not sure when it will be over. It might take a week, or maybe a month. I'm not sure. Because at&t _sucks_ and our company is the worst so I decided to come early so our customers do not experience any inconveniences."

"Does he have something against at&t?" Peter whispered quietly to Natasha, "This doesn't make any sense."

The guard crossed his arms, "Hmm." He seemed to consider Tony's explanation. "Okay," the guard concluded, "I get it. It makes sense, at&t _does_ suck."

"Thank you!" Tony laughed, "Thank you, sir."

The guard smiled and opened the gate for the AT&T van. Tony waved at him and the guard waved back. Tony quickly drove into the gated community towards Ross' home.

"That guy was _great_ ," Tony smiled.

"What's up with you and AT&T!?" Peter asked, leaning forward to look out the window.

Tony shrugged, "Long story."

"Can we focus?" Natasha asked.

Tony pulled the van up to Ross's home. It was the middle of the night so most neighbors were asleep. Tony parked the van and turned to face the others, "So, what's next?"

"You need to somehow turn the security cameras off. And then Peter and I will sneak into the home." Natasha handed Peter an AT&T hat, "Here, this is our disguise."

Peter blinked, " _Really_?"

"Yes, really." Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. "Peter, it's the middle of the night, no one is going to be able to see, this is just in case."

Meanwhile, Tony was on his computer typing away. He had a smug look on his face and smiled triumphantly, "Done!"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow, "Already?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I hacked into his wifi and his security cameras are connected to it so it was pretty easy. You're all in the clear."

"It was that easy?" Peter asked, slightly shocked.

"Phff," Tony replied, "Well yeah, he has AT&T wifi, and they suck, so it was _super_ easy."

Natasha and Peter stared at Tony indecorously. "Okay, um.." Peter turned to Natasha, "Let's go."

The two made their way out of the van quietly while Tony stayed outside on watch. Natasha and Peter walked up to the house in the darkness. No one could see them.

Ross' house had a tall gate and Peter gracefully jumped over it with ease. He landed on the ground silently and turned to Natasha who was giving him a look. "Seriously?". She gently pressed herself to the ground and contorted so she got through the fence by crawling under it and she joined Peter. Her black suit was covered with dirt and Natasha sneered, cleaning herself off, "eww" she whispered under her breath.

The two walked up to the house and they both silently made their way to the backyard. Natasha pointed to an open window on the second floor of the house and Peter swiftly scaled the wall and crawled inside. A few moments passed before he opened the door on the 1st floor for Natasha and she joined him inside the house.

"Follow me," Natasha whispered. She guided Peter up the stairs to Ross' office. It was a smaller room that only consisted of a desk, a computer, and a lamp.

"How do you know this place so well?" Peter asked quietly as he watched Natasha immediately make her way to the computer, beggining to hack into it.

Natasha shrugged, "Apparently politicians throw a lot of parties. It's always good to know your surroundings so I just..."

"You spied around his house during a party?" Peter asked indecorously, crossing his arms.

Natasha smirked and glanced at Peter, the light from the computer screen illuminating her face, "It's coming in handy- isn't it?"

Peter pursed his lips and continued to stand behind Natasha as she hacked into the computer. She bit her lip and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

After a few moments Natasha let out a deep breath, "Okay, I got in." Peter handed her the hard drive they brought and Natasha plugged it into the computer, downloading Ross' server. The computer binged and Natasha grabbed the hard drive, stuffing it in her pocket before she cleared the computer of any evidence the two were there. Peter and her made their way back down to the door.

Natasha closed the door behind her and Peter locked it. He quickly climbed up the stairs again and made his way out of the open window. He dropped down silently next to Natasha and the two walked over back to the gate.

Peter opened up his arms to Natasha and Natasha stared at him, confused. "What?"

Peter shrugged, "It's faster this way."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "No way, I don't like heights."

Peter crossed his arms, "You really want to climb under the gate again?"

Natasha pursed her lips, "Fine." Peter grabbed onto her securely and swiftly leaped up, landing softly on the ground on the other side of the fence. Peter and Natasha opened the door to the van and quickly got in. Tony sped of immediately.

"Wow, what's Cap gonna say when I tell him Parker played a move on his precious Romanoff?" Tony teased from the drivers seat as he passed the guard tower and waved at the man.

Peter snickered and Natasha rolled her eyes, staring out the window, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh please," Tony started, "I see how you guys act. Y'all aren't hiding anything. You guys basically eye-fuck all day."

"Hmm," Natasha pursed her lips, seemingly unfazed by Tony's words, "How do you think Pepper would act if she woke up to her fiance dangling from the ceiling by _knives_." There was malice and ferocity in her tone. She was definitely not kidding.

Tony blinked and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Okay, I get it." Tony laughed nervously, "No more talking about Captain and Tasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Natasha lunged for Tony and they almost swerved off the road.

. . . .

It's basic knowledge, to basically everyone that knows MJ, that she is not the romantic type. Michelle hates going on cliche dates, she hates anniversary, and she just in general hated being _mushy._

So, Michelle was pretty shocked that she ever found someone like Peter. And that she found someone that standed her.

Michelle was currently laying in bed, alone, while Peter was on his "mission", which the only reason she didn't put up a fight about him going to was because Natasha promised it was quick and easy.

She desperately wanted to fall asleep, but couldn't. Her fingers were caressing the promise ring she had on her hand and she stared up at the ceiling.

Honestly, young Michelle didn't know why everyone was so obsessed with falling in love, getting married, buying a house, growing old, and having weird wrinkly saggy skinned sex. However, older, more mature Michelle did have to admit, she liked "being in love" or whatever. She loved Peter's company, she liked the occasional snuggling, and as much as she hated to admit it, and she liked having a family, a companion, _whatever_. She wasn't good at this mushy stuff.

But by far, the absolute worst thing about "love" was dependency. Michelle always prided herself as a strong, intelligent, independent person that "don't need to man" (fuck testosterone). When she started dating Peter back in high school, she promised herself she'd never depend on him. She'd always have a job in case she every dramatically one day had to grab her imaginary children out of her imaginary suburb home because her imaginary husband cheated on her with his imaginary younger mistress so she could, (in her imagination) say "fuck you" and go buy her own imaginary house and be a boss ass bitch. She didn't want to depend on someone to make her feel good, to give her money, to basically live.

It worked ... for the first few months.

And then Michelle started realizing that when Peter would be on his "business trips" she wouldn't be able to sleep. And when he was gone she would just be in a crappy mood altogether until he came back.

Michelle depended on Peter, as much as she hated to admit it. And she loved him too but... she thought that was already pretty established.

And that is why she couldn't sleep right now.

Plus, the "I-don't-fucking-go-to-sleep-I-am-nocturnal" baby that Michelle's uterus was currently housing decided to do flips and somersaults right now. For the millionth night in a row.

Plus, it was leaning on her bladder. And Michelle, being the extremely lazy person she is, was refusing to get up to go relief herself.

So, she basically had no other choice.

"So..." Michelle sighed, her eyes darting from the ceiling to the window, "I feel dumb doing this."

She pursed her lips, "Like, I don't even think you can understand me. Actually, maybe you can. I read babies start learning English in the ... cooker." She blinked, "Actually I read somewhere at 24 weeks babies start hearing things clearly... that is not good. I curse a lot. Like a lot a lot. And I don't want your first word to be shit, or fuck, or dick. Shit, I'm cursing again. You know what, I'm just going to shut up."

There was a beat of silence and Michelle let out a huff, " _Actually_ , curse as much as you want ... actually don't. No cursing until you're like 12 ... actually 15." Michelle placed a hand on her stomach and she felt a foot kick against it strongly. "See... that is why I can't fall asleep. I would really appreciate it if you would calm down. So I can sleep. Because, apparently, according to every female I talk to, I won't sleep once your actually here soo..."

She felt the baby kick her rib and Michelle winced. "Okay, okay I get it. Why would you listen to me anyways." Her brows furrowed, "Oh wait, I mean... you kinda have to listen to me... I'm kinda your motherr-mom."

The baby kicked her hand again and Michelle huffed, "I never thought I would say that. I mean, what the fuck. I don't get it. How am _I_ pregnant? But I'm gonna try." Michelle was silent for a moment. Her voice turned soft and she blinked. "I promise... that I'll try. I mean, my mom sucked. Like sucked sucked. And ... I um ... would never want you to go through that."

She stared at the stars glistening behind the window. "I'm scared, like super duper scared. That I'm going to be a bad mom. And I don't want to be a failure. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you. That I don't love you. Because I do. I _already_ do. And ... I'm always going to be there. No matter how bad I am."

"But, your dad," MJ smiled a little unconsciously, "He's uh, really great. And he'll be the best. He already is. You'll love him. And he loves you, definitely. Soo... don't worry about that. I guess."

MJ was silent for a few moments, just listening to her own breathing. "But even if i'm a sucky parent you still have to listen to me."

She heard the door creak next to her and MJ's eyes flew to the slightly opened door. Peter was peeking through it. MJ winced as he opened and closed the door behind him and the light flew into the dark bedroom for an instant. Peter quickly took of his dirty clothes and snuggled into the bedding next to Michelle. He grabbed her face and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"How long were you standing there?" MJ asked, her cheeks heating up a bit.

Peter shrugged, smiling, "A few minutes." He wrapped an arm around MJ and she rested her head on his chest. "You're perfect."

"Shut it." MJ replied lightly, "I'm trying to sleep." She was still a embarrassed that Peter caught her talking ... to a fetus.

Peter smiled, his heart warming up. The two remained in a comfortable silence, embracing the peace.

Michelle barely noticed the baby had stopped pushing on her ribs and bladder.

 **March 21**

Peter gazed through the one sided glass. At the other side was the man with the scar on his face, from the base; he was seemingly staring at the wall into nothingness. Peter blinked and his mouth tightened into a thin line. Steve and Same were standing next to each other. Steve's arms were crossed. Natasha was standing next to Peter as she watched him. May and Michelle were standing in the corner of the room with Tony.

"He won't talk," Steve admitted, sighing.

Natasha cracked her knuckles, "he will, just let me-"

"No," Sam interjected, "Not this time." Steve hummed in agreement.

Natasha shot Sam and Steve a pissed off look and crossed her arms, clenching her teeth.

There was a beat of silence. "So, how are going to get him to talk then?" Tony asked, chiming up.

Steve glanced at Peter, with a mix of emotion in his eyes. Peter just continued to stare at the man in the room. "He says he'll talk to us. Tell us everything. If Peter is the one to interrogate him."

Peter blinked, seemingly unfazed. MJ glanced from Steve to Peter and May shuffled, tensing up.

"Okay," Peter breathed, relaxing, "That's fine. I'll do it." There was a mix of emotions behind his eyes but his face was determined.

"Peter," May interjected, "You don't have to."

"Let _me,_ " Natasha encouraged, "I'll get it out of him in 30 seconds, trust me."

Peter shook his head, "No, no, that's fine. He's already been through enough torture. I mean look at the scar on his face?" Peter joked, trying to undo the heavy feeling in the room.

Natasha shot Peter a look of complete disbelief. MJ pursed her lips. _That's Peter, always taking the high road._

"Pete, seriously, you don't have to do this." Tony chimed in, giving Peter a soft look.

Peter faced him and shook his head. "I want to - trust me."

There was another beat of silence before Sam sighed, "Okay, kid. If you're sure."

Peter glanced at Sam and then met the eyes of May and MJ. May had a worried expression on her face. MJ crossed her arms and stared at Peter, sighing.

Peter pursed his lips. He blinked but then turned to the door. Sam unlocked it and Peter quietly snuck in.

Once Peter was out of earshot MJ sighed. "This is not a good idea."

Tony looked at her, "Why?"

"I just," MJ glanced at May who was studying her, "I have a feeling Peter's going to find something out that he won't like."

Peter entered the room and stopped for a moment, just staring at the man. The man's gaze shot from the wall to Peter. His eyes seemingly lit up and he breathed out a sigh of relief. The man stared at Peter, up and down, and smiled, his sharpened down teeth showing.

"Ahh, Peter Parker. You look good," The man hissed, "Much better than when I last saw you."

Peter inwardly winced, trying to ward off the memories. He ignored the man and sat down on the other side of the table as him. Peter leaned back in his chair.

"Why will you only talk with me?" Peter asked, studying the mans face, "Why are you _obsessed_ with me? There's plenty of other genetically modified people."

The man seemed to be in deep thought for a while, "I've heard about you. Lots of stories. Lots of excitement. And then I didn't. People stopped talking about you. And then 5 years later, I start hearing of a kid, swinging around the city. Who can climb on walls. Who has super strength. Stopped a car with his bare hands." The man leaned forward, almost hissing, "It made too much sense. I connected all the dots."

Peter blinked, confused. His brows furrowed. "Who are you?"

The man blinked, "My name's Dr. Connors. But you might recognize me as 'Curt'."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Christmas dinners, Thanksgivings, Easters, new years. Think harder, _P._ "

MJ and Tony felt May stiffen up next to them and the two shot her odd looks. May's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, a look of disgust and shock evident on her face.

Peter stared at the man, realization dawning on him. The man leaned back in his chair, satisfied, an evil look on his face.

Peter choked on his air and stared at the man with emotionless eyes. He gripped onto the table. It was like he was frozen as he stared at Connors face.

Peter was 9 when his parents died. The memories of them were still painful so he didn't like to think about them a lot. Some of his memories were fuzzy, while others were clearer.

 _Peter was in his room, sitting on the floor, in his old apartment where he lived with his parents. He was in deep concentration as he carefully placed the legos on the star wars figurine he was building. He accidentally dropped the figurine when his moms voice rang out into his room and he sighed, slightly annoyed at his trembling hands._

 _"Petey," May Parker's voice called out, "We have guests."_

 _Peter stood up and replied, "I'm coming."_

 _He quietly opened his door and padded down the hallway into the living room. The Christmas tree was lit up, with sparkling white lights and weird, scattered, definitely not matching ornaments on the tree. The air smelled like turkey and ham and there was sweet holiday music playing in the background. Peter watched as Richard and Mary Parker opened the door to their apartment and welcomed in a guest. Peter walked a little closer to his parents and observed the interaction politely, with big eyes._

 _Richard and Mary Parker had big smiles on their faces. Mary accepted the flowers and wine from the guest and went to set them down on the dining room table, which was already set impeccably. Mary ruffled her sons hair and smiled down at him as she walked by._

 _Richard turned to his son and smiled, "Come here, P."_

 _Peter walked up to his dad who rested a hand on his shoulder warmly. Peter looked up to the guests face. It was Curt Connors, but seemingly many years younger. He didn't have a huge scar encasing his face and his teeth weren't modified; they were nice and bright, not pointy at all. He had a bright, friendly smile and had glasses on. He had full, bright eyes and his hair was dark blonde, in contrast to the black hair he had now. His skin was tan and he was taller than he was now. You could barely tell they were the same person._

 _Younger Peter smiled at the younger Curt. Curt kneeled down, "Hey, Peter."_

 _Peter's smile grew. Curt raised his hand to high five Peter and Peter high fived him back._

 _Richard chuckled, "Who's ready to eat some food!?"  
_

Peter just continued to stare at the older Curt Connors. Peter's brows furrowed and he started to feel anger rise in him.

"You know me," Dr. Connors started, leaning forward, "You've known me your whole life. I was there for your birthdays, for all your holidays. I have to say, _P ,_ I was disappointed that you didn't figure it out sooner."

Peter hissed, "You don't get to call me that."

Dr. Connors didn't seem to be phased. He simply shrugged and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Peter felt betrayal and anger start to rise in him. "You-You," He growled, "You were my parents _best friends!_ You- You fucking worked with them. You were always at our house-" He choked on his words, "How could you?" Disgust was evident in Peter's voice.

"No," Dr. Connors interjected, "How could _your_ parents. How could your father? They betrayed me. Everything we ever worked for, down in the drain, because of your bastard family!" The man snarled, pulling against the chains that kept him sitting in the chair.

Peter was too stunned to even wince.

Sensing the younger man wasn't going to reply, Connors continued, "I worked with your parents for _years!_ Straight out of college, we started together." Connors nostrils flared as Peter continued to stare at him, emotionless. "One day, someone met with me- for business purposes. He told me of his plan, for the future of the military. To protect humans. To better the world. It also helped that it had a fat pay check."

Dr. Connors continued to stare at Peter. "I was fully invested in the project. I never had kids. I never got married. Richard and Mary on the other hand had other plans." Dr. Connors paused for a moment, "I never told them about the project. Richard and Mary thought we were modifying animal DNA to help people with cancer, incurable diseases, chronic illness, all that _charitable_ shit. Richard ate it up."

Dr. Connors eye twitched, "It took us years. And we were so close. I knew I needed your parents. I couldn't do it alone." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes turning dark. "And then Richard found out the true mission of the project. He found the file on my computer. He told Mary and the two quit immediately."

Peter just continued to stare at the older man, still no reaction.

Dr. Connors sighed, "I didn't want to, I really didn't. But knowing Richard and Mary, they would have told someone. They would have stopped the project- _my destiny_. And we were _so_ close. So I had to." Dr. Connors pursed his lips, "Too bad all those other people had to die in the plane crash too. I really only wanted Richard and Mary to, but ... it really is _too_ bad."

Peter's eyes twitched.

Dr. Connors eyes glanced at Peter, studying his face. Curt took in a deep breath. "And then the next day I went back into the office. In the trash I found the scraps of the work Richard was working on. It was of a spider. A modified one- one that could transfer it's DNA to humans." Dr. Connors eyes went dark again and he snarled, "He kept it from me. And I knew he had it. Richard and Mary would have never thrown away their hard earned work. So, I decided at the reception of the funeral I would try to find the spider. To get what was mine."

Peter stared.

"So, at your lovely aunt and uncles house at the reception, I excused myself. I went to where they were keeping your parents belongings and I went through their stuff. No spider, there was only an empty jar." Dr. Connors narrowed his eyes, "I was mad but I didn't think anything about it. I just assumed Richard was stupid enough to destroy his life's work just _'to do the right thing'_." Dr. Connors sneered at Peter and cocked his head. "You think I'm a monster. You think I don't feel any emotions. I _did_ feel sad, at the time. I really didn't want to kill your parents, but that's not what made me sad." He leaned forward, "Probably what made me feel sad was when I saw you. A nine year old, at his parent's _funeral."_

Peter finally snapped and he broke off the portion of the table he was gripping on to. Peter stared at his hands and quickly dropped the concrete he had broken off from the table. Peter blinked rapidly and looked up at the man, who was staring at him contently. "Your fucked up," Peter choked out.

Dr. Connors ignored Peter. "I thought all those years of my life where down the drain. I spent the next five years, trying to do what your parents did, but I couldn't figure it out. And then _spider man_ starts swinging around. It was too easy," Dr. Connors started to laugh, "I figured it out in less than a day. It really made sense. You're the son of Richard, of course you'd go out to save others, especially after you watched your uncle die in front of you." Dr. Connors took in a deep breath, "Here's what I think happened; young Peter Parker, grieving the loss of his parents, goes through their stuff. He finds a spider in a jar. You open it, and boom. It bites you. Years later you finally decide to use it for _'good'._ " Connors sighed, "All my valuable work, down the fucking drain."

"So, I went back to Ross, he was the one that propositioned me all those years back. I told him I knew who you were. I told him I could get you. I just needed the resources," Dr. Connors had a satisfied smirk on his face, "And he complied. So I watched you, for years. Your little stunt to California worked for a bit, but then we found you again. And just waited for the right moment."

Peter shut his eyes.

"I wished you would have complied, so we didn't have to be so tough on you. But, of course, you didn't. And then we got caught and we had to scrap you. I thought we were over again, before Ross called me about your girlfriend."

Peter's eyes shot open and he stared at Curt Connors again.

"It was too easy," Curt laughed manically, "All we had to do was put out a fake tip to where you were and the compound was defenseless. But then you ruin our plans _again_ ," Curt spat out, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

Peter gulped and stood up forcefully, the chair he was sitting in clattering to the floor. He stared at Dr. Connors and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Hit me." Curt spat out, struggling against the restraints he was in, "You know you want to. I killed your parents. _I ruined your life."_

Peter really wanted to. He wanted to kick him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to bash his head into the wall until he was nothing else but stone cold dead. But he didn't.

Peter's eyes narrowed and he let out a shaky breath. He spun around and forced himself out of the room. Ignoring the stunned and sympathetic gazes of the others who were watching. Connors began to laugh manically. May reached out for Peter but Peter dodged her and forced his way out of the room, alone.

May stood there, shaking slightly. MJ grabbed her arm and held onto it. MJ brought May into a hug where May broke down in her arms, sobbing. MJ met Tony's stunned gaze.

Natasha forced herself into the room with the man, against Steve and Sam's wishes and punched him in the face. She put her hand under his chin and held onto him roughly.

"Get ready for your worst fucking nightmare," she snarled.

. . .

A few hours had passed since Peter had left to be alone. He locked himself in a room barely anyone ever went into. MJ had stopped first May, then Tony, then Natasha, then Steve, and Morgan _countless_ times from going in to try to talk to Peter. Michelle knew he just needed time to be left alone. She also knew that he probably wasn't in there; he was probably somewhere in Queens swinging around. But she couldn't let anyone know that or else Tony and Natasha would probably have a tantrum that he ran away without any backup.

Michelle swore everyone still thought they were 17.

Pepper cooked chicken and rice and some veggies and everyone was currently sitting around the communal room. Pepper and Morgan and Tony were sitting at the dining room table. May was standing by the kitchen counter eating silently. Sam was lounging in the big chair in the corner of the room. Natasha and Steve were sitting on the couch and on the opposite couch Michelle was laying down, taking up as much space as she could.

The room was mostly silent except for the clatter of the utensils against plates as people ate.

May broke the silence, "I think one of us should talk to him now."

Michelle looked up at her and sighed, "I'll go." She stood up and stretched her arms, yawning.

Tony gave her a reluctant look, "Really? Are you sure?"

Michelle pursed her lips and shrugged, "I have this under control." She grabbed her XXXL sweatshirt off the couch and put it on, walking past everyone. She walked to the end of the hallway to the room Peter had locked himself in and grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair. She bit her lip in concentration and went in to unlock the door. She had learned many things as a child in the foster care system.

She got the door to open and quietly pushed against it. To Michelle's predictions, Peter was no where to be seen. The window was open and the room was 20 degrees cooler than the rest of the tower. Michelle sighed and walked over to the window, closing it.

She made her way out of the room, closed the door behind her, and entered the elevator. MJ waited as the elevator brought her up to the roof and she stepped out, instantly thankful that she put her sweatshirt on.

Sure enough, Peter was sitting by the edge of the tower, staring out into space. MJ stood there for a few moments before she started to walk towards Peter. Peter glanced at Michelle and she let out a huff as she plopped down next to him.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Peter's eyes look defeated and exhausted. Michelle frowned.

She coughed, "You're lucky everyone in there is too old to know what twitter is."

Peter raised an eyebrow and stared at MJ, "Why?"

She smiled slightly up at him, "#spidermanisback is trending on twitter." She raised a brow, "How'd it feel?"

Peter let out a deep breath and stared out in the city again, "Good."

"Didn't break any limbs?" Michelle asked, "Stopped any thugs?"

Peter just continued to stare out in to space, "I didn't have my mask."

MJ pursed her lips and nodded. She placed a hand around Peter comfortingly.

Peter was still for a few moments before he turned to Michelle and hugged onto her tightly, nestling his head into her neck. Michelle patted his back comfortably and held onto him. The two didn't know how long they stayed like that before Peter pulled away. His eyes were downcast and they were glistening. Michelle grabbed his hand and traced shapes into it almost therapeutically.

"I'm just so ... mad," Peter choked out, "And shocked. And just ... betrayed."

Michelle hummed and continued to stroke his hand.

"How could anyone be so ... _evil?_ Horrible? Such a monster?" Peter asked, his voice broken.

Michelle shook her head.

Peter's eyes fluttered shut, "I just ..." he gulped "I can't stop thinking about what my life would have been liked if he didn't kill my parents. If ... if ..."

Michelle spoke up, "You can't think that way, it's not healthy."

Peter frowned, "I just don't understand."

Michelle stopped playing with his hand and she looked up at him. She took in a deep breath, "When I was younger, all I thought about was what my life would be like if my mom didn't leave me." She looked at Peter and Peter looked down at her. "I would dream about waking up in a nice home, eating breakfast with my mom and dad, going to school, coming home, watching a move, all that domestic shit." Michelle frowned, "That was the most depressed I ever was in my life. And then, I just accepted the fact that ... that wasn't my life. That this is my life and everything happens with a reason. As unfair as it seems, that is what happened."

Peter was silent for a beat before he let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not saying that it's going to be easy to accept this," Michelle continued, "And you have every right to be feeling this way. It doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you stupid. It's real, human emotions. But, I'm saying that it's possible to move on and that it's going to be hard but ... everything is going to be alright." She grabbed Peter's hands. "I'm here for you, May's here for you, Tony is, Pepper is, Natasha is, Steve is, _even_ Sam is, we are all here for you."

Peter enveloped Michelle into another hug and he sighed, "Thank you."

MJ smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

. . .

Natasha was sitting on the counter in Tony's lab, her legs dangling. Tony was sitting in his chair, trying to hack into the information on the hard drive from Ross' house.

"So, what else did the crazy man say?" Tony asked, still focusing on the computer screen.

Natasha shrugged, "He said he doesn't know much else. That their main base is in New York and he doesn't know when the next time an important meeting, important enough for Ross to be there."

"So, he's not the only crazy scientist ... in the _project_?" Tony asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"He's not." Natasha concluded.

"Anything else?"

Natasha shook her head, "Steve and Sam forced me to stop before I could get more out of him" she rolled her eyes.

There were a few moments of silence before Tony cleared his throat, "We're in."

Natasha gracefully jumped off the counter and walked over to the computer screen, analyzing it.

"FRIDAY, save everything on this hard drive. And sort through anything that could be important for this case." Tony commanded, leaning back in his swivel chair.

"Okay, boss."

The two waited a few more beats before FRIDAY pulled up everything that she could find. Natasha and Tony's eyes traveled across the files.

"Most of this we already know. They're creating this for the military and Ross is funding it. We don't know where the base is or when the next meeting is." Natasha said, huffing.

Tony pulled up another file. It was labeled 'lizards' and he opened it. It revealed pictures of the test subjects and the serums made. Tony's brows furrowed and Natasha had a disgusted look on her face. "This needs to be stopped," Tony breathed. He opened something in the file that revealed lists and lists of hundreds of people who were took in for these "trials". Tony felt nausea rising and he quickly closed the file, disgusted.

"There," Natasha said, pointing to another file. Tony opened it. It revealed the address of the base and their meeting schedule.

Tony quickly saved the address of the base. Natasha sighed, defeated, as she stared at the schedule.

"There's nothing on it," Natasha let out a breath, "The last meeting Ross had planned was for January 6th."

"They have to be meetings soon," Tony chimed in, "Ross obviously knows about the failed attack, he'd be stupid not to do something if he invested as much money as the crazy guy says he has. They just probably haven't scheduled the meeting yet."

Natasha nodded, "We need to hack into his email or something."

"Okay," Tony agreed, "Easy. Give me a day."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Okay _hot shot_." She stood up, "Just want to remind you, I am also a trained hacker. You don't need to be doing all the work."

Tony shrugged, "I wouldn't want to take you away from Rogers."

Natasha narrowed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**March 23**

The usualy morning routine in the tower is Pepper gets up around 5am. She gets ready and makes herself and Morgan breakfast. Around 6:30 am she wakes Morgan up and the two eat together. Around this time May or MJ wakes up and takes over the kitchen while Pepper leaves to go to her daily array of meetings (the pluses of being the CEO of a company). Tony is pretty unpredictable and will either already be awake already from an all nighter or will be going to sleep for the day. May or MJ drop off Morgan for his teacher at 7:30ish and then they usually goes to work for the day; May catches a ride with Happy or Rhodey. The rogue avengers are up by 6 am and go down to train until 10 am. Sometimes Peter goes to train with them but mostly he stays in bed with MJ, on their lazy days, until around 10 am.

The bottom line is that someone is always around Morgan. When someone isn't, he can usually get into trouble.

One day Morgan got lost in the tower. No one could find him for over 10 hours because he commanded FRIDAY that he was playing hide and seek.

That's when Tony took away his FRIDAY privileges.

Another time was when Morgan decided to sneak into Tony's lab and got paint everywhere. Tony found him covered in paint and Pepper almost killed him.

And that's when Tony took away his lab privileges.

 _Another_ incident was when Morgan decided to cook lunch for everyone. He stood on a bar stool (which is _very_ unsafe) and made a huge mess. He got peanut butter and jelly everywhere and Pepper had to throw away the $5,000 carpet in the living room.

Tony didn't really know what to do about that.

The bottom line is that Morgan is crazy and will do crazy things without supervision.

Basically, every time Morgan gets into trouble, it's when Tony is supposed to be watching him. It's not Tony's fault that he's not a morning person and that Morgan is _insanely_ fast. So, both he and Pepper decided that Tony will _never_ be in charge of Morgan in the mornings. Nighttime is when Tony is in charge of entertaining Morgan and keeping him alive

Today was different from the per usual.

Instead of May or MJ or Pepper in charge of Morgan for the morning, Tony was.

Pepper had strictly told Tony this morning to quote "not let Morgan out of his sight" to "put a leash on him if he has too".

Pepper had to leave extra early today for a special meeting with the board. May was on the night shift. MJ and Peter had locked themselves in their room.

Since Morgan usually gets up at 7:30, Tony thought he had some time to tinker. Tony was currently in his lab, working on some of the suits. Rock music was blasting and he could barely even hear himself think. Just how he liked it.

And of course, Morgan decided to get up early because he was _so_ excited about his birthday tomorrow. He got up around 6 am, and to his dismay, no one was in sight.

Morgan had the bright idea to bake himself a cake. So he grabbed a bar stool, climbed on it, grabbed eggs and water out of the fridge, and grabbed the cake mix that he secretly watched his mom hide the other day.

He had watched his mom bake a cake many times.

 _He knew what he was doing._

So Morgan, biting his lip with his tongue sticking out in concentration (just like Tony), grabbed a bowl and sloppily poured the cake mix in, getting it everywhere. He grabbed five eggs (three too many) and cracked them into the bowl. His hands were covered with egg yolk and there were countless pieces of egg shells in the cake mix.

It was a mess.

Next, Morgan sloshed a cup of water into the bowl and it went _everywhere._ Morgan had cake mix on his hands, shirt, face, hair, and all over the counter.

But he knew how to do this.

Definitely.

Morgan decided against using a spoon to mix the cake batter up, so instead, he used his hands, egg shells and everything. Morgan got a pan, turned the gas burner on in the stove, and sloshed the cake batter into a frying pan.

The cake batter started to burn and less than 2 minutes later the fire alarms started blaring through the tower.

Peter and Michelle emerged from their bedroom, both with tired eyes. They were confused and both were rubbing their eyes as they stared at the mess in the kitchen with confusion. Peter was only in his boxers and Michelle was still in her pajamas, her hair everywhere.

"What the fuuuu-" Michelle yawned.

"Morgan!" Peter cried, running over to turn the stove off. Morgan was giggling as he watched Peter in chaos.

Now, the rogue avengers came up from their training, all confused. The fire alarm had interrupted them and they ran up the stairs to see where the fire was. They stood by Michelle, confused, as they watched the situation go down.

"So, what is happening?" Sam asked, staring at Peter and Morgan.

Morgan shrugged, "I was baking a cake."

"ON THE STOVE?" Michelle asked, "Where is your father?"

Morgan shrugged and he plopped down on the bar stool, "I just want to make a cake."

Peter rubbed his face as he leaned against the counter. "Morgan, you're a mess."

Morgan had a mischievous look on his face. He grabbed the burnt pan of cake batter and poured the cake batter onto Peter. "Food fight!"

Peter just blinked as he stared down at his half burnt, half still liquid, half still unmixed cake batter body.

Natasha and Michelle tried to stop themselves from snickering. Natasha walked up to the others and pulled out another bowl. "Lets bake a cake then."

Morgan stared at her with excited eyes as Peter just continued to stand there in shock. Natasha grabbed another box of cake mix and helped Morgan, still not so neatly, mix the cake mix.

"Can we microwave it?" Morgan asked.

"No!" Steve interjected, "No!"

Natasha smirked.

The avengers helped Morgan put the cake into the oven.

Now, it was around 7:20 and Tony finally decided to make his way out of the lab. He walked down the hall nonchalantly to Morgan's bedroom. The smell of burnt food hit his nose and he glanced at the kitchen and froze.

Everyone was in the kitchen. Peter was basically naked with cake batter all over his body. The kitchen was a mess. Morgan was a mess.

Tony groaned, "not again."

"AGAIN!?" Peter cried, "THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?"

. . .

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, and Sam where all sitting around Tony's lab. Tony was swiveling nonchalantly. Sam and Natasha were sitting on the counter and Steve and Rhodey were standing.

"Shouldn't Peter be here?" Sam asked, rubbing his face.

"We need to give him a break ... after last week." Steve replied, his eyes averting to the floor. Everyone nodded and gulped and Tony leaned back in his chair as he remembered what it felt like after he found out about his parents death; he shuddered.

There was a beat of silence before Natasha started. "We analyzed the hard-drive from Ross' server. There was basically nothing new except some information from their _projects_ and the location of their base in New York."

"Did you find out when they're going to meet?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Their schedule on the hard-drive was old," Tony replied, "So we decided we should hack into Ross' email. It took a while for me to do but, I got in." Tony projected the emails onto a screen into the lab, "There's a few emails in here about the ... project. A few about funding, a few emails about previous meetings with other scientists, yada yada yada. Not important."

"Basically we're just waiting for an email, a hit, a tip, _anything_ to come through about their next meeting. And it needs to be a meeting with Ross, so we can catch him in the act." Natasha pushed in.

"Plus," Tony said, popping the p, "This will also help Pepper's case to getting the accords abolished."

"So," Rhodey started, "What do we do now?"

There were beats of silence before Steve shrugged. "I guess we ... wait."

"This is weird," Natasha said, glancing at the others, "We never wait."

Tony shrugged, "Well ... maybe next time we get into a pickle like this the majority of us won't be illegal vigilantes who are against the government."

Steve rolled his eyes and Rhodey snickered.

 **March 24**

Michelle yawned as she stretched her arms and padded out of her bedroom. She stopped, dead in her tracks, as she stared at May and Pepper; May was patting Pepper's back while Pepper patted her glistening eyes with a tissue.

"Um," Michelle started, "What's going on?"

Pepper just looked at MJ and then broke out into tears again.

MJ's eyes twitched as she walked further up to the two ladies. May gave MJ a look and Michelle sat down on a bar stool, staring at Pepper with quizzical eyes.

"Did Tony finally die?" Michelle asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper whimpered but smiled slightly in amusement, shaking her head.

MJ blinked "Uh... did Morgan do something cute? And your ferocious motherly instincts are just taking over?"

Pepper started to cry even harder, burying her face in her hands.

MJ's eyebrows furrowed and she grimaced. Peter walked out of the bedroom and froze aswell. He glanced at Michelle and MJ shrugged. He walked over next to MJ, "Uh, what's going on?"

Pepper started to cry harder.

"It's Morgan's birthday." May finally admitted

"Ohhhh" both Peter and MJ realized, both pursing their lips. "Where is he?"

"Tony took him to arcade, for lunch." Pepper continued to sob, rubbing her eyes.

Everyone gazed at Pepper. Michelle had her lips pursed in a straight line, trying to stop herself from snickering. Michelle snickered a bit and she instantly covered her mouth with her hands. May and Peter gave her a look.

Pepper looked at Michelle with red eyes, "Shut up, MJ! You're going to be like this soon, mark my words!"

Michelle finally broke as she started laughing uncontrollably. Pepper started doing a weird slobbery laugh-cry combination. Michelle could barely catch a breath and she leaned on Peter as she continued to laugh.

May and Peter both stared at each other, confused.

Michelle continued to laugh and started to giggle, very loudly. Pepper hiccuped. She was no longer sobbing. Both her and Michelle had tears sprouting out of their eyes from laughing so much. "Sh-Shut u-up!" Pepper hiccuped.

This only caused Michelle to laugh harder as she lowered her face onto the cold kitchen counter top and continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is happening?" Peter asked, indecorously, "I don't ever think I've ever seen you laugh this much."

Michelle raised her head and pointed at Pepper, who was continuing to laugh aswell, but no words came out of her mouth except more giggles

At that moment, Tony and Morgan both walked out of the elevator. The two walked up to the scene around them and stopped, both confused.

Morgan stared up at his mom with pursed lips, "Mommy? What's wrong?"

Pepper stopped laughing (kind of) and kneeled down. She picked up her son, "Nothing. I'm just so happy it's your birthday."

Morgan beamed, "I'm a big boy now!"

Michelle watched as Pepper started to sob again. Her face morphed from one that seemed to be pulled together, immediately to glossy eyes, red cheeks, and big swollen lips. MJ tried to desperately stop herself but she started to laugh again, and she clutched on Peter for support.

Tony stared at Michelle in confusion and May rubbed her temples.

Morgan looked down at Michelle and then glanced at Peter. "What's wrong with Aunty?"

Peter shrugged, "I have no idea what's happening right now."

That night everyone, including the rogue avengers, sat around the table and sang Morgan happy birthday.

Pepper never stopped crying.

 **March 31**

MJ was currently sitting in one of the many random rooms of the tower. This one was all windows and it was probably the prettiest room MJ had ever been in.

Also, it was a plus people could barely find her.

MJ was laying on the couch in the room, facing the windows. She was on her new kindle. She bought around 100 books already and she was very eager to get into them, but people kept on annoying her. Either May wanted help cooking, which MJ didn't really think was annoying; MJ loves May so she could never do anything wrong. MJ would help Pepper with her work around three to four hours a day. And most days MJ and Peter spent a few hours with Morgan while no one was able to watch him.

Needless to say she's pretty busy all day.

But for some reason today, no one had asked her to help them with anything. So MJ had just been lounging around, reading on her kindle.

She should have known something fishy was going on.

Michelle was on her fifth book of the day. She was re-reading The Kite Runner, and even if it hit her in the feels every time, she still read it. It was just too good.

She had locked herself in the room and turned off FRIDAY so literally no one could reach her ... except Peter ... but whatever.

Michelle heard the doorknob on the door start to make some slight noises and she narrowed her eyes, staring at it. The door quickly opened to reveal Natasha Romanoff with a slightly pissed of look on her face. She had a bobby pin in her hand that she used to un-lock the door.

"Crap," Michelle muttered.

"We've been trying to reach you for like 20 minutes," Natasha said, sitting down next to Michelle.

Michelle shrugged, "It's bonding time."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "For you and the baby?"

Michelle smirked and shook her head, "With me and the kindle." She raised the kindle in her hand and then continued to read from it, ignoring Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. "We need you to come to the living room."

Michelle pursed her lips, "We?"

"Just come," Natasha insisted, "I don't want to have to make you come."

Michelle placed the kindle down and stared at Natasha. Natasha was staring down at Michelle with a serious undertone in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows in expectancy and had a "don't fuck with me" look on her face.

But when did she not?

Michelle huffed, coming to the conclusion that Natasha wouldn't leave without her, and stood up. She reluctantly put her kindle down on the couch and pursed her lips as she followed Natasha down the hall to the communal room.

Michelle froze and her frown deepened once her eyes fell on the living room.

May, Pepper, and Natasha were all standing around the living room. In the middle of the living room was a pile of wrapped gifts. It was probably around 30 wrapped boxes.

Michelle's face crinkled in disgust, "No you _didn't_."

"It's technically not a baby shower," May interjected quickly, "Because we're not playing all those tacky games and we didn't buy any food. Also we didn't invite anyone."

MJ shrugged, plopping on the couch, "Well ... I wouldn't have objected to food."

Pepper, May, and Natasha chose to ignore her comment. "We weren't even planning on throwing you one," Pepper admitted, "We were afraid you'd yell at us or something but then Natasha told us what happened when you and Peter went baby shopping sooo..."

"So I don't have to do anymore baby shopping?" MJ asked, smiling excitedly.

Natasha pursed her lips, "You're welcome."

"Oh thank god," MJ sighed, leaning back on the couch, "that shit is stressful."

Pepper snickered as she grabbed one of the gifts and threw it at Michelle. MJ, on purpose, started to open the gift very slowly and meticulously. Everyone stared at her, exasperated. Pepper scoffed and grabbed the gift from her, opening it quickly. She held up the gift; it was a diaper bag.

"Aww, I wanted this diaper bag when Morgan was a baby," Pepper stared at it, "Who got this one?" May raised her hand. Pepper grinned, "Good choice."

Pepper grabbed another gift and quickly unwrapped it. She held it up; it was a bunch of special baby soap.

Natasha sat down next to an unimpressed Michelle, "I've never been to a baby shower before but," she motioned to Michelle who looked completely disinterested, "Shouldn't Michelle be opening the gifts?"

"This isn't a baby shower," Pepper quickly corrected her, "Plus, look at her, all she wants to do is read from her new kindle."

"True." Michelle agreed, nodding.

"Still," Natasha said. She grabbed a gift and handed it to Michelle, "Open it" she commanded.

Michelle took it from Natasha and opened it. It was a baby carrier that attaches to your body. "Cool."

May snickered and Pepper rolled her eyes, "I have never met a pregnant person that does not get excited over baby stuff."

Michelle smiled sweetly at Pepper and Natasha grinned. "I am _so_ excited to pop a human out of my vagina and never sleep again."

. . .

After all the gifts had finally been opened (it had taken longer than an hour to Michelle's dismay) and had been shoved into Peter and Michelle's room, everyone sat down to eat. Pepper had ordered Chinese food and the four of them were all sitting in the living room. Everyone was chomping down on their food, talking about random stuff Michelle wasn't particularly listening too.

"Miss Potts, there seems to be a Quinjet landing."

Pepper and Michelle froze and stared at each other.

"Uh-" Pepper choked out, "What Quinjet is it?"

"Quinjet 218."

"Oh thank god," Michelle sighed, continuing to eat. Her and Pepper visibly relaxed into the couch.

"Is no one going to see who it is?" May asked, looking at the others.

No one responded. Everyone just pursed their lips and continued to eat their food. Pepper shrugged, "It's probably Rhodey."

"He took a Quinjet?" Natasha asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Before Pepper could reply, the elevator door binged open and two figures stepped out.

Michelle's mouth gaped open as she made eye contact with Wanda and Vision. Wanda smiled widely as she left Visions side and ran over to the others but froze when she saw Natasha.

Michelle felt Natasha shift and stand up beside her. Natasha made her way over to the younger woman and enveloped her in a hug.

Wanda started laughing, shock evident on her face. "Oh my gosh - you-you guys are back!"

Natasha leaned back from Wanda and smiled, "Yes we are." She glanced at Vision and the two nodded friendly at each other, "hey Vision."

"This is a surprise!" Pepper smiled, standing up to hug Wanda and Vision, "I didn't think you guys would be back so soon."

Wanda shrugged, "We got sick of Alaska. Too cold." She leaned back from the hug with Pepper and her gaze shifted over to MJ who was still lazily laying on the couch. "Where's the baby?"

Michelle cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look, "Um. There aint any baby here till June."

Wanda snickered and MJ got up, using more effort than it should ever take a human being. Wanda looked her up and down with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Oh my god you're so-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." MJ scolded, smiling slightly at Wanda. Wanda huffed but enveloped her friend in a hug. Michelle held onto her tightly.

"Wait-" May started, "You knew she was pregnant?"

Wanda shrugged, "yeah, I figured it out."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "She went snooping in Peter and I's pictures and snuck up on me."

"Ahh," May smiled. She hugged Wanda and Wanda smiled warmly at May.

The group sat down and all began to eat again, except Vision because he literally couldn't eat.

Only a few minutes later, Sam, Steve, Tony, Peter, and Morgan all came up. Wanda smiled brightly as she saw the rest of the rouge avengers. Michelle watched as Wanda hugged Sam and Steve, her eyes glistening.

Michele grinned as Peter plopped down next to her and stole bites of her food.

MJ rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully.

* * *

 **This chapters kinda boring lol.**

 **BUT  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT AVENGERS 4 TRAILER LIKE UMMMMMmmMMMM**

 **it was literally like all depression and sadness and then like scott lang is literally like "heyooo" and i freaking cant**

 **first of allllll like whos gonna rescue tony. someone needs to rescue tony. poor boy**

 **and then like steve rogers like why**

 **but like on a side note chris evans is so hot i can't ;-;**

 **SO MUCH FUN  
CAN't WAIT**


	18. Chapter 18

**April 9**

"Where's Peter?"

Michelle looked up from her kindle, which she hadn't put down since she'd gotten it, and glanced at Wanda. Wanda was lounging on the couch on the other side of Michelle, also reading. This reminded Michelle of years ago, when the two had first started "being friends" or whatever. It was nice. It made her feel some sense of normality, which was strange since nothing was actually normal in her life at the moment.

"He's with Tony I think," Michelle shrugged, pursing her lips and focusing her eyes back down on her kindle.

There were a few beats of silence before Wanda asked, "How is he? Like dealing with all of this?"

Michelle drew her lips into a long sharp line. She blinked, unsure of how to answer. Her kindle went limp in her hands she gave up on reading for the moment. "I think he's been trying to distract himself." She shuffled around in her seat on the couch, and stared out the window. "He doesn't like to talk about it a lot. I think he thinks hat if he talks about it with me it'll stress me out or something but..." MJ shrugged again and readjusted her eyes back to her kindle.

Wanda stared at Michelle and nodded, "Yeah." She sensed that Michelle didn't really feel like talking about it at the moment. The two resumed their reading for a few more minutes before both Pepper and May walked out of the elevator towards Wanda and MJ. Both Pepper and May sat right down in front of Michelle and next to Wanda.

Michelle felt their eyes on her and she blinked. MJ looked up from her kindle slowly. She met the deliberate gazes of May and Pepper. The two cleared their throats.

MJ pursed her lips and reluctantly set her kindle down. Wanda was staring at the scene, confusion seeping into her eyes.

"Um..." Michelle breathed, "Can I ... help you guys?" Her face was filled with confusion and slight exasperation. She just started a new book she was very interested in.

"Have you set up _any_ of the baby things from last week?" May asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, no-"

"Any laundry?" Pepper chimed in, "Have cleaned any of the clothes?"

Michelle blinked and glanced at Wanda, who looked very amused, "Am I being ganged up on right now?"

"It's just," May started, care in her voice, "We know you keep on telling us that you can do it on your own-"

"Yes, which I _will_."

May cleared her throat, "-that you're independent and whatever, but you haven't done _anything."_

MJ sat up and frowned, "I was planning on setting everything up next week." She yawned and slumped down back on the couch, "I've just been super tired lately."

"Yes, this is why we want to help you." Pepper insisted, coking an eyebrow.

"Don't you have meetings? Like, aren't you a CEO?" Michelle asked, exasperation in her voice. "My due date is in June, that's almost 2 months away."

Pepper ignored her and shrugged. "Plus, we just want to prepare you."

Michelle's eyes narrowed slightly and she shuffled in her seat, "For _what_?"

MJ glanced at May who looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Wanda was biting her lip and trying to stop herself from grinning.

Pepper leaned forward, her voice turning to a whisper, "I just- when _I_ was pregnant, I wish someone talked to me about what my vagina was about to feel like."

MJ gaped at Pepper and instantly shot up, "I am _not_ talking about this right now!"

Pepper stood up too, amusement in her eyes, "It's just a really distinct feeling and it's good to be-"

"No! NO NO!" Michelle started, brows furrowing, "This is _not_ what we aregoing to do right now! What about we keep it a surprise?" Michelle walked away, and tried to hide behind the couch from this weird ass conversation.

"You need to be prepared!" Pepper insisted.

MJ's brows wrinkled and she frowned. May was snickering and Wanda's eyes were twinkling.

"Okay okay okay!" Michelle struggled, "If I go start setting up the baby stuff _right now,_ will you never talk to me about this again?" She glanced from Pepper to May, "Both of you, promise?"

The two had smug looks on their faces and nodded, satisfied.

Michelle huffed and turned to face Wanda. "You're coming with me."

Wanda's nose crinkled, " _No_ , I'm reading."

Michelle cocked an eyebrow and glared at Wanda, "You. Are. Coming. With. Me."

Wanda's eyes widened and she pursed her lips, "God, you're almost as terrifying as Natasha." Michelle rolled her eyes and walked towards Wanda and grabbed her elbow, yanking on it harshly. Wanda's eyes widened, " _Ow, ow!_ God! Fine."

Wanda followed Michelle into her and Peter's room. MJ opened and closed the door behind them. The room was covered in un-opened baby products. You could barely walk around without stubbing your toe on a cardboard box. All the boxes were covered in bright colors and weird photoshopped babies. It was nauseating.

"Holy shit," Wanda started, "Thank god you have me."

Michelle huffed, "Shut up."

The rest of the day, to Michelle's and Wanda's dismay, the two worked on setting up and cleaning the whole room. They ended up unpacking around 90% of the boxes and organized most of it. They got rid of most of the boxes which was one thing MJ was very happy about. She wouldn't wake up in the night and get scared by weird looking airbrushed babies anymore.

It was around 5 pm when Wanda excused herself to go get some dinner, promising Michelle she'd be right back. Michelle was in the middle of setting up the bedside bassinet and was laying on her back, on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

After she finished screwing the last nails into the bottom on the bassinet, she decided to stand up. To Michelle's dismay, she couldn't

She literally couldn't stand up.

Michelle huffed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered. MJ continued to stare silently up at the ceiling. "I'm so fat I literally can't get up." Michelle sighed. MJ pursed her lips and closed her eyes, finding peace for the first time all day without anyone interrupting her. _This could be worse._

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, all she could tell was that the sun had set. Like, hours ago.

"Miss Jones, would you like to call me for someone to help you?" FRIDAY asked after Michelle had been laying on the floor for around 3 hours.

"No," MJ replied, her eyes scanning the ceiling peacefully, "I'm fine."

After a few more hours, Michelle heard the door creak open quietly. A few seconds later she met the confused eyes of Peter. Peter's hair was messy and his face had slobs of grease on it from working in the lab.

Peter blinked, staring at Michelle who was casually laying on the ground. He gazed at her up and down. "Are you ... good?"

Michelle opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah it's actually not that bad down here."

"The room looks good."

Michelle nodded.

Peter grinned and decided to lay down on the floor next to Michelle. The two laid there in silence for a few minutes. "How long have you been down here for?"

"Since 5." MJ replied, letting out a deep breath.

Peter turned to face MJ, "MJ, it's 9."

MJ pursed her lips nonchalantly, "Cool."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, "Is there a particular ... reason ... you're laying on the floor?"

She was silent for a few minutes before Michelle huffed. She bit her lip and turned her head to face Peter's gaze, "I can't get up."

"You can't get up?" Peter repeated, starting to smile. Amusement was evident in his eyes.

Michelle turned her head to face away from Peter, "Shut up, loser."

Peter chuckled and stood up, lending out a hand to help Michelle get up, "C'mon. We're all watching a movie."

MJ smiled and took his hand.

She walked into the living room, ready to sit on the couch and eat popcorn. But not before throwing a pillow at Wanda's face and punching her shoulder repeatedly.

 **April 10**

"And ... we're done!" Pepper shrieked, happiness in her voice as she pushed on the period key on the computer. Pepper smiled at Michelle and Michelle sighed back in relief.

Pepper stood up and grabbed a bottle of champagne, popping it open. She poured two cups and handed one to Michelle.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "I can't have that."

"Oh right," Pepper smiled, excitedly "two for me I guess." She chugged one of the glasses and smiled.

Michelle rolled her eyes and walked up to the fridge. She grabbed apple cider and poured a cup for her, sipping on it while Pepper continued to chug her champagne.

At that time, Peter and Wanda walked in from the elevator. Peter stared at the scene in front of him, his eyes glancing from Michelle to Pepper. His eyes rested on Michelle, "That's not champagne, is it?"

MJ shrugged playfully, sipping on her cider, "What would you do if I said it was?"

Peter just stared at MJ and Wanda shook her head, "Oh ... MJ."

"It's apple cider," MJ scoffed, "God, I'm not dumb."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Why is Pepper chugging champagne?"

Pepper stood up, still grinning from ear to ear. "We finished our case against the accords." She then proceeded to high five Michelle, because they were _those_ people. "Thank god, we've spent hours on this shit."

"Well," Peter started, shuffling, "Sorry to interrupt the celebration but..." he turned to make eye contact with Michelle, "We have an appointment with Helen."

"Oh," MJ frowned but then her face morphed to a shit eating grin, "Should I bring the champagne just to fuck with Helen?"

Peter gave her an exasperated look and Wanda snickered.

. . .

She's not really sure about what her nightmare was about. Maybe she was lucky.

All Michelle remembered was her eyes shooting open to reveal the darkness of the night. Michelle let out a shaky breath as she quickly untangled herself from the sheets entangled with her legs. She just felt trapped and claustrophobic, and all she wanted to do was fucking breath.

The sheets on the bed ended up on the floor and Michelle breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. Her gaze traveled to the sheets on the floor, which fell to the base of the bedside bassinet she had previously assembled. MJ's gaze froze on it for a few moments and she shuddered. Her breath was caught in her chest.

Now she remembered what her nightmare was about.

At the appointment Helen had brought up that the couple should start to "prepare", which had freaked out Michelle _a lot._ Michelle froze up when Helen brought it up and she let Peter do most of the talking. Helen was trying to talk to Michelle that she was in the "beginning of the end" and that she should start trying to prepare herself but MJ just didn't want to think about it. So she froze up. And now she was getting nightmares. Michelle knew it was important. That she had to think about it. She just wasn't ready and couldn't wrap her head around the idea that her and Peter were going to have a baby. A living breathing thing that depended on them. It scared her.

She ran a hand over her face. Her forehead was sweaty and her hair was tangled. Michelle's hands were shaky as she gripped onto the sheets, trying to calm down. After she steadied her breathing, she slowly padded over to the bathroom, wincing as her feet hit the cold floor. She glanced at the clock which read _2:13 am._

MJ turned on the bathroom lights slightly and splashed her face with cold water. Her eyes were red and tired. Michelle shakily leaned on the counter of the bathroom and closed her eyes. "I'm okay," Michelle breathed to herself. "I'm okay." The baby at that moment decided to wake up, and it started to kick. MJ's anxiety started to bubble up again, and her hand unconsciously shot to her stomach. MJ gulped and silently pleaded for it to stop.

Michelle made her way out of the bathroom and turned the lights off. She stared down at the room around her and the sheets and pillows scattered on the ground. The moon shone through the window and onto the other empty side of the bed where Peter would sleep.

Michelle stood there for a few moments, staring at Peter's empty and cold side of the bed. She was still pretty shaken up from her nightmare so she decided to walk out to the kitchen. Michelle got a glass of water and downed it quickly. She placed the cup down and scanned the communal area. It was empty.

MJ sat down on the couch, grabbing a few blankets. She tried to get comfortable, thinking if she changed rooms she'd be able to go back to sleep. She was wrong.

MJ just ended up laying on the couch, enveloped in blankets, staring out the window. She couldn't get her nerves out of her mind. She didn't feel ready. And the idea that she would be responsible for a baby in 2 months or maybe even earlier made her uneasy.

After a few minutes Michelle faintly heard a few scratching sounds, a pound, and then a quiet thud of someone landing on the ground. MJ just continued to stare out the window, blankly.

"MJ."

Michelle looked up from the window to meet Peter's concerned gaze. She looked him up and down. He was dressed in all black; black sweatshirts and black hoodie. Peter's hair was all crazy, presumably from all the swinging around.

Michelle's eyes were still red and Peter could tell she was shaken up.

She didn't reply and turned her gaze to the window again.

Peter gently sat down next to her on the couch. MJ just continued to stare out the window, blinking slowly. Peter stared at Michelle.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked softly.

And then the dam broke.

Michelle turned to face Peter and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Peter pulled her into his arms and MJ put her head against his chest. Tears started to stream down her face and she cried quietly. Peter rubbed her back and tightened his grip on her.

After a few moments, MJ leaned back from Peter's grasp. She gazed at him and sniffled, "Where were you?"

Peter's throat went dry. He felt guilt seep deeply in him. "I-I'm sorry-"

Michelle shook her head and wiped at her eyes, trying to get the tears to cease. She took a deep breath.

"MJ."

Michelle felt Peter wrap an arm around her and she weakly leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head gingerly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, care and emotion deep in his voice. And she knew he meant it.

Michelle breathed and closed her eyes, staying silent.

"What happened?" His hot breath tickled Michelle's face.

"I had a bad dream" Michelle replied, so quietly if Peter didn't have super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard. She hated how weak and broken she sounded. Just from a "dream".

The two were silent for a moment, just Peter holding her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Michelle replied, a little too fast. "No."

Peter hummed in response.

MJ finally opened her eyes again and they traveled back to the window. "I know you haven't been sleeping."

She felt Peter stiffen up a little and shuffle in his seat. MJ sat up from his grasp and their eyes met. "You haven't been sleeping, for ... weeks."

Peter stared at her and replied softly "I didn't want to worry you. Or wake you up..."

MJ just continued to observe Peter's face. He sighed, "It's been hard to sleep after... And I'm sorry I haven't been talking with you about it."

"I'm not fragile," Michelle joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Peter shrugged and grinned a bit, "I know." He pulled Michelle in for a soft, slow kiss and Michelle smiled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"You need to sleep. I'm not afraid to drug you." MJ breathed, "I just want the best for you."

Peter kissed the corner of MJ's mouth, "I love you." He gently placed a hand on MJ's stomach and she felt the baby kick in result.

Michelle's smile faltered a bit. Peter gazed at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she blinked, "I'm just ... I don't know." Peter gently pushed a hair out of MJ's face. "I just have a feeling..." Quickly changing the topic, MJ cleared her throat. "Are there any updates, on the group?"

Peter presumed that's what her nightmare was about. Peter, sensing Michelle didn't want to talk about the baby anymore, replied "Natasha thinks they're going to be having a meeting sometime mid May; she's been decoding Ross' emails. And then this will be all over."

"Thank god," Michelle breathed, snuggling closer with Peter. "I'm sick of this shit."

Peter chuckled a little and played with Michelle's hair.

"Do you want to know something disturbing?" Michelle asked quietly.

"Not really."

"Too bad. I'm telling you anyway." Michelle smirked. She re-positioned so she could peer at Peter's face, "May and Pepper, more specifically Pepper, tried to talk to me about my vagina."

Peter grinned mischievously.

"It was disgusting," MJ rubbed her face, "And she wouldn't _stop."_

"Pepper asked Tony to talk to me," Peter whispered, "But he gave up after 1 minute. Told me I'll figure it out."

Michelle snorted, "That sounds like Stark."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, both gazing out the window. Peter yawned slowly and Michelle turned her head to gaze at him. His eyes were drooping.

Michelle grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around them. She forced Peter to lay down on the couch and she laid down next to him. Surprisingly, they both fit.

"Um..."

"Shut up," Michelle whispered, "We're going to bed."

Peter seemed to ponder on this for awhile before MJ breathed, "I'll be right here. And you desperately need to sleep."

Michelle heard Peter let out a deep breath before he wrapped an arm around her and MJ rested her head on his chest. Her and Peter's eyes fluttered shut.

Peter unconsciously rested a hand on Michelle's stomach. Her heart fluttered and she sighed.

"You know everything's going to be alright, right?" Peter whispered. MJ's eyes opened slowly. She maintained her silence but she rested her hand over his on her swell.

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Michelle, and I really mean it."

Michelle felt her cheeks start to get hot and she let out a deep breath. "Parker, I'm trying to sleep."

She could practically hear Peter roll his eyes. But he knew she appreciated it. He knew Michelle.

The two ended up falling asleep pretty quickly.

In the morning, May was making the morning coffee when Morgan came up to her.

"Good Morning, Aunty." He whispered, crawling on a bar stool.

May raised a brow, "Why are you whisp-"

"Shhh." Morgan quickly interjected, pointing at the couch.

May's brows furrowed as she walked over to the couch to reveal Peter and Michelle, still fast asleep, both drooling on each other.

May smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

. . .

"Why are we doing this again? Last time I played this I was in _high school._ " Michelle asked, sitting down next to May on the couch. Currently, May, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Tony, Peter, and Michelle were sitting around the living room on the couches.

"I didn't think nerds would play games like this in high school." Tony replied smugly.

Michelle shot him an unimpressed look, "Look who's talking."

"Can we just play?" Natasha asked, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Michelle rolled her eyes and slumped in the couch. Peter shrugged.

"How do we play again?" Steve asked scratching his head.

"You'll figure it out, old man." Tony replied, smirking.

"I'll start!" May said, "Never have I ever been a _man_."

All the men in the air had looks of disbelief. "That is not fair!" Sam interjected.

May shrugged, plopping some popcorn in her mouth.

Next, it was Tony's turn. "Never have I ever been a _woman_."

Next, all the girls in the room were rolling their eyes.

"This is boring." Michelle huffed, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Michelle, it's your turn." Natasha said.

Michelle pursed her lips, glancing at Peter from across the couch. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "Um... Never have I ever had a building dropped on me."

Everyone in the room went silent. Michelle saw Peter straighten up and she could feel his glare on her.

Tony stared at Michelle with an exasperated look. "Michelle, you don't get it. It has to be more realistic for people to actually put their fingers down. See, I knew you've never played this."

Michelle shrugged and smirked, an mischievous look in her eyes. "It isn't?"

Tony furrowed his brows. "No one even put their fingers down."

Natasha pursed her lips, trying to stop herself from snickering. "Peter did."

Peter clenched his teeth nervously.

"WHAT!"

"MJ, why would you tell them?"

"WHEN WAS A BUILDING DROPPED ON YOU?"

"The Vulture-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal?"

"BIG DEAL?! _BIG DEA-"_

"Calm down, old man."

"I'm reinstating the baby protocol on your suit."

* * *

 **I'm really not happy with this chapter but oh well. It's a filler chapter. The next few will make up for it trust me, I know the past few chapters have been boring asf but... I'll try to make up for it in the next ones :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**April 18**

MJ was about to fall back asleep when the lights suddenly turned on in the room. She winced and grunted as she covered her eyes.

She heard a person clear their throat and MJ reluctantly opened her eyes against the blaring light. She met the confused look of Helen.

"Good morning? Sorry I'm late."

MJ grunted again and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. "I was sleeping." She stretched her back, which was painfully sore these past few days.

"In ... the medical room?" Helen asked, placing her bags down. She glanced around the examination room. MJ was the only one and she was laying lazily down on the table covered by a blanket. It was obvious she had just been woken up. "It's 9 am, why are you still sleeping? And why here?"

MJ's eyes dropped and she yawned. "Everyone was up late last night."

Helen gave her a look. "How late?"

Michelle pursed her lips and shrugged, ignoring Helen's question. "I came down here and you weren't here so I thought I could just sleep while you were running late."

Tomorrow, Wanda and Vision are supposed to leave again. So everyone pretty much stayed up late last night, watching movies, eating, talking, _drinking_ , all that weird stuff. Everyone was up pretty much till 3 am; even Morgan stayed up since his teacher was sick, even though he's six (but _whatever_ ). Currently, everyone was still asleep, expect Michelle, and was going to wake up with a hangover, _except Michelle_ (which she was thankful for).

Peter had even taken a shot or two last night. But of course, it only lasted for around .2 seconds before he was sober again. Perks of having super-metabolism.

Michelle always wondered what the avengers did when there wasn't some sort of super evil guy running around ready to kill everyone. Turns out they turn into a bunch of college freshman who are at their first party drinking for the first time.

"Is that why you're the only one here? Where's Peter? Or May? Wanda?" Helen asked, sitting down.

Michelle simply shrugged again. "I didn't want to wake them up, they're still sleeping. May has the night shift today and Peters just ... Peter." She stretched her arms. "But I'm here so..."

"I'm impressed," Helen said, with a smug look on her face, "You came here, by yourself, _alone."_

And in all honesty, Michelle was surprised too. She didn't get anxiety often, but these past months it had become an everyday occurrence. It had started to get worse the past couple weeks and even though Michelle refused to talk about it and she didn't want to worry anyone, especially Peter, he still knew. She didn't want to push her problems onto his and he knew she didn't want to talk about it so he was just trying to be as supportive as possible. And it had helped. So when Michelle got up to go to the appointment, she decided not to wake Peter. She finally felt sure enough to go by herself. Plus, he needed to sleep.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She rubbed her face. "Can we get started so I can try to go back to sleep."

"Try?" Helen asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"No-no." Michelle quickly started, rubbing her temples. "It's just been uncomfortable but I'm fine." The truth was that the past few days Michelle had barely slept. She'd been up all night due to braxton hicks. And it's just been getting worse and worse. "I'm fine." It was probably nothing, which is why Michelle didn't tell anyone. She had been having braxton hicks for weeks. It meant nothing. Helen told her occasional braxton hicks were normal. So everything was _fineee._

 _Nothing. No big deal._

Helen gave her a reluctant glance and turned the sonogram machine on. Michelle pulled her shirt up and leaned back down on the table to try to relax. It wasn't her fault that she literally felt like a _whale._

Helen poured the goo all over Michelle's stomach and started putting pressure on her with the wand. Immediately, the fast and strong heartbeat of the baby enveloped the room and the sonogram screen lit up. Michelle stared at the screen and her face softened a bit.

"Everything looks good. The baby turned and you're on track for 33 weeks." Helen mused, still moving the wand around. After a few more moments she wiped off MJ's stomach.

MJ let out a huff and put her shirt back down to cover her stomach. Michelle suddenly froze up as another braxton hick came over her and her face was washed in discomfort. She squeaked a little and held onto the exam table tightly, trying to breath through the _cramp._

 _It's only a cramp._

MJ felt Helen touch her hand and MJ visibly relaxed when the braxton hick passed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes lazily. Helen stared at her, slightly concerned.

"How often have you been contracting?"

Michelle glanced at her indecorously, "I'm not _contracting."_

Helen rolled her eyes, "Who's the doctor in the room?"

Michelle ignored her. "They're just braxton hicks. Honestly, it's not much worse than a period cramp."

"How often?" Helen pressed.

Michelle pursed her lips. "Only like ... maybe once every .. _other_ hour. They're not often" Michelle lied, hoping Helen would believe her.

Helen simply blinked. "Okay." She turned away from Michelle and grabbed some plastic medical gloves. She handed MJ a blue medical privacy blanket. "I need to check your cervix."

Michelle cocked a brow. "Why?"

Helen shrugged, nonchalantly. "We need to start checking your cervix once you get closer to the end of the pregnancy."

Michelle narrowed her eyes at Helen, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Michelle sighed. "Makes sense." She got the privacy blanket from Helen and grabbed it from her, not thinking anything. She covered her legs with it and took her shorts and underwear off. She laid back down, trying not to think about Helen literally staring up her vagina.

Helen put Michelle's legs in the stirrups and ... you know ... did her doctor thing. Michelle pursed her lips and stared up at the ceiling awkwardly, biting her lip.

 _Everything's fineee._

A few moments later, MJ heard Helen take her gloves off. "Everything fine" Helen smiled at Michelle, "You're free to go."

Michelle let out a deep breath and put her pants back on. She turned so her legs dangled off the medical table.

"How many sonogram pictures do you want?"

Michelle knew Peter loved keeping them. He would put them in the photo album they had as a "progression." Michelle sighed, rubbing her face "Just one." He had put all of them, even from MJ's first appointment and you could barely see the baby, in the photo album.

Helen continued to stare at the sonogram machine. "I'm gonna print you five."

"No- It's fine." Michelle insisted. "I only need one-"

Helen then turned to face Michelle, a look in her eyes. "Trust me- you want more that one."

Michelle looked at Helen, confusion seeping onto her face. Not even a second later, Helen handed Michelle a stack of the sonogram pictures.

 _Everything's fineee._

" _Okay_ ," Michelle said, uncertainty in her voice. She stood up and walked towards the door, "Thanks. See you next week."

Helen turned to MJ and grinned. "Yep. See you."

Michelle blinked. Usually Helen would follow MJ out the door because she had meetings to go to or had to get breakfast or something. This time, Helen was perfectly happy just staying in the exam room. She looked like she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

Michelle gulped and grimaced at Helen, closing the door behind her.

 _Everything's fine._

She pressed the elevator and stepped in, standing in it awkwardly. MJ felt another _cramp_ come over her and she held onto the elevator railing with one hand and onto her stomach with the other. Once it was over, MJ let out a deep breath. No big deal.

She stepped out of the elevator once she was sure the cramp was over and started walking back towards her and Peter's bedroom so she could go back to sleep.

Michelle walked past the kitchen, where Natasha and Wanda were. They were both drinking coffee. Wanda looked like shit and hungover and Natasha looked normal.

Michelle planned on just stalking by them quietly so they wouldn't notice her but she wasn't very quiet anymore.

"Hey!" Wanda said, instantly noticing MJ was in the room and motioning for MJ to come over. "I want to see those!"

Michelle turned to face her tiredly, "See what?"

"Those" Wanda pointed to the sonogram photos in her hand and gave Michelle a _pretty pleaaaaasee_ look. MJ was almost sure Wanda fluttered her eyes at her.

Michelle reluctantly walked away from the door of her bedroom towards Natasha and Wanda, grumbling slightly. She handed Wanda a sonogram picture and both Wanda and Natasha stared at it. Wanda's eyes sparkled and a big smile enveloped her face.

" _Aww."_ Wanda glanced back up at Michelle but quickly reverted her gaze back to the sonogram picture. "Why didn't you wake me up!?"

Michelle blinked tiredly. "You were sleeping." Wanda rolled her eyes and Natasha snorted.

Wanda had gone to the last two doctor appointments with Peter, May, and Michelle. She really enjoyed them.

"Can I keep one?" Wanda asked, glancing at MJ eagerly.

"Sure." Michelle shrugged. "I have plenty." Michelle pursed her lips as she stared at Wanda. "How's the hangover?"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"The coffee should be kicking in soon." Natasha chimed in.

Michelle cocked an eyebrow and stared at Natasha. "Don't you have a hangover?"

Natasha smirked. "I don't get hangovers." Then she took a long sip of her tea.

Michelle blinked blankly. " _Okay_." She then slowly backed away, to her bedroom. Wanda and Natasha just continued to stare at the sonogram photo, chatting quietly.

She opened the door to the bedroom quietly and shuffled inside. She huffed as she set the photos down on the bedside table and she laid down in bed. Almost instantly she felt Peter snake his arms around her and he pulled her closer to him.

Michelle rolled her eyes and closed them. "I'm trying to sleep." Her voice was muffled by the pillows.

"Where'd you go?" Peter asked, his hot breath tickling her neck. His hair was all over the place and he definitely looked like he was still half asleep.

Michelle hummed, still trying to go to sleep but Peter had other plans. He started kissing the back of her neck up to her cheek. He wrapped an arm around her stomach. Michelle, giving up on sleeping, fluttered her eyes open and grabbed one of the sonogram pictures and turned so she was face to face with Peter. She handed Peter the photo.

He grabbed it, sluggishly because he was still waking up, and he blinked, confusion in his eyes at the photo. Realization dawned on his face and he gaped at Michelle. "I forgot. How could I have forgotten?!"

Michelle's eyes drooped tiredly. Plus, her back was literally killing her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Peter cried, now fully awake. He was staring at the photo in wonder.

Michelle shrugged, her eyes closing slowly while she stared at Peter. "You were sleeping."

Peter frowned at Michelle.

Michelle grabbed the picture from Peter, who was still sad that he missed the appointment, and placed it on the bedside table again. "It's definitely not the last one, Peter."

Peter just continued to frown "I just want to be there."

Michelle grinned "You _are_ there, dummy." She sweetly kissed him and then turned away from him, laying her head back down on the pillow, insisting on sleeping.

Peter grinned a little. He wrapped his arms around her again and nuzzled his head into her back, one hand on the top and one hand on the bottom of her stomach. He was about to fall back asleep when he felt MJ tighten up. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. After a few moments she visibly relaxed again and let out a breath. And just acted like nothing happened.

Peter's brows furrowed and he peered at Michelle's face. "MJ-"

"Shh."

"Mich-"

" _Shhh."_

"Jones." Peter insisted, sitting up. "Are you good?"

Michelle simply hummed in response, her eyes still shut, still trying to sleep.

"Michelle."

MJ groaned and turned to be face to face with Peter. His eyes scanned her face. MJ's tired eyes met his and she frowned. "I've just been having trouble sleeping."

Peter gulped.

"Parker, I'm fine." Michelle insisted. "I just need to sleep."

Peter stared at Michelle for a few more moments. "Okay." He laid back down on the bed. "Turn around."

Michelle cocked a brow.

"Turn around." Peter insisted.

Michelle pursed her lips and turned so she wasn't facing Peter. She felt Peters hands travel down to her lower back and start to press into it and massage it. Michelle visibly relaxed and felt comfort and relief for the first time in _days._

MJ smiled softly and let out a deep breath.

"Go to sleep." Peter whispered, continuing to massage Michelle's lower back.

And Michelle did.

. . .

To MJ's dismay, Michelle was woken up by a particularly intense _cramp._

Once it was over, Michelle grunted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes scanned around the room and landed on the clock. It read _3:45 pm._

"Six hours," Michelle yawned, "Not bad, Jones." She turned to face Peter's side of the bed to see it was empty. There was a little note on the other side and she grabbed it, reading it quickly.

MJ stood up and stretched her back and her arms. Michelle gasped as she felt another cramp and she pressed both of her hands into her stomach. "Mother fuck-" Michelle breathed, opening her eyes once it passed. Michelle rubbed her temples. She had a searing headache. "They're just cramps." Michelle insisted to herself. "There's no way they're contractions - it's too early."

Michelle took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and walked towards the communal room. She walked towards the kitchen and immediately grabbed a cold water bottle out of it and chugged it.

Tony, who was standing in the corner of the kitchen drinking his coffee, cocked an eyebrow at Michelle. "Are you okay?"

Michelle, out of breath, leaned on the kitchen counter and threw the empty water bottle in the trash. "You're the one drinking coffee in the middle of the day", she retorted. Tony shot her a look and Michelle rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." She glanced around the room, "Where is everyone?"

Tony shrugged, "Everyone's training. Pepper is in a meeting. May's at the hospital. Morgan's with his teacher. And I'm here."

Michelle pursed her lips and opened up the fridge. "Did anyone make lunch?"

Tony walked past MJ and put his coffee mug in the sink. "I think there's leftover pizza in there somewhere."

Michelle continued to shuffle through the fridge. The _huge_ fridge. Like the biggest fridge she had ever seen before. Like, seriously where did Stark get this fridge? Michelle felt another cramp coming on and she quietly swore under her breath and held onto the fridge doors tighter.

Tony watched Michelle just stand there, holding onto the fridge. "Um- are you okay?"

Michelle quickly grabbed the cold pizza out of the fridge once the cramp was over and she basically sprinted past Tony. "I'm fine." And then she shut the door behind her, leaving a very confused Tony Stark.

Michelle laid back down on the bed and lazily ate her cold, leftover pizza. It took her longer than usual, mainly because every time she had a _cramp_ she would have to stop eating (to Michelle's dismay). Once she was done with the pizza Michelle tried to read, but she only managed to read a few pages in an hour.

Michelle was so desperate to find a _semi comfortable_ position that she literally tried everything in her boredom. The only position she found comfortable was with her head and most of her torso dangling off the bed and her legs laying on the bed. She had a headache from all the blood pooling in her head but she really didn't care. At least she could barely feel her back and the cramps anymore.

And that's how Peter found her.

Peter walked in the room and blinked at Michelle. She simply stared back at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Michelle grinned.

"What are you - What are you doing?" Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was dressed in a sweaty T Shirt and shorts. His hair was crazy and he was a little sweaty from training for so long.

"This is the only way that my back doesn't kill me," MJ admitted, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Peter seemed to ponder for a moment before he grinned, "I have an idea." He placed out a hand for Michelle to grab.

Michelle cocked an eyebrow at him. She grabbed his hand and Peter helped Michelle stand up. MJ followed Peter silently as he guided them to the elevator, down a floor, and to a room Michelle has never been to.

"Where are we?" Michelle asked, confusion seeping into her voice. "God, how big is this tower?"

Peter just continued to grin as he dragged Michelle into the room. Michelle's eyes widened as they rested on an indoor pool.

"Stark has an indoor pool?" Michelle gaped, walking towards the pool and dipping her toe in. The water was very hot.

"He has everything," Peter shrugged. "It'll make you feel better."

"Great." Michelle replied, quickly taking her shirt and her sweatpants off so she was only in her underwear. Michelle flopped into the pool and let out a satisfied sigh. It actually did feel good.

Michelle swam up to the side of the pool and rested her arms and head onto it, her legs kicking in the water. She watched as Peter took his shirt off and did a triple flip into the pool. He swam up to her and smirked.

"Smug ass," MJ rolled her eyes, "You're such a show off."

Peter snickered and kissed Michelle on the cheek before he started to swim laps. After the lake incident, Tony forced Peter to learn how to swim. He _knew_ how to swim, he just wasn't that good at it; now Peter was a pretty good swimmer.

"How do you still have energy?" Michelle asked, dumbfounded, "You just trained for 4 hours straight!"

Peter didn't respond and just continued to swim laps around the pool. Michelle rolled her eyes and let go of the ledge of the pool. She began to float and closed her eyes.

. . .

After the pool, which Peter had to drag Michelle out of, the two ate dinner with the rest of the group. It wasn't Michelle's fault that the pool was so damn comfortable. She probably floated in it for around 2 hours before Peter got hungry and forced Michelle to go eat.

After dinner, which consisted of Morgan non stop talking about what he learned in school, Michelle went back to her bedroom while Peter went to work with Tony for awhile in his lab along with a very excited Morgan. After countless lab incidents, Morgan almost never went into the lab anymore. And now whenever he was allowed to, it was hard to control his excitement. A few hours later, Peter joined Michelle and the two laid on their bed, in silence. Michelle was reading and Peter was on his laptop, working on suit update ideas.

Michelle even was able to read more than one chapter. The cramps had subdued for the most part since Michelle had basically soaked in the pool for _hours._ But now it was starting to wear off, but that wasn't important. Everything's fine.

Peter suddenly groaned out of exhaustion and shut the top of his laptop. He placed his laptop on the bedside table and muffled his face into his pillow. "'M tired."

"What time is it?" Michelle asked, still reading.

Peter looked up at her "9:45 pm." And then his head fell back into the pillow. "FRIDAY, shut the lights off."

The lights went off.

"FRIDAY, turn the lights on." Michelle replied, continuing to read nonchalantly.

The lights turned on.

Peter looked up at Michelle with a tired and frustrated look on his face, "Michelle, what the heck."

"I'm not tired." Michelle shrugged, trying to stop herself from smirking.

"That's because you took a 6 hour nap in the middle of the day," Peter retorted. "Pretty please."

Michelle pursed her lips. "Fine. FRIDAY turn the lights off."

Friday complied and Michelle put her book down. Peter let out a breath of relief and Michelle tried to get comfortable. She wasn't sure how long she spent tossing and turning until she just gave up and accepted the fact that she was just going to be in pain. Her back had started to hurt more and the _cramps_ were starting to become more intense so she couldn't ignore them anymore.

Peter took in a deep breath and cracked an eye open. "Are you okay?"

Michelle nodded silently.

Peter's eyes closed and he pulled Michelle closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and Peter gently placed a hand on MJ's stomach. Michelle's breath was caught in her throat when a particularly intense and long cramp hit her. Her face washed in pain and Michelle grabbed Peter's hand and held onto it tightly, waking Peter up.

"Hey," Peter whispered, sitting up. "FRIDAY turn the lights on."

The lights turned on and Michelle let out a deep breath once it passed. " _Shit_ ," she breathed, under her breath.

"Michelle." Peter said, concern and seriousness in his voice.

MJ sat up, one hand pressed into her stomach. Her face was still washed with discomfort. "I'm fine," she struggled out.

"No-No you are _not_." Peter stated, helping Michelle sit up. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"They aren't contractions." Michelle shook her head, closing her eyes. "They aren't."

"Michell-"

"They _aren't_ " Michelle stated strongly, opening her eyes. Peter stared at Michelle's face. It was filled with uncertainty and her eyes were scared.

" _Shit_ ," Michelle cried out suddenly, grabbing onto Peter's hand again and holding onto it tightly. She shut her eyes and held her breath as another painful contraction hit her. Peter held onto Michelle and used one hand to massage her back, alleviating some of the pain.

The contraction passed and Michelle's grip on Peter loosened. Peter was silent, trying _not_ to freak out, and trying to wrap his head around the current situation. The last thing Michelle needed at the moment was Peter freaking out. Because, right now, Michelle wasn't in any state to calm _him_ down.

So the roles reversed.

Peter just continued to massage her back and Michelle's grip around Peter's hand tightened again. She shut her eyes quickly again and breathed in shaky breaths, trying to breath through it. MJ let out a small whimper and Peter's heart clenched. After it passed, Michelle visibly relaxed.

"Michelle," Peter started, after calming himself down, "Those are contractions. You're definitely in labor-"

"I know" Michelle struggled out. She stared at Peter weakly, fright in her eyes. "I _know."_

There was a moment of silence and Peter pushed the hair out of her face, trying to be as calm as possible. "How long has ..."

Michelle shook her head, "You're going to be mad at me."

"I'd never be mad at you," Peter insisted, continuing to massage her back.

Michelle just stared at Peter. "It wasn't bad - in the beginning. I think-I think it started this morn-" MJ's voice was caught in her throat when another contraction hit. She held onto Peter again and tried to stop herself from crying out. Each contraction became more and more painful and lasted longer. "This sucks."

Peter's heart clenched watching MJ in pain, "M-"

"Shut up," Michelle struggled out, still trying to breath through the contraction.

Peter gulped, " _Okay_ , MJ, I'm going to call Helen and then we're going to take this one step at a time." Peter cleared his throat, "FRIDAY, call Helen Cho." Friday complied and Peter continued to rub MJ's back.

Michelle shook her head weakly and felt tears start to prick at her eyes. "I'm not ready."

"It's okay," Peter assured her, rubbing Michelle's arms, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm scared," Michelle breathed, "It's too early. I'm not due till June and-and-"

Peter pulled Michelle into a hug, "Shhh. Everything's going to be okay- I promise."

"I'm not ready to be a mom." MJ cried, "And- what if something bad happens. Everything was supposed to be cleared up before the baby was born." Michelle met Peter's scared gaze, "And we're supposed to have 7 more weeks till-till the due date and-" Michelle was freaking out. "And I'm scared." she finished weakly.

Peter gulped. "So am I. But nothing's going to happen, _okay_." And he wasn't lying. Peter was scared out of his mind. But he knew Michelle needed him calm right now. He smiled weakly at her, "But, MJ, we're having a baby. We're finally going to meet her."

Michelle sniffled and Peter brushed a tear from her cheek. "Him."

Peter ignored her. Even when MJ was in _active labor_ she would still be trying to prove him wrong. "Come on, we need to go down to the medical floor."

"Okay," Michelle replied quietly, now her nerves at ease _for the moment._ "First I want to take a shower."

Peter gaped at her and looked at Michelle like she had two heads, "Are you crazy?!"

Michelle shook her head and got up off the bed slowly, holding onto the wall to steady herself. "If I'm going to pop a baby out of my vagina, I'm _going_ to take a shower."

Peter slumped, "Okay." He watched as Michelle walked, or more like awkwardly waddled, over to the door of the bathroom. Michelle gripped onto the wall as she felt another contraction come over her. Peter was instantly at her side. Michelle leaned on him and he massaged her back. Michelle groaned a little and tightened her grip around him as some sort of stability like her life depended on it. After it was over, Michelle let out a shaky breath "They aren't that bad - I mean, they're reasonable-" Only a moment later her voice was caught in her throat as she stared at the ground and she felt water flow down her legs. Michelle and Peter simply blinked.

Peter cleared his throat, "Well um- this is happening a little faster ... and more unexpected ... than I thought."

Michelle gaped down at the now puddle on the floor. "I-I have to change my pants." She moved past Peter towards her dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts out from it.

Another contraction hit and she leaned onto the dresser, groaning. Michelle felt Peter move to stand next to her and he rubbed her back.

"Never mind." Michelle winced, hissing "This shit sucks."

"I wish I could do something," Peter said, his heart clenching "I hate seeing you in pain."

"It-It's okay," Michelle struggled, still wincing. The contraction subsided. "Just help me get these wet pants off."

Peter helped Michelle sit on the bed and helped her change her shorts. He helped Michelle walk down to the elevator and then to the medical floor, stopping every minute or so when MJ would have another contraction. Luckily for them, everyone was asleep and no one saw them.

Once the two made it down to the medical floor, Peter guided Michelle to the medical room. Peter opened the door for Michelle and stopped in surprise once he saw Helen was already there and everything was already set up. The room usually only had a small medical table in it, a sonogram machine, and a few chairs. Now it had a huge bed in it, chairs, a incubator, what it seemed like thousands of baby supplies, and one of those tiny medical cribs. Helen was sitting in a chair typing on a computer. Once the two entered she swiveled to see them and smiled. "Who's ready to have a _babyyyyy?"_

Peter and Michelle's eyes widened.

"You're already here?" Peter said, surprise in his voice as he helped Michelle sit down on the _huge_ medical bed.

Helen shrugged, "I never left from this morning."

"What?" Michelle cut in. "You _never_ left?"

Helen shook her head. "You were in labor this morning." She stood up nonchalantly and took a drink of her coffee, "Plus you were already 5 cm dilated this morning."

" _What,"_ Michelle struggled, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Helen shrugged again, "I didn't want to freak you out." She placed her coffee mug down, "I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to come down here."

"Yeah well," Michelle breathed, "I thought if I kept on denying it, it wouldn't be rea-" Michelle held onto Peter tightly again, " _Ahh_ ". Her face washed with discomfort.

Helen pursed her lips and gave Peter a look, "Yeah, she's definitely in labor."

"I'm right here!" Michelle struggled out, still trying to survive the contraction. "You're talking as if I'm not a person."

"FRIDAY," Peter gulped, "Can you call May?"

"I have let her know about the situation and she says she on her way from her work."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and Michelle relaxed once the contraction passed.

"I need to check your cervix," Helen told Michelle.

Michelle nodded eagerly and took her shorts off, not caring anymore if Helen was going to be staring up her vagina or not. Peter helped MJ place her legs in the stirrups and Helen placed a privacy blanket over her legs if someone was going to barge into the door at any moment, even though it was literally 11 pm.

After a few moments Helen stood up and threw her gloves away. "You're 8 1/2 cm dilated."

Peter blinked, "what."

Helen grinned, "This baby is eager to come out."

Michelle rubbed her face. "This is not what I was planning to do today," she said weakly.

Peter rubbed Michelle's arm and looked at Helen, his eye twitching slightly and trying not to freak out, "Why _umm_ ... why do you think this is happening so early?"

"7 weeks early" Michelle grunted, cutting in.

Helen sighed, "Sometimes it just happens." She stared at Peter and Michelle's scared faces, Peter hiding his better than MJ's for _her_ sake. "Look, everything's going to be okay." She sat down so she was eye to eye level with Michelle, "It's not ideal to have a baby this early, and there's going to be some complications _but_ , I know this baby is a fighter-okay? Plus, I'm a good doctor so you're in good hands."

Michelle stared at Helen and gulped, a look of determination coming over her eyes. "O-okay." She was about to open her mouth but another contraction took over and she cried out in pain, her face scrunching up in discomfort. "How can I speed this up!?"

"Walking usually helps." Helen replied nonchalantly, "At the rate you're going, this baby will be here in less than an hour."

"Great!" Michelle cried, forcing herself up, "Let's go!"

Peter furrowed his brows, "Woah woah woah, be careful!" He grabbed Michelle's arms and helped steady her as she stood up.

"I'm getting this baby _out of me!_ " Michelle growled.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes and nodded silently, helping her walk out of the room and down the hall.

Michelle cried out in pain as another contraction hit her. She leaned on Peter and he massaged and rubbed her back. He kissed her on the top of her head. Michelle's face contorted in pain, " _fuck."_

Peter felt like he was punched in the heart with 100 pounds of bricks.

Once the contraction passed, Peter continued to help Michelle walk down the hall. "Where are we going?" Michelle asked.

Peter didn't reply as he continued to walk her down the hall. He opened a door and helped Michelle inside.

"Wow," Michelle breathed as she stared out at the view.

"This is probably the best view in the tower," Peter replied.

MJ just continued to gaze out the view. The level was low enough so you could see the other buildings unlike the penthouse. If you looked closely you could see people on the streets.

"Ow," Michelle winced again, holding onto Peter again. Peter wiped the sweaty hair from her face and rubbed her arms and back.

"I think we should go back." Peter whispered.

Michelle nodded weakly. The two began to walk back to the room, but not without stopping every minute for contractions.

"Do you want anyone in the room?" Peter asked while they had stopped for a contraction.

"May," Michelle struggled, wincing.

"Anyone else?" Peter asked, rubbing her arms.

Michelle opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't get any words out. Her face was washed in pain.

Peter looked away, "Natasha? Wanda?" Michelle didn't reply. Peter pursed his lips, "Tony?"

When the contraction ended, MJ looked up at Peter, exasperated but grinning a little " _Tony?_ Really?"

Peter smirked slightly and shrugged.

MJ took in a deep breath and continued to waddle down the hallway. "Can Wanda - _ow"_ She clenched her teeth together and held one hand onto the wall and the other onto Peter again.

"Wanda?" Peter asked. Michelle nodded. "Vision too?" Peter asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Michelle shook her head violently and slapped Peter on his shoulder, even through the contraction. Peter then continued to ask FRIDAY to wake up Wanda and he continued to help Michelle walk back.

He opened the door to the medical room and held it open for Michelle. May was already in the room, still in her nurse scrubs from work, talking with Helen. May immediately ran over to Michelle and enveloped her into a hug.

"Hi," May smiled, care and love in her voice, "Oh my gosh, Michelle." She leaned back from the hug and stared at MJ, "You're going to have a baby!"

MJ smiled weakly, her nerves starting to rise again. May then enveloped Peter into a hug, whispering something into his ear. Michelle sat back down onto the bed and just stared at the wall, trying to stop herself from freaking out again. She gulped. Helen gave MJ a cautious look and then shot Peter a look. Peter met Helen's gaze and sat down next to MJ on the bed. "You good?"

Michelle just nodded.

Suddenly, Wanda ran into the room. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she just woke up. Eyeliner was smudged on her eyes. "Oh my gosh I thought FRIDAY was messing with me!" Wanda patted May's shoulder and hugged Peter. She walked over to Michelle and grinned at her.

Michelle just stared at Wanda. "You have eyeliner all over your face." Wanda's smile grew and MJ rolled her eyes. "I know you would have never forgave me if you didn't get to see me pop a watermelon out of my-"

"Ahh, MJ," Wanda grinned, rubbing Michelle's arms. "You're going to be a mom!"

Michelle opened her mouth to make a witty response but quickly froze, clenching onto the medical bed mattress. " _Shit."_ She drew in a shaky breath.

"Okay," Helen clapped, "As fun as all this socialization is I need to check how far along Michelle is."

Once the contraction ended, Michelle laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore her nerves. Helen helped Michelle take her shorts off. Peter was standing on one side of the bed and May and Wanda stood on the other side. Peter started brushing her hair with his fingers, trying to get it all out of her face and then he started to braid it.

Michelle glanced at Peter, "When did you learn how to braid?"

Peter smiled, slightly embarrassed, "Ned and I might have learned in elementary school."

Michelle grinned at Peter and he grinned back at her.

"Okay," Helen stood up, "You're ready."

Michelle, who was distracted, furrowed her brows. "Wait, _what?"_

"Already?" Wanda asked, surprised. May smiled at Wanda.

"Yep," Helen said, starting to smile, "You're 10 cm. Just ... whenever you're ready."

Michelle just blinked, still shocked. She felt Peter wipe the sweat off of her forehead with a cool cloth and he kissed the top of her head. Michelle winced as another contraction started and May took her hand. Michelle shook her head, her nerves now flowing freely. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm not ready."

May held onto Michelle's hand tightly. "You _are_ , MJ."

"I can't," Michelle shook her head again. Peter tightened his grip on MJ's arm comfortingly.

"Yes, you can." May insisted. "MJ, look at me," May said, forcing Michelle to look at her, "You're the strongest girl I know, okay? Ever since I met you. From the first day you stayed with Peter and I, I knew. Or, the time I watched you punch the guy at the bar. Or, when you were protesting for over 24 hours. Or ... that time you broke Peter's nose. That's my favorite memory of you." Michelle gulped and May smiled at her, "I know you can do this."

Michelle breathed in a shaky breath, still slightly unsure. "Okay." Another contraction raked through her and she shut her eyes instantly, clenching her teeth. " _Okay_." She tightened her grip on Peter's hand and he leaned into her. She felt him wipe her forehead with a cool cloth. MJ's body tensed up and she hissed, suddenly feeling the urge to push.

Helen instantly instructed everyone around the room. Wanda was on one side of the bed and May and Peter were on the other side. Helen raised the bed and May and Wanda held onto Michelle's legs. Helen instructed Michelle to push with every contraction and MJ started.

"This _sucks,"_ Michelle hissed with effort, "I'm never having sex with you again!" Michelle was currently regretting every amount of pleasure she ever received from Peter, ever since she was 17. It was definitely not worth all of this.

Countless pushes later, Helen called out with glee, "I can see the head!"

"Really?" Wanda said, her eyes popping out of her eyes.

"Does anyone want to see?" Helen asked, glancing around the room.

"No! NO NO NO," Michelle chimed in "No one. _NO ONE_ is allowed to see my vagina right now! Especially you, Parker!"

"I thought you said you were never going to have sex with me again?" Peter asked, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up!" MJ hissed. Peter wiped more hair out of her face and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth, causing MJ to let out a deep breath of relief.

Helen sat up a little, making eye contact with MJ, "Michelle, child birth is a beautiful thing. It's a miracle."

Michelle narrowed her eyes, "Well- this _miracle_ is happening down in _my_ vagina so it's my rules! If you can make this _miracle_ happen somewhere else on your _own_ time, go ahead! But as long as it is occurring in _my vagina_ no one is allowed to look!"

Suddenly, another contraction hit and MJ groaned. She held her breath as she started to push again. It was literally the worst pain MJ had ever felt in her life. _Child Birth is magical MY ASS._

"One more push and you'll be crowning." Helen informed, "You're almost there."

Michelle blinked tiredly. She felt Peter wipe her face with a cool rag and kiss her head. A wave of nausea overtook MJ and she shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face. Exhaustion started to seep into her and she slumped against the bed, trying to catch her breath. One push turned into a couple, and after a few minutes she had finally reached her limit. Helen told Michelle something but honestly MJ wasn't really paying attention. Tears pricked at her eyes again and she whimpered, "Peter."

She heard muffled voices until his became clear. "Shh, it's okay." Peter whispered, his head close to her ear. He kissed her sweaty forehead and she leaned into his touch, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm right here, just breath. You're doing so well."

"Peter," MJ breathed again, her voice strained.

She felt Peter gulp from next to her but she kept her eyes closed, just focusing on his warm, comforting presence.

"You can do this," Peter murmured against her hair, "You are doing this. You're almost there." He pressed a kiss next to her ear. MJ tensed up, another contraction beginning. "Just one at a time," he soothed, pushing the hair out of her face.

MJ took in a deep breath and pushed, tears prickling out of her eyes again at the sensation. She gasped and Peter tightened his grip around her, continuing to murmur things in her ear with soothing tones.

MJ felt Peter's hand loosen around hers and slowly guide her down during her rest in between contractions. She let out a soft breath, smiling tiredly as she felt her baby's soft hair. "She's right there," Peter whispered, the adoration and love clear in his voice.

MJ's face relaxed, the realization of knowing how close she was calming her. She felt Peter press another kiss into her neck and she let out a breath, " _He_."

Peter laughed, his heart lurching.

Another contraction progressed and MJ beared down again, now feeling impatient.

"The head is out." Helen informed.

Michelle relaxed and let out a deep breath in relief as the contraction ended and she finished pushing. She felt Wanda grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Peter whispered encouraging words in her ear but MJ wasn't really paying attention. She honestly just wanted all of this to be over. Another contraction came over her and Michelle cried out as she pushed again.

"Em," Peter whispered into her ear, his voice thick with emotion, "Open your eyes."

And then she felt intense relief.

Michelle blinked rapidly and stared in shock as Helen placed a tiny, red and purple, ugly, gooey, newborn on her chest. Helen placed a blanket over the baby and rubbed it. Almost instantly a soft but shrill cry came from the poop of life and Michelle just stared at it in shock.

Almost automatically, instinctively, maternally? Michelle wasn't sure how she already knew how to do this but she reached down to grab the baby. She just continued to stare down at it as it continued to cry softly.

If Michelle had just been stripped from a nice, warm, safe environment into a cold, dangerous, weird one with mysterious people, Michelle would be _crying too._

"Hi, baby." Michelle breathed, still staring at the goo of life on her chest.

Michelle always thought that all those stories of mothers when they gave birth was stupid and completely unrealistic. How they talk about how magical giving birth was, how it was love at first sight, how it changed their lives forever, all that gooey emotional stuff. MJ thought it was dumb.

And now she was right in that situation.

As she stared at the gooey, ugly, tiny, baby on her chest, Michelle couldn't believe how much she _loved_ it. Even though it was _so_ _ugly._ It was literally love at first sight, and Michelle couldn't fucking believe it. All those stories were true.

Michelle gulped as she continued to stare down at the baby, who had now quieted down significantly, on her chest. She looked up at Peter to see him staring down at the baby too, love and wonder in his eyes. Michelle smiled a bit. She glanced at May and Wanda and Helen. Wanda was teary eyed and May was wiping at her eyes. Helen was smiling.

Peter met Michelle's eyes and he smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed MJ on the lips. He then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Michelle just laughed and stared down at the baby again, whos cries had gone down to a slight mewling.

Helen stood up once the placenta was delivered. "It's a girl. Born at 11:56 pm." she announced, smiling. Michelle's heart swelled and she stroked her baby's head, wiping some of the goo away.

 _Her baby._

Michelle watched as Peter cut the umbilical cord. She grinned. May walked up to Michelle and kissed her forehead, "You did it."

Michelle nodded, still stunned.

Wanda leaned down and stared at Michelle and the baby girl. She glanced at Peter and Michelle. "Congrats." She took in a deep breath, "She's beautiful." Wanda then stood up, "I'll go inform the others."

Michelle looked up at Wanda, "It's midnight."

Wanda looked at Michelle sheepishly, "I might of... accidentally woke up Morgan ... who woke up Tony and Pepper.. who woke up-"

"Okay, okay," MJ interrupted, staring back down at her baby.

Wanda squeezed MJ's hand one last time before leaving the room.

Michelle and Peter weren't sure how long they both sat there, just staring at _their_ baby in silence. May had wiped off most of the goo off of her. She had dark brown hair, a _lot_ of hair, just like Michelle, which was extra surprising because she came so early. Her face had relaxed and a few moments ago she opened her eyes to reveal light hazel eyes, just like Peters. Michelle was glad she didn't get her poopy eyes, no matter how many times Peter told MJ her eyes were beautiful, MJ still thought her eyes were "poopy". She was very tiny, which made MJ and Peter worry a bit but Helen said everything would be fine.

"Can we take her?" May asked, "To clean her up?"

Michelle nodded reluctantly. She allowed May to pick her up, and the second she was removed from her mother's chest she started to cry again. Michelle just watched as May and Helen checked on her, cleaned her up, got her measurements, and other things.

She felt Peter kiss her cheek and MJ turned to face him. A smile encased her face as she stared at Peter. He kissed her lovingly on her lips, caressing her head. "I love you. You're amazing." Admiration was evident in his voice.

"I love you too," Michelle repeated, emotion in her voice, not caring if she was acting mushy or not.

Peter wiped a stray hair that had been removed from the braid during Michelle's pushing. "Thank you," he looked at MJ, "For giving me everything."

Michelle just encased him into another kiss. Peter moved the bed more up so Michelle could sit up more but still be laying down. He helped her preposition. A few moments later Helen handed the baby back to Michelle. She was wrapped loosely in a soft blanket.

"She looks good," Helen said, "Surprisingly good for a preemie."

Michelle and Peter looked up Helen and the two gulped.

"I'll be back in around 30 minutes to check on her again," Helen informed, "So you three can have some alone time. In the meantime, I want you to do skin on skin."

Michelle glanced back up at Helen but Peter just continued to stare at the baby, her hand curling around his finger. "Why?"

"We're not sure why it works but it's especially good for preemies to raise their stats." Helen replied. Not wanting to overwhelm the new parents and she shuffled in her spot, "Don't worry about it. Just - spend some time with her. Call FRIDAY if anything happens." Helen smiled and patted Michelle and Peter's shoulder, "Congrats."

Peter smiled at Helen, who closed the door behind her.

May, who was standing behind Peter, was crying silently to herself. Peter looked up from staring at his daughter and looked at May, "May-"

May, wiped at her eyes, "I'm just so happy. And I feel so old right now."

Michelle smiled at May, "Do you want to hold her?"

May gazed at the baby in Michelle's arms and nodded. She gently picked up the baby and stared down at her.

Peter and Michelle watched, both smiling.

"Am I Aunty?" May asked, looking at Peter.

"You're grandma. If-If you know, you're _okay_ with that. You're basically my mom." Peter smiled, a little nervously at calling May grandma (cause May did _not_ look like a grandma - she was genetically blessed), and stared at his Aunt.

May almost broke down crying again, staring at the tiny baby in her arms. "I'm grandma". After a few minutes she handed the baby back to Michelle so they could continued doing skin on skin. "She's beautiful." May then hugged Peter and kissed Michelle's cheek and then excused herself from the room so the new family could be alone.

Michelle and Peter just continued to stare down at the bundle of life on MJ's chest. The baby was staring up at the two, with wide, big, awake eyes.

"She has your lips," Peter whispered.

"She has your eyes," Michelle countered, glancing at Peter who was staring at their baby.

After a few more minutes of silence, Peter cleared his throat. "What do you want to name her?"

Michelle looked up and stared at Peter, matching his gaze. "I'm-I'm not sure." She looked back down at the baby, "Something bad ass."

MJ felt Peter chuckle next to her. "Ava?"

MJ shook her head.

"Ember? Elsa?"

"No..."

"Liz?"

MJ looked up at Peter with an unimpressed look on her face, "Liz? _Really_? Liz!?"

"I'm kidding! Rachel? Leslie? Pam?"

"Are you just using names from TV shows?"

"Harlow? Juniper? Fallon? Jewel?"

"Wait-" Michelle looked up at Peter, "Fallon."

Peter blinked, "What'd I say?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, and then stared down at her baby again. "Fallon. _That's_ a bad ass name."

Peter stared down at the baby. He placed his finger by the babies hand she she wrapped her hand around it. He smiled. "It fits."

Yeah, he had fallen hard.

Michelle grinned and stared at her babies face. "Fallon May Parker-Jones". She looked up at Peter and he smiled back at her.

"She's perfect." Peter breathed.

The two watched attentively as Fallon blinked lazily. Michelle used her finger to comb through her brown hair and Fallon started to try to move her arms around.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Michelle asked, peering at Peter.

"Should I ask Helen?" Peter offered.

Michelle shook her head. Fallon continued to try to move her arms. Fallon was laying on Michelle's chest and Michelle re positioned Fallon so she was laying in her arms. Michelle leaned Fallon in closer to her breast. After a few moments, Fallon latched on and started feeding.

Michelle's face contorted and Peter glanced at her expression, "Does it hurt?"

MJ shook her head, "Not really, it's just a weird sensation." She continued to stare down at Fallon. Her eyes were closed and her tiny hands were closed into fists and pushing into MJ.

"Her hair is so long" Peter whispered, seemingly observing and memorizing every single detail of the moment.

Michelle nodded and glanced at Peter, smirking slightly. "Do you want to braid it?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "har har har."

After around 10 minutes, Fallon burped and refused to eat any more. Michelle frowned "Babies are supposed to breastfeed for 45 minutes."

Peter stroked Michelle's hair, "Just give her some time, it's alright."

Michelle hummed and re positioned Fallon again so she was laying on her chest. She was in a food coma like state and for the first time was staring to fall asleep.

MJ's eyes started to droop as well and Peter glanced at her. "You need to rest."

MJ struggled to keep her eyes opened but objected. "No, 'm fine."

Peter smiled and caressed MJ's cheek, "In your words 'you just popped a watermelon out of your vagina' sooo... I would say you deserve some sleep."

MJ smiled tiredly and watched as Peter gently grabbed Fallon from MJ and sat down in the chair next to MJ's bed. "We'll be here when you wake up."

MJ relaxed in the bed and smiled contently as she stared at Peter, who was staring at his daughter. Fallon was staring back up at him and her finger stayed wrapped around his finger.

"I told you it would be a girl."

" _Whatever_ , I should have known with your sperm."


	20. Chapter 20

**April 19**

It was probably the _best_ nap MJ had ever had in her life. It literally felt revolutionary. She felt like she was on the softest mattress in the world.

The first thing she felt was someone softly nudging her. Then someone calling her name. MJ reluctantly opened her eyes and winced from the bright lights. Once her eyes readjusted, she could faintly make out a figure peering over her. Michelle blinked lazily and focused her eyes to see Helen standing over her, smiling slightly.

"How was the nap?"

MJ let out a deep breath as she blinked groggily, "The best." She looked at the clock in the room and it read 3 _:45 am._ Helen helped Michelle sit up since she was, and understandably so, sore from giving birth. To Michelle's surprise, she thought she'd be in more pain. But that's the wonders of the female body she guessed.

MJ searched around the room until her eyes rested on Peter, who had Fallon pressed against his chest. An electronic heated blanket was wrapped around Fallon snugly. Both of them were dead asleep. Peter's hair was crazy and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. Fallon's arms were sprawled against Peter's chest and her hands were relaxed. Her face was relaxed aswell and her mouth was slightly opened just like Peters.

Helen glanced at Fallon and Peter as well. She grinned. "They look like each other."

Michelle simply blinked and nodded, not really believing her eyes. Her mind went over the past memories from the last few hours and Michelle faced Helen. "Holy shit I gave birth."

Helen nodded, amused.

"I had a girl." Michelle stated, glancing back at Fallon and Peter. "I have a baby."

Helen nodded again, smiling. "Approximately 4 hours ago. You did good. No tears!"

Michelle gave Helen a wide eyed look, "People _tear?"_

Helen shrugged, "Yeah ..."

Michelle shuddered and then re-positioned her gaze to Peter and Fallon again. Michelle stared at the two a little closer. The similarities were really uncanny, it was a little freaky. As Michelle looked closer though she saw a tube connected to Fallon's nose. The tube was collected to a machine that had an oxygen tank in it.

Michelle's mouth went dry and she glanced at Helen, "Wh-What's on Fallon's nose?" Concern was seeping into her voice.

Helen's smile faltered a bit, "It's a nasal oxygen tube. Her stats were a little low so... just in case."

Michelle frowned, "Is that _um_." She blinked, "Is that normal?"

Helen nodded, trying to calm down the concerned new mother. "Most preemies have some trouble breathing because their lungs haven't had enough time to develop."

Michelle ripped her gaze off of Peter and Fallon back to Helen.

Helen continued, "Most also have to undergo light therapy for jaundice, which Fallon might have to do. Most preemies also have trouble eating so many have to get feeding tubes so they can gain weight."

Michelle's stomach dropped and she frowned. "How much does Fallon weigh?"

"4 pounds 3 ounces and 16 inches." Helen stared at Michelle's concerned and overwhelmed face and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "But Fallon's doing remarkably well. And Peter told me that she breastfed for 10 minutes before?"

Michelle nodded silently.

Helen smiled encouragingly. "And that's good! So I'm hoping we won't have to put in a feeding tube."

Michelle rubbed her eyes, "And the heated blanket?"

"Until they get a little chubbier it's hard for preemies to regulate heat so," Helen glanced at the heated blanket, "It just helps them stay warm."

Michelle let out a deep breath and leaned back of the bed into the many pillows, "Okay." She rubbed her face again and glanced at Helen, "Why do think she..." Michelle sighed, "I don't know."

"Was so eager?" Helen asked, her lips quirking up. Michelle bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Helen. "Well," Helen started, crossing her arms, "I think we can both agree your pregnancy wasn't the most _relaxing."_

Michelle snorted.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Helen broke it, " I hate to wake her up but I want to see if we can get her to eat more."

"Okay," Michelle agreed.

MJ watched as Helen softly woke Peter up. Peter blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted and he rubbed his face. Peter yawned and his eyes rested on Michelle. His face filled with a goofy smile, "Hey. We have a baby."

Michelle smiled automatically back at him and rolled her eyes, "I see that."

Peter blinked and faced Helen, "What's going on?"

"I just want to see if we can get Fallon to eat more," Helen informed him.

Peter nodded, still a little dreamily. He stood up, still holding onto Fallon, who was still sleeping on his chest, tightly. He gently placed her in Michelle's arms and sat down next to Michelle.

MJ smiled down at Fallon. "Hi, baby," she cooed, "Wake up".

If you would have told Michelle one year ago that she would be fucking cooing at a baby, more specifically, _her_ baby, Michelle would have slapped you and called the police.

Helen gently pulled the oxygen breathing tube out of Fallon's nose and her face wrinkled and she opened her mouth, her hands clenched into fists. She sneezed quietly and her face relaxed again. Michelle gently re positioned Fallon in her arms and propped her up closer to her breast.

Fallon latched on and pressed her hands into MJ. Michelle and Peter smiled.

A knock on the door rang through the room and May popped her head through, smiling. "Hiiiii." May walked inside and closed the door behind her. She was holding a bag full of food and clothes. She set down the bags and sat down on the other side of the bed from Peter. "Wanda and I got everyone food." May then pulled out the different breakfast sandwiches and handed one to Helen and one to Peter. She set MJ's aside.

"Where's Wanda?" Peter asked.

May continued to ruffle through the bag, "She went upstairs to take a shower."

Michelle cocked a brow at May, "You got Happy to drive you to get breakfast sandwiches at this hour?"

May smirked, "I walked."

Peter almost choked, "At _night? By yourself?"_

May shrugged, "Wanda was with me. I know how to handle myself. I've lived in New York my whole life. Plus, I have pepper spray and a taser on me."

Michelle smirked and May had a satisfied smile on her face. Peter's eyes were a little wide and Helen was eating her sandwich.

For many minutes, there was silence, and everyone was just eating tiredly. Except MJ. And she was very jealous.

A few minutes later Fallon dislatched and Michelle picked her up and burped her. "How long was that?" Michelle asked, glancing at Helen.

Helen glanced at the clock. "30 minutes." She smiled at Fallon and caressed her cheek, "That's _good_. We're gonna get some more fat on her."

May, who finished her sandwich, smiled down at Fallon. MJ glanced at her, "Do you wanna hold her?"

May nodded and gently grabbed Fallon from MJ's arms, allowing MJ to eat her sandwich. MJ moaned in happiness once she started to eat, a dopey grin on her face. Peter snickered and Michelle whacked him on the shoulder. May stood up and started walking around the room, cooing at the 4 hour old baby who definitely did _not_ understand a word she was saying.

Helen was typing something on her computer while May was walking all around. Peter and Michelle were still eating.

"She's honestly one of the calmest and chillest babies I've ever met," May admitted, laughing a bit "And I'm a nurse in the OBGYN floor of the hospital. I work with a lot of babies."

Michelle smirked and glanced at Peter, "She definitely doesn't get that from me."

"Thank _god_ she didn't get your temper," Peter joked, giving MJ an amused look.

Michelle slapped Peter's shoulder again, "Loser."

Helen gently grabbed Fallon from May and did an exam on her. Looking at her eyes and watching her reflexes and such. She put the oxygen tube back into her nose, which made Fallon scrunch up her face and whine. May changed her diaper, which MJ and Peter had yet to experience, and were _not_ looking forward to it. May swaddled her in another blanket and handed her to Peter. Fallon was starting to fall asleep again and Peter held her tightly, close to his chest.

Helen stood up and stretched, yawning. "Everything looks good. Just make sure she eats every two hours and she has her oxygen just in case." Helen blinked tiredly. "I'm gonna be in the other room. Sleeping. So if you nee-"

"Just go to sleep." Michelle interrupted, giving Helen a look.

Helen smiled tiredly and rubbed her eyes. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Um-" Michelle cleared her throat and Helen turned to face her. "Thank you, for dealing with my shit."

Helen blinked at Michelle and smiled, "You're welcome." And then closed the door behind her.

" _Awww."_ Peter gushed, "Jones, you're so sweet when you're sincere."

MJ rolled her eyes and shot death glares at Peter.

May sat down next to Peter and glanced at the clock. It read 4:34 am. "You two should go take a shower or something. Because I assure you in 1 1/2 hours Morgans going to barge his way into this room and all hell will break loose."

Peter cooed down at the baby girl in his arms and was rocking her gently, trying to get her go back to sleep. Michelle ripped her gaze from off of them and glanced at May, "Are you sure?"

May nodded. She smiled as Peter gently shifted a sleeping Fallon into May's arms. May laid down in the reclining chair in the corner of the room. Peter stood up and helped Michelle stand up. Michelle winced as she stood up, feeling very sore _down there,_ and leaned onto Peter for support. He led Michelle to the door of the bathroom and MJ stopped abruptly, "I mean, May, _are_ you sure?"

May rolled her eyes, "Go take a shower."

Michelle pursed her lips and followed Peter, who was giving her an amused look, into the bathroom and he shut the door behind them. Michelle relaxed as the hot water ran over her body and Peter washed her hair, massaging her scalp. She's not sure how long she and Peter just stood under the hot water until Peter finally pulled her out of the shower.

The two got changed into their clean clothes that May brought down for them. Peter was in a T-shirt and sweatpants. Michelle had on a tank top and sweatpants on. They stood in front of the mirror, MJ leaning onto Peter's side as they both brushed their teeth.

Peter violently tried to dry off his hair with a towel and MJ brushed her hair with her fingers. It went all the way down to her waist and she grimaced as she hit knots in her hair. Once Peter was done drying his hair MJ turned to him reluctantly and batted her eyelashes at him, "Can you... you know," She twirled her hair in her fingers, "Braid my hair?"

Peter grinned at Michelle and raised an eyebrow, "So earlier you were making fun of my hair skills and now you want to take advantage of them?"

Michelle just continued to bat her eyelashes at him.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Fine." He stood behind Michelle. "French or normal?"

"You know how to do French?" Michelle looked at him through the mirror with surprise, "God, I think you might be more of a girl than I am."

Peter shrugged and ignored her. He started to french braid her hair and Michelle looked at him and herself through the mirror. MJ stared at her body through the mirror. She didn't have a bump anymore, _thank god_. Michelle hated feeling like a whale. MJ's expression changed to an exasperated look on her face. " _Oh my god,_ my boobs are huge." She poked one of them and her nose scrunched up. "It looks like I got bad silicon boob implants 5 sizes too big."

Peter glanced up from braiding MJ's hair and looked at her in the mirror. She was still poking her boobs. "Maybe you should move to Beverly Hills, you'd fit in now."

Michelle grinned and turned to face Peter, "Nice burn. I think I'm finally rubbing off on you." The two high fived because, _hell yeah,_ they were one of those couples.

"Turn around I'm not done braiding."

Michelle rolled her eyes and complied. She turned to face the mirror again, still staring at her boobs. "I mean... people say your boobs get big but like ... they're _huge."_

MJ felt Peter rub her neck affectionately. "I'm done."

She ran a hand down her braid and turned around to face Peter, "I'm impressed."

Peter smirked slightly at her and Michelle placed a quick peck on his lips.

The two walked out of the bathroom. May was sleeping on the chair and was still holding Fallon, who was wide awake and was glancing around the room, very aware.

Peter helped MJ sit back down on the bed to rest. He gently grabbed Fallon from May's arms and then gently placed a blanket over a still sleeping May. Peter sat down next to Michelle on the bed and his nose scrunched up.

MJ glanced at Peter, "What?"

Peter leaned down to smell Fallon and his nose scrunched up even more. "I think she needs a diaper change."

Peter and MJ both stared down at Fallon, who was staring back at them for a few moments before MJ cleared her throat and patted Peter's shoulder, "Well. _Good Luck, buddy._ "

Peter gaped at Michelle. "You are doing this _with_ me!"

Michelle smirked and re positioned herself in the bed, wincing slightly from the soreness. "I popped her out-"

"fine" Peter quickly interjected, standing up. He and Michelle stared at each other for a few more minutes before Peter visibly gave up and walked over to the baby table. Michelle watched as Peter unswaddled Fallon and started to take off her diaper, a deep frown set on his face, his nose scrunched up.

Michelle giggled while Peter quickly threw the dirty diaper away, wiped her, and put on a new one. Once he was finished, Peter visibly relaxed and swaddled Fallon in another blanket. He walked back to MJ smugly and sat back down on the medical bed. " _Easy."_

MJ cocked an eyebrow playfully at Peter. She patted the space to lay down next to her and Peter complied. Their sides were touching and Michelle gently grabbed Fallon from Peter and held her. Fallon stared at her with her big hazel eyes and blinked.

Michelle gulped, "I feel like she's staring into my soul."

Peter let out a deep breath and snuggled into the pillow, closing his eyes, "Sounds like someone I know." He opened one eye and smirked at Michelle who shot him another glare.

Michelle just continued to stare back at the baby in her arms. Fallon continued to blink lazily, her eyes traveling around the room. "Shouldn't she be sleeping?" Michelle asked unsurely. She glanced at Peter to see his eyes were closed as he was trying fall back asleep into a nap; he had only slept for around 1 hour. But she could tell he was still awake so she continued. "I have no idea what I'm doing" she admitted, biting her lip.

MJ felt Peter shuffle next to her and he opened his tired eyes. His gaze was filled with sincerity, "I don't think anyone knows in the beginning but-" he yawned "we'll figure it out." He closed his eyes again and this time dozed off almost instantly.

Michelle turned her gaze back to Fallon, who yawned again. Michelle watched as she started to fall asleep, her eyes drooping lazily. MJ cooed at her and brushed some of her hair with a finger comfortingly. Fallon was almost a perfect mix between her and Peter. Her hair was dark brown just like Michelle's and her lips were almost identical as her mothers. Fallon's eyes were hazel just like Peter's and her nose was a mix between the two's. Her skin tone was in the middle of Peter and Michelle's. She wasn't as dark as MJ but not as pale as Peter.

MJ gulped as she watched her sleep. She tried to ward away the unfriendly thought in her mind, about Ross and the weird group going after Peter.

Suddenly Wanda burst through the door, trying to juggle 4 cups of coffee in her hands. Her face was scrunched up in a deep wince as she quickly set the coffee's down on the counter, spilling some of them. _"Hot hot hot hot hot - OWw"._ Her hair was wet from her shower and she was dressed in new clothes.

Wanda wiped her hands on her pants, leaving dark stains, and turned to MJ and smiled sheepishly, "I brought coffee."

MJ glanced at the mess of coffee. "I see that."

Wanda grabbed one of the cups of coffee and walked towards Michelle, trying to keep quiet so May and Peter wouldn't wake up. She handed Michelle the cup. "This one's for you."

Michelle smelled it, smiling. "Is it-"

"Black coffee," Wanda rolled her eyes, "No sugar or milk. I still don't understand why you like it like that."

Michelle smiled graciously at Wanda, "Thanks. I haven't had this in months." She took a long sip and smiled contently. "This coffee is the best things that's happened to me all week."

Wanda blinked at Michelle, hoping she was kidding. Wanda rolled her eyes again "You had a baby."

"I'm _kidding_ " MJ gave Wanda a look and took another long sip of her coffee.

"Speaking about babies," Wanda smiled, peering at Fallon eagerly, "Can I hold her?"

Michelle nodded, allowing Wanda to gently grab Fallon and hold her. Wanda's eyes lit up and she started rocking around automatically. She glanced from Peter back to Fallon, both of whom who were sleeping. She looked at Michelle, "She looks just like Peter."

Michelle nodded, still embracing her coffee.

Wanda re-positioned the oxygen tube that was falling out of Fallon's nose. "How long does she have to wear this?"

Michelle shrugged, frowning a little. "Until her lungs become a little stronger."

All of a sudden, Peter started shuffling again. He reluctantly opened his eyes, "Do I smell coffee?"

Michelle didn't even have time to respond before Peter grabbed her coffee and took a drink. His face morphed into one of disgust. "Eww. I forgot how you drink your coffee. That's disgusting!"

Michelle shrugged and had a small smirk on her face "That's what you get for stealing my coffee."

Wanda grabbed Peter's coffee and handed it to him. "Here."

Peter smiled at Wanda thankfully before he started to drink his coffee, which consisted of many splashes of creamer and lots of sugar. "Much better."

May reluctantly opened her eyes, waking up after all the noise and commotion, and stretched. She cleared her throat "What time is it?"

Wanda looked up at the clock, "5:59 am".

"1 minute" May smirked, "Until all hell breaks lose." She stood up and walked over to the coffees and grabbed one. She took a sip, "I need the energy."

Michelle looked at May, confusion in her eyes, "What do you me-" She stopped talking as she started the hear the clattering of footsteps on the ground and voices approaching the room. " _Oh."_

Almost instantly, the door swung open and everyone stared at it with wide eyes. Morgan ran in, basically screaming a jumble of words that no one could understand. Michelle glanced at May with wide eyes and May shrugged with a "I told you so" look on her face. Wanda was very surprised and was holding onto Fallon very tightly and close to her. Peter was just staring at Morgan, trying to wake up.

A few seconds later a very crazy looking Tony and Pepper ran into the door. "Morg, when we told you you could see at 6 we didn't mean exactly at 6!" Tony said, exasperated. Pepper blinked tiredly.

Morgan ignored them and ran up to the side of the bed, jumping up and down. He stared at Michelle and Peter eagerly, "Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?"

Peter and Michelle both blinked, almost in unison. Michelle glanced at Peter with a "I don't have enough energy to do this right now" look and Peter cleared his throat, continuing to try to fully wake up. "Um, she's-"

Before Peter could reply a cry filled the room and Wanda looked up from the bundle in her arms to Peter and Michelle with wide eyes. "Uhhh- what do I do?" She walked towards the two quickly, eager to hand away the crying baby.

Michelle looked completely overwhelmed. She had wide eyes and an uncertain look on her face so Peter gently grabbed Fallon from Wanda. Her face was red and scrunched up as she continued to cry. The commotion had woken her up and she definitely was not happy. The oxygen tube was half-off so Peter gently removed it and then held onto Fallon tightly, trying to calm her down. He cooed at her softly and after a few seconds, Fallon had calmed down and Peter wiped the tears off her cheeks and put her oxygen tube back in her nose.

Peter looked up. Michelle was staring at him, still with wide eyes but slightly in wonder with how easily he calmed her down. Pepper and Tony were staring at the bundle in Peter's arm, almost in shock that it was actually real. Morgan stared at the bundle with wide eyes. "Is that her?"

Peter nodded, still rocking Fallon. He motioned for Morgan to come over. Morgan walked to Peter's side of the bed and peered at the baby with wonder in his eyes. "Can I hold her?"

Peter nodded again and patted on the bed where Morgan can sit. Morgan climbed on the bed and sat down with his legs crossed. Peter looked at Morgan, "You have to be gentle, _okay_? She's barely 8 hours old and she's very tiny."

Morgan nodded eagerly, trying to contain his excitement. Peter gently laid Fallon into Morgans arms and watched carefully. Morgan's eyes grew even wider as he stared back down at the now awake baby who was staring back at him.

Tony and Pepper walked up to the bed to stare at the baby in Morgans arms. May and Wanda were both sitting on the couch in the background, trying to let them have their moment. Tony cleared his throat thick with emotion, "Wow, you were actually pregnant."

"You're the worst." Michelle scoffed, glaring at Tony.

"Stop ruining the moment!" Pepper gushed, staring at her baby holding a tiny baby, "She's so precious."

"What's the" Morgan pointed to the oxygen tube, "What's that?"

"It's helping her breath." Peter replied.

"Whats that?" Morgan asked again, glancing at the warming blanket wrapped around Fallon.

"It keeps her warm."

"Why?" Morgan asked, looking up at Peter.

Peter sighed, "She just needs a little help right now."

Morgan pursed his lips, content with the answer. Pepper leaned down and stared more closely at the baby's face, "Morg, can I hold her?"

Morgan nodded reluctantly and Pepper grabbed Fallon from him, a huge smile encasing her face. "What's her name?"

"Fallon." Michelle answered, leaning on Peter tiredly. Peter wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm lovingly. MJ glanced up at Peter's face, who was still watching Fallon, and grinned slightly.

Fallon yawned lazily and her big eyes drooped down. Pepper cooed down at the baby and put one of her fingers in Fallon's palm and Fallon gripped onto her. Tony was peering over Pepper's shoulder, staring down at Fallon with an unreadable expression on his face. Morgan was still sitting on the bed, staring up at Pepper aswell.

Pepper was rocking Fallon around slightly and looked back down at Michelle. "When was she born?"

Michelle stretched her arms and her back, "A little before midnight."

Pepper grinned and seemed to lean forward, "Soooo..." she continued to rock Fallon, "how'd it go?"

Michelle just blinked at Pepper. "If you still think I'm going to talk to you about my vagina it's _still_ a no."

Peter snickered a little and Tony quickly covered Morgan's ears with an exasperated look on his face.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "It's a natural thing. C'mon I'll talk to you about my-"

"No."

"Miche-"

"No."

Pepper pursed her lips, "Come o-"

Michelle cleared her throat loudly, interrupting her. Pepper rolled her eyes again and gave up, grumbling "You'll talk to me about it one day."

MJ shrugged and Tony finally let go of Morgan's ears and rolled his eyes. Morgan was confused but didn't decide to question it. Pepper glanced at Tony, "Do you want to hold her?"

Tony's eyes widened a little but he nodded anyway. Pepper gently set Fallon into Tony's arms and Tony sat down on the other couch next to the bed. Morgan immediately jumped off the bed and ran up to his dad, peering over his shoulder to continue staring at Fallon in aww.

Michelle had a smug look on her face as she watched Tony start to get emotional. He popped on some sunglasses he had stored in his pocket (which was weird because he was literally indoors). He tried to discreetly wipe at his teary eyes and he cleared his throat. She glanced at Peter and Peter glanced back at her, both with amused eyes. They silently fist bumped.

"I want one." Tony stated strongly, glancing up at Pepper for a second before he stared back down at the baby in his arms.

Pepper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "No."

"Just _one_." Tony repeated.

Pepper had an indecorous look on her face. "You _have_ one."

"I want another one."

"Absolutely not." Pepper shook her head.

Tony looked up from staring at Fallon and gazed at Pepper with a look on his face, "I want a girl."

Pepper chose to ignore Tony and she turned back to Peter and Michelle with a soft smile on her face, "Congrats you two. She's perfect."

MJ snuggled up to Peter's side and grinned smugly, "I know."

Pepper sat next to Tony and she caressed Fallon's cheek, and glanced up at Michelle and Peter "What am I going to be called?"

Tony blinked and looked at Pepper with confusion.

Michelle shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever you want."

Pepper grinned, "I could be aunty?" And then she started to coo down at the baby, "Or grandma?" Pepper glanced at Tony, "What do you want to be called?"

"If anyone brings out the G word I'm suing."

. . .

After a few hours of visiting, everyone let the new family have some alone time, which was mostly spent sleeping, changing diapers, and just staring at Fallon with wide eyes in disbelief.

Helen had woken up from her nap a few hours prior and had re-checked Fallon. Apparently everything looked good; her breathing was still shaky but other than that she seemed fine, just tiny. But, Helen still insisted they stayed down on the medical floor for observation since Fallon arrived so early and in case she had to be put in the incubator for whatever reason.

In their alone time they had learned a few things about Fallon. She only slept for 45 minutes at a time and during the time she wasn't sleeping she would just stare at Peter and Michelle. Like soul sucking "I know all your secrets" stare. Peter insisted she inherited Michelle's glare but every time he brought it up MJ simply flipped him off.

Another thing they learned was that Fallon never seemed to cry. She had only cried a few times. In general, she was very quiet and calm except when you put her down. Anytime Michelle or Peter would put her down to rest their arms or sleep, Fallon would burst out into tears until one of them picked her up. Consequently, Peter ended up holding her most of the time, since Michelle didn't have super strength and endurance and her arms weren't the strongest. Michelle would tease Peter that Fallon got her cudiliness from him, which was 100% true and he didn't even try to debate the fact.

While she was held, Fallon would grip onto someone's finger and never let go, which MJ and Peter couldn't get over, even though it was probably just a reflex. The only time she wouldn't be griping onto someone's finger was when she was sleeping. And if Peter or MJ wanted to get her to go to sleep, all they had to do was comb through her hair with their fingers and then she'd be out like a light. She would also smile all the time. Helen said it was just a reflex aswell but Peter and Michelle liked thinking it was real.

They also learned that she hated being dressed. Despised it. None of the baby clothes Peter and MJ bought fit her because she was so tiny, and they didn't buy any preemie sizes because obviously they weren't expecting her to arrive as early as she did. So, May and Pepper went out and bought Fallon some onesies, and changing her into them was an ordeal. She became very fussy and cried out in protest when she would get dressed and Peter and Michelle, but especially Peter, were too scared to touch her. He thought that he would break her or something. So it took the two 10 times longer than it should take to dress Fallon. Once the two discovered she was actually stronger than she looked, they finally got the job done. They dressed her in a light pink onesie, even though Michelle objected to dressing her in pink for her first outfit but obliged anyway (they didn't have many preemie choices), and a yellow hat.

Currently, the three were sitting on the bed. Peter was holding Fallon and her eyes were glancing back from Peter to Michelle. MJ was leaning on Peter and her head was on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should play her a movie? She might be bored." Peter asked, glancing at Michelle, "Like ... it's never too early for Star Wars."

Michelle sat up straight and scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Absolutely not. Do not make my baby into a nerd, you dork."

Peter ignored Michelle and grinned down at Fallon, "I think she would enjoy Star Wars."

MJ rolled her eyes and opened up her arms towards Peter, "Give me my baby before you turn her into a mini nerd."

Peter rolled his eyes but handed over Fallon. Michelle leaned back in the bed and rested Fallon on her chest and rubbed her back. Michelle leaned down to the baby's ear and whispered, "I'll protect your innocence" while wiggling her eyebrows at Peter who pouted in response.

There was a knock at the door and a head peeked through. Natasha cleared her throat as she poked her head through the doorway, "Can we come in?"

Michelle peered up at Natasha and raised an eyebrow, "Can you?"

Natasha glanced at Peter who simply shrugged, amused. She shot Michelle an exasperated look, "We brought food."

Michelle grinned brightly and sat up, still tightly holding onto Fallon, "Come on in."

Natasha rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. Steve and Natasha walked through the door, both of their eyes fixed on the tiny human MJ was holding.

Steve lingered back while Natasha walked closer to Michelle and Peter. Natasha set down a box of pizza on the bedside table. She cleared her throat, "Can I hold her?"

Michelle nodded and placed Fallon into Natasha's arms, "Her name is Natasha."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

MJ nodded with a shit eating grin on her face but Peter shook his head and gave MJ a look, "No. _Not_ really. Her name's Fallon."

Natasha rolled her eyes for what seems like the thousandths time and looked down at the baby. She had deep emotions hidden in her eyes but she shook them away. Natasha glanced up at MJ smugly, "So ... how does it feel like to not be a whale anymore?"

MJ narrowed her eyes, "I take it back. Give me Fallon you do not have permission."

"You're so dramatic." Natasha muttered, ignoring MJ's request. She then cooed a Fallon, "And you're so perfect."

Steve made a face at Natasha's cooing and Natasha shrugged, "What?"

"I just uh-" He scratched the back of his neck, "I have never heard you talk like that before."

Natasha glared at Steve, "Shut up."

Peter and Michelle were snickering and Natasha glared at them aswell, "Eat your food."

MJ grabbed a slice of pizza and handed Peter one. She took a bight and moaned, "God, I forgot how hungry I am."

Natasha walked up to Steve, "Do you want to hold her?"

Steve tapped his foot against the floor, "I don't know how to."

Natasha gave Steve a look and grinned slightly, "Captain American has never held a baby?"

Steve pursed his lips, "He has ... in the 1940s."

Natasha shrugged, "I'm pretty sure babies didn't evolve, Steve." She then gently but forcefully shoved Fallon into Steve's arms. His eyes widened and he held onto her tightly.

"See" Natasha grinned, "It's just a baby."

Michelle and Peter, who were concentrated on eating looked up at Steve and Natasha. Michelle blinked, "Oh my god, your shoulders make her look so small." Natasha snickered and Peter nudged Michelle in the side. She glanced at Peter, " _What_? I'm just stating facts."

 **April 21**

Michelle winced as the bright sun hit her face for the first time in days. Her nose scrunched up and she immediately shut her eyes. "Can we go back inside?" Michelle grumbled, trying to open her eyes but shutting them closed again instantly.

"Nooo." May smiled, dragging Michelle further outside into the very tiny backyard of the tower. It was pretty awkward and only held a bench and a tiny playground for Morgan since it was literally placed in the center of town. It had a small patch of grass and a tall fence so no one could see in.

Michelle rolled her eyes once her eyes adjusted and continued to walk beside May. May had one hand pressed gently against Michelle's lower back to hold her steady. Michelle had barely walked around since she gave birth and finally gave into May's constant persisting to take her on a walk.

"I honestly miss the compound," Michelle sighed, trying to block out the street noises of New York, "I love the city but ... it was so peaceful at the compound."

May nodded, "Yeah, after it's repaired we'll go back."

Michelle pursed her lips and has a mischievous look in her eyes. She turned to face May, "Speaking of going backkkk..."

May rolled her eyes and pushed on Michelle's lower back, forcing her to continue walking forward along the small backyard. "You haven't left that room in days. Plus you need some time for yourself."

"I shower." Michelle grumbled, begrudgingly continuing to walk to her dismay. May shot her a look and Michelle shrugged and bit her lips, "Fallon eats every hour I can't leave her! She's a milk sucking creature."

"Bottles are a thing," May smiled at Michelle, her smile warm. "Just admit it."

Michelle scoffed and stared at May. May cocked a brow and Michelle huffed, "Fine, I don't like being away from Fallon. But I'm not becoming mushy."

"Whatever you say."

Michelle stopped walking and faced May, concern laced in her voice, "It's just that she might be getting sick and Helen already gave her medicine but she doesn't seem to be getting better-"

May sighed and gazed at Michelle with sincerity, "You have to let the antibiotics kick in-"

Michelle started to pace around the tiny backyard, "her immune system is so weak and-"

"Michelle," May interjected, grabbing Michelle on her shoulders and forcing Michelle to make eye contact with her, "Fallon's going to be fine!" She smiled softly at Michelle, "She has the best people in her corner, trust me."

Michelle bit her lip and smiled tiredly. She let out a deep breath, and laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah, I'm just a hot mess right now."

The two continued to walk around the backyard again, "I'm telling you, MJ, postpartum hormones are _real_."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "I'm not even the hormonal one. You should have taken Peter on this walk."

May nodded, smiling cheekily at MJ, "Sympathy hormones."

"Except he's not going to develop a dad bod," MJ mused, pursing her lips.

"You should be happy about that."

The corner of Michelle's lips quirked up and she shrugged, "True. More enjoyable for me."

" _Annnd_ this walk is over," May quickly interjected, guiding Michelle back to the door to the Tower, "I don't need any more details."

Michelle snickered and the two made their way back up to the medical floor. The two of them stepped out of the elevator and Michelle blinked in surprise as she saw the door to the medical room closed. They usually kept it open to allow visitors to come in and out freely and to keep the room from getting stuffy. She got a bad feeling in her stomach and Michelle immediately started walking towards the room faster, despite her very sore and tired body screaming at her to stop. She ignored May's questionable gaze. Michelle quickly opened the door to the room and her heart stopped.

Fallon was asleep inside the incubator and had a breathing tube down her throat. She had a small tube down her nose for medications. She had wires on her chest and a blood pressure band on her arm that led to a heart monitor tracking her heart rate, rhythm, and blood pressure. The incubator was on, heating the baby, and the bright lights were on overhead for her jaundice. Her chest was rising and falling methodically and her heart beat was steady.

Helen was adjusting some of the wires and monitors. Peter was sitting beside the incubator with his head in his hands. Once Michelle opened the door he looked up at her with tired eyes. His face was washed with exhaustion but with relief at the same time. "MJ."

Michelle felt May stand behind her. Michelle just continued to stare at the scene in shock. "What-What happened?"

Peter rubbed his face and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "She-she- ..."

Helen faced Michelle, sincerity in her voice, "She had some breathing apnea and started having some bradycardia."

Michelle gulped, feeling like her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. Michelle started walking toward the incubator slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. Peter stood up and MJ unconsciously fell into his side for support. Her breath was shaky and Peter wrapped an arm around her, resting it on her hip to support her.

Michelle blinked rapidly at Fallon, still trying to comprehend the situation, and choked out, "How-How? When?"

Peter stared at Michelle's shocked and hurt face and caressed her arm, running his hand up and down it. "Around 10 minutes ago."

"Peter realized she wasn't breathing," Helen started slowly, trying not to overwhelm Michelle, "So I put in a CPAP tube for her breathing and a g-tube in her nose for medications and liquids. I gave her some medication and some more antibiotics."

Michelle rubbed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "How long was she not breathing?" She blinked as she stared down at her baby, "Yesterday she was s-so good. She was breathing without the oxygen."

Helen nodded and sighed, "We're not sure how long it was but- she's all good now. She's breathing, getting her medications, she's sleeping and getting treated for jaundice, she's good now. And we're keeping a really close eye on her."

Michelle was faintly aware of Peter guiding her to sit on the couch next to him. She complied and just continued to gaze at Fallon. "Do you think it's because she's been getting sick?"

Helen shrugged and finished adjusting the cords, "I doubt it. She's starting to respond to the antibiotics. Sometimes these things just happen with preemies."

At that point both Peter and Michelle blanked out. They were faintly aware of Helen and May moving in and out of the room periodically. May dropped off lunch and then left the new family for some alone time. The two weren't sure how long they just sat there on the couch, staring at Fallon. At some point Peter had moved and sat next to Fallon and poked his hand through the incubator. He stroked her hair and watched as Fallon slept while Michelle stayed more of a distance away. At some point Helen had come in and turned the jaundice light off. She had also left the family in peace since then.

At the moment, Peter and Michelle were alone with Fallon in the medical room. The lunch May had delivered hours before hand stayed placed on the bed, now cold. Peter stood up from his seat next to the incubator and grabbed the two sandwiches and sat down next to Michelle softly. "MJ."

Michelle didn't react so Peter wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Michelle took a deep breath and turned to face Peter. Her eyes were exhausted and there was a deep frown on her face. Deep in her eyes Peter could see guilt. "I shouldn't have gone on the walk."

Peter sighed as he gazed at MJ with concern in his eyes, "MJ." He caressed her hand, "In no way was this your fault."

"I shouldn't have left her." Michelle breathed, staring at Peter, reciprocating Peter's gaze, "I just want to be there for her."

"You are there for her," Peter reassured, "Don't become stupid on me. Seriously, are those hormones dampening your brain function?"

Michelle's lips quirked up, "Shut up." A few seconds later she frowned again, her eyes becoming downcast.

"Talk to me," Peter whispered, staring down at Michelle and his intertwined hands.

After a few seconds of silence Michelle finally spoke, her voice raspy, "I don't know what to do." She faced Peter and stared at him, emotion in her eyes, "I feel so helpless. Like I can't do anything for her. I just wish she didn't arrive so early. That she had more time to develop and get chubby and..." Michelle stopped talking and rubbed her glistening eyes, "She's only been here for barely 3 days and ... I already can't imagine my life without her. So when I see her like this ..."

Peter tightly hugged Michelle tighter against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her forehead. "We're going to get through this together." He stared at Fallon for a few moments. "And in a few months, when she's smiling, or saying her first word, or taking her first steps, we're not going to remember these moments." The two were silent for a few moments. "Plus, she was _so_ excited. She just wanted to meet us earlier. And thank god she wasn't actually born in June, everyone hates summer birthdays. Your classes don't sing you happy birthday and you don't get to walk around the school with balloons. You just get a gross summer birthday."

Michelle snorted and sat up, smiling slightly at Peter. Peter smiled back and picked up a sandwich, holding it up to Michelle's face. "Eat."

The two ate in silence with the occasional sneak in bite Peter would try to get of Michelle's sandwich. In return, Michelle would slap Peter's shoulder. But he just kept on doing it anyway.

. . .

3 days later when Helen removed all the tubes from Fallon, MJ and Peter were literally ecstatic. Even though they still had to stay in the medical floor for observation, at least their baby didn't look like a science experiment anymore. She was breathing evenly again and hadn't had an apnea "attack" in over 2 days. Her heartbeat was strong and she no longer showed any signs of cold or infection. So she no longer needed any of the tubes or the incubator.

At the same time, even though MJ was ecstatic, she was freaking terrified.

So the first night back when Fallon no longer had to be in the incubator and Michelle and Peter could actually hold their baby, Michelle was prepared not to sleep. Just in case something would happen. And she intended that Peter _wouldn't_ find out.

Of course, Peter figured it out. He always did.

It was currently 2 in the morning and Michelle was still refusing to sleep. Fallon was laying on her chest, sleeping peacefully. Her mouth was agape and her tongue stuck out slightly. Peter and MJ had to give themselves kudos. They made a really cute baby.

"MJ," Peter rubbed his face, "I know what you are doing. You need to sleep."

Michelle narrowed her eyes, "Scientifically-"

"MJ."

" _Scientifically_ -"

" _MJ."_

"I can't sleep." Michelle insisted, her hand rubbing Fallon's back, "What if she stops breathing?"

"That is what this-" Peter motioned to the sensor on Fallon's chest connected to a machine, "is for. It will alert us if she stops breathing."

"I can't depend on that! It's her first night since oxygen. What if I don't wake up!?" Michelle whispered harshly, not giving up.

Michelle was stubborn. And so was Peter. So when the two got into arguments, even over dumb shit like who will take the trash out, they lasted literally forever.

"Michelle."

MJ stood her ground. Her and Peter continued to stare at each other, challenging who'd look away first. Michelle quirked an eyebrow and Peter huffed. "What if I stay awake?"

Michelle blinked and frowned, "I can't ask you to do that."

Peter's lips quirked up, "I'll stay up for 3 hours with her. And then I'll wake you up and we take turns. Okay?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes, "You have to promise to wake me up."

Peter sighed, "Just give me Fallon."

Michelle and Peter gently lifted Fallon as to not wake her and he gently cradled Fallon in his arms. He glanced at Michelle, "Sleep."

"Parker, I know you. If you don't wake me up in three hours, so help me god-"

" _Sleep."_

He didn't have to tell her twice ... or, more accurately, a third time. In five minutes time Michelle was fast asleep.

Peter smiled as he watched Michelle fall asleep. He glanced between Fallon and Michelle and his heart literally swelled 10 times bigger. Fallon gurgled as she woke up slightly, yawning, before she fell asleep again. Peter smiled softly and kissed her tiny hands repeatedly, whispering loving things in her ear.

And after three hours, he never woke Michelle up.

* * *

 **So this chapter was all fluff (except for like one part lol). And so was the last one. And the last one. And the last one. ew**

 **So the next few chapters are more about the plot and then after the main plot ends there's just a few character development things left that I want to write about before this stories over (omg).**

 **I just have a question for you guys. So at the beginning of this story it started with Peter talking about revealing his identity blah blah blah ... so I was thinking that at the end he could do that? But then I was like ehhh that doesn't really sound like something his personality would do?**

 **So I guess I'm just asking if you guys think he should reveal his identity or not. Please let me know what you think :)!**


	21. Chapter 21

**April 25**

Michelle groaned as a shrill cry filled her ears and she started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, starting to sit up when a hand gently guided her back down onto the bed. She felt the bed shift around her as Peter leaned over her to grab Fallon from the bedside bassinet. "I got you," Peter murmured, starting to rock Fallon trying to calm her down. After a few moments her crying calmed down to a slight mewling.

Michelle opened her eyes groggily and sat up despite Peter's protests. She sighed as she watched Peter calm her down and she glanced at the clock that read 4 _:36_ am. MJ breathed, "You need to sleep too."

Peter shrugged as he caressed Fallon's cheek, "And you need to rest."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "She's hungry." Michelle gingerly grabbed Fallon from Peter's arms and leaned against the headboard of the bed and started to feed her.

Peter rubbed his eyes and turned to face Michelle, "Do you need anything? Water, or-or-"

"No," Michelle interjected, smiling softly at Peter, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Peter protested slightly but then gave in. He leaned back down on the bed and laid his head down on the pillow, breathing out a sigh of relief.

MJ glanced at Peter before refocusing her attention on Fallon. Fallon looped her hand over Michelle's thumb and despite being exhausted from waking up every hour, MJ smiled softly.

She couldn't believe she was being so ... motherly ... domestic ... all those soft things. She expected it to be hard, especially for her; she was expecting a struggle and thought that by now all her hair would have fallen out from stress but she was 100% wrong. It was either that her and Peter made a great team (which they did), or Fallon was just the easiest baby, or everyone was being super supportive (a little too supportive).

Everyone was obsessed with Fallon. They had tried to give the new family some alone time while they were down on the medical floor but after Helen finally cleared them (after a long, stressful week), saying Fallon was perfectly healthy, and they had moved back to the penthouse, Fallon was being held by a new person every hour. It was like a rotation. They were lucky Fallon was so strong and she didn't need any feeding tubes or didn't need to stay in the incubator anymore but Michelle and Peter had to basically fight everyone just to hold their baby. Wanda and Vision had even wanted to stay longer, but MJ predicted it was mostly due to Wanda. Vision didn't exactly understand why everyone thought Fallon was so cute.

Sometimes it was a little annoying, but Michelle didn't care. She was just happy Fallon was getting all the attention and love she could ever need, maybe even a little too much. And she was pretty sure she had already received more love and attention than Michelle ever got in her childhood. Michelle was just glad that Fallon had it better than she did. That she had a big family, and that she was surrounded by everyone constantly.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter whispered, studying Michelle's face.

Michelle continued to stare at Fallon, "I'm just happy ... or relieved, I'm not sure. She's gaining weight, no more breathing tubes or incubators, and everyone loves her which is ... _nauseating_."

After a few second Peter grinned, "You're becoming mushy" he teased.

Michelle shot Peter a sour look. "Am not."

Peter grinned even wider, "Yes, you are. Your motherly instincts are taking over."

"Look who's talking."

There were a few more minutes of silence of Michelle just gazing at Fallon. Her worries had subsided for the most part for the past few days, she and Peter had been pretty occupied with their new poop of life. Plus, her hormones had been all out of wack and she had burst out crying for no reason multiple times since she gave birth. Out of happiness? Relief? She wasn't really sure all she knew was that one second she could be napping and the next she could be crying for no reason. But, in her defense, so had Peter so the two were basically being an emotional hot mess together. So she hadn't really had any time for having nervous breakdowns. From learning how to "mom", to constantly changing diapers, to having crazy hormone levels, and more, she had been too preoccupied to worry. Michelle felt her nerves start to rise again as she stared down at Fallon, but not the nerves she had previously encountered. They _planned_ on having Fallon after the whole "a group is coming after Peter and his genetics" problem was over. She and Peter thought the problem would be nonexistent by the time Michelle had the baby and they would finally be able to relax. But, obviously, that didn't happen.

As she stared down at Fallon she couldn't stop her worries from flowing. She was safe and protected _before_ she was born, but now she was actually out in the world. A little defenseless, not even week old newborn had a group of people coming after her genetics and it scared the shit out of Michelle. She was worried about her future, their future, and was worried that Peter was going to go off and do some stupid heroic shit. MJ was terrified of being left alone with Fallon for longer than a few hours, and she couldn't imagine what she would do if something was to happen to Peter. As much as she loved Fallon, Peter was her rock and just seemed so sure of himself while Michelle was a wreck. She couldn't do this without him.

"Peter," Michelle breathed, caressing Fallon's cheek as she gazed down at their daughter.

Michelle felt Peter shift as he sat up, blinking against the darkness. He stared at Michelle's thoughtful expression with caring eyes, "Yeah?"

MJ looked up at him and met his gaze. The two stared at each other for a few moments, both with meaningful gazes before Michelle dropped her eyes back to Fallon, who was continuing to eat. "Promise me you will not leave."

Peter gazed at Michelle for a few more moments, "Why would I leave?"

Michelle looked back up at him again, with hard eyes "Promise me."

Peter's eyes dropped down to Fallon and he brushed her hair with his index finger lovingly, "Michelle, I would never leave you two. You two are my life." He gazed up at Michelle again who was observing his face. He could tell Michelle was thinking about their current situation.

Fallon detached and gurgled, yawing widely. Peter grinned widely and gently grabbed Fallon from Michelle. Michelle didn't object and just continued to watch the two, deep in thought. Peter gently burped Fallon and smiled down at her, kissing her nose periodically. "Hi, baby," Peter cooed, rocking her gently, "Go back to sleep."

As Peter coaxed Fallon back to sleep, he glanced up at Michelle who was watching the two with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey," Peter whispered, gazing at Michelle. MJ matched his gaze and she sighed. "Let's not worry. Let's just enjoy this right now."

Michelle glanced at Peter with uncertainty in her eyes, "Peter, we're going to have to talk about this."

Peter frowned but continued to rock Fallon in his arms. Her eyes were now dropping and her mouth was slightly agape. "Michelle you don't need to worry."

Michelle looked away from Peter, "Knowing you, I think I do." She matched Peter's gaze again, "Peter, I _know_ you. You're going to go do some heroic shi-"

"Shh," Peter interrupted her, pleading "Can we not right now?" He looked back down at Fallon and smiled at her. She was now asleep and breathing soflty, her mouth agape.

Michelle's eyes dropped down to Fallon and her gaze softened. "Fine." But she knew she wasn't done.

Peter shot Michelle a thankful look and kissed Fallon's forehead. Peter and Michelle gently tried to lay her back in the bassinet so she wouldn't start crying.

The two watched her for a few moments before Peter placed a hand on Michelle's shoulder and guided her back down to lay on the bed. Michelle silently complied as Peter pulled her closer to him. Peter snaked a hand over Michelle's shoulders and held onto her tightly. She huffed as she set her head down on his chest, listening to Peter's heartbeat.

"If we're lucky we have an hour, tops." Peter yawned, his eyes drooping, "Go to bed, MJ."

Michelle gulped and sat up, one hand on Peter's chest. Michelle huffed and stared down at Peter. She was frowning and worry was in her eyes. Peter opened his eyes and frowned, "C'mon, Michelle." He grabbed her arms again, trying to pull her down back into bed with him. Of course, he succeeded. Goddamn super strength. Michelle squeaked a little once she fell back down on Peter and Peter covered her mouth with his finger, shushing her, a playful look in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and bit his finger.

Peters face morphed into a hurtful expression as he wiped his finger away, whining. Michelle rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, you're such a baby."

Peter wrapped his arms around Michelle and pulled her in closer to him. He squished her stomach against his so they were a human sandwich. Michelle had an exasperated look on her face as Peter hugged them together tighter. He closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction.

"Peter."

"Go to bed."

"Parker."

"Shh."

Michelle whacked his head and Peter scrunched up his face in response. He didn't let go however, and only continued to hold onto Michelle tighter. "Parker, we need to talk about this."

Peter finally opened his eyes and wiped the hair out of Michelle's face. She had a determined look in her eyes and Peter's eyes softened. He bit his lip and sighed, "MJ, please don't worry."

MJ frowned, "Easier said than done, loser."

Peter caught MJ's lips into a sweet, slow kiss. At first, Michelle refused but then fell into the kiss. She sighed and kissed Peter back. She ran a hand through his hair and came up for air, her face red. "I don't have the energy for this."

Peter ignored her and flipped them over so Peter was leering over Michelle. Michelle opened up her mouth to object but Peter caught her lips again. He trailed kisses all over her face and MJ was embarrassed to think that she actually liked it. Her breath hitched in her throat when Peter kissed behind her ear and she bit her lip. "Peter."

"Mmm."

"Stop distracting me."

"It's working, isn't it?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as Peter found her lips again. She looped her arms on Peter's neck and leaned into the kiss. Peter's hands trailed down her body and Michelle's back arched. The two separated for air. "Peter, we're both running on two hours of sleep."

Peter sighed and flipped the two again so Michelle was laying down on his chest. Michelle raised her head to stare at Peter's face. His eyes were closed and Michelle grabbed his head, shaking it violently to make him open his eyes. He opened his mouth in protest and Michelle flicked his forehead. "Ok, ok!" Peter yawned, peering his eyes open.

Michelle frowned and Peter's playful mood quickly fell. He let out a deep breath and looked at MJ sincerely. "MJ, nothings going to happen."

MJ went limp against Peter's body and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath tingled against his skin. "Why did you have to get bitten by a radioactive spider?"

Peter stayed silent and softly ran his hands through MJ's hair. "I won't let anything happen to Fallon. Or you."

MJ put her hands against Peter's chest again and pushed herself up. She stared down at Peter and he gazed back at her. " _That's_ the problem. You're going to go sacrifice yourself or some shit."

Peter sighed and rubbed Michelle's arms affectionately, "We have weeks to think about this." He gave Michelle a look and she huffed. Her face planted itself back into Peter's warm neck and he wrapped his arms around her again. "Let's just enjoy these next weeks." He kissed her cheek and Michelle smiled slightly. The two fell into a deep sleep easily, both of their nerves at bay for the time being.

When the two woke up, Fallon was no where to be seen.

"Peter." Michelle said, sleep thick in her voice. She shook Peter's shoulder, her voice more clear "Peter."

Peter groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What?"

"Fallon's gone." Michelle blinked, staring at the empty bassinet. Her eyes ran all across the room, "I swear if I find her climbing on the ceiling I'm going to strangle you."

Peter shook his head and stood up, "No, no that's not possible. She's only a few days old."

Michelle rubbed her eyes and stood up aswell. The two walked to the door of their bedroom and opened it.

They almost had to blink twice at the scene in front of them.

Steve Rogers, Captain frickin America, was holding Fallon and feeding her at the same time with some milk in a bottle Michelle had pumped earlier. Simultaneously, he was also cooking pancakes and chatting away with Natasha, a deadly spy-assassin, who was pouring coffee and helping Steve flip the pancakes.

Steve looked up from the cooking and turned to Peter and Michelle, "Sorry... she was crying and you two were dead to the world."

Peter blinked, and rubbed his eyes, slightly confused at the scene in front of him "Um... no it's okay..."

Michelle rubbed her eyes as well, and leaned over close to Peter so that she could whisper in his ear, "Talk about mushy."

 **April 28**

"And I'm going to miss you," Wanda cooed, smiling down at Fallon, "And your perfect face," Wanda kissed her forehead, "And your perfect nose," she continued to kiss Fallon's nose, "And your hands and feet," Wanda giggled, stroking Fallon's hands, "And-"

"Alright, _alright_ , we get it," Michelle rolled her eyes, staring at Wanda who was pacing the living room while rocking Fallon in her arms.

Wanda glared at Michelle and then glanced back down at Fallon, "I'm going to miss you and definitely _not_ your mother."

Michelle scoffed and crossed her arms. She stood up from the couch and walked over to Wanda. "Give me my baby." Wanda complied and gently transferred Fallon into Michelle's arms and Michelle smiled softly. Fallon yawned, her hazel eyes drooping and Michelle laid her over her chest, her head nestled into Michelle's neck. Michelle rubbed her baby's back and glanced at Wanda who was still smiling at Fallon, "So, where are you and Vision going now?"

Wanda shrugged, and grabbed her backpack that was set on the floor next to the couches. "I'm not sure. We're going to London and then we'll figure it out from there."

Michelle combed her finger through Fallon's hair, "Make sure not to send postcards."

Wanda scoffed. "The only reason I'm still friends with you is for access to your baby," Wanda grinned, still gazing at the baby. Michelle glared at Wanda and raised a brow.

The two were silent for a moment before Wanda sighed, "You know I don't have to leave right? Vis and I can stay and-and help." Wanda gazed at Michelle earnestly and Michelle shot her a reluctant glance. "We can help with the whole Ross thing."

Michelle tore her eyes off of Wanda and she frowned, "You signed the accords."

Wanda rubbed her temples, "So did Tony-"

"-Stark is _Stark_ " Michelle interjected, shooting Wanda a serious look. She shifted Fallon in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "We won't have to worry about Ross for a few more weeks and, believe me, there's plenty of super hero egos to go around here." MJ rolled her eyes and looked back at Wanda. "The last thing we need is you going back to the Raft or something." Michelle bit her lip as she remembered Wanda after the Raft. It was not pretty. She smirked a little playfully, trying to lighten the mood, "I can't imagine the government paperwork Pepper would make me have to do if that happened. _Weeks_ upon _weeks_ of _teediousss-_ "

"Okay I get it," Wanda deflated and frowned, shuddering a little at the mention of the Raft, "But you have to call me when it's over."

Michelle smiled slightly, "I don't think I'll have to call you. It'll be all over the news, sadly."

Suddenly, Vision phased through one of the walls and Michelle gripped onto Fallon a little tighter out of surprise. Wanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Vis, we've talked about this."

"I'm sorry," Vision admitted, "I forget."

The two stared at each other for a few moments with MJ just standing there awkwardly. " _Um_ -"

"Is the Quinjet ready?" Wanda asked, frowning slightly.

Vision nodded. Vision walked towards the two woman and rubbed Wanda's arm. "Everyone else is waiting at the Quinjet." He grabbed the backpack from Wanda, nodding at MJ, and then walked to the elevator out of sight of the girls towards the Quinjet.

"I'm sorry but he still freaks me out."

Wanda ignored Michelle and turned towards her again, still frowning slightly. "I guess this is goodbye."

Michelle gazed at Wanda, "hopefully forever."

Wanda rolled her eyes and shuffled on her feet, looking mopey. MJ rolled her eyes, "Don't be dramatic." She enveloped Wanda in a hug and Wanda laughed. The two separated and Michelle smiled at Wanda, "Here, you can hold her until you leave."

Wanda grinned as Fallon was re positioned back into her arms. Wanda kissed Fallon's face gingerly and whispered, "I'm going to steal you. You're coming with me."

"I'll bite your face off."

. . .

"Should we help them?"

"Nah," May replied, glancing at Pepper with amusement in her eyes. The two woman were leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, watching the situation unfold in front of them. Pepper was grimacing and May was struggling to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Peter, Peter, no! Don't give that to me!" Michelle shrieked, throwing her hands up and taking a step back, a disgusted look on her face.

"Where am I supposed to put this!?" Peter struggled, holding out Fallon's soiled onesie. Fallon was shrieking in Peter's arms and her face was tomato red with frustration. Peter had a very panicked look on his face and Michelle was grimacing as he kept on trying to hand her the destroyed piece of clothing. She was leaned over the bath trying to find the right temperature of the water.

"Throw it out!" Michelle cried, dodging Peter's attempt at shoving the onesie in her face again.

Peter shot her an exasperated look, "Throw i- Throw it out!? You can't throw out clothes!" He continued trying to bounce Fallon around so she would stop crying. She only started to cry harder and Peter grimaced, inwardly praying his hearing would recover.

Michelle rolled her eyes as she continued to try to adjust the water temperature, "Who says?"

"I say!" Peter cried, still holding onto Fallon with one hand and the article of clothing with the other. He rolled his eyes and threw it into the shower, happy he wasn't holding onto the disgusting thing anymore.

Michelle gaped at Peter and stood up, crossing her arms. "Did you just throw that in _our_ shower!? Where we shower!"

Peter shrugged, "You didn't give me any other choice!"

Michelle growled inwardly to herself and turned the water off. She opened her arms out towards Peter and he quickly gave the still crying, very angry, very upset, Fallon to Michelle. MJ cringed as Fallon cried in her ear and gently placed her in the mini bath. Fallon continued to cry but it slowed down gradually as she became more comfortable with the warm water around her. Michelle sat on the edge of the tub and splashed the sudsy water on Fallon, cleaning her off.

Peter groaned out of exhaustion and flopped down onto the tile floor of the bathroom. His face was scrunched into one of the plush carpets and let out a long sigh of relief as he spread his limbs out like a starfish.

Michelle simply rolled her eyes and continued to bathe Fallon, "Oh stop being so dramatic, loser."

Peter groaned again and shook his head, his words muffled so MJ couldn't understand him.

The two were silent for a few minutes as Michelle continued to gently bathe, a now, very happy Fallon. She reverted her eyes to the soiled onesie that Peter threw in the shower and cringed. "Peter, you're cleaning that up."

Peter didn't reply and she stared down at him. "Peter." She kicked his leg with her foot and he still didn't reply. Instead of responding, he let out a long snore and stayed unmoving.

"Really?" Michelle scoffed, exasperated, "Are you really sleeping right now!?"

Michelle decided not to wake him up, no matter how much she wanted to just to fuck with him, but she decided she'd be nice and considerate ... for once. MJ smiled as she washed Fallon's hair and glanced at the door where May and Pepper no longer were. They had left sometime during the ordeal, since Fallon was shrieking _so loud._ For a baby that came so early, her lung capacity was pretty fucking good.

After the bath, MJ dried her off and drained the tub. She left Peter in the bathroom floor and walked into their bedroom. She wrapped Fallon in a fuzzy, warm, blanket since she still didn't have as much fat on her as they wished. Michelle laid down on the bed, Fallon placed in between her legs, sleeping soundly, and Michelle began to read peacefully for the first time in _days._

After a few minutes, the door creaked open slightly and Morgan quietly snuck in. Michelle glanced at him and smiled, "Hi, Morg."

Morgan grinned and climbed on the bed, carrying a plate of pizza in his hands, "Hi" he whispered, peering at Fallon with awe in his eyes, "she's still sleeping."

"Yeah," Michelle replied, setting her kindle down, "She's a newborn. They pretty much always sleep."

Morgan nodded and handed Michelle the plate of pizza, "Mom told me to bring you lunch."

Michelle nodded graciously, "Thank you." She gently picked up Fallon and grinned at Morgan, "Do you want to hold her?"

Morgan nodded eagerly and shuffled to sit next to Michelle. She gently placed Fallon in Morgan's hands, making sure he was supporting her neck, and then started to eat. Even though for the past week she had only ate pizza, she still loved it.

Morgan grinned wider with childlike wonder as he stared at Fallon's sleeping face. He was obsessed with her. Like literally obsessed with her. Whenever Pepper would allow him he would always be somewhere near Fallon.

"She's so tiny." Morgan whispered, glancing back up at Michelle.

Michelle nodded, taking another bite of pizza, "You used to be that tiny."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Really?"

Michelle's lips quirked up, "Yep."

"Woah," Morgan breathed, staring back down at Fallon, "Did you know me when I was this tiny?"

"Yeah," Michelle replied, chewing, "But I was too scared to hold you. I just turned 18 and you terrified me."

"Why?" Morgan asked, looking back up at his Aunt, "I'm 6 and I'm not scared."

Michelle shrugged and smiled a little sadly, "I guess you're braver than me."

Morgan giggled and held onto Fallon tighter, "I want a baby."

Michelle shot him a playful look, "You _are_ a baby."

Morgan puffed his chest out, "I'm a big boy!"

Michelle ruffled his black hair and stood up, grinning, "You have a few more years left before you can even start to think about having a kid." She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, staring down at Peter who was still sleeping soundly on the hard tile floor.

Morgan peered over at Michelle, "Aunty? What are you doing?"

Michelle grinned mischievously, "Waking the other big boy up." She walked over to the sink and filled up a cup with cold water before splashing it on Peter's sleeping form.

Peter jumped up high, sticking onto the ceiling as he stared at Michelle with wide, shocked eyes. "MJ!"

Michelle snickered, trying not to break out laughing.

 **April 29**

Peter was always late. He had poor time management skills and was the biggest procrastinator anyone had ever met. That plus his little secret equated into Peter being late for literally everything. For those who knew about his _secret friend,_ it made sense and it was _annoying_ , but they couldn't really say anything. They didn't have a good argument against it. He was out saving kids from getting run over so... what could they say? But it was still annoying.

For those who didn't know about his double life, they really believed Peter had some serious bad luck. First his parents, then his uncle, and then a new fish seemed to die every week? Or a new family member they had never heard about. Peter had a lot of imaginary dead family members. And he was deeply connected to his imaginary dead pet fishes.

So, everyone expected Peter to be late to well ... everything. But it was _still_ annoying.

The problem had only been exacerbated by the newborn.

Natasha grumbled as she finally spotted Peter's frantic form making it's way out of the elevator doors towards the conference room. She narrowed her eyes and shot up, growling slightly to herself, ready to kick Peter's ass.

She felt a strong grip on her elbow and her eyes shot down to Steve, who's head was laid on the conference room table. He gave her a serious look. "Nat."

Natasha narrowed her eyes further and bit her lip. She tried to rip her arm away from Steve's grip but he had an iron fist around her. "I'm going to beat his ass."

Tony snorted from the recliner he was lounging in tucked into the shadow of the corner of the room. A pillow was placed over his face, muffling his voice, "You can't say you weren't expecting this."

Natasha glared even harder. The door to the conference room was flung open by a very scared and apologetic looking Peter. He had a sheepish look on his face and a nervous grin was plastered on his mouth. " _Sorry_ -"

"Parker, we've been waiting here for _45 minutes. 45 minutes!"_ Natasha growled, finally ripping her arm away from Steve. She crossed her arms and glared at Peter fiercely. "And we're in the same building!" She opened her mouth to spew out more remarks, aimed to try to make Peter cry but she froze once her gaze rested on the tiny sleeping baby burrito in Peter's arms. Natasha let out a deep breath and her eyes softened. She still had a pissed off look on her face though. "Did you bring her just so I wouldn't yell at you?"

Peter bit his lip and his lips quirked up, "No but... it's a plus." He re positioned Fallon in his arms, "I was going to say MJ fell asleep, and then I didn't want to wake her cause she looked so peaceful, and then Fallon was acting fussy, and the-"

"Okay, okay, _whatever._ " Natasha interjected. She walked towards Peter, "Just sit down and give me the baby."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "Wha-"

"Just give me the baby." Natasha deadpanned, narrowing her eyes again. Peter's eyes widened and he complied. He gently laid Fallon in Natasha's arms. Natasha smirked and then proceeded to walk towards Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes at Natasha and Natasha glared at him in return. "Out."

Tony pursed his lips, "Ask nicely."

In return, Natasha kicked him in the shins and Tony immediately jumped out of the recliner, his spot immediately being replaced by Romanoff. She reclined in the chair and grinned down at the sleeping baby.

Tony had a look of mock hurt on his face as he sat down in the chair beside Peter, rubbing his shins.

Steve snickered quietly to himself at the scene. After a few moments he cleared his throat, "Can we get started now?"

Peter pursed his lips and rubbed his tired eyes, ripping his gaze of Fallon who Natasha was still holding. "Where's Sam? And shouldn't Rhodey be here?"

Tony leaned back in his seat and shrugged, "We already filled in Sam. And Rhodey refused to come because he has a meeting-" Tony looked down at his watch "starting _right now_ and he probably knew you'd be late or something."

Peter looked around the room sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Right, sorry."

The room experienced a few moments of tense silence. Peter was aware of the looks Natasha, Tony, and Steve were shooting at each other and immediately was put in a strained mood. Peter's eyes drifted from the three onto Tony and he cleared his throat, "So, what's up?"

Tony stared back at Peter and sighed, his voice and eyes heavy "Pete, we found out the next date Ross' group is meeting."

Peter blinked and sat up eagerly, paying close attention. "That's _good_ right? We're getting closer to the end of this mess."

There were a few more beats of tense silence before Natasha finally spoke up, "It's on May 2nd."

Peter stared at her for a few more moments before he blinked in realization, finally understanding the weight of her words. "Oh." His eyes drifted down to Fallon. His voice was devoid of any emotion and his face had a blank expression on it. His eyes had turned dark and gloomy though. "That's in 4 days. Less than a week." He cleared his throat from any emotion, blinking as his eyes stared back up at Natasha, "I thought you guys said it would be in a few weeks."

"That's what we thought," Steve sighed, crossing his arms, "It's definitely sooner than we expected."

"He'll be meeting with them early in the morning since he has to be in DC for a meeting later that day," Natasha informed, staring directly at Peter, trying to gauge his reaction. Peter was just staring, deep in thought, at Fallon, who was still sleeping peacefully. "The base is under the DMV in Brooklyn."

"Good hiding spot," Tony mused, staring blankly out in the air.

"We aren't sure how... _major_ it should be." Steve sighed, "But based on the amount of damage and people involved with the invasion of the compound, we don't expect it to be easy either."

"It won't be easy," Peter finally spoke up, seeming to come out of his daze. He tore his eyes off of Fallon and made eye contact with Natasha, Steve, and Tony. "The base I was in, it wasn't large but there were a lot of people. A lot of guards and scientists, and those ..." Peter cleared his throat, "those lizards, whatever they are." Peter's brows furrowed as he went over his memories of the lizards, "They're fast and endurant. And if they catch you it's hard to get away. They had large claws and," he shuddered, "it's just not going to be easy."

Tony stared at Peter with fatherly care in his eyes, "Pete, we understand if you don't feel up to it-"

"No-" Peter interjected, staring back at Tony, his eyes sad but determined, "I want to-I _need_ to. This group is taking innocent people and testing on them and-and-" Peter sighed and shook his head, "I need to know it's over."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments with meaningful eyes before Tony sighed and nodded. Natasha and Steve watched the exchange thoughtfully.

Peter looked away from Tony and let out a shaky deep breath, glancing from Steve to Natasha, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to get there at 5 am. You, Natasha, and I will go in first and take a look at the base. So far, we're going in blind." Steve informed, "Sam and Tony will be out waiting for our signal."

"And then we take them out," Tony said, leaning back in his chair, "As simple as that. We catch Ross in the act, arrest everyone else, and wapow. Done."

Natasha shot Tony a look, "That's best case scenario."

"Rhodey will be at the tower as backup. And then after that," Tony continued, ignoring the looks Natasha and Steve were throwing at him, "Ross' precious accords will be _formally put to an end._ Kill two birds with one stone. Genius idea really."

Suddenly, Fallon's cries started to fill the room once she woke up. Natasha cooed down at her and started to rock her gently but her cries persisted. She bit her lip and glanced at Peter, "I think she wants her Dad."

Peter stood up quickly and made his way over to Natasha. He lifted Fallon out of Natasha's arms softly and laid her over his shoulder, rubbing her back gently. "She's acting extra fussy today, I think she's growing," Peter breathed, trying to calm his daughter down. After a few moments, Fallon's cries were replaced by quiet gurgling.

Natasha observed Peter's facial expression. His face was soft as he was caring for Fallon but his eyes still seemed to be distant and numb. She studied his face for a few moments longer before she asked, "Are you okay?"

Peter focused his eyes down at Natasha. The conversation he had with MJ a few nights ago was replaying in his mind as he gulped and let out a shaky breath, "MJ's going to be pissed."

. . .

When MJ finally revealed herself after 3 hours of napping and a warm shower, she was so refreshed and in a good mood she didn't even notice the tension in the room. She opened her bedroom door and walked towards the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked dinner wafting through the air. May and Natasha were standing in the kitchen, both standing and eating their food, chatting quietly with each other. Rhodey was sitting on one of the bar stools on his laptop, typing something. Morgan was asleep in the corner of the room, in the lounging chair, sleeping soundly. Peter was sitting on the couch, his legs on the coffee table, feeding Fallon with a bottle. He was staring out into space absentmindedly and no one in the room had even tried to spur up a conversation with him. Tony and Pepper were out at some fancy Stark Industries banquet that they were forced to attend and Sam and Steve were somewhere in the tower, doing whatever.

When MJ walked into the room, Peter's eyes instantly focused and he stared at her nervously, trying _not_ to look nervous, but failing miserably. Rhodey's typing became slower as he shot a look at Natasha but then resumed quickly without a beat. May and Natasha exchanged glances and May shot Peter a look. Peter stared back at May and bit his lip, his eyes falling back to Fallon who was still eagerly eating. Peter would have normally thought it was cute and would have taken a picture if he wasn't so fucking terrified at what MJ was going to do to him.

MJ took in a deep breath and stretched her arms. She yawned a quiet hello before walking towards the pot of food and lifting the lid. The steam rose from the lid and MJ scrunched her nose and closed the lid quickly. Michelle walked past May and patted her shoulder, "Thanks for cooking, May."

May stopped eating and turned to face Michelle, "How did you know I cooked?"

Michelle smirked, "I lived with you for a year. I know when you cook."

May blinked and re-focused back on eating, "I don't know if that was a compliment or if I should be offended."

Natasha bit her lip and took another bite of the dinner, "I think the food is great, May."

May grinned, "Thank you, I've been _trying_." She shot Michelle a look and Michelle rolled her eyes playfully.

Michelle then made her way over to the couch and she sat next to Peter. Peter tried to offer her a smile but he grimaced instead. Michelle didn't notice though and she grabbed one of Fallon's feet and kissed it over and over again. She ruffled her hair and then leaned back in the couch, "Sorry I fell asleep, you could've woke me up."

Peter shrugged and readjusted the bottle in his hand, murmuring "You were fast asleep."

Michelle blinked and stared at Peter's face for a few moments. He was still avoiding eye contact with her and he had a distant and slightly nervous look in his eyes. Plus, he was super quiet and tense, which was a rarity for Peter. He was just staring down at Fallon. MJ glanced up at May, Natasha, and Rhodey. May and Natasha were still talking to each other in hushed tones but the two would glance up at Michelle and Peter once in a while. Rhodey closed his laptop screen and smiled tightly, looking a little forced. "I'm going in for the night, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Rhodey stood up and made his way over to the elevator. He waved at everyone in the room politely and stepped inside the elevator quickly, pushing the close door buttons. May smiled at Rhodey and Natasha offered a quite bye before the room was washed in silence again, which was very strange. And MJ was starting to get the feeling that the reason it was so quiet wasn't because Morgan was sleeping in the corner of the room. Everyone knew he was the deepest sleeper ever, and he could always sleep through living room shenanigans.

Usually the TV would be on playing a stupid reality TV show or drama or sitcom. Or someone would be playing nintendo or wii. Or someone would be screaming at someone else or having a heated argument, usually Pepper and Tony. It was never quiet.

And the fact that Peter didn't even look up to say good night or something sickeningly sweet and considerate to Rhodey was even a bigger red flag to Michelle. The doofus was always saying sweet mannerlike things, even when he was sick or injured and was in no state to.

Michelle narrowed her eyes. She pursed her lips and sat up, facing Peter even more "Well, how has she been doing with the bottle?"

Michelle was screaming inwardly for Peter to look up at her and do something normal. But he didn't. Which raised her red flags even more. Usually he could go on and on talking about Fallon. He always had his stupid camera with him, taking pictures of everything. As far as she could tell Fallon was doing fine. Actually, better than fine. She was eating all of Michelle's pumped milk so fast Michelle could barely keep up. So something had to be wrong with Peter.

"Good," Peter breathed, his eyes still not straying off of Fallon. His voice was low and quiet, Michelle could barely catch what he said. Her brows furrowed and her eyes strayed off to May and Natasha. The two were now making tea. May was heating up the water and Michelle watched as Natasha was grabbing the cups and tea bags. Natasha's back was faced towards MJ but she spun around and placed the cups on the kicten island. MJ caught Natasha's look and the two stared at each other for a split second before Natasha turned her body away from MJ again. Michelle bit her lip and let out a huff.

"What's going on right now?" Michelle asked, already over the tension in the room. "This is the quietest this tower has ever been-"

May and Natasha spun to face Michelle and Peter finally glanced up from Fallon. Michelle raised an eyebrow at the three of them, especially Peter. May cleared her throat, "-Morgan's sleep-"

"-and I know it's not because Morgan's sleeping." MJ continued, her shoulders falling, "That kid is basically a rock."

May and Natasha exchanged another look. May then continued to keep on warming up the water awkwardly and Natasha shot Peter a look.

Michelle's eyes wandered to Peter. He finally took in a deep breath and stared at Michelle, "MJ, nothing's going on."

Michelle narrowed her eyes and stared at Peter, searching his face and eyes. He was obviously tired, which was expected, but his eyes had some sort of uncertainty and dread in them that wasn't there earlier in the day.

"How was the meeting?" Michelle asked, her eyes flicking from Peter to May and Natasha. Peter visibly gulped. May was pouring the hot water into the cups and she stared back at Michelle, her eyes unreadable. Natasha walked over to the fridge nonchalantly, pulling out milk and honey, ignoring Michelle's gaze. Michelle sat up straighter, facing Peter more direct, "What did you guys talk about?"

Peter's eyes fell back down to Fallon. Michelle scoffed, clearly displeased and she stared at May and Natasha. May was avoiding eye contact aswell, stirring her tea with a spoon. Natasha's eyes met Michelle's and the two stared at each other for a beat before Natasha took a sip of her tea. Natasha stood up straightly and stated clearly, "We talked about Ross. We know when they're meeting."

Michelle stared at Natasha for a few more moments before her eyes fell back onto Peter. "When is it?"

Peter could feel Michelle's eyes on him. He raised his head and finally made full eye contact for the first time in the whole conversation. The two stared at each other for a few beats before Peter finally let out a deep breath, "May 2nd."

Peter was instantly aware of Michelle just observing him. Michelle was observing his face and his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and Peter stared back at her with uncertainty. The two seemed to be communicating through their gazes and in less than a second Michelle already knew what she needed to know.

Michelle let out a breath and bit her lip. She instantly straightened and stood up from the couch, still staring at Peter. His eyes were filled with guilt and she just stared back at him with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

Peter tried to grab her elbow softly but she just tore herself away from him. "Michelle," he tried, weakly, the two just continuing to stare at each other.

Michelle shook her head. She had a disappointed look on her face and Peter could tell she was starting to get mad. She took in a deep breath before saying, "Find me when your priorities are straight." She tore her eyes off Peter and walked quickly around the corner, her figure dispensary.

He wasn't sure how long he just stared at the corner MJ disappeared behind. He was faintly aware of Natasha wishing everyone a good night before slipping into her bedroom. And the only thing that woke him up from his dream like state was Fallon starting to grumble after she finished all the milk. Peter silently set the bottle aside and gently threw Fallon over his back, burping her.

May walked towards and sat down next to Peter softly. Peter glanced at May and May smiled at him comfortingly. Peter just stared back at May tiredly and stressed.

"Let me take her," May offered.

Peter shook his head, "It's okay, May, really, I'm fine."

May smiled sadly at him, "Really, let me take her. I haven't spent any time with her today." Peter gave her an uncertain look. "And you need a shower. Peter you smell."

Peter's lips quirked upward. He finished burping Fallon and handed her to May gently. "She's a uh-" he yawned, "a little fussy-"

"Pete," May interrupted, "We're good."

Peter shot made a grateful look and then made his way over to his shower. After just standing under the hot water, trying to thinking about literally nothing and to clear his head but failing desperately and instead only thinking about Michelle, Peter finally made his way out of the shower. He dared not to even glance at the mirror because he already knew he looked like a tired, stressed mess. So instead he just threw on his clothes.

When he opened the door to bedroom he wasn't surprised to see May sitting on the foot of the bed with Fallon in her arms. What he was surprised by was that May was feeding Fallon more milk from a bottle.

Peter blinked and started walking towards the two quickly, "She's eating more?" Disbelief was in his voice.

May smiled at Peter, "Yeah, she's hungry apparently." May shot Peter a slightly guilty look, "I had to use the last of the pumped milk. And I know MJ doesn't want to give her formula."

Peter sat down next to May and ran a hand through his wet hair, "Yeah I need to tell MJ."

The two were silent for a few moments, just watching Fallon eat before May finally broke the silence. She cleared her throat and stared at Peter, sincerity in her gaze. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Peter shook his head, "No-no, it's okay. I have to talk to her."

"She's not mad."

Peter shot May a dreadful and guilty look, "Yes. Yes she is."

May sighed and stared back down at Fallon, "She's just scared, Peter." May stared back up at Peter and Peter stared back at her, "And so am I. But I trust you. And so does Michelle. It's just a tough time right now."

Peter nodded and let out a deep breath.

May just continued, "It's funny," she took a deep breath, "because ever since I found out you were Spiderman, these thoughts come at me randomly throughout the day. I wish that you weren't so good and that you didn't feel the duty to make things right. And I know Michelle does too." She went silent for a while. "And I know it's selfish. But I keep on having these thoughts. We always want people like you in the world. We want good, moral, nice people. But when you have this person, and you know them personally, like your their _aunt_ , for example," May glanced back at Peter, "all you want is for them to be less stupidly selfish. You just want them to be more selfish. Just a little bit more. Enough so they prioritize themselves. And they don't throw themselves in the way of everyone's problems and just random danger." May frowned and her eyes seemed to darken for a moment. Her eyes strayed to the window before she responded, "So they don't try to stop a robber for a random stranger. Just so they're the tiniest bit more selfish."

Peter gazed at May softly, "May..."

"You remind me more of Ben every single day." May continued, her gaze traveling back down to Fallon, "Ben was stupidly selfless. And that's why I loved him. But it got himself killed." May raised her head and stared at Peter. Her eyes were strong and she bit her lip. "You're the same way. You're always trying to save someone else and never taking any time to yourself. And when I found out you were Spiderman-" May laughed a litte, "-I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. And then all I could think about was how you might end up like Ben. So selfless it will kill you."

Peter shook his head, "Nothing is going to happen."

May gulped and smiled sadly. "I trust you. And I know your supported. And you have these weird powers or whatever. It's not like you're all alone or unprepared in this." She was silent for a beat. "But I'm always going to be terrified every time I see you in that suit. And so is Michelle. She's always going to have the worst case scenario running through her mind. And maybe when you two were younger it didn't seem like she worried or she cared. But she did. She always worried. And _now_ , more than ever, she's going to."

"I love you, May."

May smiled. Peter let his head rest on her shoulder and May wrapped a motherly arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

. . .

The first thing he was aware of was someone trying to pry Fallon from his arms. So he obviously held onto her tighter.

The second thing he became aware of was Fallon's cry. Or more specifically her hungry cry.

"Peter. Let go."

Peter forced his eyes open groggily. It took his eyes a beat to focus but after a second Peter was able to make out Michelle's figure in the dark looming over him. She had a pissed off look on her face.

Peter instantly loosened his grip on Fallon. Michelle immediately grabbed Fallon from off of him and cradled her in her arms, trying to calm her down. Peter rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up from a deep sleep. Fallon's cries persisted and only ceased after Michelle finally started to feed her. Michelle sat in the recliner in the corner of the room next to the window and gingerly caressed Fallon's face, trying to ignore Peter's gaze on her.

After a few silent moments, Peter finally spoke up. "There's um- there's no more pumped milk. She ate it all."

Michelle hummed in response.

The room was silent for a beat. "Where'd you go?" Peter whispered.

Michelle just ignored him and continued to feed Fallon.

Peter pleaded, sincerity in his voice "Michelle. Please"

MJ finally looked up at him. Even in the darkness Peter could see the pissed off look in her eyes. "So now you want to talk."

The two stared at each other. Peter breathed, "MJ, I'm not in the mood to fight."

Michelle let out a harsh breath and shot Peter a _"shut the fuck up"_ look. So that is exactly what Peter did. For the most part.

After Fallon was full and burped, Michelle gently stood up and set Fallon in the bassinet carefully. She stood up straight and just stared at Fallon for a few more moments before backing up from the bassinet. All of a sudden, Peter grabbed her hand lightly. Her eyes averted to Peter and the two stared at each other.

"Parker, I can barely look at you right now."

"Stay. You need to sleep."

Michelle bit her lip and took in a deep breath. She stared at Peter for a few seconds, anger still in her eyes before she sighed and laid down in the bed. She stared at the ceiling, feeling like the bed was cold, too cold. Usually her and Peter would be in some way touching, but Michelle was too infuriated to even look at him at the moment, let alone cuddle.

"Its not just us anymore, Peter."

Peter turned to face Michelle to see her staring up at the ceiling. She shot him a heavy and emotional look before shifting onto her side, facing away from him.

* * *

 **So the spiderman FFH trailer inspired me to get my ass up to edit this so thank u sony. If you haven't already seen it (which lol who am I kidding you probably have) it's cool. Flash is hilarious that was my favorite part hehe. ALSO IM _SO_ DOWN FOR MAY AND HAPPY!? YES PLZ. also why is jake ****gyllenhaal like ... hot? i am confused.**

 **CAN SOMEONE FINISH MY 5,000 BUSINESS PROJECTS FOR ME PLS AND THANKYOU. I don't even know why I chose to take that class like it's kinda interesting but like ... c'mon why do you have to give us like 10 projects a week?**

 **So because of THATTTT and this early update I'm probably not going to be posting for a while. Because I need to #pass business class. And then #graduate. And then #start a career. And do whatever society tells me to do (can you tell I'm saltY?)**

 **ANYWAYYY**

 **thank you guys for the amazing feedback last chapter! It was really helpful and now I def. know what I want to do! If you guys have any more recommendations or suggestions on what to add in the chapters feel free to let me know (actually pls let me know my brain is ded)! Thanks again for reading hehe :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**April 30**

When Peter woke up, he was prepared to have a level headed, no screaming allowed, mature conversation with Michelle. Because it wasn't high school anymore and they are adults and they _literally_ have a kid together. When he finally woke up naturally, the sun hitting his face, he wasn't surprised to see Michelle's side of the bed cold and empty. It was to be expected.

So Peter got out of bed, took a moment to himself to brush his teeth, and then made his way out to the communal room. Tony and Pepper were sitting on the bar stools on the kitchen island, both looking tired and slightly hungover, from the late night gala they had to attend. Peter recalled Tony ranting about the fancy galas they were required to attend because of "workplace expectations" and how the only way he could get through it was by drinking. He hated them. Him and Pepper were drinking coffee and just staring out into space with tired eyes. May was sitting on the couch next to Morgan who was holding onto a sleeping Fallon. Natasha and Sam were sitting on the dining room table eating breakfast.

The fact that Michelle wasn't in bed wasn't surprising and the fact that she wasn't here wasn't surprising either.

Everyone mumbled some sort of quiet "good morning" and Peter waved in response. He stood in front of the couch where May, Morgan, and Fallon were. May smiled up at him, "Good Morning."

Peter yawned out a good morning back and stretched his arms. His eyes warmed up when he saw Morgan holding Fallon. Peter cleared his throat, still trying to wake up, "Do you know where Michelle is?"

May pursed her lips and gave Peter a look, "She's on ... _the_ floor."

Peter froze, " _the_ floor?"

May nodded silently, earning weird glances from others in the room.

Peter just blinked back at May, trying to remember what floor it was. Realization dawned on him and his face visibly paled. His eyes widened and he definitely was not asleep anymore. "Oh god, May." He started to pace around the room, everyone now shooting him weird looks, "Shes going to kill me. She's actually going to kill me."

Sam and Natasha exchanged looks while Peter continued to pace around the room, terror on his face. Natasha cleared her throat, "Wait-"she blinked " _What_ floor is she on?"

Peter just continued to pace around the room, chewing on his lip, "The one below the training floor. She only goes there when she's really mad. She's going to _kill_ me."

Sam snickered a little and continued to eat his breakfast. Natasha's lips quirked up and she stood up, walking past Peter and patting his shoulder. He looked at her with a terrified look on his face and Natasha grinned, "I like her more everyday". Natasha then turned away from a mortified Peter and walked around the corner.

Peter sputtered, "She's going to _kill_ me! Last time she was down there she broke my nose!"

Pepper narrowed her eyes and finally looked up, a very tired look on her face, "What's on that level again?"

"How should I know?" Tony muttered, his head in his arms.

"You own this tower."

Tony shrugged and looked up, staring at Peter who was _still_ pacing, "Come on, what can Michelle even do? She's probably just reading a book or something."

Sam pursed his lip and took a sip of coffee, "If she's really on that floor, she is _not_ reading a book."

"She's not even that scary." Tony yawned, stretching his arms.

"Um- yes. Yes she is." Peter cried, his face grimacing, "Have you met her!?"

"Tony, she punched you and since then you've been terrified of getting in another argument with her." Pepper grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Tony.

May furrowed her brows and turned to Tony, "MJ punched you?"

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, grumbling, "I'm going to bed." He walked past everyone and Pepper snorted, rolling her eyes.

May continued to watch Peter pace. She sighed, "Peter, you're going to have to talk to her."

"I know-I know." Peter said, chewing on his lip. He stopped and faced May, "If I'm not back in an hour, please come down and find my body. Because she's going to kill me."

May rolled her eyes, "Just go."

Peter stared at May for a few more minutes before he finally built up enough courage to spin around and walk towards the elevator. He entered it and throughout the entirety of the elevator ride he just stared at the doors, his eyes still wide. Once he reached the floor and the doors opened, his ears were immediately filled with blasting music and gunshots. Peter wasn't sure how long he just stood in the elevator, staring out the open doors, trying to will himself out to go find Michelle.

Peter finally took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator, gulping. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants and let out a shaky breath. He walked slowly around the corner, the music and gunshots only getting louder the closer he got.

He hated this floor. Not only because the activity that this floor was created for was super loud and obnoxious, and with Peter's heightened senses he could barely stand it, but because guns absolutely terrified him.

He turned the corner and stared at the glass wall. Behind it was a small indoor shooting range. Michelle was inside, with safety glasses and gloves on, slightly dancing to the music, her ponytail swaying while she shot at the target. Which, Peter could only assume she had been down here for a pretty long time since the foam target she was currently shooting at barely resembled a target anymore. It was barely standing and had hundreds, maybe thousands, of bullet holes in it. Michelle didn't care though and just continued to keep on shooting at it, always hitting inside the two inner circles.

Peter flinched with every shot she took and just stared out past the glass wall at Michelle. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and was in a wide stance but was singing along to the music and swaying slightly with the beat. He gulped again.

One wouldn't really assume Michelle was into shooting ... guns. It was hard to believe feminist, liberal, protester, anti-gun violence Michelle knew how to shoot a gun and actually enjoyed it a little. She would never use it for violence unless she needed to, of course. Peter knew Michelle had done archery when she was younger, some program her foster family forced her to do at the time, and he knew she enjoyed it. So when Michelle found herself at the tower and compound all the time with nothing to do, if she wasn't helping Pepper, reading, drawing, or hanging with Wanda, she discovered the shooting range and decided to teach herself. It wasn't _too_ different from archery and she had good aim, so why not? Once she realized Peter and her were getting pretty serious, and she probably needed to learn how to protect herself (you know, because Spiderman has enemies and Peter's not the most inconspicuous), she decided to continue to pursue shooting. Plus, she knew it terrified Peter, which she _said_ didn't influence her decision to learn how to shoot (but it did. A lot.).

It made her feel powerful, it took her mind off things, and most importantly, it was a good way to get her anger out. And she was good at it. She hadn't gone down to practice in the shooting range for a while. In San Francisco, Michelle dragged Peter to the shooting range a few times, but after their finances started to run dry, they stopped. She never did when she was pregnant because she felt weird doing it then. So, right now, it felt good and refreshing.

Peter watched Michelle as she continued to shoot. She ran out of ammo and she leaned down to the pile of ammo that was next to her. She grabbed some and out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter. She turned her head and the two stared at each other for a few moments, seeming to communicate through their gazes. Michelle straightened up and narrowed her eyes at Peter. He just blinked back at her, watched her re-load the gun, turn her back to him, and then go back to shooting.

Peter sighed as he opened up the door to the shooting range, wincing from the loud music and gunshots. He closed the door behind him and stood there, waiting for Michelle to stop and acknowledge him.

A few minutes later when Michelle ran out of ammo again, she let out a deep breathe and turned off the loud music, which made Peter very relieved for the sake of his ears. She took her glasses and gloves off and set the down. Michelle glanced at Peter for a second, the two just staring at each other again. Peter could tell Michelle was still angry.

"So-" Peter broke the silence, "-you haven't been down here in awhile."

Michelle turned her back to him and grabbed the gun, walking to the gun safe in the corner of the room. "Yeah." She replied, walking over to the safe and crouching down, putting the gun in and then locking it again. She stood up and faced Peter, "I _was_ rusty. But not anymore."

Peter bit his lip and gulped nervously, glancing at the destroyed target, "I-I see that."

The two stood a few feet away from each other. Michelle crossed her arms and bit her lip. Peter just stared at her, trying to not look intimidated but failing. She knew why he was down here. And she could tell he didn't make the decision she wanted him to make.

MJ narrowed her eyes and after a few seconds walked towards the door, opened it and walked out. Instantly, Peter followed her, "Michelle."

MJ ignored him and walked down the hallway. Peter was still following her, a few steps behind. "Michelle."

Michelle walked to the balcony and opened the door, finally feeling like she could breathe in the fresh air. Peter followed her out to the balcony and stood there. This is how most of their arguments went in high school. Before the two promised they wouldn't shut each other out. Peter crossed his arms, "I thought we were past the point where you shut me out and don't talk to me."

At that MJ scoffed and turned around to face Peter. She narrowed her eyes more and clenched her fists. "And I thought we were past the point where you took priority of Spider man over your family! Over the people that love you!"

Peter took a deep breath, "I have to do this MJ."

Michelle laughed angrily and shook her head, crossing her arms. "No ... no you _actually_ don't. You don't have to." She bit her lip. "We had a baby, Peter - we _have_ a baby. She's not even two weeks old and you're already thinking of leaving." She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, staring at Peter.

Peter just stared back at her, a mix of emotions on his face.

"I tried to talk to you about this," Michelle continued, "I knew this would happen. I knew it would. And you just..."

"I didn't know it would come this early!" Peter insisted, a honest and sincere look on his face, "I thought we had weeks. I thought we had longer until-"

"Until what?" Michelle scoffed, narrowing her eyes, "Until you would plan to leave? Go off with the Avengers? Just like you're doing now?"

"You think I want to leave?" Peter clenched his teeth, now getting mad aswell, "I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to! It's my responsibility-"

"Don't start with the responsibility crap!" Michelle hissed. Michelle started laughing madly again, "You don't have to! The only reason you are is because you feel this weird obligation!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

MJ just stared back at him, trying to decide if she should continue or not, but her anger was blinding her. So she continued. "You never got over Dr. Connors. You never got over that they killed your parents." She took a deep breath, "I think you want revenge. I think you think this group ruined your life."

There was a beat of silence with the two just staring heatedly at each other. Peter clenched his teeth. "You're right. I do want revenge. But not for my parents." He took a step forward towards Michelle. "I've accepted that their dead. This is my life. I accepted it a long time ago that I was an orphan. And yeah, it makes me mad that they killed my parents. That I could have grown up with a normal childhood. But I accepted it." Peter clenched his fists. "The reason why I need to go is not to go play fight with the Avengers. We're not in high school anymore. It's not revenge for my parents. It's revenge for us."

Michelle narrowed her eyes.

"For the past three years we've been on the run from these guys." Peter continued, "The past three years we've been paranoid. Everywhere we went we had to check our backs constantly, we could never relax! We were forced to leave everyone and go. We hurt May, we hurt Tony, we hurt Pepper, we hurt everyone that ever cared one bit for us." Peter let out a breath, "I have to do this because they took me away. They cut me open, and drugged me up, and tested on me, tortured me, they made me do-do horrible things. I'm doing this because they've hurt you and they-" Peter's voice broke and he looked away "-were so close to getting you, MJ. I have to do this because they're testing on innocent people, who have lives and families and don't deserve any of this." He clenched his fists, "So that's why I need to do this. I need to know it's over."

Michelle's eyes softened a little and Peter and her just stared at each other again. Michelle took a deep breath. "Yes, these past three years have been shit. They've been bad. We were paranoid constantly and ..." Michelle went silent. "But in another way, these past three years were the most relieved I've ever been."

Peter furrowed his brows slightly and continued to gaze at Michelle, trying to understand her words.

"These past three years I never had to worry about you dying. About Spider man. I never turned the TV on to see you swinging around, fighting some insane monster. I never had to sit outside a medical room, trying to calm myself down before going in because I didn't want you to see me crying. I never had to stitch you up because someone shot you or stabbed you."

Michelle continued, her eyes hard, "Back then, I would've been okay if anything happened to you. I would have made myself okay. Because I'm Michelle. But now, _now_ I wouldn't be okay, Peter. If you died, I would not be okay." Michelle was silent for a few seconds. "I wouldn't be okay if anything every happened to you. I can't-I can't do this without you." She crossed her arms and clenched her teeth. "You and I both know what it's like to grow up without parents. I never met my dad. I don't know who he is, and _now_ I don't care, but when I was younger I thought about it everyday."

Michelle sighed, "It will break me and I will not be okay if I ever have to explain to Fallon why she doesn't have a dad. Why no one comes into school on fathers day, why she's not like the rest of the kids. Why her dad wasn't there for any birthdays, any holidays, any milestones."

Peter stared back at Michelle with obvious hurt in his eyes. "I would never leave you two. I would never leave Fallon. Nothings going to happen to me, Michelle."

Michelle scoffed, "You _don't_ know that. You can't say that because you don't know. Anything can happen. Don't be ignorant." Michelle crossed her arms, reverting her eyes off Peter. "So that's why I don't... I don't understand why you insist on going."

The two were silent for a few minutes, just standing there with the weight of their words on them. Michelle felt betrayed. She felt disappointed and mad. Peter felt guilty. But he knew he had to do this. He had to go.

"Remember when they came into the tower. And tied you up." Peter gazed at Michelle and she sighed. Peter continued, "That night I promised myself I'd never let anyone touch you again. Or have anyone hurt my family. And I meant it. And I still do." Peter bit his lip. "I know you don't want to me leave. And you're scared." Michelle looked away from him and crossed her arms, a pissed off look on her face. Peter took in a deep breath, "I need to know this is over. Because I can't keep on going like this, Michelle. Knowing there's a group out there that wants to hurt my family. They want Fallon. They want to use her for their advantage. And I can't let that happen."

Michelle let out a shaky breath.

Peter stared at Michelle, waiting for a response, but nothing came. He sighed, "This is my way of protecting my family. And I won't be able to live myself if I knew there was a chance for me to protect you two and I didn't. I can't take any chances."

Michelle still didn't reply.

There was silence for many minutes before Peter spoke up again, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. "Natasha says she knows someone that will take you all in. A safe house or something she didn't say a lot but, somewhere safe, while everything goes down here. Somewhere they won't be able to find you." Peter stared at Michelle, "I can't take any chances."

Michelle took in a deep breath and turned to face Peter. Her face was emotionless and she shook her head and crossed her arms. She walked past Peter and sighed, "I love you, but I don't love Spiderman" and then walked inside the tower, not looking back.

 **May 1**

Michelle was struggling to fall asleep. And she had even taken melatonin. So it really showed her how mad and stressed she really was. It was either her nerves, her stress, Peter's nerves, Peter's stress, or the overall tension in the room that was preventing her from sleeping. And as far as she knew, Peter wasn't sleeping either. But currently, they were ignoring each other and sleeping as far as way of each other as possible while in the same bed.

The prior day was pretty tense. Michelle was in an overall terrible mood. First of all, she had literally given birth not even two weeks prior and was a hormonal mess. She was also mad at Peter. Some small part of her was aware how selfish she was being, but the other part of her was so pissed at Peter she couldn't even look at him. They had a baby, _not_ _even_ two weeks ago, and he was already risking his life again. She knew he didn't choose it, and he couldn't control it, and he was protecting his family and doing the right thing blah blah blah, but even thinking about the possibility of him getting hurt and dying and leaving Michelle alone with Fallon made Michelle's heart stop. Leaving Fallon without a father. So no, she was _not_ going to let up. And neither was Peter.

So Michelle basically kidnapped Fallon for the whole day and avoided him. She went into the tiny backyard for a few hours with Fallon and then settled into a random room in the tower until it was 9 pm and she had to set Fallon down for the night.

She knew Peter was right. And he had good reason. But she was still mad and couldn't understand why he even wanted to put himself in that situation. She would think Peter would want to lean off the Spider man business _because_ of Fallon, but it could go both ways. Peter believed he should fight _for_ Fallon and Michelle thought he shouldn't _because_ of Fallon. She knew he wanted to protect her and all but at the same time the other Avengers could handle it. I mean, they're Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Widow. Why did Peter have to go?

Michelle opened her eyes and they drifted to the clock on the wall. It read _3:24 am._ She stared at it tiredly for a few moments, accepting the fact she was not going to get any sleep. She was debating in her mind whether she should go read or get a drink before she heard Fallon start to wake up. Fallon started making small gurgling sounds and Michelle was about to sit up to grab her and quiet her down so she wouldn't start to full on cry, but Peter beat her to it.

Michelle was sleeping with her back towards Peter. She felt the mattress shift around her as Peter leaned over Michelle to gently grab Fallon and cradle her. Michelle closed her eyes and didn't move, deciding she'd let Peter spend some time with Fallon since she had basically taken Fallon all day. So she kept on trying to sleep, and failing.

Peter gently held onto Fallon and cooed at her. Peter sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Fallon continued to grumble so Peter laid her over his shoulder and rubbed her back. He glanced at Michelle's unmoving figure and sighed softly. He knew she was awake. He could hear her heartbeat and her breathing was too fast and shallow to be sleeping.

Fallon started to cry harder and Peter rubbed her back more. She didn't let up so Peter quietly, even though he knew Michelle was awake, stood up and started gently rocking Fallon and shshd her. His gaze traveled back to Michelle who had still not moved.

Peter reverted his gaze from Michelle back to Fallon, who he was cradling. He continued to rock her around. "C'mon Fallon," Peter hushed, "Let's not wake up your mommy, okay? She's trying to sleep."

Michelle opened her eyes again and stared at the wall as she listened to Peter trying to calm Fallon down.

Fallon finally started to calm down and Peter grinned softly down at her. He sat back down on the bed and continued to hold Fallon close to his chest. Fallon just stared up at Peter with big, awake eyes. Fallon moved her arms around and gurgled happily up at her dad.

Peter played with Fallon's hair with his finger. He continued to grin down at Fallon as Fallon continued to flop her arms around and blink up at him. Peter glanced at Michelle again and his smile faltered. He looked back down at Fallon, who was still happily wide awake.

"Hey," Peter breathed, still gazing down at Fallon, "I'm going to be gone, only for a day or so, so you have to be really good for mommy." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "And then after I'm back you can be as fussy as you want."

MJ opened her eyes again and let out a deep breath. She stared at the wall again, deep in thought.

Peter glanced at Michelle again and then back at Fallon. She was still flopping her arms around and Peter gently grabbed one and kissed her small hands repeatedly. Fallon gurgled a little louder with excitement and Peter grinned. "I love you," Peter whispered, "And I love your mom, a lot, even though currently she hates my guts. So you better be good for her." Peter was silent for a few moments, "And when I come back we'll be able to go outside to parks, and we can show you Queens, and go out to Thai with May."

Peter glanced at Michelle again, who was still awake, but she still hadn't moved at all.

Fallon, who was finally starting to calm down again and fall asleep, was still staring up at Peter with now droopy eyes. Peter ran a finger through her hair, "And everything's going to be okay."

. . .

Michelle watched May and Peter silently from across the room. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, going through the backpack she packed for her and Fallon. She had probably gone through the bag around 10 times already to check if she had everything, but she already knew she did. She was just putting off the goodbye.

Peter was smiling and holding Fallon, who was wide awake. May and Peter were speaking, but Michelle couldn't exactly decipher what they were saying. They were too far away.

Out of the corner of her eye Michelle saw Natasha glance at her. Michelle ripped her eyes off of Peter and May and back to the bag, planning to go through it again. Natasha sighed and walked towards Michelle. She stood in front of Michelle and MJ glanced up at her briefly.

"I'm pretty sure you have everything."

Michelle rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, abandoning looking through the bag again. She stared up at Natasha through her eyelashes, "Where is this place again?"

Natasha pursed her lips, "I can't say. But it's off the grid and only a handful of people know about it. So it's safe."

Michelle narrowed her eyes up and Natasha and let out a deep breath. She glanced back at Peter and May and then looked back up at Natasha who was still gazing at Michelle.

Natasha finally sat down next to Michelle on the couch. Instead of condoling her like everyone had basically been doing the past two days, the two just sat there in silence. Natasha turned to face Michelle and observed her. She could see the conflict in her eyes.

"I didn't label you as the gun type of girl," Natasha broke the silence, leaning in to the couch. "It was a pleasant surprise."

Michelle glanced at Natasha, "Yeah well. My life has been pretty _surprising_ these past years." The two stared at each other for a few moments. Michelle narrowed her eyes again, "You really think this is it?"

Natasha crossed her arms, "I think so. It's the perfect timing."

Michelle sighed and glanced back at May and Peter. May was walking towards the two. She smiled slightly at Michelle and glanced at the backpack, "Is this it?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes." Michelle answered, "One day." She stood up and shot a look at Natasha. Natasha gazed back at her and Michelle took in a deep breath.

"Okay." May grabbed the bag, "Everyone's waiting in the Quinjet, so..." May glanced in between Peter and Michelle. Peter was standing on the other side of the room, still holding Fallon. "Just don't be too long. It's only a day." She smiled reassuringly at Michelle.

Michelle nodded and watched as May disappeared around the corner with the bag. Michelle stood in her spot, just staring at Peter for a few seconds before she finally started to walk towards him. He looked up from Fallon and stared back at her. Michelle crossed her arms and stood in front of him. The two just stared at each other, waiting for the first one to speak.

"We'll see you in a day." Michelle finally spoke up. Her voice was cold and she had a dismal look in her eyes.

Peter frowned slightly and looked back down at Fallon. He kissed her cheek before gently handing her to Michelle. MJ laid Fallon over her shoulder and rubbed her back, trying to lull her into a sleep.

"Michelle."

MJ's eyes traveled back to Peter. He was staring at her, sincerity and care in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at Michelle expectantly.

MJ took in a deep breath and breathed, "Sometimes."

Peter let out a deep breath, "Make this one of those times."

The two stared at each other silently for a few seconds. Michelle sighed and stepped forward. She titled her head up and placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips. She stepped back and Peter opened his eyes.

"If you die, I'll kill you." Michelle remarked, her voice and eyes soft.

Peter's lips quirked up.

. . .

The Quinjet ride was ... okay, to say the least. First of all, the Quinjet had no pilot. It was piloting itself. Which was probably the most unsettling thing about the situation. But, then again, it wasn't very surprising since it was Tony's Quinjet and all. The other unsettling aspect was that no one knew where they going going to; not even Pepper. No one had any idea. All they knew was it was going to be a couple hour long Quinjet ride, they didn't even know how long exactly.

Probably, by far, the worst part of the Quinjet flight, was Fallon.

Every time Michelle had been on an airplane, which had only been a couple of times, there has always been a crying baby on the plane. Which is _no_ fun. The last time Michelle was on a plane, when she was coming back to New York from San Francisco, there were two crying babies on the airplane, which only fortified her fears and terrors of being pregnant.

First of all, Fallon had been fussy the whole week. She was growing and Michelle gets it, that's uncomfortable. So it would take a little more effort and time to calm her down, which, Michelle had to admit, Peter was better at than her. He just had some sort of weird baby inner language secret touch. Fallon was only exacerbated by the Quinjet ride, which isn't comfortable for even adults, so Michelle couldn't imagine what it was like for her. So her crying was understandable.

Fallon wouldn't stop crying throughout the entire ride. _Everyone_ had tried to calm her down at least once. First May tried, then Fallon was rotated onto Pepper, then May tried again, and then even Morgan tried. She just wouldn't stop crying.

MJ felt horrible about Fallon's crying. Not only did she just want Fallon to be comfortable, but she also felt bad for May, Pepper, and Morgan. As much as they insisted it wasn't a problem, Michelle still felt bad and around 1 hour into the flight Michelle grabbed Fallon and separated her from the rest of the group so her crying wasn't so annoying.

Michelle had tried for hours to get Fallon to stop crying, she literally tried everything. At one point Michelle thought her eardrums would never be the same. At least it distracted Michelle from worrying too much about Peter. The one thing that would quiet Fallon down was literally Michelle's boob. Which, don't get her wrong, MJ loved feeding and taking care of Fallon, but after a while, it starts to hurt. Michelle was super happy Fallon was growing and she didn't look like a sickly preemie anymore but at the same time she had put in a lot of effort to keep Fallon on a proper eating schedule so she wouldn't be overfed, and she was kinda throwing it all away for the sake of her eardrums. But, at the moment, Michelle couldn't of cared less. At least she wasn't crying anymore and was semi-comfortable.

So for the majority of the Quinjet ride, Michelle was sitting in the corner with Fallon nuzzled up against her, dozing off and trying to keep her from crying. At some point Michelle fell asleep.

She was awoken by someone gently rubbing her shoulder. Michelle let out a deep breath and squinted, opening her eyes. She grimaced and yawned. MJ blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light around her, and her eyes focused on May. Michelle realized Fallon was no longer laying on her and she sat up groggily. "Where's Fallon?"

May grinned and motioned towards Pepper in the background, who was holding onto Fallon. Fallon was placed over Pepper's shoulder and was fast asleep. Michelle lips quirked up slightly and rubbed her eyes, "She's sleeping?" She stared up at May in astonishment.

May nodded and Michelle let out a relieved huff, slouching back against the Quinjet wall behind her, "Oh thank god. She was about to suck my whole boob off."

May snickered, "The Quinjet landed."

Michelle blinked, "Oh," she glanced over to the main window of the Quinjet and squinted. All she saw was rolling green hills. "Where are we?"

May shrugged and Michelle stood up, stretching her aching limbs from sleeping in such a cramped position. May grabbed the bags and Michelle walked towards Pepper. Pepper motioned towards Fallon and lip synced " _Woooow_ ". Michelle rolled her eyes, grinning slightly, and gingerly grabbed Fallon from Pepper and cradled her in her arms, careful not to wake her up. Pepper made her way over to Morgan, who was also asleep on the other side of the Quinjet. Morgan woke up quickly and stood up, staying close to his mother's side.

The Quinjet door opened, making _way_ too much noise. Michelle grimaced and quickly covered Fallon's ears, immediately worrying the noise would wake her up. Luckily, it did not.

The group walked down the Quinjet ramp, May and Pepper first with Morgan trailing closely behind Pepper and Michelle a few steps behind Morgan. Michelle squinted in confusion as she took in her surroundings. The sky was the clearest MJ had ever seen. It was a mix of orange, red, and purple as the sun set. There was no pollution at all. The surroundings were just green, rolling hills, with only a few dirt roads. There was a white two story house in front of them. It was cute and farm looking. It had a domestic homey vibe. There were a bunch of rusted out trucks in the front of the house and a few bikes. Michelle stared at the little worse for wear red barn.

"Where are we?" Michelle whispered to herself, glancing all around her.

A door creaked and Michelle faced her attention back on the house. A woman, around Pepper and May's age, walked out. She had brown hair and a kind face. The women smiled brightly and walked towards the group. Michelle stared at her reluctantly and slowed down, rubbing Fallon's back.

"Hi," the woman greeted, her eyes sincere, "I'm Laura Barton." Laura glanced around at Pepper, May, and Morgan, who was hiding behind Pepper's leg shyly. Michelle felt Laura's gaze travel over her and Michelle looked away, covering Fallon's face gingerly, and shuffled uncertainty.

Pepper halted and furrowed her brows in confusion and surprise, "Barton?" She smiled slightly, "You're Clint's wife?"

Laura smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's-"

On cue, the creaky door opened again and Clint walked down the porch towards the group. Michelle narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the retired avenger. He walked up to the group and threw an arm over his wife's shoulders and glanced at the group with a calculating gaze, almost exactly like Natasha's. Michelle pursed her lips at the observation. Laura rolled her eyes, "He's right here."

"I-I didn't know you were married?" Pepper laughed slightly, still slightly stunned. She glanced from Clint back to Laura and then back to Clint.

Clint stared at Pepper. Michelle could detect a bit of surprise in his gaze. "Hmm," he started, "Stark didn't tell you?" His voice was flat and emotionless, a tone of seriousness under it.

Pepper crossed her arms and stared back at Clint with reciprocated emotions, "No, no he didn't".

"Huh," Clint replied, still gazing at Pepper observantly with hints of surprise in his gaze. Laura elbowed her husband slightly in the rib.

Michelle didn't know the extent of Clint's hatred towards Tony. Their relationship was strained over the accords, and Clint had turned to hatred over to raft debacle. Which, _was_ bad. Michelle didn't know if the two had talked since, but based on Clint's surprise and his and Pepper's tense tone towards each other, MJ could infer they had not.

There were a few beats of silence before Michelle pursed her lips and May finally spoke up, easing the tension. "Thank you, for helping us. We really appreciate it."

Laura waved her off kindly, "Oh really it's no problem, it's nice to have a few visitors it gets lonely out here."

Clint nodded, "When Nat calls it's no worries."

Laura kneeled down to Morgan's level, "What's your name?"

Morgan blinked shyly up at Laura but spoke up quietly, "Morgan."

Laura grinned and stood back up, "How old are you?"

"I'm six," Morgan answered, becoming a little braver.

Pepper smiled down at Morgan and ruffled his hair.

Clint gazed down at Morgan, still observantly. "Huh."

MJ narrowed her eyes at Clint and Laura elbowed him in the ribs again.

Laura warmly invited everyone inside the house. It was nicely decorated, very homey and domestic looking. There were kid toys scattered all around the living room. Pepper took in the room with surprised eyes. Two kids were scattered around the living room. One working on homework and the other playing with toys on the couch.

Clint called over the two kids and the quickly stood up and walked over to their father. Michelle felt the children's _and_ Clint's curious gazes on Fallon and she cautiously re positioned Fallon so her face was shielded and nuzzled into her neck. She was aware she was being a little over protective, but really she couldn't care less.

Laura grinned. MJ swore she never stopped smiling. Her face must hurt so bad. Laura motioned towards the pre-teen girl, "This is Lila," she then motioned towards the little boy, a few years older than Morgan, "And that's Nathaniel." Laura turned slightly to face the stairs before she shouted, "Cooper! We have guests!"

There was a muffled reply.

Laura called him again while Clint stood there, his hands in his pockets, whistling.

Another muffled reply.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Sorry, he's a teenager."

May grinned, "We get it, don't worry. Teenagers are a handful." May shot Michelle a _"I went through that teenager shit with you"_ look and Michelle blinked slowly at her and cocked an eyebrow.

Pepper spoke up, "Well, I'm Pepper," she motioned to Morgan, "this is Morgan," she then gestured to May and Michelle, "and that's May and Michelle."

May smiled and Michelle grimaced a little. She knew they were waiting for her to introduce Fallon but Michelle definitely _was not_ planning on doing that, her overprotective side taking over again.

Luckily, May and Pepper were to the rescue and started having small talk with Laura. Michelle then spaced out of the conversation. Morgan started to play with Nathaniel and Lila went back to her homework. Michelle was aware of Clint's gaze on her before he slipped out up the stairs.

Michelle finally refocused on the conversation. "There are two big beds in the basement and someone can sleep on the couch," Laura informed May and Pepper.

May turned to face Pepper. "Morgan and I can share a bed," Pepper started.

May turned to face Michelle, "We can share one?"

Michelle shook her head, "No- it's okay, I'll stay up here."

May gazed at MJ with care and sincerity in her eyes, "Are you sure? I can come up here and help-"

Michelle shook her off, "No, no really, it's okay." Michelle glanced down at Fallon, "She wakes up a lot, I don't want to disturb your sleep." Almost on cue, Fallon started moving around in Michele's grasp and let out an upset cry. Michelle frowned and immediately started bouncing her and rubbing her back, "On cue."

Laura gazed warmly at Fallon before she clapped her hands, "Well, just make yourselves at home. I'm cooking chili tonight so..."

Almost instantly both Pepper and May offered to help and Michelle silently slid out of the room back outside. Fallon's cries continued and became louder and louder. It was a little chili outside so Michelle took her jacket off and DIY swaddled Fallon in it. It subdued her cries momentarily before she started to cry again. Her face was red and occasionally a fat tear would fall down her face, in which Michelle quickly wiped off. Her eyes were scrunched up and her fists were clenched and she was moving them wildly.

Michelle paced up and down the porch, bouncing Fallon, rubbing her back, combing her hair with her finger (which usually worked 90% of the time, but failed miserably), whispering in her ear, but nothing worked. MJ tried to hold her in countless positions but nothing ceased her cries.

MJ let out a defeated sigh and finally sat down in the old rocking bench they had on the porch and stared rocking. She held Fallon close against her chest, still trying to ignore her cries. Michelle looked up at the sky to see the sun no longer. There were still hues of orange but in a few minutes the sky would turn dark into night. Michelle continued to rub Fallon's back, "I thought daddy told you to be good." She stared down at Fallon's upset face, "Huh? Are you already becoming rebellious?"

Fallon continued to cry in response and Michelle let out a shaky breath. She stared up at the sky with tired eyes. She hadn't slept in weeks. Michelle felt her eyes start to prickle and she scoffed and closed her eyes. She was tired, stressed, hormonal, and all over just a hot mess stuck with a very upset baby. She had forgotten how peace and quiet sounded. And she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to Peter. She couldn't stop worrying about his dumb ass.

Michelle grabbed Fallon and lifted her into the air above her. Fallon stopped crying momentarily as she stared down at her mom and MJ stared back at her, partly in disbelief and relief. It was short lived though, because less than a second later Fallon broke out into relentless crying again.

Michelle sighed and closed her eyes, cradling Fallon over her shoulder again. "I'm sorry." Michelle whispered, patting her daughter's back defeatedly. "I'm sorry you're upset I wish I could just take it all away." Never more in her life did Michelle want to break down crying in defeat in all her hot-mess-tired-stressed-out-my-boyfriend-is-Spiderman-and-is-dumb-mom glory, but honestly she was just too exhausted to even do anything but sit down and try to comfort Fallon. She could have a mental breakdown later.

Michelle faintly heard the creak of the front door. She opened her eyes slightly and blinked, focusing on the figure tentatively walking towards her. Michelle stared up at Laura, who was holding a container. Laura smiled sincerely down at Michelle and Michelle straightened up, her grip on Fallon, who was _still_ crying, tightening. "Can I sit?" Laura asked quietly.

Michelle nodded and watched as Laura sat down on the bench next to her. Michelle relaxed her grip on Fallon. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around Laura. Laura seemed very positive, caring, and overall so _motherly._ Laura's eyes lit up as she stared down at Fallon, baffling Michelle on how she was just ignoring that Fallon was literally crying bloody mary.

"What's her name?" Laura asked fondly, wiping a finger over Fallon's cheek.

Michelle studied Laura's face for a few moments, deciding to trust her. "Fallon."

Laura smiled, "She's beautiful."

Michelle didn't say anything in response and only re-positioned Fallon in her arms so Laura could see her better. Laura's smile grew.

"She's um-" Michelle sighed, "... upset. She's growing."

"That's no fun," Laura cooed down at the baby. She straightened up and handed over the container in her hand to Michelle. Michelle took is silently and stared at it. It was a clear container with a white cream in it.

Laura stared at Michelle sincerely, "I learned a few tricks, but this one is probably the most valuable. I realized by Nathaniel that this worked. I wish I figured it out earlier but - I think it could really help. I used it when they were toothing."

Michelle stared down at the container and then back up at Laura cautiously, "What is it?"

"Coconut oil and lavender essential oil," Laura replied. She screwed open the container and opened up her arms toward Michelle, "May I?"

Michelle tentatively nodded and gingerly placed Fallon in Laura's arms. Laura unswaddled Fallon and took a swab of the coconut oil. She rubbed it behind Fallon's ears and on Fallon's arms. Momentarily, Fallon cried a little louder, before she slowly unclenched her hands and relaxed her face. Her crying slowed down to a slight mewling.

Michelle stared at Fallon and Laura with a gaping mouth, "woah."

Laura grinned and screwed the top of the container back on. She handed Fallon back to Michelle and MJ stared down at Fallon in shock. Fallon still had a few fat tears falling down her cheek and MJ quickly wiped them away. "It's magic," Laura sighed contently, handing the container back to Michelle, "This is for you."

"Thank you." Michelle breathed, relishing the peace and quiet. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Michelle still stunned. She was cherishing the time she had with a non upset Fallon. Fallon was gazing up at MJ with her big eyes and her mouth agape while MJ ran a finger through her hair.

Laura cleared her throat, "How old is she?"

Michelle glanced up, "2 weeks," she sighed. Michelle looked back down at Fallon.

Laura leaned back in the bench, "How are you? Like, holding up?"

Michelle stared up at Laura. Laura was staring at the new mother with sincerity in her eyes and MJ just stared back at her with uncertainty. MJ sighed, "I'm okay, you know, newborns are..." her voice quieted down as she continued to stare at Laura. Laura let out a deep breath and smiled caringly at MJ. Michelle knew she meant a different question.

Michelle looked away. She stared at the now night sky and opened her mouth but nothing came out. MJ furrowed her brows and then glanced back at Laura, "I just ..." MJ shrugged, "I don't know." Her lips formed a frown, "Does it get easier?"

Laura shrugged, "Eventually." Laura crossed her legs, "The first time Clint left for a SHIELD mission, right after I had Cooper, I was terrified. And angry." She glanced at Michelle, "I had to learn to trust him fully. And _now_ I do. But it takes some time."

Michelle sighed and looked back down at Fallon. She felt Laura pat her shoulder comfortingly and stand up. Michelle looked up at Laura's warm eyes, "Let's go in, dinner's ready."

Michelle stood up, holding Fallon close to her, and breathed out with sincerity, "Thanks."

Laura smiled sweetly.

 _God_ , how did she smile so much?

. . .

After dinner everyone had made their way upstairs, leaving May, Morgan, Pepper, MJ, and Fallon downstairs. Everyone had retreated to the basement while Michelle and Fallon stayed in the living room. Luckily, it turned out Fallon was exhausted as well from non stop crying and she had slept for hours straight, allowing MJ to _finally_ get some rest.

Michelle was woken up around 2 am by Fallon's cries. She shot up groggily, gingerly grabbing Fallon from the bassinet Laura had lended Michelle. MJ quickly stood up and grabbed her sweatshirt, walking out side so she didn't wake up anyone in the house with Fallon's cries. Fallon continued to cry and Michelle sat down in the rocking bench again, taking out the coconut oil and massaging it into Fallon's skin. However, Fallon continued to cry and Michelle stood up and paced around the dark porch, rubbing Fallon's back and whispering in her ear. Fallon eventually quieted down and MJ sighed with relief.

Michelle walked back inside quietly and set Fallon back down into the bassinet. She laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes, before Fallon instantly started to cry loudly again. Michelle groaned slightly before she stood back up and picked up Fallon again. She walked around the room and Fallon quieted down again. Michelle sat down on the couch, still holding Fallon, and closed her eyes - _righttt_ before Fallon started to cry again.

Michelle blinked groggily and stood up, walking around the room to calm Fallon down again. Fallon quieted down instantly. Michelle sighed. As long as she continued to walk around, Fallon would stay quiet. Michelle wasn't sure how long she just walked around the living room before she became bored. So, she wrapped Fallon in a blanket and put her sweatshirt on before Michelle walked over to her bag. Still rocking Fallon, she carefully grabbed a gun out of her bag. MJ clicked the safety on and stuck the gun in her pants before she stepped outside, walking down the porch, and started to walk around the green grass.

Yeah, it was _probably_ a stupid idea. But Michelle wasn't really thinking at the time. She couldn't stand to keep on walking around the living room. Plus, she had a gun, and she knew how to use it, so ... they'd be fine.

Michelle just continued to walk around the grass fields, relishing the cool dirt between her feet. The bright moon illuminated Fallon's face and MJ looked down at Fallon. Fallon was staring at the moon with her big eyes and her lips were parted. Michele could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes and she smiled slightly, ruffling her daughter's hair.

Michelle walked up to the edge of the forest, looking up a tall tree. She decided against going in any further because, _ahem_ , she didn't want to die, so she started walking back towards the green fields and the house.

The second she turned her back to the tree she heard a soft thump behind her. Michelle spun back around and cocked an eyebrow at Clint, who was holding his bow and arrows. She eyed the tall tree and then glanced back at the retiree. "Where you in that tree?"

Clint ignored her, "Don't you think it's a little dangerous out here?"

Michelle pursed her lips and re positioned Fallon in her arms, "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to climb tall trees?"

Clint ignored her, "There's bears out here."

MJ rolled her eyes and took the gun out of her pants, swinging it around to show Clint.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

"Do you want to see?"

Clint narrowed his eyes again, trying to figure out the young woman in front of him. Michelle smirked. There was slight confusion and humor in his observant gaze. "Why are you even out here? New York girls don't seem like the woodsy type."

Almost on cue, Fallon started to grumble again from MJ's lack of movement. Michelle started to walk in circles and Fallon slowly calmed down again. Clint cocked an eyebrow at her.

Michelle shot him a glare, "You don't seem very ... _warm._ Friendly. _Kind._ "

Clint patted his foot on the ground, "Neither do you.'

Michelle shrugged and continued to walk in circles. She narrowed her eyes calculatingly, "How did _you_ get such a _nice_ wife? It's a little nauseating."

Clint shrugged and his lips quirked up.

After a few moments Clint crossed his arms, "You remind me of Natasha." He continued to observe Michelle, who was still walking in circles, "It must be weird to live in a tower with all your childhood heroes."

Michelle scoffed, "How young do you think I am?"

Clint shrugged, "Michelle Jones, 24, Peter Parker's girlfriend, or more specifically Spiderman ... do you want me to continue? Because I'm an ex SHIELD agent, you're in my families home, what did you expect?"

MJ's lips quirked up, "I like you."

Clint shrugged, slightly smug.

"Well," Michelle pursed her lips and reminisced, "When I was in middle school, I had a poster of Black Widow and Hawkeye on my wall."

Clint smirked smugly, "You bought a poster of Hawkeye?"

"No," MJ grinned, "I bought the poster for Black Widow. She's hot. And a bad ass. You were just in it, coincidentally."

Clint faltered.

MJ let out a breath, "Also, I'm pretty sure I cut you out at some point."

Clint's eyes narrowed even further and he bit his lip, a sour look on his face.

Michelle smirked, satisfied, and started walking back towards the house, "Have fun climbing trees!"

. . .

The next time she woke up that night was, surprisingly, not from Fallon's cries. Fallon was currently in a milk coma and was sleeping soundly in the bassinet, swaddled in MJ's sweatshirt.

Michelle woke up instantly to the sound of her phone ringing. With her eyes still closed, she started swatting her left arm to find her phone. After a few moments she found it and she answered instantly to stop the harsh ringing from waking up Fallon. MJ cleared her groggy throat, "Hello?" Her voice was raspy and tired.

 _"MJ?"_

Michelle opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the darkness of the room. "Peter," MJ rasped, yawning. Her eyes traveled to the clock they had next to their TV, "It's 4 am, Peter."

 _"Sorry... I just wanted to hear your voice or something ... it's okay go back so sleep I'll talk with you in a few hours."_

"No-" Michelle quickly interjected. She could hear Peter's breath falter over the phone. She sighed and rubbed her face, "It's okay. I was already up."

 _"Really? It didn't sound like it."_

"No, no I was. Don't worry about it."

 _"Okay."_

The two were silent for a moment. Michelle sat up and leaned against the couch. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her body.

 _"Hows the house? Or ... safe house?"_

Michelle looked around the living room, "It's you know ... interesting. It's surprising."

 _"Really? Do you know what state?"  
_

"Nope," Michelle sighed, popping the p. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I'm afraid if I say anything I'll get shot. With an arrow."

There was radio silence on the other end of the phone. _"You're kidding right."  
_

Michelle shrugged and then realized Peter couldn't see her. She grinned a little, "Maybe."

Michelle heard shuffling over the other line. After a while Peter finally spoke up, _"How's Fallon?"_

MJ's eyes fluttered over to the bassinet. Inside Fallon was still soundly asleep, _thank god._ Her face and hands were relaxed and her limbs were sprawled out all over the bassinet. Her mouth was parted as she breathed in and out. "She's good."

 _"She isn't crying too much?"_

Michelle snuggled up further into the couch, "She's been an _angel_."

 _"Really?"_

"Yes!" Michelle insisted, rolling her eyes. "Why is that so hard to belief?"

 _"She's been fussy non stop the whole week."_

Michelle sighed, "She's good, Peter. Don't worry about her. Please. Just..." Michelle looked down at her hand. "Don't worry about it. After tomorrow-" she looked back up at the clock, "or I guess, today, you'll have all the time in the world to fuss over her."

Peter was silent for a few moments. _"Michelle, don't worry about it."  
_

MJ rolled her eyes, "Easier said than done."

 _"It's going to be fine. Okay? I know it is."_

Michelle blinked slowly, her gaze traveling out the window and to the night sky. "Just ... be careful, okay? If I come home and you have once scratch on you ..."

 _"What will you do?"_ Michelle could hear the humor in his voice.

Michelle grinned. "You don't want to know."

 _"Okay, okay ... I-I should let you go. So you can sleep while you can."_

Michelle's smile faltered. "Okay, just..." she closed her eyes, "Can you just stay on the line? Until..." she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

" _Yeah, yeah, of course."_

Michelle let out a deep breath and laid back down on the couch. She wrapped herself in the blanket and set her phone down next to her body.

 _"MJ?"_

Michelle hummed in response.

 _"I love you."_

MJ smiled slightly, "Mmm. I love you too."

Peter didn't hang up until he heard her breaths turn soft.

* * *

Before I start my rant - I have no idea what the ages of Clint's kids were in AOU so... I kinda guessed and then added years and years. That's it.

so... hehe it's been a while. I think this is the longest it's taken me update since I started this story. Sorry about that. I'm honestly not really happy with this chapter? It just kinda gives me a weird vibe but I've already postponed updating it for so long so f it lol.

This chapter is basically me just writing weird, pointless stuff in order to put off writing the next chapter! _becauseeee_

I AM THE WORST AT WRITING FIGHTING SCENES. it is just ... bad. and like the majority of the next chapter is fighting so like ... if i'm slow at updating the next chapter aswell, its because i'm cringing and crying whilst trying to write a fighting scene. yay

also ... i don't know if any of y'all are into the superbowl but like ... it was so boring. That was the most boring superbowl I have ever watched. the only good thing was the endgame trailer/video whatever thingy, i don't know what to call it since it was literally 30 seconds lmao. all I have to say is angry steve is hot and i have no idea HOW chris evans is still single

I hope you all enjoyed! hopefully this chapter wasn't a complete flop :): !


	23. Chapter 23

**May 2**

Peter always hated DMV's. They're slow, they're ugly, they _smell_ , they're filled with very sour employees and unhappy people. Overall, DMV's are just a very unhappy place.

He also failed his driving test two times and barely passed his third try (by one measly point). Which definitely was because of the picky examiner. Not because of him. Obviously.

Every time he has gone to the DMV, Peter has always left in a bad mood. It seemed like the DMV just sucked the souls of of everybody.

As he perched on top of the building on the opposite side of street of the DMV, Peter finally decided the DMV was the worst place on earth.

Tony, fully decked out in his Iron Man armor, and Sam, also in his Falcon uniform, were perched next to Peter aswell. Tony was whistling inside his suit, out of boredom, while both Sam and Peter were silent. Sam was yawning and shooting Tony annoyed looks. His eyes were tired and he looked only half aware of the situation around him.

"You might want to wake up, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, grumbling, "Shut up, Romanoff."

Spiderman's lenses narrowed as it focused on Steve and Natasha, both in the alleyway of the building, silently in the shadows. Peter could see a smirk on Natasha's face as her and Steve gracefully jumped from shadow to shadow.

"How's the suit feel, kid?"

Peter blinked, coming out of his daze. He turned his head slightly to glance at Tony. "Yeah-yeah. It's great, Tony. T-Thanks."

Tony stared at Peter for a few moments in concern before he shook it off.

Yeah, Peter was nervous. You could totally tell. He wasn't the best at hiding it. Usually he'd be bounding with energy, chattering endlessly, and making stupid snarky jokes. He would usually annoy everyone and sometimes he would even be blocked from the comms. He was nervous, and unsure, and just had a completely bad feeling. The back of his neck wouldn't stop tingling no matter how hard he tried to calm down. He just wanted to get this over with. He wanted him and MJ to get over this little "hump". He wanted it to go back to what is was like before this mess. He wanted to be able to take MJ and Fallon out without having to constantly check behind their backs.

He just wanted it all to be over.

"I don't really know if you can call him 'kid' anymore." Sam grumbled, stretching his arms.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"As much as I love the bickering," Natasha cut in, "We have someone. 3 o'clock in the black car."

Tony's head mask turned towards the direction, "How cliche."

There was a man, in a black Acura SUV with tinted windows. Peter narrowed his eyes on the car. The man had his eyes closed and Peter could hear his even breathing. He was dressed in a very fancy black suit and the newspaper was laid haphazardly on his chest. He must of fell asleep reading it. "He's sleeping."

Tony observed the man aswell, "No wonder. Who even reads the newspaper anymore?"

Peter tapped his foot on roof, not even realizing he was doing it. A nervous tick. MJ would always chastise him about it but he would never be able to stop.

Tony glanced back at Peter. "Kid, everything's going to be okay."

Peter nodded silently, still focusing on the DMV building observantly.

"I _still_ don't think you can still call him 'kid'."

"Shut up, pigeon."

"The guy will be easy to get around," Steve interjected, exasperation in his voice as he tried to ignore the sarcastic comments, "Other than him, we're clear to go in. The door is on the left side of the building, hidden behind the bushes."

"Steve and I will go first, then Peter you can come in." Natasha spoke up, her figure gracefully crossing the street with Steve close behind her. The two quickly morphed into the shadows next to the DMV wall.

It was a little freaky how well they blended in.

Peter, Tony, and Sam stayed perched up on the building. Peter watched Natasha part away the bushes from the building. She stared at the door in concentration, unlocking it quickly and efficiently. Once it was unlocked, her and Steve slipped in. A few moments later, Natasha finally spoke up again. "Okay, Peter."

"Coming," Peter spoke up quietly. He stood up and faced Tony and Sam. He waved curtly before he fell backwards off the building. Peter sighed contently as he felt the cold wind hit his body and immediately relaxed. He twhiped another web and webbed himself up to the top of the DMV and crawled down the side of the building. Peter parted the branches of the bush, winced when one stabbed him in the stomach, and then quietly slipped into the door Natasha and Steve had entered upon.

A dark hallway appeared upon Peter's vision and he narrowed his eyes.

"Peter, would you like me to enhance to night vision mode?"

" _Karen_?" Peter asked, confused, faltering for a moment. His lips quirked up for the first time that day, "You're back!? I thought I-I-"

"You shut me down." Karen replied, a little exasperation in her voice, if that was even possible. Because she was an AI.

Peter laughed a little, "Yeah, sorry about that, Karen."

"No worries, Peter, I'm just happy I'm back." Karen replied. Peter smiled, chuckling a little.

Peter nimbly crawled along the ceiling through the dark concrete hallways before he caught up with Steve and Natasha. Steve motioned towards the door on the other side of the dark hallway. Peter silently leaped to the door and concentrated. He heard muffled voices but couldn't quiet make out what they were saying.

"The walls have to be made out of something soundproof," Peter whispered, "I can barely hear them."

"Can you make out anything?" Natasha asked, slowly creeping forward to Peter.

Peter shook his head. He shot Natasha and Steve a look. Spiderman's lenses narrowed in concentration while Peter slowly pushed on the door. It opened easily and Peter nimbly slipped in, quickly cowering in the shadows of the ceiling. It was another hallway, this time brightly lit. Peter winced from the change in light. There were countless doors along this hallway, probably around 15-20. Peter silently crawled around the ceiling, looking around. "It's clear."

Steve and Natasha entered, both observing the room with calculating gazes.

Peter crawled closer to one of the doors before a sharp wave of nausea washed over him. He faltered slightly, his vision going woozy. His skin became tingly and scratchy and his senses blared at him.

Steve's eyes shot to Peter's faltering figure, "What's wrong?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Something's in there." Peter whispered shakily, his senses still blaring at him with full force violently. Peter crawled back slightly towards the other side of the hallways towards another door. His sense blared out again and this time he almost lost his grip on the concrete. "Something's in there too."

Natasha gazed around the room, stepping towards a door cautiously.

"They're in all of these rooms," Peter spoke up, realization in his voice. He slowly released his grip on the ceiling and stood up on the ground.

"What are?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes. Steve took a step forward to one of the doors and put his ear up to it. He could hear faint growling and claws scraping against concrete.

"The-the things," Peter spat out, slightly dazed from his senses blaring at him, "The lizards."

Tony and Sam, who had been listening silently, ( _surprisingly_ ), Tony finally spoke up.

"Hey, Pete, do you mind if I see?"

"Sure," Peter whispered, walking past the doors with unease.

Tony's suit synced up with Peter's and he was able to see through the Spiderman lenses. Tony stared at the view from Peter's lenses observantly.

Peter, Steve, and Natasha all walked up to the door on the other side of the hallway. Peter tried to shake off his senses, trying to calm them down but to no avail. He could hear the voices in the other room with more clarity. "We're closer."

Natasha glanced from Peter to Steve. Peter was still staring at the door, trying to hear what the voices were saying. "What's our plan?"

Steve turned to Natasha, "You go in first, then Peter and I will come in and block the doors -"

At that point Peter tuned him out. His eyes narrowed as a voice started to become louder and louder. And in a split second, Peter finally heard footsteps and realized what was about to happen before he jumped back onto the ceiling and jammed a foot onto the door, keeping it closed.

Steve and Natasha's eyes centered around the door's handle, which started to shake. Peter's foot was planted firmly on the door, keeping it from opening up. Spiderman's lenses were wide and the voice behind the door became louder as the handle shook more and more with effort.

"Okay-" Steve whispered harshly, "New plan-"

"Should I come in?" Tony asked, slight concern in his voice.

"No." Natasha replied instantly. She narrowed her eyes and shot a look at Steve. In response, Steve quickly jumped against the concrete wall, next to the door. Natasha looked up at Peter, "Open it."

Peter's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!?"

Steve shot Peter a look, "Trust her."

Peter shot Natasha a reluctant look that was matched with a fierce glare. Peter quickly retracted his foot and the door swung open to reveal a guard dressed in all black. His black mask was off and even before his eyes could widen with surprise Natasha had the guy wrapped around her. She kicked him in the chest silently and grabbed him before he could fall against the floor. He passed out immediately.

Peter blinked, "What the fu-"

Natasha lowered the guard down on the ground and wiped her hands on her suit. She stared back at Peter smugly, "Told you."

Peter shot Steve a stunned look and Steve only shrugged, grinning slightly.

Natasha opened the door and walked in the _next_ hallway. This hallways was exactly the same as the last. Peter and Steve entered.

Tony spoke up, "How many hallways does this place have?"

Peter ignored him and grimaced as his senses dialed up again. "They're in here too."

The three walked through the hallways cautiously. Steve glanced at Peter, "How many do you think are in each room."

Peter shuddered as he stopped by a door and dialed his senses into it. "Maybe ... two to three."

Sam finally spoke up groggily. "That sucks."

Peter could basically hear Tony roll his eyes.

The three stopped at the next door. Peter could now clearly hear voices, one of them being distinctly Ross's and another one unknown. "Karen, can you clarify what their saying?"

"Of course, Peter."

 _"What do you mean it's not ready?"_

 _"W-We, s-sir-"_

 _"You don't have any excuses! I've provided ample resources. Enough money, enough test subjects, definitely enough damn scientists and guards. We're starting to look suspicious. So don't tell me it isn't ready!"_

 _"We have not h-had any more successes."_

 _"I'm paying you, all of these 'fancy' scientists, hundreds of thousands to do one simple task! A task that has been completed before. And you are all to incompetent to do anything! First Connor's base get's invaded, then Connor's gets-"_

Peter glanced at Natasha and Steve, "They're in here. Ross is."

Steve and Natasha exchanged a glance before Steve stared up at Peter, "You go in first."

Peter stared at the two for a moment before he nodded and slowly opened the door. The room was even brighter than the hallways and Peter winced as he took a moment to adjust. He quickly slipped in through the small opening and scrambled to the corner of the ceiling, trying to find an inconspicuous place to settle. The room was _so_ white and sterile looking it was unsettling. There were no colors aside from the bright white and the occasional grey undertones. The light blared on the walls and the scattered machines it was unsettling. So Peter really stuck out like a sore thumb in a bright red and black suit. He finally found a corner with a sliver of shadow and he quickly adjusted his body to fit into it as much as he could. He took a moment to silence his breathing and calm down, his heartbeat slowly quieting down in his ears while he centered in on the figures in the room.

The room was _huge._ It was super high tech, as high tech as Tony's lab.

"What the fuck?" Tony gaped over the comms as he stared at the room through Peter's lenses, "Are you _kidding_ me!? I always wondered where all my taxes went!"

There were countless, big, white, new and shiny scientific machinery scattered all around the room. There was one sided glass on one wall, where they tested on people, Peter assumed. There were computers, lab equipment, scientists in white lab coats, and countless guards dressed in all black scattered everywhere. Ross was standing in the middle of the lab with the head scientists, who was shaking under his glasses and his lab coat. The other scientists in the room were shooting the two nervous glances as they went along with their work, typing on the computers, looking through the one sided glass taking notes, or looking through microscopes.

"Peter what do you see?" Steve asked quietly.

Peter took a moment, taking in the whole scene. "This is definitely it. They're talking."

Ross had a very pissed off look on his face as he centered in on the frightened scientists. Two guards were standing behind Ross, both with stupid black sunglasses on and an impressive array of guns on them. Peter gulped.

"I have invested, too much-" Ross seethed, "-too much into this project. $70 billion. $70 billion! And you all think this is a joke! I have given you strict instructions on what I want. What I _need_!"

"We-" the scientist continued to shake,"We-we do not think this is a joke, sir. We have made small successes-"

"Like what?" Ross sneered, exasperation in his gaze.

The scientist gulped and he wiped at his lab coat with nervousness. "Enhanced strength, speed, agility-"

"-but," Ross interrupted, the intensity of his voice rising, "has the test subject been able to be revived? After the injection?"

The scientist stared up at Ross silently for a moment before he silently spoke, "No. No we have not gotten to that point. T-The lizard DNA seems to always take over the host."

Ross grumbled for a moment before he scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the scientist. "So you have made _no_ progress?"

"No, sir." The scientists shook his head again, "We have! Enhanced strength, agility, senses-"

Ross crossed his arms heatedly, "Show me. This trip better not have been a whole waste. I have a meeting in a few hours."

The meek scientist nodded and turned to one of the guards and motioned towards the door. The door where Steve and Natasha were. The guard swiftly started moving towards it.

"Guys," Peter spoke up, "They're coming."

Over the comms Peter could hear Natasha and Steve scuffling and getting ready. He watched as the guard opened the door and was quickly taken down by Natasha. The room seemed to turn into complete chaos as Steve and Natasha entered the room and guards started to jump at them.

Steve and Natasha both started to fight up to three guards each. Peter swiftly jumped down from the ceiling a kicked a guard off Natasha's body. His sense blared at him and he quickly dodged a bullet, cursing guns under his breath and how "spandex isn't bulletproof" and continued to web guns out of the guard's hands. Peter clenched his teeth, "I hate guns I hate guns I hate guns I hate-"

"Peter!" Natasha spoke up, slight alarm in her voice.

Peter's eyes shot to the door on the other side of the room, where Ross and the scientists were attempting to escape. Peter quickly webbed the door up, stopping them from escaping the lab.

After only a few moments, all the guards in the room were either knocked out or webbed against the wall or the floor, unconscious. Steve, Natasha, and Peter stood in front of Ross and the scientists, who looked frantic. Ross narrowed his eyes at the Avengers.

"Wow." Ross laughed, " _Wow_. I can have you all arrested."

Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Her voice was cold and calculating. "Oh yeah. You are in the position to arrest _us_ at the moment. Are you fucking kidding me?"

Peter could only stare at Ross, emotionless. He couldn't seem to muster up anything. All he could do was stare at the figure in numbed anger.

"There are no words," Steve spoke up, anger and intensity in his voice. "No words to describe how utterly vile and despicable you are, Ross. No words." He took a step forward, "To take innocent people against their will and force them into your stupid science experiment, just because you think you have the right is completely despicable." Steve narrowed his eyes, "You've taken hundreds of homeless people off of the streets, missing government workers, missing service members, people with _families._ We've seen the documents, the lists, the notes."

Ross grinned, his eyes unreadable, and started to laugh. He continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. Peter narrowed his eyes and glanced at Natasha and Steve, both who continued to observe Ross calculatingly.

"He has lost his mind." Tony called out on the comms.

After Ross had finally calmed down, he finally straightened back up and stared back at the Avengers, a glimmer in his eyes. "I have you just where I want you."

Peter's stomach dropped and his skin started to prickle.

Ross took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, "Right after Connor's got caught, I knew. I knew you all would come."

"You're coming with us," Steve spoke up, his voice and eyes hardening, "Let's make this easy. No one will get hurt."

"Ahh- come on, Captain." Ross laughed, "It would be a _waste._ For you to come all this way to not see our accomplishments. To see how _far_ we've gotten. How many improvements we could make to the army. We could save so many men from useless wars."

Peter's skin started to prickle even more and he glanced back at the door where the lizards were, "Guys-"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Ross asked again, sneering. "At least it won't all be a waste, will it?"

Another wave of nausea came over Peter again before he jumped onto a wall a split second before the lights all shut off at the same time and the sound of metal crashing came over the room. Instantly, the sound of claws and growling came over Peter's ears and more mutants than he could count crawled into the room. "Tony!"

Peter's eyes widened as he instantly began to dodge their claws and mouths. He could faintly see Natasha and Steve both start punching the mutants, trying to dodge them. Peter watched as Natasha killed her first one and the lizard morphed back into a human body. "What the hell?" She breathed, starting to expertly fight the next one coming her way.

"FRIDAY, inform the authorities about the situation and evacuate a 5 block radius of this area" Tony commanded over the comms.

"Peter, Ross just escaped through the door." Steve spoke up, a little breathlessly.

Peter kicked off the lizard currently on top of him and crawled on the ceiling out the door. He quickly swung down the hallways until he hit the outside. The empty parking lot was now filled with cars, filled with terrified, screaming DMV employees arriving for work. Lizards were crawling over them and both Tony and Sam were in the air, shooting down mutant by mutant.

Peter's eyes shot towards the spot where the black Acura SUV was once and spotted it starting to race down the road. Peter quickly started to swing through the streets, trying to catch up with the black SUV. His nerves started to rise again and his stomach started to drop again. "Guys, he knew we were coming."

"Just focus on getting Ross right now," Natasha broke in, "These lizards are-" her voice muffled.

"He knew we were coming," Peter repeated, the weight of his words growing. He continued to swing through the streets, quickly catching up to Ross.

Peter landed on the top of the SUV, holding on with his sticky fingers. The car immediately started to swerve to try to throw Peter off. He quickly kicked in the glass windshield of the SUV with his foot. Peter could hear Ross screaming commands at the driver but Peter quickly webbed the driver's hands to his body and he frantically started to try to grab the steering wheel. Before he could though, Ross did and the car swerved, causing Peter to fall off and skid on the street.

Peter groaned and stood up quickly, webbing himself back to the car. He webbed the car to the building around him at a rapid rate, trying to slow the car down without killing everyone inside it and around him. Other cars on the road quickly swerved away. After a few moments most of the webs Peter had done started to break with the speed and energy from the car's engine. Peter groaned and jumped back on top of the car. His senses blared at him and Peter quickly dodged a bullet from _inside_ the car. Peter stared down at the top of the car he was standing on to see bullet holes. "Oh _hell_ no."

"Hey guys-" Rhodey chimed in over the comms for the first time from the tower , "Something isn't right."

There was silence over the comms for a moment before Sam started, "What do you mean?" You could hear him firing his guns in the background.

"I'm not sure-," Rhodey called in again, his comm slightly static, "Something isn't right."

"Okay, Rhodey, just..." Tony's comm ruffled "These things are _crazy-_ just tell us if anything happens."

Peter shook off the bad thoughts littering his mind and focused back on the black SUV he was currently still on top of, which was still violently swerving. Getting sick of all the nauseating driving, Peter finally crawled down to the side of the SUV and broke the drivers door open. Ross stared at him with violent eyes, steering the wheel while the man in the drivers seat, his arms still webbed to his chest, was flooring the gas pedal.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Peter watched as Ross turned the wheel violently to the left before Peter could get his hands on it. Right into the brick building.

Peter's eyes widened as he quickly let go off the car and went rolling harshly on the tar road again. The car rammed into the building violently, shrapnel and glass flying everywhere. He groaned again, blinking groggily as he got up slowly, his muscles aching.

"Peter, I detect multiple wounds and burns."

Peter coughed and grumbled, "Yeah, I can detect that too."

His suit was torn in multiple places and he was bleeding out of countless scrapes and burns. Peter blinked down at the ruined suit, and coughed out the dirt from his lungs "Great. This was _new_."

After a few moments of Peter coming out of his haze, he finally stood up quickly and centered his eyes on the car, now totaled. The whole front of the car was shattered and squished into one into the side of the brick building. Peter's eyes widened and he ran towards the car to the driving seat. The drivers door was bent in and Peter quickly tore it off. His fingers were shaking as he quickly found the man, now unconscious. He felt for a heartbeat, and luckily, there was one. Peter slumped in relief and took in a shaky breath.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area, trying to spot Ross. Civilians were starting to look from their windows and early morning workers were hiding behind desks and windows. One coffee shop consisted of many early businessmen and businesswomen, most of them recording on their cellphones in shock. Peter could hear emergency sirens coming closer, probably a few blocks away.

His eyes finally found a figure, limping across the road. Peter's eyes narrowed and he winced slightly as he stepped forward to the figure. Ross stood up shakily and Peter and his eyes connected.

"Hey _guys,"_ Rhodey's voice came over the comms again, urgency and confusion intense in his voice, "Something's happening."

Peter faltered and just stared at Ross as he listened in to the comms.

Tony's voice was filled with caution, "Rhodey."

"I think one-one" Rhodey's comm started to static, "They're-They're-" And then his comm went silent.

"Rhodey?" Tony questioned, his voice worried.

"Sam," Steve commanded, huffing with effort from the constant attack of lizards, "Go check on him."

"On it."

Ross took a step forward towards Peter, "Not going to plan? Is it?"

Peter's eye twitched and he stepped forwards towards Ross, "It's over, man. Just ..." Peter could barely get his words out, his senses were too strained.

Ross grinned a little, blood in his teeth from the car crash. Ross coughed, blood appearing on his sleeve. He wiped the blood away, unwavering. He looked worse for wear. Peter could hear the sirens getting closer.

The comms started ruffling again, "Connors is gone."

Peter blinked, hissing " _What?"_

Sam spoke up again, "He's gone. Rhodey is passed out. They got him."

Peter blinked and stared at Ross, unmoving. Ross coughed again and shakily grabbed his gun out of his pants. Peter's eyes narrowed as his blood started to boil and he quickly webbed the gun out of the man's hands.

Then in a split second Peter, didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew was that he had cornered Ross to the side of the building and pushed him into it violently, slightly cracking the wall behind the Ross. His fingers tightened around Ross' neck. All he could see was red.

Ross sputtered violently, trying to grasp a breath while Peter only tightened his grip around his neck. He was angry. Angry was an understatement. He was angry for all the shit this man had put him through. He was angry for his parents, for Ned, for May, for MJ, for _everyone._ He was scared about the situation. He was worried about MJ. Everything just seemed to be going wrong in the moment.

Ross' eye's started to bulge and his skin was tinted blue but Peter couldn't seem to stop. Even as the sirens grew louder. His mind went blank.

"Spidey! Spidey! _Peter_!"

Peter blinked, now aware, and he finally let go of his grip on Ross' neck and took a step back. Tony, in his armor was standing there, a tight grip on Peter's shoulder. Ross fell to the ground unconscious, red and purple marks already appearing behind on his neck, but Peter could still hear his heart. He wasn't dead.

Peter took in a raggedy breath and finally looked to the scene around him. Pedestrians were crowded around the scene, watching in silence, policemen trying to contain them. Police cars were scattered everywhere and many officers had immediately gathered together and handcuffed Ross. Realization of the situation dawned on Peter, along with a bit of shame, but mostly complete worry, and he quickly shot Tony a brief look and webbed himself onto a building, swinging away. "Karen, call MJ."

. . .

Michelle sat groggily in one of the kitchen chairs, nursing her black coffee. She had just woken up from a long nap after May, sweet sweet May, collected Fallon at 5 am to allow MJ to sleep without interruptions. Clint was also sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, drinking his third cup of coffee. He had dark circles under his eyes and almost looked as tired as MJ did. Pepper and Laura were chatting and doing the dishes and May was holding Fallon in the living room. Morgan and Nathaniel were playing in the living room together aswell, next to May. Cooper and Lila had gone to school two hours earlier.

Clint eyed Michelle from across the kitchen table, "You look like you have a caffeine addiction."

Michelle cocked an eyebrow, exasperated. " _I_ have a caffeine addiction? That's your third cup."

Clint shrugged and continued to stare at Michelle and her cup of coffee.

MJ leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "I have a newborn. I _have_ an excuse."

Clint narrowed his eyes, "So?"

Michelle scoffed, "You were climbing up trees all night!"

Laura and Pepper shot the two questioning glances. "Um," Pepper butted in, cocking an eyebrow at Michelle, "How do you know that?"

Michelle grabbed her coffee and took another sip, ignoring the mischievous glances from Clint, and muttered, "nothing."

Pepper blinked at Michelle and turned back to washing the dishes.

The two sat in silence again, both sipping on their coffees. Clint narrowed his eyes, "You know it gets in the breast milk, right?"

"Shut up," Michelle growled, glaring at Clint.

May suddenly walked in with Fallon in her arms, rocking her soothingly. "Has anyone heard anything?"

MJ turned towards May. "Peter called me," Michelle muttered, yawning.

May turned to face her, "When?"

"4 am." Michelle yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "He was just checking in."

May pursed her lips and nodded, still rocking Fallon, who was starting to become fussy again. She started to grumble and cry lightly and Michelle stood up quickly, silently taking Fallon out from May's arms and thanking her quietly before heading outside. Michelle walked past Morgan and Nathaniel and opened the old creaky front door to stand outside on the porch. She started walking up and down the porch, shshing Fallon while trying to calm her down. Luckily, Fallon calmed down easily and her big eyes started to glance around peacefully.

Michelle grinned and kissed Fallon's cheek repeatedly, blowing on her skin making Fallon giggle. Michelle looked up from Fallon's face and stared out into the green valleys surrounding the Barton household. It was a bright day, not a cloud in sight. The weather was perfect. Michelle's eyes scanned over her surroundings, over the valleys and the distant forest edge. Michelle narrowed her eyes at some of the trees ruffling deeper in the forest. Only a few trees were moving, like there was some sort of wind, even though no other trees were moving at all. As far as MJ could tell it wasn't that windy of a day.

MJ got an unsettled feeling in her chest and she held onto Fallon tighter. She continued to focus on the edge of the forest. After a few moments, the ruffling trees stilled. She blinked and started rubbing Fallon's back methodically. All of a sudden, Michelle was _so_ sure she saw a figure peek through the forest edge, but in an instant it was gone.

Michelle narrowed her eyes more and quickly opened the front door again. She walked inside, a little unsteadily, towards the kitchen. Clint was still drinking, probably by now his 5th cup of coffee. Laura, May, and Pepper were all chatting while doing the dishes. MJ stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to decide if what she saw was real or if it was just her sleep deprivation.

Clint glanced at Michelle quickly and then glanced back at his coffee. After a moment he glanced back at Michelle again, studying her face. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Michelle stared back at Clint, "I might just be tired."

Clint sat straighter, "Or what?"

"Or ..." Michelle rocked Fallon in her arms, "I might have saw someone."

Clint instantly stood up and walked past Michelle towards the front porch. He glanced out the window. May, Laura, and Pepper all started to take notice.

Clint stared out the window for a few moments and turned back towards everyone, "You all should go to the basement." He didn't skip a beat and proceeded to grab his bow from behind the couch. He had a determined and cool look in his eyes.

Michelle blinked at Clint, not fully rendering what was happening or the weight behind his actions. Clint quickly walked up to Laura and kissed her cheek, speaking curtly under his breath, before he slid out of the back door out of sight.

Laura's lips quirked up with nervousness. She dried her hands and chuckled a little, "Well, okay. Everyone follow me." Laura gently guided her son while Morgan went up to Pepper and Pepper smiled at him, following Laura.

May stopped and glanced at Michelle, "MJ."

Michelle, who didn't even realize she had froze, quickly shook it off and grabbed her backpack before she joined the rest in the basement. The basement was cooler than the rest of the house and had two beds and a small bathroom connected to it. Laura smiled at everyone and then closed and locked the basement door. She quickly turned off the lights, bathing everyone in darkness. Everyone than sat down on either the floor or the beds. Morgan was cuddled up into Pepper's side.

A few moments later the sound of gunshots outside started to ring through the air. Both Morgan and Nathaniel winced and Laura smiled nervously. She stood up and grabbed something from under the bed. It was a puzzle. Laura took out a flashlight and turned it out, bathing the room in a soft glow so everyone could see.

"Let's play," Laura spoke up quietly, "This will all be over soon, so." She ushered over her son and Pepper ushered over Morgan. After a few moments the two boys became distracted in the puzzle and Laura sat down next to Pepper and May while Michelle sat on the ground with Fallon.

Michelle stared wordlessly up at the three. She was bouncing Fallon in her arms to keep her quiet.

"I have no idea how they found us," May sighed, "We're really sorry Laura."

Laura shook her off, "Don't worry, Clint's got it. This-this has happened before."

"Tell me about it." Pepper breathed, staring at Morgan and Nathaniel playing.

Laura and May both glanced at Michelle, who was now staring at the ground numbly. Michelle furrowed her brows deep in thought, "Something went wrong."

"No," May quickly interjected, "MJ, you don't know that."

Michelle looked up at May, "Something went wrong." Her grip on Fallon tightened and her mind couldn't stop wandering off to Peter.

May frowned down at Michelle, "We can't think that way."

Michelle looked away from May and back down at Fallon's peaceful face.

After a few minutes of everyone in silence, Michelle's eyes drifted to the door. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she started to hear footsteps. Then, all of sudden the doorknob started to shake.

Nathaniel and Morgan both started to whimper and ran to their mothers. Pepper shushed the two and sent a look to May and Michelle. May and Laura had a nervous look in her eyes. Michelle stood up quickly, still staring at the door. She tapped her foot against the floor in nervousness, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Michelle turned towards May, handing her Fallon. Michelle kissed Fallon's forehead quickly and walked over to her backpack, ruffling through it frantically.

"What-" Pepper hissed, " _What_ are you doing!?"

Michelle turned to face the group, a look in her eyes "They're here for me."

May blinked frantically, "Michelle-"

"They think I'm still pregnant." Michelle continued, turning back to her backpack, continuing to ruffle through it.

"Well- you're obviously _not!"_ Pepper cried harshly, keeping her voice down. The doorknob started to shake harder.

Michelle's eyes flew over to the door, that continued to shake violently. "They're here for me," Michelle repeated again. Her phone started to ring and she quickly turned her phone off, not looking at the caller ID. She finally found the gun in the backpack and pulled it out, taking the safety off. She turned to face the wide eyes of the others. "He needs help." She glanced back at the door and then back at the others. "If someone's really behind that door-" the door shook harder "-which someone _is_ , he _needs_ help _."_

"Michelle-" Laura tried.

"No-" Michelle quickly interjected, "It's not fair to all of you." She stared at Fallon for a few moments with emotion and then tore her eyes back to the door and re-loaded her gun.

"WHY DID YOU BRING A GUN?" Pepper whispered harshly, "Michelle - I swear to god."

MJ faced the others one last time, "I'll be back." She turned to face the door, that was still shaking, and quickly opened it. Before the man on the other side of the door, dressed in all black, could react, Michelle shot him and he quickly fell over.

MJ could faintly hear May and Pepper yelling at her before Michelle quickly shut the door. She walked up the stairway, towards the living room, and scanned the room. No one was there.

Michelle quickly walked over to the porch window. She hid behind a curtain but peered through. Sure enough, Clint was on the ground, his bow knocked out of his hand while three guards were over him, hand on hand fighting. Michelle peered past him. More and more guards dressed in black seemed to be pouring out of the forest edge. "God, how many people does this group have?"

Michelle blinked out at the scene in front of her before taking a deep breath and quickly, but quietly, going out the door towards the fight. She had her gun in her hand, ready.

Clint growled against the three men currently trying to hold him down. Clint kneed one of the men in the chest and another in the head. The guards faltered for a moment, but not long enough before another one grabbed him by his neck. Clint coughed a little, breathlessly, and was struggling under the guard. Suddenly an arrow was shot into the guard's shoulder. He cried out in pain and let go of Clint, allowing him to kick the guard off of him and catch his breath.

Clint faced the direction of where the arrow came from and stared at Michelle with wide eyes. MJ was staring at the bow in shock, "Wow. I honestly thought I would be more rusty."

Clint furrowed his brows, "What the fu-"

Michelle quickly threw Clint his bows and quiver before she got her gun out of her pocket and shot one of the guards standing back up, trying to grab Clint.

Clint quickly faced the guards again, new ones quickly running up from the forest. He expertly started shooting them from a distance while MJ stood behind him, shooting at the closer ones.

" _What_ are you doing here?" Clint hissed, glancing at MJ momentarily.

"You are getting slaughtered out here."

Clint growled, "You need to go."

MJ shot a glare at Clint before she continued to shoot.

"Miche-" Clint started, groggily. Michelle glanced at him to see him blink, obviously drugged up. His eyes rolled back in his head and she ran to him. He thumped back on the ground, unconscious. Michelle blinked down at him until her eyes spotted a tranquilizer shot in his leg.

Michelle gaped in shock and realization dawned on her. "Oh no." She blinked rapidly and glanced back at the guards, raising her gun again but not before she felt a twinge of pain in her arm. She looked down to see a similar tranquilizer gun and Michelle blinked heavily, "Crap." And then she went black.

. . .

Natasha stared up at Peter, who had been pacing for the past hour, with a tired look in her eyes. Turns out watching Peter pace was even more exhausting than fighting off thousands of lizard-human-mutant-creature-things.

She winced as Steve dabbed more alcohol on her wounds. Natasha glanced at Steve who shot her an apologetic glance. "I just don't want them to get infected."

"I keep on telling you they wont." Natasha replied, grumbling slightly. She smiled softly at Steve, "but thanks."

Steve smiled back at her, care in his eyes. He then went back to cleaning her wounds, to Natasha's dismay. But she did have to admit, it was really cute.

"She hasn't answered any of my calls." Peter repeated for probably the 100th time. He continued to pace, a worried look on his face. He turned to face Natasha, "What if something happened?"

Natasha continued to stare at Peter, "Parker, nothing happened, they're fine. If they left at the time we told them to leave they'll be here in-" she glanced at the clock "-an hour or so."

"What about-" Peter clenched his jaw and his fists "-what about Connors?" He faced Natasha and Steve again. Steve faltered and turned his attention to Peter.

"We're going to deal with Connors." Steve assured Peter quickly. "There's not much he can do. His resources have been shut down. Ross is in custody-"

"-and we're dealing with it." Tony chimed up, walking out of the elevator quickly. He stretched and grabbed a glass of water and turned towards the group. "Looks like junior Ross is going to be taking over for the time being."

Peter stopped pacing and started to tap his foot against the floor in nervousness. He glanced up at the TV on the wall, which was showing the news of the day. The news was on and footage from civilians were playing on the screen. The TV was muted. Peter stared at it for a moment before he quickly turned it off. Peter shot one last glance at the three before he vanished into his room, wordlessly.

Tony stared at where Peter vanished for a few moments with worry before he glanced back at Natasha and chugged another glass of water.

Natasha sighed, "He's going to be fine. Once everyone's back it'll be like nothing happened."

Steve shot Natasha an unsure look and Tony shrugged reluctantly. Steve glanced back at Tony, "How's the media taking it?"

Tony started to laugh, "Well- you know." He set down his glass. "I think New Yorkers need to start getting used to it. They live in a pretty weird city."

Steve and Natasha both rolled their eyes.

Tony opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by FRIDAY.

"Sir, Quinjet 23 just landed."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed and Natasha and Steve stood up. Natasha glanced at Steve, "They're early."

Peter peered out of his room and stared at the three, his eyes questioning and filled with worry.

A few seconds later the elevator dinged open. Natasha, Steve, and Tony all peered at the elevator and Peter stepped out of his room.

May, Pepper, Morgan, and Clint's family stepped out of the elevator, all with mixed expressions on their faces.

Natasha stared at the group in shock. She stepped forward, her eyes taking in Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. "Laura." Natasha breathed, staring at her in surprise. She felt her stomach drop.

Laura looked around the room nervously. Both Lila and Nathaniel ran forwards and hugged Natasha while Cooper stayed lingering in the back of the group, moody, "Aunty Nat!"

Natasha grinned automatically, "Hi." Her eyes rested back on Laura, traveling to May and Pepper. Morgan had already ran off to Tony. May was holding onto a sleeping Fallon, a unreadable expression on her face.

"Laura," Natasha started again, "What happened?"

Laura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and glanced at May and Pepper, regretfully. May took a step forward towards Peter, who had gone frozen. "Pete."

Peter's eyes focused on May and he blinked, dazed and confused. He glanced down at Fallon, who was sleeping peacefully. Her mouth was slightly agape and her hands were relaxed, hanging off her body. "May." He glanced back at the group. "Where is she?"

May frowned and her eyes fluttered down to the floor. "She's..." She stared back at Peter and closed her mouth.

Peter's gaze traveled from the group back to May. He continued to stare at May expectantly, his heart dropping, "Where is she?"

May was silent for a moment. She just stared at Peter's face and she finally sighed. May's eyes fell, "I ... don't know."

Peter blinked, blinked, and blinked. And then he broke.

* * *

This chapter made me tired. So by the end of it I got pretty lazy. Sorry about that.

PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND TYPOS. I suck at proper writing lol.

Hope you enjoyed nevertheless!


	24. Chapter 24

**May 2**

The first time Michelle woke up she was downright confused. Either it was the drugs messing with her brain, or she had hit her head too hard, but she could barely get herself together enough to even open her eyes.

MJ felt the cold, hard, surface on her back and the back of her neck. She groggily wiggled her fingers and tried to move her hands, realizing they were tied together behind her back. Michelle forced her eyes open and quickly shut them when the light hit her.

After a few moments when her headache ceased, Michelle finally blinked slowly again, and opened her eyes, grimacing druggily. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds until it finally focused on the scene around her.

Michelle realized she was propped up on a metal wall. MJ, still dazed and confused, turned her head slightly to the left. Clint was passed out next to her, his eyes closed and drool coming out of his mouth. He was out dead cold.

MJ furrowed her brows in confusion at Clint. She stared at his motionless form, watching his chest rise and fall. She blinked, silently, trying to desperately remember what happened. Michelle gulped. Her throat felt as dry and rough as the Sahara desert.

Michelle faintly turned her head to the right, looking at the rest of the scene around her. They were in some sort of plane or Quinjet. MJ couldn't tell. All she could tell was it was dirty and old. Like old old. The metal was rusted and their was dust everywhere. It was also super loud and making a lot of unnecessary noise.

Her eyes shifted over to the front of the plane. There were boxes and boxes of guns and ammunition. Trash was everywhere. It was overall a downright mess.

Michelle forced herself to concentrate more. There were a group of 3 men. All dressed in black. Their faces were covered with black masks and they were all speaking in hushed tones. She was too far away to understand them. Michelle wasn't sure how long she just sat there, silently, confused and dazed, staring at the three. She blinked, disoriented.

Her eyes groggily traveled across the plane again. They laid back on Clint, back on the men, back on Clint, before another searing migraine overcame her and MJ closed her eyes, plopping her head back on to the metal wall. She winced as she felt the dead weight of her head hit the hard metal. Her neck could barely hold her weight.

Michelle could faintly hear the three guard's discussion stop. Michelle felt vibrations and she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, quite fast. Michelle, having to use way too much effort, forced her eyes open slightly. She blurrily saw a guard approaching her and MJ numbly just stared at him approaching, not really thinking.

If she wasn't currently drugged up to the gods, she probably would have been throwing a tantrum, finding a gun and trying to get herself out of the shitty situation she was in. But currently, all she could do stare at the man approaching her, with a needle in his hands, numbly. Her brain was a pile of mush. She honestly was surprised she was even awake.

Even with all the drugs in her system, she could tell something was wrong. The man grabbed her roughly and MJ grimaced, a sour look on her face. She groaned as she tried to push him away but she was all mush. She faintly felt a ping of pain in the back of her neck and slight burning, before she slumped back against the wall.

MJ tried to fight it, she really did. But whatever the guy injected her with was really strong. A little too strong. And less than a second later her eyes drooped automatically and she fell back into the darkness.

 **May 3**

All Peter had done was sit. It's all he could mentally do at the moment.

He was stunned. Too stunned to speak or think. But at the same time his mind was going into overdrive. He couldn't stop worrying. He was guilty, worried, concerned, uneasy, angry, and overall just a hot mess. He couldn't stop thinking about Michelle.

He hadn't seen Michelle in less than two days and Peter was already having a mental breakdown. The thought of her in the hands of that group ... he could barely process it. If it was the other way around, that Michelle had been the one taken in San Francisco, Peter probably would have went insane and turned into a useless blob. Even through all the jumble in his brain and his shock, there was a distant part of his brain that was mad. Raging.

But all he could do right now was sit here, silently. Feeling completely numb and confused. Useless.

He wasn't sure how long he just sat on the couch, staring into space, holding Fallon. She was swaddled in one of Michelle's sweatshirts. It smelled like her. And it was probably one of the only reasons Fallon was currently sleeping. Michelle's scent calmed her.

Everyone was currently asleep. Or, mostly, everyone. It was 1 am.

Peter felt useless. He felt completely useless. Ross had still not waken up. As much as Peter hated to admit he, he really lost his cool and did a lot more damage to Ross than he previously planned. But the asshole deserved it.

Everyone had been busy talking to the authorities, trying to explain the situation. Natasha had been attempting to find Connor's location, but so far Peter hadn't heard anything.

So he just continued to stare out into space, listening to Fallon's deep breaths and steady heartbeat as she slept.

Peter faintly heard a door open and footsteps shuffling over to him. He felt the couch dip next to him and someone sit down.

"Peter," May breathed, staring at her nephew with concern. She faintly touched his hands, trying to get his attention.

Peter just took in a shaky breath and continued to stare out into space, focusing all his senses on Fallon. Fallon woke up, blinking groggily. Her face morphed into discomfort and she started to wriggle in protest, grumbling slightly.

May's eyes traveled down to Fallon and then back up to Peter, "Let me take her."

Peter shook his head almost instantly. He blinked and looked down at Fallon, re-positioning her in his arms. He rubbed her back and set Fallon over his shoulder. She quieted down slightly, her face nuzzled into Peter's neck.

May sighed, her shoulder's sagging. "You need to sleep, Peter."

Peter glanced at May, finally. The two held each others eye's for a few moments. Peter stared at her, his eyes unsure and May frowned, sadness in her gaze. After a few moments she stood up and rubbed Peter's shoulder with care before she walked into the kitchen and Peter tuned her out again, just staring at the floor.

He heard another pair of footsteps come closer, a hushed conversation. The footsteps came closer and then stopped. Peter cold feel a presence standing over him and he looked up.

Natasha stared back down at Peter, mixed emotions in her eyes. Her eyes gazed over Peter for a second before she sat next to him.

Peter cleared his throat quietly, his voice hoarse, "Any updates?"

Natasha sighed and shook her head, "Ross is still unconscious."

Peter gulped and looked down at Fallon, who was still slightly grumbling. "What about," he took in a deep breath, "What about Connors?"

Natasha and Peter made eye contact for a few moments. "It's still early, Peter." Sincerity was in her voice. "And once Ross wakes up he'll have some information too. We're going to find her."

Peter glanced back at Natasha. Natasha could make out the broken look in his eyes and her face softened. Natasha's eyes glanced back down to Fallon, "Let us help, Peter."

Peter looked away from Natasha and took in a shaky breath, "I just..." his grip tightened around Fallon involuntarily. "I just need to hold her." His voice was stuck in his throat. He needed to feel her breath. He couldn't lose her too.

Natasha nodded with understanding. Peter thought she was going to leave but she stayed there, sitting next to him. She leaned back in the couch.

Peter's foot began tapping against the floor. "I just," he blinked, biting his lip, "I can't imagine what I would do without her. If anything happens to her, Natasha-" he went silent. "I sent MJ away to protect her. And _now._ She's-she's. Now I don't know where she is. Now they have her."

Natasha gazed at Peter but stayed silent. But just her presence there was some sort of weird silent support.

A few moments later, May came back, a warm bottle in hand.

Peter glanced up at May, "MJ doesn't want her to have formula."

May's lips quirked up, "Don't worry. MJ's a milk machine. We are well stocked."

Peter thankfully accepted the bottle from May and began to feed Fallon. Fallon was instantly happier and eagerly accepted the bottle. At some point both Natasha and May left, speaking in hushed tones but Peter wasn't paying attention.

May walked back towards Peter and sat down next to him, staring at Fallon and Peter tenderly.

Peter, feeling her gaze on him, glanced up at May. He frowned slightly and scoffed weakly, his voice breaking "I'm a mess."

May pulled Peter into a hug, gingerly. She rubbed his back. "It's all going to be okay. We're going to find her, Pete."

...

The second time MJ woke up she felt sick. Not just because she was basically kidnapped and stuck in a cold concrete jail. Also, she was stuck with Clint.

Michelle groaned, opening up her eyes faintly. Her vision was blurry and slightly swimming. She blinked unsteadily. Michelle could feel the cold concrete on her back and her neck. She clenched and un-clenched her hands and weakly pushed herself up to sit up against the concrete wall. Michelle blinked again, her vision still blurry and spinning. She could faintly make out the room around her. It was a grey concrete room with a metal door in the corner. There were rags in one corner of the room and Michelle could faintly make out a figure sitting against the wall across from her. It was Clint.

Michelle furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. Her vision finally settled enough for her to recognize Clint. He had a bored look on his face and a purple black eye.

"Well _hello_ , sleeping beauty." Clint grunted, sitting up straighter, "You know ... I woke up _yesterday_. And you kept on sleeping. So that's kind of a shitty thing to do. To leave me all alone. You know, since this is _your_ mess."

Michelle let out a huff and brought a hand up to her face, massaging her head slightly to try to relieve the headache that was starting to bloom. She stared at Clint for a few more moments before realization hit her. Memories from the past two days filled her senses and Michelle stared at Clint in realization.

Before Michelle could respond though, she doubled over and threw up after a wave of nausea and sickness hit her.

Clint furrowed his brows, "Whoa." He stood up and walked over to MJ. After a few minutes and she was done heaving and throwing up, he helped Michelle sit back down beside the wall. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and let out a deep breath.

Clint squatted next to her and placed a hand on her forehead. His face scrunched up in confusion and concern, "Holy shit you're burning up." Clint stared at Michelle's face. Her face was pale and there was a thin layer of sweat over her face. She looked sick. Like sick sick. "What the hell happened?"

Michelle's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Another wave of nausea hit her and she tried to push Clint away weakly before she turned to the side again and threw up more.

MJ opened up her eyes, the room spinning. She felt lightheaded and groaned as she sat back down. After a few moments, MJ's vision finally calmed and she opened her eyes again, staring at Clint tiredly. Her throat was dry and she coughed for a moment before she chocked out, "You have to be kidding me."

Clint shot her an indecorous look. He was still squatting in front of her with a concerned and slightly bewildered look on his face.

MJ coughed again, feeling as if she couldn't breath. She closed her eyes again, trying to get her body to ease, before she opened up her eyes again weakly, with way too much effort than it should take. "They took you too?"

Clint furrowed his brows in alarm. He placed his hand back on Michelle's forehead for a moment and MJ closed her eyes again in exhaustion. He placed his hand on her wrist, trying to check her pulse. It was slow and slightly weak. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

MJ ignored him, trying to ignore her headache. She felt another wave of nausea and she shut her mouth forcefully, trying to ease her sickness. Or whatever the heck it was. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Like her throat was swelling or something.

MJ sighed shakily, "I'm sick of this shit." She opened her eyes and sweeped them over the concrete room again.

Clint just blinked at her.

Michelle reciprocated his gaze. Clint narrowed her eyes at her and Michelle cocked a brow, sending him a strong, warning look. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. And no, not because her body was currently betraying her, for god knows what reason. She was sure she looked ridiculous. But right now she didn't care. All she wanted was for Clint to drop it.

After a few seconds, Clint let out a huff and sat down next to her, leaning on the concrete wall. MJ just stared straight at the adjacent concrete wall, barely thinking. She was too fatigued to think.

Clint casted one last look at Michelle before he gave up, "Well... I told you to go back inside."

"You," MJ took a deep breath, trying to get air, "were getting slaughtered."

Clint grumbled, "was not".

"I think you're rusty," MJ spoke up quietly, closing her eyes.

"You should have stayed inside," Clint repeated again.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "And what?" She took a deep breath again, trying to catch her breath. "Have them take all of us? Have them take Fallon?" She felt a deep pang in her chest and closed her eyes again, trying to shut off her thoughts.

Clint was silent again. He cast another glance at Michelle, observing her face. She was closing her eyes but had an pained look on her face. She looked bad.

"C'mon, Michelle."

MJ just ignored him.

"Michelle."

"Shut up." MJ whispered harshly. She brought a hand up to her face, coughing.

Clint sat up straighter, staring at Michelle with a determined look in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Bull fucking shit." Clint replied harshly, narrowing his eyes.

MJ finally opened her eyes and blinked at Clint groggily. She tried to get her bearings together but she sighed shakily and closed her eyes again. She gulped and shook her head silently.

Michelle glanced at Clint. He opened his mouth to reply and she shot him a harsh look. Clint quickly dropped it again and leaned back against the concrete, staring at the wall.

She knew something was wrong. And Michelle really didn't want to talk about it. She had no idea what was making her so weak and sick. And she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So to her, right now, especially in their sucky situation, Michelle just needed to ignore it. For her sanity. If she just ignored it maybe it would go away.

She also needed to stop worrying about Peter and Fallon. Something went wrong in New York, Michelle could tell. She couldn't stop thinking about Fallon. If she was doing okay or not. If the group was back in New York. If they were all safe. She needed to stop worrying. _Also_ for her sanity.

Clint broke the sweet silence. "I need coffee."

Michelle let out a huff, "Caffeine addiction."

Clint grumbled again.

There was silence again. Until Clint ended it, again. "I can't believe you're not freaking out."

MJ rolled her eyes again, "This has happened to me before. Dating you Avengers is not as fun as you think it is."

Clint glanced at MJ again, "Like what?" He had a slightly curious look on his face.

Michelle stared at the ceiling, "The first time was kinda scary. And Peter almost killed the guy." Michelle's eyes fluttered shut as she remembered, "And then this one time during college. It was during finals. This guy got me and Peter was taking a long ass time to find me, since he was studying for finals, so the guy cooked me dinner." Michelle coughed for a few moments and then cleared her throat. "He was actually a pretty decent dude and he ended up letting me go."

"Huh." Clint blinked.

"Some are better than others," Michelle sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the concrete wall again. "New Yorkers are crazy. But this has got to be one of the worst ones."

Clint snorted and laughed. Michelle glanced at him and smiled slightly, a chuckle rising out of her throat. It soon turned into violent coughing spell though. She doubled over, coughing and trying to catch her breath. Clint helped her sit back down against the wall and she blinked tiredly at the ceiling.

"We have to get you water or something," Clint muttered under his breath.

Michelle tilted her head to the left, the cold concrete feeling good on her hot skin. She knew if she didn't get her fever down it would be bad. She felt woozy all of a sudden and her eyes fluttered open and closed. "I'm just going to..." Michelle took in a shaky breath, "go to bed."

And then she fell into darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep for. All she knew was that her wake up call, was _not fun._ She thought Fallon's cries were a violent wake up call, but this was 200 times worse.

The first thing she was aware of was a lot of loud yelling. Which was very rude. Everyone knows yelling makes a headache worse, and whatever was causing Michelle to be sick was also causing a nasty, blood pounding, loud, headache.

The second thing she was aware of was someone kicking her in the stomach violently and losing her breath. Michelle groaned and her eyes fluttered open, still feeling groggy. Her eyes immediately shut though when a harsh coughing spell overcame her. She felt rough hands grab her shoulders and force her to sit up from her sleeping position on the ground. Michelle opened her eyes and wheezed, still trying to catch her breath not only from the violent kicking but from her throat being way too swollen than it probably should.

"Stop!" Michelle heard Clint yell, "Stop, what the hell!?"

Michelle's eyes finally fluttered open again. Her vision was blurry and spinning, but she could faintly make out Clint sitting on the other concrete wall adjacent to her. He was staring defiantly up at a guard dressed in all black, pointing a gun at him. Clint shot a look at Michelle and Michelle blinked repeatedly, trying to wake up and focus. Pain was blooming where she was kicked and Michelle was trying to fight against the fatigue, weakness, and the constant heat from her fever. Once Michelle's vision cleared up more and stopped spinning, Michelle could make out other figures in the room. A guard, dressed in the same black uniform as the other, was standing over Michelle. And by the door, another guard was standing next to a shorter man -

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Michelle wheezed, staring up at Dr. Connors in anger and slight disbelief. She was hoping it might just all be a hallucination, from her fever, or the countless drugs she was sure they pumped in her system. But no, there he was. When he should be in the tower. "You again!?"

Clint glanced between Michelle's 'i'm over this shit' facial expression and Dr. Connor in silence. Connors was standing next to the other guard, his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed at Michelle and he has a pissed off, infuriated look on his face.

"How," Michelle panted, taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again after a wave of exhaustion and sickness came over her. She opened them again, her eyes woozy, "How did you get out?"

Connors ignored her. He looked tense and he was clenching his teeth. He turned towards the guard to his side. "Do you see a problem here?!"

The guard faltered and turned to stare at Michelle. MJ could feel his observing gaze under her and she rolled her eyes, physically and mentally done with the situation. She rested her head back on the concrete wall, trying to cool herself down.

The guard finally cleared his throat and turned back towards Connors, "Sir, you told me to get the girl."

Dr. Connors turned red, seething. "I told you, to get the _pregnant_ girl." He clenched his fists and tapped his foot against the floor, "Does she look pregnant to you?"

Michelle scoffed and Clint continued to observe the situation with a calculating eye.

The guard went silent.

Dr. Connors shook his head in disbelief, his voice rising ."We were this-this close!" Connors went silent for a few moments, breathing heavily with anger. He narrows his eyes at the guard, "What does it mean when someone is no longer pregnant?"

"Well," the guard started, "Well-"

"It means that there is a baby!" Connors spat out, "Do you have any common sense?"

Connors stepped past the guard and up towards MJ. Michelle narrowed his eyes at him, staring at him with hatred. He clenched his teeth together and grabbed MJ by the hair. Michelle tried to push him away, but her arms just fell like jello. He pushed her against the wall, forcing the breath out of her lungs again and she took in a shaky breath painfully. MJ could faintly hear Clint protesting again but he was silenced by the guard with the gun again.

MJ shut her eyes closed forcefully, trying to push down the wave of nausea overcoming her and trying to force her body to breath. She silently cursed at her body, why did it have to betray her now?

Michelle finally opened her eyes again and stared at Connors defiantly. He had a strong grip on her soldiers and his face was red with anger. If it wasn't for his strong grip on her, MJ would probably be falling to the floor right now."What happened to the baby?" Connors spat violently in Michelle's face. MJ winced from his bad breath. "You weren't due till June."

"Wow," Michelle coughed weakly. "That's-" she took in a shaky breath. However, she somehow glared even harder at Connors, "That's kind creepy you know that. Invasion of privacy."

"What happened," Connors seethed, "with the baby?" He pushed her harder into the wall and MJ winced slightly.

MJ didn't respond and glared at him harder. She was trying her best to fight against her body.

After a few moments of a flat out staring contest, Connors finally growled and let go of MJ. Michelle immediately, fell to the floor, her legs weak and her knees giving out.

Michelle watched, slightly smugly, but also very tired and weakly, at Connors. He was muttering under his breath and he walked back towards the metal door, motioning his guards to follow him. The guards immediately took their guns off Clint and Michelle and followed Connors.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Clint growled, "She needs water or something! Do you see her? She looks horrible!"

Maybe if Michelle wasn't currently dying she would have been offended by Clint's words. But at the moment, she was barely strong enough to think, especially after focusing all her energy on beating Connors in the staring contest that just occurred.

Dr. Connors spun around and stared calculatingly at Michelle for a few seconds. He glanced at Clint momentarily and then spun back around and shut the door behind him. Clint and Michelle both heard the door lock behind them and footsteps walking away.

The second the door slammed shut, MJ gave into her coughing fit. She leaned against the wall and started to violently cough again, her face washed in discomfort and sickness.

Clint stood up and walked back towards MJ. Michelle continued to keep her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Clint quietly checked her pulse again and her fever and them just stared at her again, his expression unreadable.

MJ opened her eyes weakly and glanced at Clint, quickly closing her eyes again once she saw the look on his face. "Stop." It was getting increasingly hard to shake off the bad feeling in her stomach.

Clint ignored her, "You're either having an allergic reaction to something ... or ..."

MJ gulped shakily, her throat dry. She really needed some water. "Hey..." MJ coughed, still ignoring Clint, "Mr. I-know-everything-I'm-a-shield-agent," she took another breath and finally opened her eyes, staring back at Clint. "Do you know where we are?"

Clint's eyes hardened and narrowed even further, "Michelle," he growled, "Are you allergic to anything? Think, goddammit."

Clint watched as the tone in Michelle's eyes shifted. The two stared at each other silently for a few more moments before Michelle turned her head away, a troubled and pensive look on her face. After a few seconds she looked back at Clint, "I woke up in the Quinjet, or plane-" Michelle frowned, "Whatever they took us in."

Clint finally sat down next to her, paying close attention.

"One of the guards injected me with more-" Michelle faltered and frowned slightly, "Whatever it is. Probably too much."

MJ turned away from Clint and closed her eyes, trying to ease her worries. She heard Clint shuffle next to her.

Her mind drifted off to Peter. How he was probably stuck like this for weeks. She honestly didn't know how he stayed sane. All alone. At least Clint was with her. Even though he was an ass.

Michelle felt her lips quirk up and she snorted. She stared to laugh quietly to herself, tears pricking out of her eyes.

Clint stared at her like she was insane, "What the hell."

MJ only started to laugh harder. She covered her face with her hands and tried desperately to stop laughing.

Clint furrowed his brows, "Why the hell are you laughing!?"

MJ's laughing fit was cut off by violent coughing. She doubled over, feeling like her insides were going to come out. She winced and panted, trying to catch her breath. "I-" Michelle took another breath and then leaned back against the concrete wall, closing her eyes again, "I think my life is insane."

"I think you're insane."

Michelle rolled her eyes and shot Clint a look. Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling. "I had a crush on a stupidly selfish cute nerd in high school, who coincidentally, was Spiderman." Michelle started to laugh again, biting her lip "I started _dating_ the loser. And-and now I live in a tower full of dumb ass superhero complexes. I have a _kid._ And-" Michelle rubbed her eyes, laughing harder,"And _now,_ I'm-I'm probably in someones basement! With a total ass!" She shook her head, a weird mental-breakdown-grin on her face.

She took in a deep breath, her laughing quieting down, and her face slowly morphed back into a pensive look. She stared back at the ceiling. As much as her life was insane, she wouldn't switch it for anything. Michelle really really _really_ didn't want to die. She loved every second of her life, even the times when she wanted to shoot everyone mercilessly.

She loved how Peter would always force her to read him her books. She loved how Morgan loved Fallon. She loved watching Peter be a dad. She loved watching May cook dinner, or more accurately, burn dinner. Hell, she even loved how Tony and Pepper fought all the time, over dumb ass stuff like the TV show on, even though none of them were even watching it. She loved how Natasha and Steve pretended they weren't a thing, even though it was blatantly obvious. She really really really didn't want to die.

"They'll find us," Michelle breathed. "The cocky arrogant hero asses will find us."

Clint shot her a look and he rolled her eyes, "You realize I'm one of those cocky arrogant hero asses, right?"

"Ehh not really. You're retired."

Clint rolled his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Michelle started, "For pulling you into my crap. Laura doesn't deserve this."

Clint scoffed, " _I_ don't deserve this!"

Michelle shrugged, "I still have no idea how you scored someone so nice." MJ blinked and turned her head to face Clint again. She pursed her lips, blinking. She took a deep shaky breath, "But I'm serious." She had a sincere look in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Clint stared at her for a few moments, and then shrugged. He sighed, "It's okay. Average life get's boring sometimes. I was thinking of y'know, maybe getting back in to it again."

Michelle bit her lip and stared back at the ceiling.

Clint's eyes narrowed, "The short mad scientist looking guy, you know him?"

Michelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, her headache and nausea starting to come back. "A major pain in the ass. Connors is behind the whole thing. Ross is just the supplier."

Clint observed Michelle for a few more seconds before his eyes scanned the room. He sighed, "We're probably in a basement of sorts. There are no cameras. And it doesn't seem like this room was built specifically for prisoners. So we're probably in a house or sorts. Not a base." Clint's eyes shifted back to Michelle, "That Connors guys is stressed. His plan is falling apart."

MJ glanced back at him and cocked an eyebrow, "You got all of that from body language?"

Clint shrugged, "You could be a shield agent."

MJ shook her head, "Too much physical activity. I already have enough crazy in my life."

Clint ignored her, "He's desperate." He pursed his lips and glanced back at MJ, "What did you see in the Quinjet?"

"Only 3 guards," Michelle wheezed. Her throat was starting to close up again and she gulped painfully. "It was old. And dirty."

Clint noticed the sick look on her face and he shut up, closing his eyes. Michelle laid back down on the concrete floor, trying to fall asleep. She took in deep steady breaths.

She heard Clint mutter from across the room, "You better not die."

Michelle yawned, finally succumbing to her sickness, "I'm too stubborn to die."

. . .

He couldn't talk.

He couldn't _fucking_ talk.

Painful blue, purple, and green bruises littered Ross' neck. The blood vessels in his eyes had popped from the extreme pressure, leaving bright red patterns overlaying Ross' brown eyes.

After Ross had finally woken up, like many of the doctor's predictions, Ross' vocal cords had been severely damaged. It would be weeks until he would be able to speak.

Peter watched from the dark corner of the room, staring through the one sided glass. He watched as Natasha and Steve, along with a few SHIELD agents or whoever they were, Peter didn't really care, handcuffed Ross. Ross had a blank expression on his face, his eyes narrowed. A pained expression would flash over his eyes whenever he had to breath or swallow. They told Peter they were going to take him to a high security prison while they waited for his case to go to court. After, he would be taken to the Raft and live the rest of his useless life there.

He deserved it.

Tony, who was standing on the other side of the room staring at Ross aswell, glanced at Peter. Peter's fists were clenched at his sides and he was watching the scene coolly. His expression was dark and Peter's eyes were narrowed, a threatening look in his eyes. He started to tap his finger against his thigh, and clenches his teeth, his expression darkening further.

Tony and Peter watched silently as the SHIELD agents escorted Ross out of the room, down a special hallway, and then the door closed behind them. Steve and Natasha exchanged a look before they walked out of the interrogation room and through the door to Tony and Peter.

Peter was angry. All his stunned and mixed emotions hours before had dissipated and left him solely with forbidding and dark thoughts.

Natasha crossed her arms and leaned against the one sided glass, Steve at her side. "They're on our asses about getting a press statement out. To clear the air and story with the media."

Tony casted another look at Peter, who had stayed un-moving. He turned back to face Natasha, "Later."

Peter bit his lip and finally looked up, glancing at the others in the room. He was chewing on his lip and his foot started to tap on the ground. His expression was still dark but there was an intent and firm fire in them. "I need to find her."

Steve took a step forward towards Peter, "We're going to find her-"

Peter straightened up even further, his gaze unwavering and determined. "I need to find her _now."_ He glanced at Steve, Tony, and Natasha.

Natasha rolled her shoulders back. She met Peter's fierce gaze. She turned to face Steve. The two shot each other looks before Natasha's lips quirked up slightly, "Let's get to work."

. . .

The TV illuminated the dark room. Four figures were sitting together, watching the news.

 _"This morning Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross was taken into custody by SHIELD and has been escorted to a high security prison while awaiting his court date, which is set to start next week. We have still not received any information from the Avengers or SHIELD about the situation-"_

Connors growled and roughly swiped the TV remote from the table, turning the TV off quickly. He took in a deep heaving, angry breath and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

One of the figures stirred. He was dressed in all black, "Ross is arrested, the rest of the scientists and guards are either arrested or dead, we're the only ones left."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Connors growled, his vision going red.

Another one of the men sitting around the table spoke up, trying to ignore the deadly glares Connors was sending the last three remaining guards. He was also dressed in all black, "Our resources have been shut off. There's not much we can do, sir."

Connors just continued to stare darkly at the, now dark, TV screen. "This is a mess," he muttered, "We were so close."

There was tense silence before the first guard spoke up again, "Sir, they're going to catch us. It's only a matter of time."

The second guard glanced at the first guard and then spoke up aswell, feeling a wave of confidence, "If they come we're completely understaffed. There's no way we can take them and get out unscathed."

Connors was silent again for a few moments. His gaze flicked to the three remaining guards. They were staring back at him with uncertainty, waiting for him to reply. He could tell they were nervous. They knew they were weak and didn't stand a chance.

Dr. Connors finally cleared his throat, after seemingly hours of tense silence. "Okay," he narrowed his eyes and stood up, "Okay, this happened once, we can do this again." Connors swiftly made his way over to the counters, grabbing papers and stuffing them into a nearby backpack. He glanced back at the three guards and raised a brow. "Grab all the data we have," he barked, "Anything that would be important. We're leaving. Going to lay low for a while until all of this blows over and we can pick back up where we started."

Two of the guards stood up immediately, both of them clearly relieved that Connors agreed with them. They made their way over to the filing cabinets at the other end of the room, and began ruffling through them, grabbing the important papers.

One of the guards was less enthusiastic. He stood up slowly and cleared his throat. He spoke up reluctantly, "Sir, what about the prisoners?"

Connors didn't even glance at the guard. He scoffed, "Useless. It was a waste to even get them." He faced the guard and growled, "We wasted men and resources. The girl's dead in a couple of days anyway. It doesn't matter."

The guard nodded and then joined the others, grabbing important data and resources.

Connors and the guards shoved the papers into three backpacks. Connors straightened up and rolled his shoulders back, taking in a deep breath. The three guards stared at him, ready to listen.

"We go incognito. We wait until this whole thing dies down and then we'll start up again." Connors threw his backpack at the three guards and then shoved open one of the cabinets and grabbed out a pair of car keys, the keys dangling. "This is only a hiccup. Better than being caught and sent to the Raft." Connors turned the face the guard on the left, "Burn the house."

The guard faltered, "What?"

"Burn the house," Connors stated simply, narrowing his eyes further. "We need to confiscate the evidence."

The guard eyed the others and then nodded, grabbing gasoline stored in a cabinet and then going around, splashing it on the rugs and the furniture all around the house. In every room and every hallway. Who just stores gasoline around the house?

The four men walked to the front door of the house and watched as the guard brought out a lighter and brought it down to the gasoline. They watched as the flame grew and grew. The quickly scurried out of the house, closing the front door forcefully.

Connors jumped into the drivers seat, starting the old car's engine quickly. The three guards jumped in and Connors floored it, speeding off. The four watched the fire grow bigger and bigger while they drove away, the flames licking at the dark sky.

* * *

I SAW CAPTAIN MARVEL LAST NIGHT AND I ONLY HAVE THREE THINGS TO SAY:

-CAROL DANVERS IS THAT BITCH

-goose is my icon

-chris evans is hot (even tho this movie isnt about him)

the end

Have you guys seen it yet? Did y'all like it?

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :).


	25. Chapter 25

**May 3**

When MJ was forcefully woken up again by her sickness, her first thought was _that's f*cking_ _rude._ She just wanted to sleep. Her body just wasn't cooperating with her and she could barely sleep for 10 minutes before she woke up coughing and wheezing violently.

When she opened her eyes hazily, the second thought that ran through her head was _holy f*cking shit._

For a few seconds Michelle just watched the black smoke seeping out from under the metal door of the "cell". She blinked. And blinked. Before she realized what was happening.

MJ gulped and her eyes shot to Clint, who was sleeping soundly against the adjacent concrete wall from her. His eyes were shut and his breaths were deep and even.

"Uh-" Michelle choked, her eyes widening even further. "Clint." Her eyes darted to the smoke and the door, then back to Clint, who was still sleeping. She gulped, "Clint!"

Clint stirred slowly and peered his eyes open. Michelle could tell by the sour and pissed look on his face and his agape mouth that he was about to snap at her, but once his eyes landed on the smoke aswell, the look on his face vanished and his eyes widened. He shot up instantly, and glanced at Michelle quickly, "Shit."

MJ stood up aswell, her balance and vision swimming slightly. She leaned on the wall for support as a dizzy and lightheartedness spell came over her. She watched as Clint neared the door and touched the handle. He hissed quickly and his hand shot back towards his chest. He cradled it close to him and glanced down at his burnt hand. "It's hot."

Michelle rolled her eyes breathlessly, trying to catch her breath. Her vision calmed and she was stable enough so she let go of the wall, "No shit." Her eyes shot back down to the bottom of the door, where the black smoke continued to filter through the slit quickly.

Clint gulped and instantly went into action. He went up against the concrete walls, hitting the walls to try to find a hollow point. A point where he could _maybe_ kick it through. MJ was pretty skeptical about the chances of that.

Michelle continued to blink groggily, trying to clear her head, at the smoke and the door, searching her mind for answers. She was not going to die in a basement with _Clint_. Michelle's hands reached towards her hair, ruffling through it. She really needed to brush it. And maybe take a shower.

Clint shot her a haphazard look. He had an alert look on his face and scowled at her, "What the hell are you doing?! Help me look for hollow points!"

Michelle ignored him and continued to ruffle through her tangled hair. She rolled her eyes again at Clint and her lips quirked up slightly when her fingers felt cool metal. She pulled it out of her hair, wincing slightly from ripping a few strands out, and then stared victoriously at the bobby pin.

Clint stopped and stared at her, his mouth agape. "You had that this whole time?!"

Michelle just blinked down at the bobby pin and shrugged, "They always get stuck in my hair."

Clint rolled his eyes and continued to hit the concrete walls, still trying to find a hollow point.

Michelle quickly walked towards the metal door, swaying slightly. Clint caught her before she fell and Michelle blinked drowsily, shaking her head, trying to clear her mind and focus.

Clint put his hands on her shoulders and stared at MJ, their frantic eyes meeting. "We can't use that now. If we open that door-"

Michelle narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to burn to a crisp in here. And I'm almost 100% positive you're not going to fucking find a hollow point in _concrete walls._ "

The two just stared at each other, eyes narrowing for a few moments before Clint finally grumbled and let go off Michelle. He grabbed the bobby pin out of her hands and stared at the burning metal door, the smoke continuing to filter through underneath it.

Michelle sighed, and blinked, still trying to clear her mind. "We're going to run, okay?" She took in a deep breath and rubbed her temple, easing an on coming headache. "And the first window or door-whatever- we'll just get out." Her eyes darted to the corner of the room, where old dirty rags were. She took a step forward to the rags and swayed again, her legs slightly dipping and Clint grabbed her again, steadying her.

Clint shot her a look, "You really think you can run right now? You can barely stand."

Michelle ignored him and continued to try to walk towards the corner of the room to grab the rags. Clint steadied her again and then quickly grabbed one of the old blankets. Michelle started to cough and she rubbed her eyes and then straightened up. She blinked tiredly up at Clint and motioned towards the blanket in her arms, "We'll wrap ourselves in this." She coughed again and took in a deep shaky breath, "And then hopefully we won't get burned."

Clint furrowed his brows, "You can't run, Michelle. I'll carry you."

She shook her head, "No, we won't go fast enough. You're just as dehydrated and hungry as I am."

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah but you're basically dying."

Michelle growled, heatedly, and pushed Clint slightly towards the metal door. "This is our only option, the longer we wait the worse it will be."

The two stared at each other, each shooting each other looks, before Clint growled and neared the door. Michelle watched as he started to try to unlock the door using the bobby pin, staring at the handle in concentration. In less than a few seconds, the door flung open and dark black smoke quickly streamed into the room.

Both Michelle and Clint shut their eyes quickly and held their breaths, trying to not breath in the smoke. Michelle felt Clint quickly grab her arm with an iron clad grip and she wrapped the blanket around them.

Michelle opened her eyes for a moment and then shut them quickly. The smoke burned her eyes and even when she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything, the smoke was so black. Both her and Clint began to feel the walls, trying to guide them without opening their eyes.

It felt like an eternity. Michelle could feel the heat around her. Her muscles were screaming at her and her lungs and eyes were stinging. She finally had to take in a breath, which erupted into violent coughing. She felt Clint tighten his grip on her and pull her towards the left. She followed him weakly, her legs beginning to feel like jello again. Her lungs and her throat burned like fire.

Michelle felt Clint slap her face and she opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see light filtering through the smoke, probably through a window. Her and Clint quickly made their way towards the light, dodging the flames. Michelle felt Clint let go of her and she opened her eyes again to watch him punch the glass window open. The glass broke instantly and Clint roughly grabbed Michelle again and basically threw her through the window, him following close behind.

The two continued to run away from the house until the two collapsed, their legs giving out from under them. Michelle fell down onto the cold, cooling, soil. She doubled over, coughing violently and Clint did the same, a few feet away from her. For a few moments the two just laid their, their eyes, lungs, and throats burning, coughing violently. Clint's hands were bleeding and he had multiple burns on his hands and arms. They honestly looked like they had been through hell and back.

After a few minutes of dry heaving and coughing, Michelle finally opened her eyes again, her eyes burning. Her hands tightened around the cool dirt underneath her and she sighed in relief, the cold, wet, dirt feeling like heaven under her fevered body.

She heard Clint stand up next to her. He turned towards the house, watching it burn. He turned back towards Michelle and helped her sit up. Michelle's eyes focused on the burning house. The whole house was engulfed in bright orange and red flames, black smoke violently pluming out of every crack of the house. The house was already crumbling and turning black. The red flames were a very stark difference in comparison to the dark, black night sky.

Her and Clint's eyes took in their surroundings. The small, one story house was the only building in sight. The sky was dark, the flames illuminating it. They were in the middle of a green valley. There was a forest edge to their right. They were literally in the middle of nowhere.

Michelle's eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion. She could feel her body shutting down, exhaustion seeping into every crevice of her body, and she laid back down on the cool earth, trying to steady her breathing. Michelle started to cough again, her face housing a pained expression. She brought her hand up to her mouth, trying to steady her coughing. Once it was over she looked down at her hand to see splatters of red blood.

Clint shot her an alarmed look and she ignored it, closing her eyes again, focusing on the cool dirt beneath her. She felt Clint shake her shoulders and she forced her eyes open again. Michelle's eyes focused on Clint's burns. She stared at them weakly, "You're burned."

Clint furrowed his brows and stared at Michelle with an unreadable expression in his eyes, "Are you kidding me?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and closed them again, sighing comfortably in the cool dirt beneath her. Her eyelids began to droop with heavy weight and she breathed out, "I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no, no, no." Clint interrupted quickly, forcing Michelle to sit up again. She opened her eyes again and blinked groggily, an unpleasant look on her face.

"You know, for your information, I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks," Michelle's eyes drooped again and she yawned, coughing slightly, "I think I deserve this."

Clint quickly shook his head, "We're first going to find some water, then find some shelter, and then you can sleep! M'kay?" He helped Michelle stand up, or basically, held MJ up. She could barely stand without falling on her face. Clint hoisted her up and put his arms under her shoulders, keeping her steady as they began to shuffle towards the forest edge.

"I can walk," Michelle slurred, her mind wandering in and out of conciseness.

" _Oh yeah,_ " Clint replied, rolling his eyes, "Sureeee you can."

Michelle rolled her eyes, her legs giving out again. "Stop being sassy."

Clint turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Michelle, "You can barely keep your eyes open." He shot her another glance and then he finally sighed, "Okay, I'm going to pick you up."

Michelle opened her mouth to object but nothing came out. She felt Clint pick her up and her eyes closed in relief. All she was aware of was Clint continuing to walk. At some point, Michelle wasn't sure how long, she felt Clint set her down on the wet ground. Michelle's face scrunched up slightly as she felt the cold mud like dirt under her. She heard slight trickling of water and forced her eyes open.

MJ's eyes focused on Clint who was inspecting the small stream. After a few moments, she watched Clint lean down and drink from the stream. Michelle closed her eyes again and sighed with relief as the cool ground soothed her. After a few minutes she heard Clint approach her quietly and nudge her with his foot.

Michelle cracked her eyes open into slits, with way too much effort that it should take, and stared at Clint in fevered sickness. She sat up slowly. Clint raised up his cupped hands full of the river water to her mouth. "Drink it. It's clean enough."

She didn't object. Michelle only drank a few sips before she turned her head away and coughed violently. Clint watched her as she doubled over, trying to stop herself from throwing up.

Clint sat next to her slowly, still cupping the water in his hands. "You gotta hold it in, you're extremely dehydrated."

Michelle rolled her eyes with fatigue after her coughing fit died down, "You're a genius."

Clint rolled his eyes and helped MJ drink some more water. Michelle had a pained expression on her face as she drank the water and after a few sips and let out a shaky breath and laid back down on the cool dirt. "Let's just..." she took in a deep breath, "Let's just stay here and sleep."

Clint stared down at Michelle and then glanced at the space around them. The small stream was next to them and they were surrounded by the forest trees. He didn't have to walk long before he found the stream. That was the first ounce of luck they'd gotten in the past few days.

He glanced back down at Michelle and nodded, "Yeah. Let's just stay here." He laid down next to her and could basically feel the heat radiating off of her without even touching her. Clint turned his head and stared up at the sky. Through the top of the trees he could clearly see the bright stars and moon.

Michelle opened her eyes, staring blearily at the stars aswell. She felt sickness and fatigue start to drag her back into unconsciousness and she closed her eyes. For the first time since Clint and her had been kidnapped or captured or whatever, she started to feel dread form in the pit of her stomach that she was unable to fight off. Michelle breathed wheezily and licked her dry lips. "Clint."

Clint opened his eyes and glanced at Michelle, "Yea?"

MJ just continued to stare at the stars, her eyelids drooping automatically. She gulped, her throat feeling as dry as sandpaper. "If I-" she coughed, "If I... you know-"

"Nope-" Clint interrupted her, "Stop. Shut up."

MJ's lips quirked up slightly and then her eyes finally shut. She drifted off with Fallon and Peter on her mind.

 **May 4**

The group of four men had just finished their mid-day lunch at the old, ratty diner. Just by looking at them they seemed relieved, relieved to get off the road for an hour or so. But if you looked close enough there was some sort of tension in the group, a silent, moody, tense, rigidity flowing through the members sitting in the booth.

The diner was almost completely empty, beside from the group of four and a couple of truck drivers sitting at the bar. There was only one old, sweet looking waiter serving the restaurant guests. Besides from that, all other booths and tables were empty, which was understandable because of the location. The diner sat on the side of a two lane highway basically in the middle of nowhere. Only travelers and truck drivers visited it. The only sound in the diner came from the rattling of utensils on plates and the quiet conversations from the truck drivers. The group of four at the booth were eerily silent.

The TV in the corner of the diner was muted and horribly dated. The color was faded and static appeared every second or so. Some random sitcom was on and with every commercial break a short news recap would go on, in which the group of four men would send each other looks and bow their heads down further.

One of the smaller men from the group of four stood up, and the other three's eyes watched him intently, waiting for his direction. It was obvious he was the leader of the group. The smaller man wiped his hands on his jeans and wiggled himself out of the booth and stood at the end of the table. His eyes met the other three's with a sharpness and he cleared his throat, "I'll meet you all at the car. I'm going to the bathroom." He then turned without waiting for a reply, walking briskly down the hall of the diner into the designated bathroom.

The man stepped out of the bathroom stall after completing his business and stepped towards the half broken and rusted out sink. He turned the water on, the cold water flowing over his hands.

The man faltered for a few moments after a soft thump came from the ceiling. His eyes flashed from his hands, still under the running water, and up to the dirty mirror. Through the mirror his eyes glanced towards the rusted vent behind him, and he waited a few seconds. All he heard was silence and he relaxed again, his eyes refocusing on his hands, cursing at himself for being too paranoid and realizing it was probably just pipes. The diner was basically a prehistoric rusted trash bag anyway.

The man straightened out and grabbed a paper towel. Only a second later, the loud clang of the rusted vent hitting the floor rang through the room. The man spun around, his eyes widening and a flash of recognition and dread hitting him before he was knocked out and rendered useless.

. . .

Connors woke up tied up a to very uncomfortable wooden chair, his hands and feet woven together to it by some ungodly scratchy rope. His eyes fluttered open to the dark room. It looked like an old ratty motel room. The three guards he had been traveling with were no where in sight and the room was dark due to the blinds shut close.

Connors' eyes focused on the three other figures in the room, all staring at him. Natasha Romanoff was standing the closest to him. Her eyes narrowed menacingly and crossed her arms. She was radiating a presence of danger, but somehow, a presence of coolness at the same time. Her gaze made Connors' skin crawl. Standing a few steps behind her was Steve Rogers. Next to him was Peter Parker, sitting on the old motel bed. Connors' and Parker's eyes met but Peter's demeanor didn't change. He continued to stare at Connors' with an unreadable look on his face, his eyes narrowed slightly with anger and deep thought.

Black Widow broke the tense silence, "You're getting sloppy, hmm?" She pursed her lips and they quirked up slightly, a dark tone behind her words. Her eyes fluttered up and down Connors', resting on his face, "A little nervous, huh?"

Connors took in a silent, deep breath. His eyes continued to stare at Romanoff's face and for the first time in months, his cocky, weird villain demeanor started to shift inside of him. A feeling of apprehension began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He knew why they were here. The other three guards he was with weren't with him anymore. They were probably taken to a jail, probably the Raft.

Connors had seen the news, he had seen what they were saying about Ross. He knew Ross was going to be taken to the Raft. And he knew that he was going to be given the same fate.

Natasha's lips quirked up more as she watched the realization shift in Connors' eyes. She sighed and cocked her head to the side. "You have nothing else to lose. And you know that. You're not stupid. So just tell us, where did you take them?"

Connors' stayed silent, continuing to stare back at Natasha. After a few seconds his eyes shifted over to the bed where Peter was still sitting. Peter was still staring at Connors' face, a look of complete hatred and slight exhaustion in his eyes. Connors' narrowed his eyes at Peter and then reverted them back to Natasha's face.

Natasha frowned and clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing menacingly. Steve's eyes flicked from Natasha and then back to Connors' observantly.

Connors' was silent for a few more beats before he let out a breath and leaned back in the very uncomfortable wooden chair. He pursed his lips, "What will you do for me?"

In the corner of Connors' vision he could see Peter clench his fists and stare at the wall, his eyes narrowing. Natasha glanced at Steve for a second and then turned back to Connors'. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Peter.

Connors' watched as Peter stood up from his spot, the bed creaking slightly. He stared back at Connors his eyes narrowing further, "I'll kill you."

Connors' cocked his head slightly, curious, and watched Peter. Parker's face was devoid of any emotion, his eyes completely serious.

Peter took a step forward towards Connors, his voice cool. "You know what the raft is like. I know you don't want to go there. I'll kill you if you tell me where she is." Peter felt Connors' analyzing him. "You know I never lie."

Connors glanced at Natasha and Steve. They stayed silent, watching the scene unfold in front of them. His eyes flew back over to Peter who was continuing to watch him. As far as it concerned Connors, going to the Raft was worse than death. He was done. It was over. Connors' finally felt a sense of surrender overcome him.

He nodded towards Peter and Peter stepped forward again, grabbing a piece of paper off of the dresser in the hotel room and a pen. He quickly unwrapped Connors' arms and watched as he wrote down coordinates.

Once he was finished, Connors sat up and stared back at Peter, handing him the piece of paper, "That's where they are." _If they aren't burnt to a crisp by now._

A flash went through Peter's eyes before he grabbed the paper from Connors'. He stared at it for a few seconds before he re-tied Connors' hands behind his back and glanced backwards towards Natasha and Steve.

Natasha quickly pressed a button on her waistband and the door to the motel room instantly swung open, blinding the room in harsh light. Connors blinked rapidly as he felt agents from behind him grab his hands, unwrap them, and then handcuff them again in cold, harsh, metal. They forced him up on his feet and Connors stared at Peter in disbelief, his teeth clenching in anger. Peter just stared back at Connors, narrowing his eyes coolly. Behind Parker, Connors could see Natasha smiling smugly. She waved at him and mouthed "bye bye". Even Steve had a bit of smugness in his eyes. The three started to shuffle past Connors, not giving him another glance.

"Parker!" Connor's hissed, "You said you'd kill me! You promised!"

Peter stopped suddenly and stared down at the ground, his fists clenched at his side. He glanced at Connors, his eyes dark. His eyes searched Connor's face for a few seconds before he growled, "You're going to rot in the raft for the rest of your life. You don't fuck with my family." He then turned on his heels and walked away quickly.

. . .

"This can't be right," Peter finally spoke up after minutes of silence with disbelief. "I'm actually going to kill him."

Steve, Natasha, and Peter were all standing in a grass field, in the middle of nowhere, staring at the remains of a burned building. Only the chimney and a few walls were still up, but they were dark black and ash was surrounding the house and clouding the air. The air smelled horrible, like burnt chemicals, and the last remnants of the flames and smoke were dying down.

Natasha's eyes darkened. Her and Steve glanced at their surroundings. They were in the middle of a grass field with a forest edge to their side. Beside from that, nothing was there, and they seemed to be the only ones. She gave Steve a look and glanced at Peter, who was continuing to stare at the house, deep in thought, silently. "Let's go," Natasha spoke up, "We'll look around in the Quinjet, but, I doubt anything is here."

Peter was aware of Steve and Natasha walking away from the house. But he couldn't move. He just continued to stare at the house. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, pulling him forward. But he couldn't believe it. This had to be the wrong address. Peter gulped, tearing his eyes off of the house. He turned to face the direction of Steve and Natasha, both who were still walking towards the Quinjet, their eyes observing their surroundings.

Peter began to walk towards them, biting on his lip, before something in the grass caught his attention. He stopped and glanced backwards down at the grass, narrowing his eyes. His vision focused on blood splattered on the grass. He felt his body freeze and his heart clench with dread.

Natasha, a few steps ahead of Peter, focused her attention on the forest edge where a figure was moving out of the trees. Natasha froze and stared at the figure distinctly. She glanced at Steve, who was staring at the same figure she was.

"It's Clint," Natasha spoke up, realization dawning on her. She glanced at Peter, who was still observing the ground in disbelief. Peter felt his hair start to stick up on the back of his neck in alertness, and he looked up, meeting Natasha's eyes. He then glanced to the figure walking towards them from the edge.

The three began to walk towards Clint with urgency. Natasha stepped forwards towards Clint, concern laced on her face. Steve was close behind her and Peter was behind him, a bad feeling in his chest.

Clint smiled slightly as Natasha pulled him in to a tight hug. Natasha's gaze went up and down Clint, observing him. He looked bad, but relieved. He had slight burns up and down his hands and some on his calf, but other than that, he looked tired and dehydrated. "Thank god," Natasha breathed, "What happened?"

Clint shrugged slightly, "I think you can figure it out." He glanced towards Steve and then his eyes focused on Peter, before Clint blinked, trying to refocus. He urged the three to follow him through his gaze and spun on his heels, starting to walk further into the forest. The three followed him hurriedly.

Clint cleared his throat, his throat hoarse. "She's over here." Natasha put a hand on Clint's shoulder before Clint started to sway slightly. Clint shot Natasha a thankful look and then stared at Peter, his eyes meeting Peter's with a sense of urgency, "She's down there." He gestured towards the small stream and Peter instantly followed Clint's direction, jogging with urgency.

Peter jumped over a few logs and almost tripped trying to make his way down the slope towards the river. Peter froze once he got down to the stream, eyes searching frantically until he found Michelle, sleeping under a tree. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief and stepped forward towards her, expecting her to wake up. He kneeled down beside her and frowned with concern once he got a better look at her.

"Peter!" Steve called out from the top of the hill. "Do you need help?"

Peter's breath caught in his throat and he cleared his throat, shock and weight in his voice, "Get in the Quinjet, we'll meet you up there."

"Em," Peter breathed, his eyes completely focusing on her unconscious form. Peter gulped and felt Michelle's forehead. She was burning up. She was pale and sweat covered her forehead, from her fever. She was shaking slightly and her breathing had gone down to a slight wheezing. Peter's heart boomed loudly in his ears as she took in her situation. She looked bad. "Okay, okay," Peter breathed softly," He quickly, but gently, pulled her sleeping form against his body and picked her up, careful that her head was nestled into his neck. "You're okay. You're okay." Peter felt Michelle slightly shift in his arms and heard her groan slightly. She felt so weak in his arms.

He quickly stood up, basically sprinting up the hill towards the Quinjet. He made his way out of the forest edge and walked urgently towards the Quinjet. Peter walked up the ramp into the Quinjet, instantly setting Michelle down on bed in the Quinjet.

Steve was sitting in the pilots seat of the Quinjet, and stood up once his eyes set on Peter and Michelle. Natasha, who was giving Clint an IV and getting him cream for his burns, froze and faced Peter. "Oh my god."

Peter didn't even look up from Michelle and gently set her down. He caressed her cheek momentarily, staring at her face. He gulped and looked down, dread and guilt creeping up on him. He started searching through the first aid kits frantically, trying to find a cool pack. Peter placed it on her forehead and glanced at Natasha and Steve, "Let's go." His voice was alerted and slightly shaky.

The Quinjet ramp started to close and Steve instantly started up the Quinjet, speeding off quickly.

Peter grabbed another cool pack and placed them on her face, chest, and arms. Clint quickly waved off Natasha, and Natasha quickly stepped to Peter's side. Natasha took in Michelle's form and glanced at Peter. Peter just continued to care for MJ, his jaw locked tight and urgency and fear in his eyes. She glanced back at Clint, "What happened?"

Clint stared back at Natasha, glancing down at MJ. "When she woke up she had a high fever. They gave her more drugs than they gave me. I got some water in her but she's thrown up everything else."

Peter watched quietly as Natasha grabbed some IV fluids and poked an IV through MJ's arm. Peter was thankful at least one of them had basic medical skills. Natasha helped Peter grab more cold packs and then she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, "I'm going to call Helen and let her know we're coming."

Natasha glanced at Michelle one last time before she stepped away towards Steve, dialing Helen.

Peter, who had still not taken his eyes off of Michelle, sat down. He wiped some of the hair out of her face and wiped more sweat off of her forehead. Her grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

He felt Michelle's hand tighten slightly around his and Peter studied her face. Her expression had softened slightly, not as pained as it was when Peter initially found her. He caressed her cheek and let out a breath, holding onto her hand tighter.

* * *

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in ... I think it's been a little longer than a month. Finals won. And I pretty much almost died. But all that matters is that it's all over now. I really wanted this chapter to be longer, so I'm sorry about that also. I just really wanted to get some sort of a chapter up so...**

 **I'm just going to take a _DEEEEP_ sigh of relief. All the actiony-plot stuff of this story is over! So if you were here for the plot, which, I assume most readers really were not (because I kinda poorly mixed it all through the story lmao. It was all pretty much abrubt starts and stops. _oops_ sorry), the next few chapters might be a little boring for you.**

 **The last few things I want to write about are more character related conflicts and back story stuff / neatly concluding up the whole story line before THIS STORY IS OVAH. WOWZA!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter :). Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**May 7**

Michelle concludes that she should _probably_ just get used to waking up in hospital beds. It's happened a pretty good amount of times in the past few months.

The first thing she's aware of is the comfy mattress, which, was a definite step up from the concrete floor she had become accustomed to the previous days. She gulped, furrowing her brows painfully as she felt her dry throat. MJ fluttered her eyes open slowly. After a few moments of forcing her eyes open, Michelle was finally successful and she groggily scanned her eyes across the room.

MJ let out a breath of annoyance once her eyes fluttered to the IV in her right arm. It was connected to a few bags of yellow and clear fluids. She hated IV's. They suck, seriously. Her nose itched due to the nasal cannula in her nose and she attempted to remove it for a few seconds, but ended up giving up due to the weakness in her arms.

Almost immediately she could tell she was in the tower and a tremendous wave of relief rolled over her. Her eyes wandered over to the window on the adjacent wall from her. It was dark outside and the lights from the surrounding buildings were littering the dark sky. Michelle's eyes wandered to the wall across from the bed she was laying in. She attempted to read the clock, but after minutes of her vision spinning, she just gave up. All she could tell was it was nighttime, that's all that really mattered anyway.

She was surprised how much better she felt. Michelle could barely feel her fever anymore and she could finally breath clearly again. Her body was no longer involuntarily shaking and for the first time in seemingly days, Michelle finally felt a bit rested. Her mind was still a bit groggy however, and her vision continued to spin, but she assumed it was because of the drugs probably pumping through her IV.

MJ licked her dry lips, taking in a shaky breath. Her eyes traveled to the other side of the medical room, where a recliner sat next to her bed and a couch pulled up to the adjacent wall.

Michelle's eyes focused on the figure asleep in the recliner. Peter was in a deep sleep in the recliner. His mouth was slightly agape and his face was relaxed. His usual curly hair was _even_ more messy and curly than usual and Michelle could almost see the oil in it. It looked like he hadn't taken a shower in days and judging by the deep bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept in days either.

Her eyes shifted to the other, tiny, sleeping form. Fallon was sprawled against Peter's chest, a blanket wrapped loosely around her. Her face was nuzzled into Peter's neck, her face gentle aswell as she breathed deeply.

Michelle's lips quirked up and she smiled softly at the two sleeping. Her eyes started to droop due to her bodies exhaustion and Michelle tried to raise her hand to reach out but it felt like concrete. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh of relief, her heart clenching in her chest. MJ's eyes fluttered open one last time, taking in the scene in front of her, before she was lulled back to sleep.

. . .

The second time Michelle woke up she was able to stay awake for longer than 45 seconds. This time, the sunshine was brightly flowing through the window.

Her eyes twitched for a few seconds before she was finally able to open them. MJ winced for a few seconds, trying to get accustomed to the bright room. She took in a deep breath and Michelle blinked groggily, still trying to fully wake up. She still had the IV. But at least she didn't still have the nasal cannula.

There was a clicking of a key board to her left and Michelle slowly turned her head to try to find the source of the sound. Her eyes fluttered over to Pepper, who was focusing on her computer in concentration. Michelle furrowed her brows as she stared at Pepper.

Pepper glanced up from her computer once, only briefly, making eye contact with MJ. She resumed her work quickly, looking back down at her computer screen. A moment later, Pepper froze, her eyes widened and they shot back up to stare at MJ. Her mouth gaped open and she shut her computer screen forcefully, throwing it to the side. "Oh my god, you're finally awake!"

There was a clatter from the other side of the room and Michelle's eyes narrowed in confusion. Michelle turned her head groggily to the other side of the room. The door of the connecting bathroom shot open and a very relieved and surprised May stepped out. May smiled, laughing slightly and quickly took a step forward Michelle.

Pepper shot up, her hand immediately going towards Michelle's forehead, feeling for a fever. Pepper visibly let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at Michelle, "Thank _god_."

Michelle's eyes shot from Pepper to May. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her lips and throat were extremely dry and Michelle's face housed a pained expression when she tried to gulp.

May instantly observed the look on her face and grabbed a glass of water from Michelle's bedside. Pepper helped guide Michelle to sit up. She winced slightly, her body very sore and weak. May brought the glass up to Michelle's lips, helping her drink.

Michelle sighed in relief and slumped down into her pillows, her eyes closing in solace. Michelle smiled slightly and cracked her eyes open again, shooting Pepper and May thankful looks. She croaked, her voice hoarse, "Thank you."

May smiled down at Michelle with care, but with a hint of weariness in her eyes. Pepper slumped down in the chair beside Michelle's bed, rubbing her temples. May gently swiped a piece of hair out of Michelle's face, "I thought you promised me not to disappear again?"

Michelle laughed slightly, but stopped quickly after her ribs started to ache violently. A wave of displeasure washed over her face and she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Pepper. Pepper stopped rubbing her temples, taking her head out of her hands and faced Michelle, "Are you insane!?"

Michelle, already knowing where this conversation was heading rolled her eyes slightly. May's lips quirked up.

"You are _actually_ insane!" Pepper continued, standing up, her eyes aggravated. "You just got up and left! Just like that! And then you were gone and-and-"

Michelle shot Pepper an unimpressed look, "You're married to _Tony Stark._ I think you've encountered more insane moments."

May put her hand on Pepper's shoulder and shot her a look. Pepper shut her mouth and huffed, making eye contact with Michelle. Michelle cocked an eyebrow up at Pepper and Pepper shook her head, crossed her arms, and huffed as she sat back down in her chair. "We were _really_ worried."

Michelle took in a shaky breath, rasping "Sorry." Pepper visibly deflated with fatigue and leaned back in the chair. She squeezed Michelle's hand tightly and sent her a tight lipped smile.

MJ blinked rapidly again, trying to stay awake. She turned her head to the side to stare at May. Michelle furrowed her brows, and glanced around the room, searching. "Where's Peter?" She looked back up at May, "Fallon?"

May smiled slightly, "He hasn't left your side since they found you but I finally had to kick him out to take a shower and to get some actual sleep. Fallon is upstairs with him, probably fast asleep."

"He smelled really bad," Pepper spoke up, pursing her lips.

Michelle rubbed her eyes, "And Clint?"

"Is good," May answered, "He's still here with his family. Just a little dehydrated and some burns but nothing he can't handle."

MJ's eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. Her mind replayed over the first time she woke up when she saw Peter and Fallon sleeping briefly. She felt a deep lurch in her chest. She really wanted to see them. To hold Fallon and breath in her newborn baby smell. She wanted to make sure Peter was alright. She missed him. Another time in her life MJ may have felt stupid or weak from relying on someone else so heavily, for needing them to sleep through the night or to ease her anxieties, but right now in the moment she didn't care. Peter was her rock.

Michelle met May's eyes and May must have noticed a shift in her demeanor. May shot a look at the door and then back at Michelle, "I can go get him," she offered, her eyes understanding, "He's been really worried, MJ."

Michelle shook her head quickly, "No, he should-he should get some rest." She could only imagine. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep, and based on May and Pepper's descriptions and how he looked when Michelle saw him momentarily, he needed it. "I'll see him later."

Throwing those thoughts aside, Michelle sighed with relief and snuggled closer into the pillows, her limbs starting to feel heavy again. She let out a deep breath and smiled groggily as she felt the soft sheets around her.

May and Pepper exchanged glances before May sat down on the bed gently and stared down at Michelle, "MJ, do you know what happened? What caused you to get sick?"

Michelle, opened her eyes and glanced up at May, "not really." Her voice was muffled by the pillows and sheets around her. "Whatever it was I never want it to happen again."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it swung open slightly. Helen Cho poked her head through the slit and smiled, "You're awake!" She took a step inside towards Michelle.

MJ, who's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with every passing moment, slurred, "Barely." She blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself awake.

Helen pushed the back of her hand on MJ's forehead and smiled slightly, "You're fever's almost broken." Helen readjusted the IV bags and started to add new ones. "You gave us quite a shock. When they first brought you in your fever was 107 degrees." Helen looked down at MJ and felt her forehead again, just for good measure. "Clint told us what you told him."

MJ narrowed her eyes in confusion, "How many days have I been asleep?"

The three other women exchanged glances before May replied, "4 days."

Michelle sat up straighter, wincing slightly from her bruised ribs. "What?"

Helen shrugged, continuing to add additional bags of IV fluids. "You were in bad shape."

"You scared the shit out of all of us!" Pepper added, a pointed look on her face. May shot her another look and Pepper shrugged.

Michelle felt May guide her back down to relax on the pillows and she complied, feeling the fatigue start to lull her back asleep again. "What happened?" Her voice was slow and Michelle blinked groggily, trying to stay awake.

Helen finished adding IV bags and looked down at Michelle. "The cocktail of the drugs they gave you put you into anaphylactic shock." She squeezed Michelle's hand, "We're lucky they found you in time." Michelle watched tiredly as Helen grabbed a shot of sorts out of a drawer. She glanced back at Michelle, "You still have a slight fever and we really want to get it down so I'm just giving you a tiny bit more medication. It might put you to sleep."

Michelle's eyes drooped, "I'm already falling asleep." Michelle felt Helen insert the medication into the IV. A cool feeling came over her arm. She was slightly aware of Pepper, May, and Helen having a quiet conversation. After a few moments, Michelle's eyes finally closed again and she fell into a deep, relieving sleep. The last thing she remembered was May gently laying a blanket over her body.

. . .

Peter's eyes were closed and his head was laid down on Michelle's mattress. His eyes were drooping, from exhaustion or boredom, he couldn't decide. He was holding onto Michelle's hand, who was still asleep, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs therapeutically. After Pepper and May had told him that she woke up without him he had planted himself down in the chair next to her bed and had refused to get up since. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

Peter opened his eyes and raised his head slightly, looking to the side at the bassinet he had moved down into the medical floor. Fallon was sleeping peacefully, her limbs spread out crazily in the bassinet. Her rosebud lips were parted and Peter watched her deep breathing, his heart warming.

He turned his head back towards Michelle and peered at her face. She had a relaxed look on her face, her breathing deep and even. She had some color returned to her face and looked almost 100 times better than she did when Peter found her. He sighed in relief and laid his head back down on her mattress, continuing to rub her hand as some sort of connection.

After a few minutes, Peter's eyes started to droop again. He closed them, beginning to doze off before he swore he felt MJ's hand tighten around his. Peter froze for a few moments, deciding it was his imagination, and then relaxed again. Peter began to doze off again before he felt Michelle move slightly.

Peter raised his head and his eyes widened to see Michelle stirring awake. MJ's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Her eyes fluttered to the dark window. It was night again.

The two met each others gazes and Peter visibly relaxed in relief. Their eyes searched each others and he reached his hand out, gently caressing Michelle's cheek and checking for a fever. MJ smiled slightly and visibly leaned in to his touch. Both of their eyes were filled with endearing looks and relief.

"Hi," Peter whispered, his voice soft and quivering slightly. Michelle stared back at him silently as he traced her features with his thumb, her eyebrows, her cheekbones, her nose, everything, almost like he was trying to memorize everything about her.

Michelle stared back at him, raising her hand to hold onto his. She searched his face. She could see the guilt in his features. He hadn't looked this pale and withdrawn in years. His gaze was filled with so much love it made her heart flutter, but there was some deep sense of guilt and sorrow buried under them. "Hi," MJ breathed.

Peter stood up quickly. He leaned down and put both of his hands on the sides of Michelle's face and kissed her softly. The two relaxed into the kiss. Peter's lips met hers with a long, desperate kiss. He removed one hand from her cheek and helped Michelle sit up.

The two separated, flushed, and Peter pulled her against his body, holding her close like he couldn't believe she was real. Michelle threw her arms around Peter's neck, seemingly to pull themselves even closer to each other, if that was even possible. The two could feel each other breathing, their hot breaths tickling each others skin. Peter closed his eyes, cherishing the moment. Feeling her in his arms, safe and healthy and _real._

The two weren't sure how long they just held each other in their arms. Peter let go of Michelle slowly, easing her back in her bed. Michelle closed her eyes in relief and partly bliss as she felt Peter lower her back down on the bed, sitting her up with pillows. She opened her eyes and met Peter's gaze. He sat down on the mattress next to her. He wiped some of her stray hairs out of her face.

Michelle sat up straighter despite Peter's protective and concerned gaze, "Where is she?"

Peter's eyes softened and he smiled slightly. He stood up and walked over to the bedside bassinet, gazing down at Fallon's sleeping form. He felt Michelle's sharp and yearning gaze on him and he picked up Fallon nevertheless. He held his breath as he picked her up, feeling Fallon begin to move against his chest. She made a slight protesting sound, her face scrunching up, and then relaxing. Peter broke his gaze off of Fallon and to Michelle, who was staring longingly. Michelle watched as Peter gently sat back down on the bed, lowering Fallon in his arms so Michelle could get a better look.

Michelle's smile grew as she stared at her daughters face. She caressed Fallon's cheek lovingly. Michelle looked up at Peter, who was gazing back at her, emotion in his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his tears. Michelle straightened up, and Peter smiled sadly at her, "I'm so sorry, Em." He looked down at Fallon, watching her sleeping face and then looked back down at Michelle who was gazing back at him, her eyes filled with care.

Fallon began to stir, earning the attention from both Peter and Michelle. Fallon opened her eyes. She blinked tiredly, her eyes searching the room. Fallon's eyes rested on Michelle and she squealed, her chubby hands grasping out to reach her mother. Michelle smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. She raised her arms to grab Fallon and Peter watched as a pained expression came over her face from her bruised ribs.

Peter's eyes darkened at her pained expression. He had seen the bruises on her stomach and ribs and he couldn't bear to imagine what had happened. It made his blood boil. Michelle noticed the change in his eyes and she shot him a look. Peter's eyes softened again.

Peter glanced to the chair he was sleeping in, grabbing the pillow. He placed it on Michelle's lap and carefully set down Fallon in Michelle's arms, supported by the pilllow. Michelle smiled down at her baby, glancing up at Peter and shooting him a thankful look.

Peter watched the two, Fallon smiling happily in Michelle's arms. Michelle caressed Fallon's face and she and Peter watched as Fallon slowly relaxed and fell back into a deep sleep again, nuzzled against her mother's chest.

Michelle kissed her daughters forehead, closing her eyes and breathing her in. Her heart clenched and she felt herself relax for the first time in days. Knowing Fallon was safe.

Michelle looked back up at Peter and he was staring back at her, reciprocating her feelings. The two searched each others eyes again, both still silent. Michelle raised her hand, gently caressing Peter's neck, and pulled him back into a kiss. The emotions they were unable to speak to each other physically spoke volumes in the kiss. Their lips morphed together, in a smooth dance. All their feelings being expressed: love, relief, desperation, yearning, adoration, need, lust.

Peter pulled back first, their foreheads resting against each others. He clenched his eyes shut, a lone tear escaping from the corner. Michelle stared at him and reached up to wipe away the lone tear. He opened his mouth but his voice was stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat, thick with emotion. "I am so sorry. I sent you away, to protect you, and-and..."

Michelle shook her head, still continuing her eye contact with Peter. Her eyes were soft but burning at the same time, "It's not your fault." Peter stared back at her, guilt still deep in his eyes. She sighed, "I mean ... Who's the stupid selfless hero complex now?" Michelle cracked a smile, "You're getting a little taste of your own medicine."

Peter frowned and Michelle's tiny smile faltered. His eyes fell down to Fallon's sleeping form and he grabbed Michelle's hand, rubbing her knuckles therapeutically with his thumb. His mind wandered back to their argument days ago on the gun floor. His heart seized in his chest and he brought Michelle's hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"Maybe..." Peter faltered, his eyes deep in thought, pensive. He met Michelle's eyes, "Maybe it's time to say goodbye to Spiderman." Michelle's brows furrowed. "You know, put that college degree to good use."

Michelle was silent for a few seconds, just staring at Peter with slightly wide eyes. "No." She finally spoke up, "no." She knew he was thinking about their fight and what she said. She shook her head earnestly. "I-Peter what I said, I was angry and hormonal and just mad. Mad at our circumstances and angry but-," she smiled slightly, "I love my life. As crazy and insane as it is. And I wouldn't want to change it for the world."

Peter broke off his gaze and stared down at the bed sheets. Michelle raised her hand to his chin and forced him to look back at her. "You're selfless and you save people and," she took in a deep breath, "and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." She blinked, her eyes becoming vulnerable and she frowned a little. Peter rubbed her knuckles, staring at her with deep emotions. Michelle's eyes searched his, "You're the kindest, most devoted, most compassionate person I've ever met. I trust you. I trust you." The two were silent. "I mean... sometimes you are dumb, Peter. And sometimes you're wrong. But ... you have made such a difference in so many people's lives, as Peter Parker _and_ Spiderman. You have this gift."

He met Michelle's gaze again. Her eyes were observing and filled with care. Peter continued to rub her hands lovingly. "I can't imagine what I would do without you. You and Fallon are my entire life. And to think I've been putting you two in danger with Spiderman-"

Michelle's brows furrowed, "What?" She shook her head softly, "Peter, it's not your fault that I got sick. Or that I got captured, I chose to go out there-"

"Clint told me what happened," Peter spoke up, his voice soft yet dark, "At the house. You were being ambushed, you saved Fallon's life." He searched Michelle's face. She looked down at her babies face, gently caressing her features. Peter continued, "It was my fault I even put you all in that situation. I sent you all away because I thought it would be safer."

Michelle looked up from her daughters face back up to Peter, "That's nothing we could have controlled. It happened. And we're here now, everything's fine so-"

"You almost died." Peter interrupted, his voice hard, and his eyes bearing down on Michelle. The two were unable to look away from each other, infatuated in each others gazes. "When I found you, MJ, I thought you were going to die. You were so hot and could barely breath and the Quinjet couldn't go fast enough." He finally tore his gaze away, staring down at the bed sheets. He tightened his grip around Michelle's hand. "We got to the tower and they took you away from me and-" Peter's voice faltered and he captured Michelle's gaze again, "It was the scariest night of my life." Michelle lifted her hand to caress Peter's cheek. He kissed her palm slowly, sadness in his gaze.

Michelle continued to search his eyes, unable to get a word out. "You have every right to be mad at me. To kick me to the curb." Peter sighed, tightening his grip around Michelle's hand again. Michelle shook her head quickly, sitting up straighter. "I love you," Peter breathed, leaning down and planting a longing kiss on Michelle's forehead.

Michelle smiled, "I love you too." She pulled Peter closer to her. He laid down next to her, and Michelle laid her head on Peter's chest. He wrapped his arm around her side, pulling her closer. Peter nuzzled his head into her hair, breathing her in deeply.

Michelle closed her eyes in bliss, listening to Peter's heartbeat. She opened her eyes again and looked up at Peter's face. He looked back down at her. "I'm not kicking you to the curb. And I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy I'm back. Life's too precious." Michelle felt Fallon shift in her arms and she looked down at her, "And you better be here for the long run. No more separation."

"Never again." She felt Peter kiss the top of her head tenderly.

Michelle smiled softly, closing her eyes. "You are Spiderman," she breathed, "Peter Parker is Spiderman and-and I love Peter Parker." She opened her eyes and looked up at Peter who was gazing down at her, emotion thick in his eyes. "So..." she smiled, "I love Spiderman." She felt Peter kiss the top of her head again and tighten his grip around her. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice something that means so much to you and to so many other people just because of some stupid fear." She rubbed Peter's hand, "I'm always going to worry. And we might get into fights occasionally. It's just something I can't control but, I trust you." She smiled, embracing his strong arms. "Just don't die."

She felt Peter chuckle slightly under her. "I won't," he breathed, "You better not either."

Michelle smiled slightly, "I won't." There were a few moments of silence, "I mean ... taking a few breaks per year off of Spiderman ... would be nice."

Peter massaged Michelle's shoulder and she nuzzled her face into his neck, happily.

The two laid in each others arms for many minutes, just embracing the warmth and company. Peter finally broke the silence, whispering "I can't believe it's over."

Michelle stared down at Fallon's still sleeping face. She nodded and repeated, "It's over."

"Connor's is in jail." Peter breathed, his eyes fluttering down to Michelle's face who looked up at him, "Ross is in jail."

Michelle peered up at Peter, "It's over." She smiled brightly, tightening her grip around Fallon. She started to laugh, "It's over."

Peter grinned down at her, staring to laugh aswell, "It is."

The two began to laugh hysterically in each others arms. Tears started to spring out of their eyes, the two trying to catch their breaths. "Why are we laughing?" Peter choked out, clutching onto Michelle tightly.

Michelle didn't reply and only continued to laugh. She hiccuped, "The last-The last three years of our lives."

Their laughter ended up dying down, Michelle and Peter struggling to catch their breath. Michelle stared blankly down at the sheets and Peter lifted her chin, begging her to look at him. She met his compassionate gaze. Michelle frowned and repeated, "The last three years of our lives, fuck."

"Ned's dead." Peter breathed.

Michelle felt Peter grab her hand and tighten his grip around it. She reciprocated the feelings and looked down at their intertwined hands. "They experimented on you. They _kidnapped_ you." She looked back up at Peter.

Peter wiped a stray hair out of Michelle's face, "They almost killed you."

Michelle chuckled and stared up at Peter, "Fuck them."

Peter's lips quirked up, "Damn right." He leaned down and encased Michelle into another kiss, it quickly turning passionate. She felt Peter wrap an arm around her, steadying her.

The two were interrupted by Fallon's grumbling. Michelle broke away, smiling down at her baby who had woken up. Fallon scrunched up her nose and whined, her hands clenched into fists. MJ watched as Peter picked her up and bounced her around, calming her down quickly.

Michelle's heart lurched as she watched Peter rest Fallon on his chest, calming her down. Michelle and Peter laid down in the pillows, watching Fallon fall back asleep, content and happy, a sense of safety surrounding them the first time in countless years.

 **May 10**

Michelle rolled her eyes at Peter, "Peter," exasperation was evident in her voice, "I can walk." She was sitting on the edge of the medical bed, her feet touching the ground. Peter was standing in front of her.

Peter crossed his arms, an amused look on his face. "You can walk? _Really?"_

Michelle narrowed her eyes at Peter, a murderous look in her eyes, " _Wow,_ don't sound so supportive."

"MJ, you were close to dead a few days ago. I feel like your taking all of this too fast." Peter stared down at Michelle with concerned eyes, but nevertheless, helped her stand up out of bed. He knew she'd do it without his help anyway and he really wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Just let me carry y-"

MJ sent another death glare in Peter's direction, "Don't even finish that sentence." Michelle steadied herself by gripping onto Peter's shoulders and then she glanced down at the IV in her arm that was still connected to the bags of fluids. Peter watched in complete shock as Michelle simply pulled the IV out of her arm, wincing slightly, and grabbed a paper towel. She put pressure on the skin where the IV was inserted seconds previously. She grinned up at Peter smugly, "I'm free."

Peter gaped down at her, "I don't think you're allowed to do that." He glanced at the dangling IV, "Helen's going to kill you."

Michelle shrugged, still applying pressure to her skin, "I've had that thing stuck in my arm for _days_ now, I'm ready to get out of this damn room." She pushed towards the door of the room and Peter followed by her side, lending a supporting hand on her waist and her lower back.

She only almost tripped three times by the time they made it to the elevator, each time giving Peter a mini heart attack. Every time she tripped Peter would beg to carry her, he even offered to give her a piggy back ride, you know, for a _fun_ alternative, but MJ would always slap his soldier and tell him to shut up.

By the time they made it up to the personal floor where the kitchen and living room was, Michelle's legs had started to shake with exhaustion. She had barely stood up at all in the past days, let alone walked. No one would allow her, telling her she still needed to rest. So the second Pepper, May, _and_ Helen were all out for work, MJ had basically threatened Peter that if he didn't take her up to the personal floor, _anywhere_ beside her medical room, and didn't get her a glass of fresh orange juice (something she'd been craving for days) she would tell Tony about the multiple times in high school Peter and her would make out in his lab ... and do other things. And then Peter shut up pretty fast and agreed to help her.

Peter helped Michelle sit down on the couch. MJ took a deep sigh of relief, thankful to feel and be sitting in _anything_ but the medical mattress. She pursed her lips, satisfied, up at Peter. "Easy."

Peter rubbed his temples, "You almost put me into cardiac arrest!"

Michelle shrugged and Peter let out a sigh of relief that Michelle was finally sitting down again. He made his way over to the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice for Michelle.

Before he could hand the glass to her, Friday interrupted them, informing the two that Fallon had woken up from her nap. Peter could hear her cries from their room. Michelle gestured at him to go, smiling slightly, and Peter hurried off to their room to fetch their baby before she would get too upset. Honestly, Michelle couldn't stop smiling. She was just happy she wasn't in that white, sterile, boring environment anymore. Or in a burning house. Or in a random forest.

Michelle tapped her foot against the ground, waiting patiently for Peter to come back. She glanced to the orange juice on the counter, her dry lips and dry throat pulling her closer to it. She was impatient. It was only a few steps. She could handle it.

MJ gulped and stood up, taking a few moment to steady her shaky legs. She huffed and began to step forward before someone caught her off gaurd.

"Wow, you look better."

Michelle squeaked slightly with surprise as she lost her center of balance and fell back against the couch. MJ straightened up and her eyes focused on Clint, who was standing on the other side of the living room, a smug look on his face.

"Last time I saw you, you looked _bad._ Like death." Clint continued, a pleased look on his face. "But, hey, you clean up pretty well."

"What the hell!" Michelle scoffed. Her hair fell in her face and she blew a piece out of the way with her mouth, a pissed off expression on her face. "You caused me to fall."

She watched as Clint scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't think _I'm_ the reason you almost fell over."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Shut up." Her eyes observed Clint ahead of her. He looked more alive, better color on his face than the last time she saw him. There were no longer any burns on his hands, the scars gone. Michelle had to presume Helen had something to do with that. She was good at those things. Michelle's eyes drifted down to the bags at Clint's feet. He followed her gaze and then met it, her eyes slightly surprised but also a tone of understanding in them. "You're leaving?"

Clint nodded, pursing his lips. "Yeah, Laura and the kids are already in the Quinjet. They're waiting for me, so..."

Michelle blinked at him, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Tell them bye from me and ... sorry, for all the mess."

Clint shrugged, smiling slightly. "The kids have been asking to see the tower anyway, if anything it was more like a vacation for them that anything."

Michelle stared at him a little indecorously for a few moments, before shaking her head. He was acting like the fire and the kidnapping never happened. But, Clint was a former SHIELD agent, so he had probably done and seen some crazy shit.

Michelle opened her mouth to reply but she stopped after her bedroom door opened and Peter stepped out, carrying a grumpy Fallon. Fallon had a pissed off look on her face, her lips pursed and her arms flailing around, hitting Peter in the face. Peter winced slightly but smiled down at her.

Clint watched silently as Michelle's face morphed into a bright smile. Peter sat down next to Michelle and Michelle immediately grabbed the baby from his arms, cooing down at her. Fallon made a slight mewling noise, causing MJ's smile to grow. She kissed Fallon's face and then looked back up at Clint, blinking back into reality.

Michelle blinked, "Oh," she glanced in between Clint and Peter, "Peter this is Clint."

Peter smiled at MJ and waved at Clint, "Yeah, we've met, MJ."

"Oh," Michelle chuckled slightly, still holding the fussy baby in her arms. She made eye contact with Clint, her gaze thankful and heavy "Thanks, Clint."

Clint smiled at Michelle and at the scene in front of him, "Bye."

MJ waved once more before centering her attention back to her little family.

* * *

Honestly surprised with how fast I wrote this. I hope this quick chapter makes up for me not updating for a whole month haha.

I'm going to attempt to get another chapter up before the release of Endgame, but honestly, take my word with a grain of salt.

Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**May 15**

Michelle's eyes flew open, her chest heaving. She blinked frantically against the dark room, barely any moonlight shining through the windows.

MJ leaned up out of bed, out of breath. She continued to blink rapidly, her hands piling the sheets around her into fists, trying to ground herself. She took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes, steadying her breathing. She was hot, her body was trembling, and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Quickly, Michelle kicked the rest of the covers off of her body, instantly feeling a sense of relief.

Memories of burning buildings, fevered heat, and the images of hot red and orange flames lit up the back of her mind, sending her heart thumping with adrenaline.

After a few moments of steady breathing, Michelle's heart steadied and her eyes fluttered open again, quickly readjusting to the dark room. Her throat was dry and her lungs burned. MJ glanced to her left, her eyes centering on the empty side of the bed. Her eyes then traveled to her right, on Fallon's empty bassinet.

Michelle's grip on the sheets tightened again in apprehension for a moment, her heart speeding up again, before she stood up quickly, having to lean on a wall for a few moments to steady her wobbly legs. She made her way over to the door of her bedroom, opening it up quickly to the living space.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt her body physically slump and relax. She let out a deep breath of relief and she leaned against the door frame.

Peter was sitting on one of the couches, feeding Fallon with a bottle. He had a spaced-out look on his face, staring at the couch opposite of him with a tired look in his eyes.

Michelle sighed and stepped forward, finally gaining his attention. Peter blinked, rapidly, trying to focus his tired eyes. He straightened up and met MJ's eyes, his eyes immediately narrowing in concern once he took in her shaken face. "Hey." His voice was quite, laced with worry.

Michelle offered him a weak smile and sat down next to him on the couch, her eyes immediately trailing down to Fallon, taking in her features. _She was here. And she was safe._ Michelle visibly relaxed, the trembling in her hands fading.

Peter grabbed one of her hands and held it, squeezing it tightly with reassurance. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." MJ met his eyes and he continued, asking softly, "Are you okay?"

MJ felt Peter wrap his free arm around her shoulders, feeding Fallon expertly with only one hand. Advantages of sticky fingers. Michelle immediately leaned into his touch, relaxing into his comfort. "Now I am," she whispered, her voice tight.

It had been happening since they had found her. Michelle woke up every night, not necessarily due to nightmares, but just memories. Memories of burning buildings. Memories of fevered nights. Memories at the Bartons. She always woke up with the anxiety that Fallon was gone, only being comforted by Peter or being able to hold Fallon in her arms for real. Feeling her baby's weight and hearing her soft snores.

But she had gotten better. It had been over 3 days since she had abruptly woken up in the middle of the night last.

"I'm sorry," Peter repeated, guilt evident in his voice. "I shouldn't have left."

Michelle shook her head, immediately. "It's fine." She looked up at Peter, meeting his gaze. She shot him a reassuring smile and gulped clearing her dry throat. "I'm okay."

Peter's lips formed a thin tight smile, his eyes soft. He gently re positioned Fallon in Michelle's arms, and then stood up. MJ looked down at Fallon, watching her drink from the bottle. Michelle traced her chubby cheek with her thumb, feeling her baby soft skin.

After a moment, Michelle heard Peter's footsteps approaching her and she looked up. Peter was walking back from the kitchen holding a glass of water and a bowl of food. He fluidly grabbed the TV remote off of the kitchen counter before he plopped himself back down next to MJ. He set the bowl down and MJ peered at it, quickly realizing it was chocolate covered pretzels, her favorite.

Michelle's lips quirked up as she felt Peter bundle Michelle and him in a fluffy blanket. MJ automatically leaned into his side, her actions portraying the exact opposite of her words, "We can't do this again. At some point we're going to have to actually sleep."

Michelle watched as Peter shrugged and grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV on silently. He flipped through the channels for a few minutes and then turned his head to face MJ, his eyes sparkling. "So, what movie tonight, M'lady? Star Wars?"

"Nope."

"So... _yes_?"

"Anything but Star Wars."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

MJ rolled her eyes, her lips quirking up. She felt Fallon start to shift in her arms and whine. MJ looked down at her baby, quickly realizing she had finished the bottle, and gently laid Fallon over her shoulder, burping her. She shot Peter a hesitant look, "We should sleep."

Peter observed her eyes for a moment and then yawned, shaking his head dutifully. "Sleep is for the weak. We'll sleep tomorrow."

MJ's head dropped and she continued to rub Fallon's back. She felt bad about keeping Peter up, just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean he shouldn't either. She looked back up, her slightly guilty eyes meeting his. "Peter-"

"Baby steps," Peter interrupted, tightening his grip around MJ's shoulder comfortingly. He raised his brows in expectancy, his eyes understanding, "Right?"

MJ's eyes searched his for a moment, before she sighed. Her eyes were appreciative and relieved. "Right, baby steps."

Peter grinned tenderly and leaned forward to grab the bowl of chocolate covered pretzels, basically forcing them into MJ's lap. MJ rolled her eyes fondly and Peter turned to face the TV screen again. "So, what movie? Or should we just watch the 'Dinner Party' episode of 'The Office' again?"

. . .

While the rest of the United States was shocked from the recent events, finding out what their Secretary of State was doing, the Avengers were the most relaxed they'd been in weeks.

SHIELD had finally gotten a press release out, clearing the air around the situation. Almost immediately the Rogue Avengers obtained temporary pardon for their crimes by the US government until the Sokovia Accords could be modified accordingly by the United Nations.

Sam had immediately left to see his family in New Orleans, not having seen them in person for years. Natasha and Steve followed him, then joined up with Rhodey and made their way up to DC for Ross' trial date, leaving only the Stark's and Parker's in the tower.

Michelle was almost 100% back to normal health again, which Peter couldn't even describe how relieved he felt. May and Pepper had even dragged her out of the tower for the first time in days, more like weeks.

 _"You have to save me," Michelle hissed, her eyes narrowing. She was cornering Peter in a corner in the kitchen._

 _Peter blinked at her, confused. He gulped down the rest of his water and set it down. "From what?"_

 _MJ rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're taking me shopping, stay on top of it loser."_

 _Peter blinked at her again, still confused. He moved to set his glass down in the sink but MJ stopped him, basically bodyslamming her body into his. "You have to save me," she repeated, her voice more urgent._

 _Peter shot her an perplexed look. "Is shopping a bad thing?"_

 _"Yes!" Michelle growled under her breath. Her and Peter heard May and Pepper's footsteps approaching closer, their chatter more clear. Michelle glanced towards the sound of them again and whirled around, her narrowed eyes meeting a bewildered Peter's. "I swear to god Parker-"_

 _"MJ?" May called, her voice reverberating on the walls. May and Pepper stepped in the kitchen and raised their brows at the scene in front of them. MJ was still blocking Peter into a corner, Peter's eyes wide. "What are you doing?"_

 _MJ blinked at the two women and then spun around the face Peter again, hissing a warning under her breath, "Peter."  
_

 _Peter gulped and met Pepper and May's insistent eyes, and then glanced back down at Michelle. He went silent._

 _Michelle rolled her eyes and turned to face the two ladies. She plastered a fake smile on her face, "I uh- I can't. Sorry, and I was really looking forward to it to," MJ chuckled nervously, "I have to take care of Fallon."_

 _Pepper narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, already knowing what MJ was doing. "Peter can take care of her."  
_

 _Michelle blinked at Pepper for a moment before turning back to Peter, "No, no he cannot because..." her mind went blank and Pepper, May, and Peter watched her eyes as she tried to come up with an excuse. "He can't because he's dumb."  
_

 _Peter's face shriveled up, "What?"  
_

 _"He has a concussion," Michelle continued, her voice coming off more confident. "You know, out Spidermaning." Michelle motioned with her hands, like her head was crashing into a wall. "Blah blah blah. Crashed into a building. You know, clumsy Peter."_

 _Pepper and May narrowed their eyes at Michelle, and all of sudden Peter felt the gazes of all three women on him; Pepper, May, and Michelle. He blinked, chuckling nervously. "Uhh-"_

 _"Peter." Pepper and May spoke up, crossing their arms. May shot Peter a warning look and Peter's eyes widened slightly._

 _"Parker." Peter's eyes shifted down to Michelle. Michelle stared up at Peter, with 'I'm going to fucking kill you' eyes and she motioned with her finger, slitting her throat. "You will be dead to me," she hissed._

 _Peter glanced up again and then blinked down at Michelle. "I mean, come on, it's not that bad," he murmured under his breath to MJ as he met May's deadly glare again, his face whitening._

 _"Not that bad?" Michelle hissed, quietly so Pepper and May couldn't hear. "You go shopping then!"  
_

 _May and Pepper exchanged slightly confused glances as they stared at the couple, quietly arguing with themselves in the corner._

 _"Shop for Fallon or something," Peter pleaded, a desperate look on his face, "That's fun, right? Baby stuff?"  
_

 _MJ opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it after May stepped forward, grabbing Michelle's arm, pulling her to the elevator. Michelle shot Peter a look with wide eyes, mouthing "I'm going to kill you."_

 _Pepper and May had a pleased look on their faces while they basically dragged Michelle along with them. "We'll be back by five!"_

 _Peter cringed and waved awkwardly at Michelle. Michelle shot him an unimpressed look, definitely not pleased._

So, Pepper, May, and Michelle were out "shopping". Peter wasn't sure how successful they would be. He had gone shopping with Michelle countless times, but she'd usually somehow distract him and they'd somehow always end up in a restaurant or movie theater at the end of the day with nothing they even went out shopping for. Fallon was asleep and Morgan was at school. Leaving Peter and Tony alone.

For the first time since the DMV incident, Peter had enough time to get into the lab and fix his suit, which was ripped in so many places he couldn't count. Him and Tony were in the lab, Peter focused on fixing the suit and Tony on some random project he always found himself in. Peter honestly didn't understand how the older man had so many ideas.

Peter burned himself with an instrument, immediately withdrawing his hand and hissing, flailing his hand into the air. He made a face down at the lab instrument and set it down, crunching up his nose.

The hairs on the back of his neck went up in alert and Peter automatically raised his left hand, catching something. Peter looked up from his suit, at a new lab instrument his hand had caught, and then at Tony who was sitting on the other side of the room. "You were using the wrong one," Tony spoke up, standing up from his seat and walking towards Peter. He motioned towards the instrument Peter had discarded to the side, "That one's way too strong."

Peter bit his lip as his eyes glanced from the new tool to the old one, "Yeah, you're right." He shot Tony a thankful look, "Thanks."

Tony nodded and sat on the other side of the table of Peter, resting his elbows on the table, watching Peter work. Tony was tapping his foot against the floor and Peter paused looking up. Peter met Tony's eyes and Tony raised a brow. Peter placed down the lab tool and stared back at Tony, the two in complete silence. "You ... okay? Mr. Stark?"

Tony stopped taping his foot against the floor, seemingly coming out of his thoughts. He straightened up, "Yeah yeah, I've just been meaning to ask you something. We got a full house now and I've been talking with the others, even though," Tony leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, "if I'm being _honest_ they're opinion doesn't even matter. But you know being a good team member, all that shit." Tony stopped, realizing he was rambling, and shook his head, meeting Peter's eyes. "We think you're ready."

Peter blinked, confusion clouding his face. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out his mentor's words. "For, what?"

Tony raised his brows at Peter, "God, are you getting enough sleep?" He narrowed his eyes, "What do you think _for what?_ For the Avengers."

Peter was silent for a few moments, realization dawning on his face. He glanced around the lab, thinking it was a prank and Tony rolled his eyes. "Is this some kind of test?" Peter asked, "Like when I was 15?"

Tony stared at Peter, slightly flabbergasted. "This isn't a test. Why would this be a test? And for the record, that one wasn't either so it was kind of rude you rejected me-"

"Wait," Peter blinked, " _It wasn't?"_

Tony shook his head, rubbing his temples. "That's not important right now, kid."

Peter stared back at Tony, meeting his eyes. The weight of Tony's words started to dawn on Peter and he gulped, playing with his hands in his lap, "Tony, I don't think I can."

Tony just blinked back at Peter, in disbelief. "You're really not turning me down again, are you?"

"No-No," Peter faltered, searching for his words. He shut his mouth and took a breath. "I mean- Thank you, really but..." his mind wandered off to MJ and Fallon, "MJ and I just got our life back and I don't think I can do that to her right now." Peter chewed on his lip, "I just-" Peter faltered again, "I can't put my name out there."

This time it was Tony's time to be silent. "Kid, who said you had to put your name out there? You don't have to."

Peter narrowed his eyes in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Tony shrugged, "It's a little endearing. To your brand." Peter made a face, his nose crinkling. "Yeah that came out wrong," Tony spoke up, grinning slightly. "No one's expecting you to reveal your identity or anything. I mean, sometimes I regret announcing I was Iron Man."

Peter shot him a look, not truly believing his words. "Do you though?"

Tony met Peter's eyes. He was silent for a moment before letting out a breath. "No, you're right. I kinda like the attention."

Peter snorted, his lips quirking up slightly.

"But I mean it, really." Tony insisted, leaning forward. "It's a little unconventional, but Spider man can be an Avenger and still have a secret identity. We can make up a story saying you're a burn victim or something. It'll be cool."

Peter pursed his lips, "I'm pretty sure that is very offensive-"

"- _Orrr_ we can come up with something _else,"_ Tony continued, ignoring Peter's comment. He met Peter's eyes again, his gaze 100% serious. "But I mean it, Parker."

Peter was silent for a moment, taking in Tony's words. He chewed on his bottom lip. Tony raised his eyebrows in expectancy. "I mean-" Peter started, "I have to check with MJ first," he hurried out as he saw a grin start appearing on Tony's face.

"That's good enough for me." Tony concluded, standing up. He walked to the other side of the table, in front of Peter. Peter turned to face him and Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you kid."

Peter's lips quirked up into a smile and Tony pulled him up for a hug. After a few seconds, Tony released his grip on Peter and cleared his throat, thick with emotion. He turned his attention to the Spiderman suit, "Nowww, talking about the suit.

. . .

It took Michelle around an hour or so to forgive Peter for the torture he allowed her to go through. But to be honest, it wasn't all half bad. Michelle succeeded, as she always did, in distracting everyone with the thought of food, and instead of shopping for hours like Pepper and May had planned for the day, they only shopped for a little over one hour.

MJ, Peter, and May were alone in the tower for the night. Pepper, Tony, and Morgan had to go to a company party, one of the firsts they were taking Morgan too. He was so excited barely anyone could understand him the whole day before.

May was in the kitchen, eating some old pizza and MJ and Peter were lounging on the couch, watching Fallon. Fallon was on the floor on top of a mat doing "tummy time". MJ honestly thought they could come up with a better name than "tummy time".

MJ was laying on one of the couches, reading from her kindle while Peter was laying on the floor next to Fallon, also on his stomach, holding up toys and doing weird face expressions to get Fallon's attention. Whenever she would raise her head, Peter would clap his hands in excitement and pride, causing MJ to roll her eyes fondly.

"You're so strong!" Peter cooed, picking up Fallon from the mat and cradling her in his arms, "Yes you are!" He blew air into her chubby stomach, causing Fallon to erupt in giggles. Peter grinned and sat down on the couch next to Michelle.

MJ sat up, setting her kindle down, and grabbed Fallon from Peter's arms, bouncing her in her arms. She combed through Fallon's messy hair with her finger. Michelle was about to open her mouth to say something to Peter, before FRIDAY's voice cut through the air.

"Ms. Parker, you're guests have arrived. Shall I bring them up?"

MJ and Peter blinked, both of their brows furrowing in confusion. They shot each other glances before Peter peered over at May, who was still in the kitchen eating pizza.

May raised her head, confusion in her eyes, before realization dawned on her and she shot up, quickly throwing away the mess she made in the kitchen, _including_ a few metal utensils (accidentally).

"May?" Michelle asked, sitting up straighter after she and Peter watched May's drastic difference in demeanor.

May stood up, walking towards the two with a nervous look on her face, "Yeah _so_ ," she scratched the back of her neck, "I totally forgot but ImightofinvitedtheHayesover," she hurried out quickly, frantically picking up pieces of trash and throwing it out, trying to make the penthouse look reasonable.

Peter blinked, "Say that again, but this time _slower_."

May walked in front of the confused couple, playing with her hands. She smiled nervously, chuckling. "I ran into the Hayes on my way to work last week, and I forgot but I invited them over..."

Michelle blinked, before the weight and realization of May's words hit her. She immediately transferred Fallon back into Peter's still confused arms and shot up, "You _what? Mr. and Mrs. Hayes!?"  
_

"They were so excited to see me!" May hurried out, meeting Michelle's wide eyes, "And I shared the news and showed them a picture of Fallon and they wanted to meet her so bad so I-"

Michelle, with wide eyes, spun to face Peter. She forced Peter to stand up and pushed him in the direction of their bedroom, "Go get Fallon changed," she pleaded. Fallon was only in her diaper. "And put on a shirt that doesn't have a stain on it please!"

Peter nodded, slightly stunned, and closed the door behind him.

Michelle blinked and turned to face May again. May was still chuckling nervously but Michelle swerved past her, looking in the mirror to try to fix her hair so she would look less of a hot mess. In any other case, MJ wouldn't have given a flying crap, but it was Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, and she kinda did care. A lot.

Less than a second later, the elevator doors opened and May and Michelle exchanged frantic looks. They walked towards the elevator, met by Mr. and Mrs. Hayes staring out from inside it with wide eyes.

Once Mrs. Hayes eyes shifted onto Michelle, a hug smile erupted on her face and she stepped out of the elevator, embracing MJ into a warm hug. Mr. Hayes followed behind her, glancing around the penthouse with observing eyes.

"You should have invited us over sooner!" Mrs. Hayes laughed, letting go of Michelle, "This place is awesome!"

Michelle laughed nervously, "Yeah, yeah, believe me you get sick of it after a while."

Mrs. Hayes cheerful eyes looked Michelle up and down, "It's so good to see you." She turned towards May, embracing her into a tight hug. Mr. Hayes approached Michelle silently and MJ grinned, smiling tenderly.

Mrs. Hayes and May separated and Mrs. Hayes walked forward, her eyes traveling over the penthouse. She turned to face Michelle, "Where's Peter?"

"He's uh-," Michelle started, but was interrupted by Peter stepping out of their bedroom. Michelle huffed in relief. He was wearing a clean shirt, _thank god,_ and had dressed Fallon in a yellow onesie.

Mrs. Hayes eyes lit up, and Michelle swore she even saw a glimmer in Mr. Hayes eyes when they saw Fallon. Fallon had a sleepy look on her face, her eyelids drooping, and her rosebud lips parted.

"She's a little tired," Peter spoke up, walking closer to the group, "But that means she's not fussy, _so_."

Mrs. Hayes smiled brightly up at Peter, "Hi Peter." She hugged him tightly before facing her attention towards the four week old baby. "And this must be Fallon."

Peter nodded, and then smiled politely at Mr. Hayes. May motioned a sheepish thumbs up towards Michelle and MJ let out a huff of relief, smiling slightly.

May turned towards the group, clapping her hands. "Should we all sit down?" She then motioned everyone towards the couches.

They all sat down and Peter re positioned Fallon into Mrs. Hayes arms. Mr. Hayes sat down next to his wife, peering down at the baby in her arms. MJ sat next to Peter and squeezed his hand. Peter glanced at her and smiled, squeezing her hand back reassuringly.

"So," Mrs. Hayes started, glancing up at Peter, finally removing her eyes off of Fallon. "When did you get back from Europe?"

Peter froze, his mind going static, and blinked, visibly confused. "From ... E-Europe?"

"A few months ago," Michelle spoke up, noticing Peter's distress. Peter shot her a thankful look. "We're both really glad to be back in New York.

Peter cleared his throat, "Does anyone want water?" He stood up. "Tea? Anything?"

Mrs. Hayes look up, "I'll have some water." Michelle nodded aswell and May smiled.

"I'll help you," Mr. Hayes offered, standing up aswell.

Peter glanced at him, a little surprised, and then nodded, the two walking into the kitchen.

Out of the many years Peter had known the couple, he had probably only talked to Mr. Hayes around a couple of time; he could count it on his hands. The man was always so quiet, almost the opposite of his wife, and he never spoke too much. But he wasn't unkind. MJ liked him and trusted him, which was enough for Peter.

Peter smiled at him and grabbed three glasses from a cabinet. He placed them down and then grabbed the bottle of cold water out of the fridge.

"So, how's everything doing?"

Peter turned to face Mr. Hayes and shrugged, "You know, late nights, but Fallon's finally starting to sleep through the night so it's been getting easier."

Peter was aware of Mr. Hayes watchful eye, reminding him of MJ's gaze. It was almost identical.

Mr. Hayes nodded and leaned against the counter, watching Peter fill the glasses of water. Peter got a tingling sensation on the back of his neck and he gulped, glancing at the couch where May, Fallon, Mrs. Hayes, and Michelle were. They all looked fine, with happy smiles on their faces.

"I saw the news," Mr. Hayes started again, "It must have been crazy around here, during all of that. Seems pretty serious."

Peter turned to face Mr. Hayes and nodded, observing his eyes. He handed him a glass of water and Mr. Hayes took it, thanking Peter. "Well, I don't really work around the Avengers all that much," Peter replied, his foot tapping into the ground. "But yeah, it did seem crazy. I uh," Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I saw it on the news aswell."

Mr. Hayes took a drink of his water and set it back down on the counter. Peter chuckled nervously and took a drink of his own water. "Well, I'm glad everything's good," Mr. Hayes continued, smiling slightly, "I saw Spider man take a few big hits on TV. Just wanted to make sure."

All of a sudden the glass of water in Peter's grip broke and Peter swore, his eyes glancing to the ground of water and broken glass. He blinked rapidly, meeting Mr. Hayes knowing gaze.

"What was that?" Michelle called from the living room, glancing at Peter and Mr. Hayes in slight concern.

Peter turned to face Michelle's voice, plastering a nervous smile on his face. "Nothing, I-I'm just being clumsy. Sorry."

Peter saw a glint in Michelle's eyes as she narrowed them at him, and then she gave up, refocusing her attention back on her daughter.

Peter spun around to face Mr. Hayes, who was picking up the glass from the floor. Peter instantly bent down, mopping up the water with paper towels and helping pick up glass, avoiding Mr. Hayes gaze. After all the glass and water was cleaned up, Peter took in a deep breath and leaned against the counter, finally glancing at Mr. Hayes. "S-So, you-"

"I know," Mr. Hayes replied, a knowing look in his eyes.

Peter let out a breathy chuckle, "God," he shook his head, "I thought I was finally getting okay at the whole secret identity thing." He bit his lip, his brows furrowed, and glanced back at Mr. Hayes, meeting his eyes. "Does MJ know you know? Or Mrs. Hayes?"

"No," Mr. Hayes shook his head, reassuring Peter, "And I won't tell them, don't worry."

Peter blinked, facing Mr. Hayes fully. "When did you-When did you ... figure it out?"

Mr. Hayes shrugged, a pensive look in his eyes, "Around the time when you and MJ started dating, or hanging out or whatever. I could never keep up. You two had so much _drama."_ He glanced at Peter, his lips quirking up. Peter had a sheepish look on his face. "I never had any idea if you two were dating or not, but-" Mr. Hayes shook his head, "I'm getting off track." He turned to face Peter, "She'd sneak out at nights, which she though she was being sneaky, but I knew. She always had a broken window, which I found blood on once." Peter's sheepish looking face intensified, and he bit the inside of his lip. Mr. Hayes continued, "And one time I cut my hand pretty bad, and MJ came in with a whole professional medical kit and stitched me up almost perfectly." Mr. Hayes raised his eyebrows at Peter, smiling slightly. "It didn't take much to figure it out."

Peter gulped and nodded, replacing the glass he broke and filled it up with more water. "Yeah, when you put it like that, I guess it isn't, _huh_."

The two were silent for a few moments before Mr. Hayes spoke up again, a darker look on his face. "When you two disappeared, and MJ came back without you I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to question it." Peter met Mr. Hayes heavy eyes. "I know somehow you two are connected to the Ross situation. And I don't need to know the details, it's not my right, but I'm just glad you two are okay. As long as she's happy," Mr. Hayes glanced at MJ on the couch, smiling brightly at Fallon, "Which, she is, and as long as you're treating her well it really doesn't matter to me."

Peter smiled at Mr. Hayes, relief basically flowing off his body in waves. Mr. Hayes smiled back at him, placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder reassuringly, and then gathered a few cups of the water, beginning to walk back to the living room. Peter was frozen for a few moments, still slightly stunned from the conversation, before he grabbed a few glasses aswell and followed Mr. Hayes.

Peter set down the glasses of water on the coffee table and sat down next to MJ. MJ turned to face him and shot him a questioning look, cocking a brow. Peter met her eyes and shook his head. MJ narrowed her eyes but let go of it, turning her attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Hayes and Fallon, who was now dozing off.

After around two hours of catching up, lots of gushing over Fallon, and Mrs. Hayes nonstop questioning when Peter was going to propose, May called Mr. and Mrs. Hayes a cab and MJ walked them down to the back entrance of the tower.

She hugged Mr. and Mrs. Hayes one last time, holding a sleeping Fallon over her shoulder. Mr. Hayes stood in the background while Mrs. Hayes said goodbye, kissing Fallon's cheek.

"It was really good to see you," MJ spoke up.

Mrs. Hayes nodded and kissed MJ's cheek, "Stay in touch, Michelle."

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes glanced out the windows of the tower, seeing their cab pull up. Mrs. Hayes shot MJ a look, "We'll see you later." MJ nodded, smiling slightly.

Mrs. Hayes turned to walk to the cab and then faltered. MJ watched as Mrs. Hayes turned back to face her. Mrs. Hayes smiled softly, "I'm really proud of you MJ. You've made a beautiful family for yourself."

MJ's lips quirked up as she rubbed Fallon's back. She replied softly, "Thank you."

"Just..." Mrs. Hayes went silent, not sure if she could continue. She met MJ's curious eyes and sighed, "Don't let your past dictate your future. Check the email, MJ. She's changed. It would be good for you."

MJ's heart clenched and she looked down at the floor, her smile dropping. She let out a deep breath. She heard Mr. and Mrs. Hayes walk out the back door and MJ glanced at her daughter's peaceful face, feeling her heart flutter.

MJ looked back up, just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Hayes getting into the cab. Mr. Hayes sent her a warm, knowing look and Mrs. Hayes smiled softly at Michelle, her eyes caring.

Michelle stood there, deep in thought, as she watched their cab drive off.

* * *

Sorry for another late update. I was going to try to get this chapter up before Endgame, but then that didn't happen, and then AFTER I saw Endgame (I'm not gonna say anything unless someone hasn't seen it) I was like ... kinda wrecked by the movie lol. And none of my friends or family are marvel fans so I had no one to talk to about it with. So I wrote a little oneshot (it's like actually not that little, lmao, I wrote it all during an all nighter and it got out of hand and turned into a novel). If y'all are interested in reading it you can find it on my profile but it is a _littttleee_ sad ... lol you can't blame me I was kinda emotional.

ANYWAY sorry for the late update! This story is almost over (it basically is lol the next chapters are just fluff) but I'm gonna try to post the last chapters more consistently.


	28. Chapter 28

**May 16**

MJ had a pounding headache. It wouldn't stop. And a big portion of it was definitely caused by the mess Peter and Tony were currently making in the kitchen, a mere 40 feet away from her. Their half-yelling, hectic voices, and the sound of banging pots and pans was driving her half insane.

But, no, probably the main contributor of her headache was the 6 year old unread email she was staring it, her cursor hovering over it. She had probably been staring at it for the past 30 minutes, just in silence, with a searing headache and her pounding heartbeat ringing through her ears. Her eyes were fixed on the email, her eyes distant and thoughtful as she re-read the email address and the topic.

 _Kiara Jones, Happy 18th Birthday_

Michelle gulped, and retracted her hand from the finger pad on her laptop, it suddenly feeling like fire. She tucked her hands under her thighs, biting on her lip, her gaze never leaving the email.

The one thing that finally tore her out of her pensive trance was the fire alarm blaring. Michelle blinked, her head and eyes quickly darting over to the kitchen, where she watched Peter grab a towel, waving it around the oven, black smoke blooming out of it. She watched as Peter quickly grabbed the burnt pieces of whatever he and Tony were cooking out of the oven, throwing it into the sink with a sheepish look on his face. Tony, with an exasperated look on his face, retorted something to Peter, in which Peter scrunched his face up in response but Michelle couldn't hear them. Tony who was holding Fallon, quickly ran over to the fire alarm, haphazardly, smacking the batteries out of it. The blaring stopped.

Michelle blinked slowly, an unimpressed look on her face. Peter leaned over the island counter, rubbing a hand through his air. He looked up, meeting Michelle's eyes, and offered her a sheepish, embarrassed smile.

MJ raised an eyebrow at him, and then glanced at Tony making sure Fallon was okay. She was still contently cuddled into Tony's arms, visibly un-bothered by the mess the two men had created. Michelle let out a huff and looked back down at her computer screen, diving back into her thoughts.

After a few moments, the clattering in the kitchen started up again as Peter and Tony tried to salvage whatever the hell they were cooking in the first place. Natasha opened the door from her room, a bag in tow. She stared with an unimpressed, slightly confused look on her face at the smoke still clearing the kitchen threw the window Tony had opened.

Michelle looked up from her computer screen again, thankful for the distraction. She glanced up at Natasha, meeting her eyes. Natasha cocked a quizzical eyebrow at her and Michelle shrugged, momentarily setting her current problem aside. MJ glanced up and down Natasha, her eyes resting on the bag in her hand.

"Why did you even come back from DC if you're just leaving again?" Michelle asked, "You were here for literally less than 10 hours."

Natasha shrugged and set her bag down on her seat next to Michelle. She maneuvered her way into the still hectic kitchen, ignoring Peter and Tony's objecting cries for interrupting them, and grabbed an apple. She walked back towards Michelle, taking a bite from the fruit nonchalantly, "I had laundry to do."

Michelle glanced from Natasha's standing figure in front of her to the bag. She sent Natasha a sly look, "That's a lot of laundry."

Natasha took another bite of the apple, ignoring Michelle.

Michelle's lips quirked up into a teasing smirk, "That's cute that you also do Steve's laundry."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, taking another bite of the apple.

Michelle leaned forward, a twinkle in her eyes, "I think you're just eager to get back to DC to get back to _Cap,_ right?"

Natasha glared at MJ and Michelle smirked. She ignored MJ for a few moments, just eating before she cleared her throat, glancing at the kitchen. "Why are they cooking again?"

Michelle shrugged, her eyes fluttering down to the computer screen and then back up, "It was Pepper's idea. And they couldn't say no since they almost blew up the lab the other day. But apparently they're going to blow up the kitchen now too."

Natasha pursed her lips. That _was_ a good reason. She glanced around the living room. "And where's Pepper?"

Michelle sighed and looked away from her computer screen for probably the 100th time in that minute. "She's with May at the homeless shelter May helps run."

Natasha finally finished her apple and walked back into the kitchen, a chorus of objections coming from a stressed out Peter and Tony again. She then grabbed her bag. She turned towards the kitchen, saying goodbye to Tony and Peter, "See you guys in a week." But she was mostly just ignored, Peter and Tony not paying any attention to her, the two men still stressed out over cooking.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned towards Michelle, who was spaced out, just staring at the coffee table in front of her. Natasha's calculating eyes observed her for a few moments before MJ regained her senses and blinked rapidly, focusing her attention back on Natasha.

"Tell Pepper and May goodbye for me," Natasha spoke up, shifting her bag from her arms onto her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered up and down Michelle's body, resting on her pensive and conflicted face. She met Michelle's eyes and sighed. Natasha bit her lip and then spoke up again, sharing a meaningful look with Michelle. "You know, after the whole SHIELD-Hydra debacle I went back to Russia. I don't like going back there but," her eyes had a sad, distant look in them, "I finally decided I wanted to track down my parents." Natasha blinked, her eyes quickly refocusing to impassiveness and she met MJ's again, "I found two gravestones and I left flowers but," she shrugged, "you know."

Michelle just stared up at Natasha, her eyes widening slightly. She hadn't told anyone yet what she was planning on doing.

Natasha's sincere eyes bore into Michelle and she stepped forward, "See you later, MJ." And then Michelle watched Natasha walk towards the elevator and disappear behind the corner.

MJ just stared at the corner Natasha had disappeared behind for a few moments, a little stunned. Natasha's heavy words played through her mind and Michelle scoffed to herself, finally closing her laptop and setting it next to her. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, resting her face in her hands, trying to get her shit together.

She heard Fallon let out an upset cry and Michelle turned her head towards the kitchen, peering at Fallon and Tony.

Tony, who was grabbing things out of the fridge, stopped and immediately turned his attention to the unsettled baby in his arms. He cooed down at Fallon and bounced her in his arms. Peter, who was on the other side of the kitchen, cutting up vegetables, stopped aswell and started to make his way over to Tony and Fallon. Tony turned towards him and shot Peter a glare seeing Peter approaching him with open arms, "No, Parker! Keep on cutting up those vegetables."

Peter blinked, "But-" Peter stepped closer again and Tony swatted his arm away from Fallon.

"Stop it, Parker. My turn! I know how to take care of a baby." Tony glared at him harder and cocked a challenging eyebrow, continuing to bounce Fallon. She had momentarily stopped crying.

Peter just blinked again and stepped back cautiously, slowly going back to cutting the vegetables.

Not even a few seconds later, Fallon let out another frustrated cry. Michelle heard Peter try to grab Fallon again and Tony's protest, swatting his arms away. Michelle sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She opened her eyes and peered at the clock on the wall and stood up, grabbing her laptop and putting it in between her arm and armpit.

MJ walked up to Tony and Tony cocked a brow at her, still bouncing Fallon, who was _still_ crying. " _What_ , Jones?"

Michelle ignored him and rolled his eyes, "She's hungry," she shot Tony a look and motioned towards his body, "And last time I checked you didn't have the ... parts for that."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and bit his lip. After a moment he begrudgingly shrugged, "Good point," and gently transferred Fallon into Michelle's arms.

Michelle rolled her eyes at Tony and the mess in the kitchen before walking towards her bedroom. She cooed down at Fallon, trying to get her to calm down. She closed the door behind her and sat down in the recliner in the corner of her and Peter's room. She set down her laptop and sat down in the recliner, promptly starting to feed a very eager Fallon.

MJ smiled softly down at her baby and then closed her eyes, her headache slowly ceasing. The only thing Michelle wanted to do was sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she literally couldn't. For some dumb reason every minute or so her eyes would flutter open and just glance at her closed laptop to her side. And then she would force her eyes closed again and the whole thing would replay every minute.

She felt so dumb and little and ... just _stupid_. That she couldn't stop thinking about a dumb email she never opened 6 years ago. Ever since Mrs. Hayes had brought it up she hadn't been able to keep her mind of off it. It was like she was a teenager again, mad and angry, not understanding why someone would abandon a four year old.

She hated her mother when she was younger. It made her sad in elementary school during parents day or mothers day or fathers day or any of those corny days. When she was still a kid, it hurt more since she still remembered her mother. She remembered her eyes, her voice, her little sayings. She would hear her in her dreams. She wasn't mad - she was more just sad and jealous, which turned to anger when she grew up.

Middle school was a dark time for her, getting into bad crowds, doing drugs, being reckless. She started to forget her mother, what she looked like, what her voice sounded like. In a way Michelle was relieved, she felt like she could finally move on, but it made her sad in a sense.

MJ got her shit together and by high school she didn't care anymore. She finally accepted it that her parents weren't in the picture, the thoughts and memories, or at least the few memories she still remembered of her mother, no longer haunting her. She was still stuck in the foster system but it got better. She met Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, she met Ned and Peter, and was later welcomed into Peter and May's family. She healed and her mother became an afterthought.

But some nights when she can't sleep, Michelle finds herself thinking of her mother, hearing ghosts of her voice. Even though she was happy, she had Peter, she had Fallon, she had the biggest family she had ever had in her life, those nights she still felt an empty ache in her chest that she couldn't ignore.

But she usually just ignored it.

This time, she couldn't. Her eyes continuously drifting over to the laptop, her mind in disaray and conflict.

She remembered the day she opened her email and saw the email from her mom. It was the day after her birthday and she was checking her email for messages from colleges to see if she got accepted or not. She remembered staring at it, her cursor hovering over the trash icon, but she couldn't do it. So she let it sit there, more and more emails drowning it out until she forgot about it.

She still doesn't understand how she didn't just delete the damn email. But, she guessed she didn't delete it for when she was in the exact scenario she was in now. As much as she hated her mother, and decided he wanted nothing to do with her, a part deep down inside of her always kept the option open.

MJ's eyes fluttered down to Fallon, her chubby cheeks and innocent eyes. Her heart ached and she involuntarily glanced back at the computer.

She couldn't imagine how someone could abandon their four year old daughter. And after having a daughter of her own, Michelle still couldn't imagine it. Giving up Fallon. Some days she still couldn't believe her and Peter had a baby. She could barely believe she had a baby and she hadn't killed it yet. Throughout her whole pregnancy she was terrified she wouldn't bond with her baby, that her baby would hate her, that she would be a bad mother. But all her worries disappeared when Helen placed Fallon on her chest, the worries instantly seeming unrealistic and stupid.

She couldn't believe how much she loved this tiny little baby, how strong and motherly and natural her love for Fallon was. She would do anything for her and only wanted the best for her. She and Peter loved this little baby so damn much it seemed impossible. She couldn't describe the mother-child bond.

When she was younger, less mature, she saw her mother as a monster. Who would give up their baby? But the more Michelle thought about it more, now older and mature, with a daughter of her own, she couldn't help but wonder why. Kiara could just be a heartless person, but why would she try to reach out to Michelle when she turned 18 if she was a monster? Why did she give Michelle up when she was four? To a foster care system she _knew_ was bad.

Michelle just had so many questions. And she hated it.

Michelle scoffed again to herself, rubbing her head. If someone had told her she was thinking of replying back to her mother, she would had punched them. But then again, if someone would have told her in the future she would have to basically fight Tony Stark, billionaire, genuine, _Iron Man_ , to feed her baby, (let alone someone tell her she would have a baby) she would have driven them to a mental hospital.

But she would just look dumb to reply to the email now, six years later. Her mother probably though she was a bitch. And what were the chances Kiara would even reply, maybe she changed her email. It was all so dumb-

Her inner conflicts were interrupted by Peter opening the door to their bedroom. Michelle ripped her eyes off of her laptop, and blinked, measuring her features.

Peter smiled, still slightly embarrassed, and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Michelle and set down a bowl of salad on the counter next to her.

Michelle glanced at the bowl of salad and her lips quirked up, glancing back up at Peter's sheepish face. "All that time and all you did was make a _salad?_ "

Peter ran a hand through his hair and sat at the corner of the bed facing Michelle. "We burned everything else. Tony just ordered some pizza, it'll be hear in 30."

Michelle rolled her eyes, still smiling slightly. "So much for cooking."

Peter met her eyes and grinned, "Just don't tell Pepper."

The two were silent for a few moments, Peter just observing Michelle's face. His eyes traveled down to Fallon and he smiled softly and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Michelle looked up at him and hummed. She watched the door to the bathroom close behind him and she sighed, her eyes drifting off towards the laptop again.

She rolled her eyes to herself in frustration and grabbed the salad instead, taking a few bites. They didn't put enough dressing on it, so consequently it was pretty gross tasting, but she didn't care. She was happy as long as she wasn't staring at that stupid laptop overthinking that dumb email that just probably said _"Happy Birthday"_ and no other deep inner meaning that Michelle was exaggerating.

So she just continued to eat the gross salad.

A few minutes later Fallon was finished and Michelle burped her. She peered down at her baby's sleepy face, and carefully placed her in her bassinet. Michelle watched Fallon cautiously for a few moments, fixated on the rise and fall of her chest, before she sat down on her and Peter's bed.

Her eyes shifted over to the laptop again and Michelle couldn't stop her foot from taping on the ground. She could hear the sound of the water running and stood up, quickly making her way towards the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and quickly stripped, her mind still in chaos. She opened the glass door to the shower, feeling the hot air hit her skin. Peter blinked at her, soap in his eyes, slightly surprised but not at the same time. He turned towards her, welcoming her in and she immediately fell into his arms.

She closed her eyes in relief, feeling the hot soothing water run over her. Peter wrapped his arms around her and she felt at ease for the first time in hours.

He kissed her neck gingerly, "What's wrong?"

MJ opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Nothing," she leaned back, making eye contact with Peter. "Why can't I just shower with you?"

Peter's concerned eyes softened slightly and he kissed her on the lips with care. The two just stayed in each other's comfort for a few moments with the hot water just running over them.

Michelle's heart ached again and she closed her eyes. She felt Peter start to massage her back and she buried her face into his neck, "I'm thinking of reconnecting with Kiara."

Peter faltered for a moment before he continued to massage her, "Okay."

MJ opened her eyes. "Okay?" She felt so small, like she was a little girl again.

Peter leaned back from her, meeting her eyes. He observed her face and nodded, his lips quirking up slightly. "Yeah." He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Okay."

 **May 19**

She read the email with Peter's help. He kept her focused and grounded as she finally opened it. She probably re-read it around 10 times, not even breathing.

It took her even longer to muster up a response, it took all night. But in the end she did it. Her and Peter fell asleep around 4 am that day after she had finally pressed the send button. By the time they woke up, Kiara had already answered, responding eagerly with a date and place to meet.

It was much quicker than Michelle had ever expected.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Peter asked, pulling Michelle out of her trance. They were standing by the back entrance of the tower, Michelle staring at the door with Fallon in her arms and Peter beside her, his arms crossed.

"No," Michelle gulped, "I'm good."

"At least let me walk you there," Peter insisted, making eye contact with Michelle.

"Parker," MJ interrupted, a smile tugging at her lips. "It's a five minute walk." She glanced down at Fallon in her arms, who was playing with Michelle's shirt happily with her chubby hands. "I need to do this on my own." She glanced at the clock on the walls and kissed Fallon's head, then gently shifted her into Peter's arms.

Peter cradled Fallon and cooed down at her before staring back at Michelle's face. Her eyes were filled with nerves and Peter could tell she was doing her best to calm herself down. He rubbed her arm and she smiled weakly at him.

She really did want to do this alone. She knew she could. And if she didn't do it alone she would probably regret it.

Michelle turned to face the door and then froze. She gulped and then glanced back at Peter, her brave exterior crumbling. " _Oh god,_ what am I doing?!" She scoffed and shook her head. "This is stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey, no it isn't." Peter quickly jumped into reassure her, his brows furrowed. "This is a good think, em."

"I don't even know her Peter." Michelle breathed, emotion in her voice. "I mean, the last time I even saw her I was four, barely even a kid. What if I don't recognize her?"

"You'll recognize her." Peter stated strongly, with the confidence Michelle wished she had in that exact moment.

Michelle stilled and met Peter's eyes again, her gaze vulnerable. She hated feeling like this. Weak. She hated opening up to people, that's why she came off so cold and sarcastic. To stop herself from getting hurt. She didn't want to come off as a cold hearted bitch. She was really trying. "What if this is a bad idea, Parker?" Her voice was so small Peter could barely hear her.

Peter shook his head, "It's not, MJ." He grabbed her hand, "You saw how quickly she responded. I promise you, it's not."

Michelle nodded, taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Okay-Okay I'm going to go."

Peter smiled softly at her. "This is a good thing. You should bring her over after."

Michelle made a face and glared at him, " _What_?"

"It's a five minute walk, your words."

Michelle shook her head, ignoring Peter. She placed a soft kiss on Fallon's forehead and let out a deep breath. She met Peter's eyes again and turned towards the door, opening it. She glanced back at Peter, "Remember to call me in 15 minutes! Just in case-"

"Yes, yes." Peter replied, rolling his eyes fondly. "I got it." Michelle watched him bounce Fallon in his arms, grabbing her chubby arm and waving it, "Say bye to mommy! Yes, she's going to have so much fun!" He grinned at Michelle and walked towards the elevator, "We're going to watch Star Wars while she's gone! Yes! _Yay_ Star Wars!"

"No-" Michelle interjected, "Please tell me you're joking!"

Peter stepped inside the elevator with Fallon and sent Michelle a shit eating grin, waving silently before the door closed behind him.

MJ rolled her eyes and scoffed, closing the door behind her, the New York air immediately hitting her face. She stepped out onto the street, walking alongside the crowd.

A few minutes into the walk, Michelle started to make back up plans. Her eyes glanced over to the many bikers on the road. Maybe she could jump in front of a biker. She wouldn't have too many injuries. Just a few hours in the ER. It was good excuse. _"Sorry, I have to actually cancel I was run over by a biker. Maybe let's meet on May 32. Because that day totally exists."_

Michelle grunted to herself again. She sounded so stupid. She wasn't like this. She wasn't nervous and jittery. She was Michelle Jones, blunt and upfront and scary. She knew what she wanted and she always got it one way or another. She never found excuses. But for the first time in her life she could barely step forward. Every step towards the small cafe they had agreed to meet at was like running a marathon. She couldn't shake off her nerves.

Right before she decided she was going to jump in front of a biker for real, Michelle realized she was standing in front of the sweet little cafe. Her eyes widened as she stared straight at it through the glass windows. It had a few customers in it, most just sipping on coffee and on their laptops entranced in their work. Her eyes quickly glazed over the customers, and she wondered for a moment if she was the first to arrive, before almost instinctively her eyes rested on a middle aged woman sitting in the corner.

Michelle felt herself freeze as she stared at the woman, instantly recognizing her as Kiara. Her mother was staring at her hands, obviously nervous aswell. She looked up, meeting Michelle's eyes and MJ gulped, suddenly realizing how strange she must have looked just standing out in the street, caught staring at her.

MJ clenched her fists and glanced at her shoes. She took in a deep breath and internally pushed herself to walk inside the cafe. She mustered up a polite smile/grimace at the employee who welcomed her in and she slowly made her way towards the back table Kiara was sitting at.

Michelle's face was blank as she watched Kiara stand up from her seat, something flickering in her eyes. Her breath faltered as she stared at her mother's face. She only remembered her mother slightly. She had the same black hair as Michelle, her's more curly than Michelle's wavy hair. She had Michelle's exact brown chocolate eyes. Michelle could see parts of Fallon's features in Kiara's face, which made her heart shift in a strange way.

Kiara smiled brightly and let out a breath, "MJ." She looked Michelle up and down, MJ shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. "Wow," Kiara blinked, meeting Michelle's eyes again.

Michelle watched Kiara step forward for a hug and she panicked slightly, sticking out her hand for a hand shake. If she was less nervous, she would have cringed, but she was too nervous to care. "Hi, Kiara." Michelle cleared her suddenly dry throat, speaking up. Kiara faltered as she stared at Michelle's outstretched hand and she shook it. Michelle could sense some disappointment or sadness come across her features but she just blinked, looking away.

The two sat down in silence for a few moments before a waiter came up and took their orders. Michelle didn't want to seem rude by not ordering anything so she got a black coffee and Kiara got mint tea.

Her mother just continued to observe Michelle's face and Michelle stared back at her. Kiara mustered up the courage and leaned in, sitting up straighter. She smiled, "You've um... really grown."

Michelle nodded. The waiter came back with their drinks and Michelle took it instantly, taking a sip of it as a way to break the tense atmosphere. "Well, it has been 20 years."

She watched another flicker of sadness or hurt or whatever flash over Kiara's face and Michelle bit her lip, feeling a little guilty. She didn't want to come off as a bitch but she wasn't going to pretend it was all sunshine and rainbows either.

Kiara nodded and took a sip of her tea aswell. "Yes, it has." Kiara set her tea down and stared back at Michelle. "When I got that email from you I can't..." Kiara smiled slightly, "I can't even describe how happy I was." Michelle glanced down at her coffee and then met her mother's eyes again, gulping. Kiara continued, "Michelle, I really want to try. And... And get to know you."

Michelle met her mother's pleading eyes and she was silent for a few moments. She tapped her foot against the floor. "I guess," she pursed her lips, "I guess me too." Kiara's eyes filled with relief and she smiled. Michelle gulped, struggling out, "What have you been up to?"

Kiara smiled, "Well, after I turned 18 it took a few years for me to get up on my feet but after a while I was able to save enough money for culinary school." Kiara took a sip of her tea and continued, "I met my husband while I was in school and after I opened up my own little restaurant. We got married 11 years ago."

Michelle watched Kiara pulled out her phone from her pocket and typed on it for a few moments before setting it on the table and showing it to Michelle. It was a picture of her and her husband; he was tall and the two were in front of a park, looking very happy. Michelle looked back up at Kiara and met her eyes, mustering up a smile.

Kiara cleared her throat and continued, "We uh-" she faltered, meeting Michelle's eyes and then continued, "We had our son Miles close to 10 years ago." Kiara swiped on the phone to show a picture of a boy smiling, "He's going to turn 10 soon, which," she chuckled, "is blowing my mind."

Michelle stared down at the photo of the boy in silence, just blinking. She gulped and stared back up at Kiara who was watching her reaction. Kiara shrugged and then closed her phone, "And ... ever since then we've just been living boring lives. Nothing much has happened since."

Michelle blinked, definitely surprised. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting, but it was definitely not this. The last thing she thought was going to happen was that her mother settled down and had a family and wasn't a crazy mean person she had been sculpting in her mind ever since a young girl.

Michelle nodded and opened her mouth but before she could speak she heard her phone go off in her pocket. Kiara's eyes shifted to the sound of Michelle's phone and then back to MJ's face, an unreadable look on her face.

MJ pulled out the phone from her pocket and stared at Peter's caller ID for a few moments, contemplating if she should take the escape. She glanced back up at Kiara, meeting her slightly sad eyes, and she pushed the decline button quickly. She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled slightly at Kiara. Kiara's eyes seemed relieved and MJ breathed, "Sorry about that." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, "That uh, that's great. I'm happy for you."

She watched Kiara sit back in relief, a happy look in her eyes. "Thank you." She was silent for a moment before she blurted out, surprising Michelle, "They know about you." Kiara blinked, nervous again, and repeated. "They know about you. And they were almost as happy as me when I told them about your email, Miles wants to meet you so bad, and I know I probably shouldn't of even told them because that's totally your decision."

Michelle just blinked back at Kiara in surprise, her mouth slightly agape. Kiara chuckled, "Sorry, god, this must be overwhelming."

MJ could barely believe how nice she was. She was ranting just like Peter.

Michelle shook her head silently in response and Kiara only continued, "I really do want you to meet them, and-and I hope you want to too." A nervous look came over her mother's eyes, "I don't want to push you into anything-"

"I do," Michelle interrupted, not even realizing she what was coming out of her mouth. She was blinking back from her shock. "I do." Kiara stopped rambling with wide eyes and smiled.

Michelle took another sip of her coffee and Kiara took a deep breath, "What about you?"

MJ faltered and looked back up at her mother. Kiara sensed her discomfort and spoke up sincerely, "I really want to know. Everything."

Michelle pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. She met Kiara's eyes and let out a deep breath, "Okay." She tapped her foot on the ground, "I uh- I jumped around a little from home to home until I was 14 and found Mr. and Mrs. Hayes."

Kiara's eyes bore into Michelle's, "How many?"

Michelle shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, "Not many."

Kiara's face fell and she leaned forward, sustaining eye contact with Michelle. "MJ, I know what the foster system is like. I was in it too. I want to know."

Michelle narrowed her eyes calculatingly at Kiara. She crossed her arms and then decided to continue, "I was in around 20 ish. But then Mr. and Mrs. Hayes took me in." She watched Kiara shift in her seat and stare down at her tea for a few moments in thought before meeting Michelle's eyes again, yearning her to continue.

Michelle uncrossed her arms and smiled slightly, "Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are ... are the best. They made sure I got into a good school, they did so much for me that I don't think I can ever really repay them. And then when I was 17 they um... they couldn't foster anymore and my friend's aunt took me in so I wouldn't have to switch schools."

She met her mother's eyes again and Kiara stared at her with a distant look. Michelle bit her lip and took another sip of her coffee. "I owe them so much and then I uh, went off to college, graduated, and for the past few years I've had a job in Europe but I just recently came back. And..." Michelle sighed, "That's that."

Kiara sighed and she leaned forward, hints of sadness in her eyes. She cleared her throat, "MJ, I'm-"

"Everything worked out," Michelle spoke up. "I'm _really_ happy now."

Kiara leaned back in her chair and sighed, her sincere eyes meting Michelle's. "Michelle, I am so happy you reached out but-" she pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, "I sent that email 6 years ago, and ... I'm so happy we're finally talking but why now?"

Michelle blinked and tapped her fingers against the table. She looked down at the ground and then back at Kiara, contemplating. _Fuck it._ She sighed and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Michelle placed her phone on the table, showing Kiara an old picture of her and May. "This is May," she watched Kiara stare at the photo and she continued, "She's the one that took me in after Mr. and Mrs. Hayes couldn't anymore. She is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and..." Michelle smiled, "She just means a lot to me. If she hadn't of taken me in I don't know where I would be today."

Michelle took the phone back and found a more current photo of her and Peter. She showed Kiara, and smiled involuntarily. "This is Peter. We've been together for..." Michelle blinked, "Oh god I think 8 years now." She glanced at Kiara, who looked up from the photo and smiled at Michelle. Michelle cleared her throat and continued, "He's the best. I mean, he's one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Kiara blinked and smiled, "yeah."

Michelle took her phone back and chewed on her lip. She glanced back up at Kiara who was staring at her, urging for her to continue, and Michelle sighed. She swiped the screen on her phone and placed the phone back on the table so she could see. She watched Kiara stare down at the photo, her eyes widening, and then glance back up at Michelle in slight disbelief. It was a photo of Fallon sleeping on Michelle's chest and Michelle smiling down at her, a photo Peter had snuck in without her knowing.

Michelle breathed, "And that's our daughter, Fallon." She smiled softly, "She's a month old."

The two sat in silence, Michelle just watching Kiara stare at the photo. Her mother had picked up the phone so she could get a closer look and she cleared her throat thick with emotion. "Wow."

"I'm really happy," Michelle spoke up, "I have a great life. And..." she shrugged, meeting her mother's eyes, "I used to hate you. I couldn't imagine how anyone could have abandoned their kid, so I was angry and upset and jealous. The pain faded over the years and I thought I was over it but... there was always a part of me that wasn't." Michelle's eyes dropped to the cup of now cold coffee on the table, "When you sent me that email when I was 18 I wasn't ready. And, I honestly never thought I would be but after I had Fallon I just..." She looked back up, meeting Kiara's eyes, "I love that little baby so much it doesn't make any sense. And I would do anything for her. So I guess I just realized you probably weren't a monster after all and there was probably a reason. Plus," Michelle pursed her lips, "I didn't grow up with a lot of family around at all. And if I knew there was someone out there that could be in Fallon's life but wasn't, just because I was being sensitive or whatever, I wouldn't be able to stop stressing over it."

Kiara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and handed the phone back to Michelle. She took in a shaky breath, "I have thought about you everyday ever since I... ever since I left you." Kiara furrowed her brows and looked up at MJ, "In no way am I trying to come up with excuses for myself because I know what I did." She sighed, "I was an only child and when I was 12 I was put into the foster system because both of my parents were incarcerated and I had no other family. I was angry and upset so I started doing drugs, I didn't care about school, I was kicked out of a lot of homes, and I was hanging out with the wrong people."

Michelle stared at Kiara, yearning for her to continue. So Kiara did. "I was a mess. I met your dad, he was a few years older than me and we were dumb. I was 14 when I found out I was pregnant." Kiara met Michelle's eyes, "I know I probably should have been terrified, but I was happy. You know the system, it's horrible and overrun and underfunded. I felt so alone and when I had you I didn't feel alone anymore. I knew I'd always have you." Kiara took in a shaky breath, "You're father loved you so much, and he promised me that when I turned 18 we could move in together and he'd get a real job and we'd be a big _happy_ family. I was so young and stupid and naive and I believed him. But he was part of a gang, selling drugs, and he promised me by the time I was out of the system he'd be out."

Kiara took a sip of her cold tea and sat up straighter, taking in a deep breath. "He um... just after I turned 17 your father got into an accident and got shot. And he died." Kiara gulped, clearing her throat. "I was heartbroken and scared. My plan had fallen apart and I didn't know how I was going to do it all by myself. I was so stupid," she shook her head, "The gang your father was in offered me protection and money and I agreed. By the time I had realized what I agreed to, it was only a few months until I was going to turn 18 and..." She met Michelle's eyes. "I couldn't expose you to that. You were already born into the foster system and the last thing I wanted for you was to be exposed to the gangs. I tried, I really did to find loopholes out of the agreement but I couldn't and when I turned 18 I decided that..." Kiara frowned, "I just wanted the best for you. I hoped that a nice family would find you and adopt you and give you the life that I couldn't but..." Kiara shook her head, "It took me two years to pay the gang off and by that time I tried to get back in contact but they closed your file off until you turned 18."

Michelle let out a deep breath and stared back at Kiara. She felt like a huge weight of sorts was lifted off her shoulders. Kiara sighed, "I'm so happy you found Mr. and Mrs. Hayes and May and Peter." She smiled, "And you have a beautiful daughter. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do more for you."

Michelle met her eyes, "Thank you, for telling me the truth." And she meant it. It felt good.

Kiara smiled sadly, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

The two paid for their drinks and then walked outside. For a moment the two just stood outside of the cafe, standing in silence.

Kiara smiled sweetly at Michelle, "Thanks for meeting with me, and I'd love to do this again. You could meet my husband and Miles."

Michelle nodded, "Yeah... I'd like that."

The two just stood there awkwardly again in silence as Kiara was peering to her left and right for a cab. Michelle patted her foot against the wall and glanced to her side at the huge Stark Tower, where Peter, Fallon, and May were. She didn't even realize the words were coming out her mouth before she said them, "Do you want to meet them?"

Kiara turned to face Michelle, surprised. "Right now?"

Michelle blinked, realizing what she said. "Erm- yes. If you're not busy."

A smile came onto Kiara's face, "Sure. Do we need a cab?"

Michelle shook her head, "Oh-no it's a five minute walk."

The two started walking towards Stark Tower. Michelle slyly watched Kiara's confused face as they walked up to Stark Tower and Michelle typed the code into the back door. The door opened and she held it open to a very confused Kiara.

"You live in... _Stark Tower_?" Kiara asked weakly.

Michelle blinked, the two stepping into the elevator. "Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that."

Kiara chuckled a little, staring at the fancy elevator. "How?"

Michelle sighed, "Peter interned with Tony in high school and I helped Pepper a little. We work with them. It's just easier to be close."

Kiara turned to face Michelle, her eyes twinkling a bit, "Have you met the Avengers?"

Michelle turned to her and shrugged, the lie slipping off of her tongue gracefully "One time but we don't see them around a lot. They're busy and all."

"Have you met Spiderman?" Kiara asked, "He's Miles favorite."

Michelle bit her lip and hesitantly made eye contact with Kiara, "I have but only once." Curiosity got the best of her and Michelle cocked her head, "Why?"

Kiara looked at Michelle, "One day I think Miles was about to turn 4, he was playing outside the restaurant and I wasn't paying attention. He was playing to close to the street and by the time I saw him, he was about to get hit by a car but Spiderman saved him. Ever since then Miles has been obsessed," Kiara sighed, "I have no idea what I would have done if Spiderman wasn't there. I can't even imagine."

Michelle smiled slightly, "Yeah, he seems really great."

The elevator doors opened and Michelle walked out into the room with Kiara following behind her. Michelle was relieved to hear the floor mostly silent, meaning most people were probably out.

Michelle walked into the main living space, peering into the kitchen. She spotted May in her nurse scrubs ready for work, washing her hands. May turned around, her face forming into a smile as she saw Michelle. She walked towards her and then faltered slightly once she spotted Kiara behind Michelle, who was taking in the whole penthouse still in surprise.

Kiara turned towards May and May smiled at her. Michelle cleared her throat, "May this is-"

"Kiara, I know," May laughed. She stood in front of Michelle and Kiara, "I'm May."

"Hi," Kiara spoke up, "It's nice to meet you." Michelle watched Kiara hold out a hand but May pulled her in for a hug instead.

"We hug here," May laughed, pulling a slightly surprised Kiara in. The two separated and May spoke up, "Well everyone hugs here except MJ."

MJ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, ignoring May's comment. "Do you know where Peter is?"

May nodded, "He's in the living room with Fallon."

Michelle glanced towards the living room from around the corner, "Is he watching-"

"Yes."

Michelle rolled her eyes again, "I swear if Fallon's first words are a damn Star Wars quote he's sleeping outside for a year."

May kicked Michelle lightly in the shin and Kiara watched the exchange in silence, with a small smile on her face.

The two followed May past the corner, revealing the living room. The Star Wars movie was muted, thank god. She didn't see Peter sitting on any of the couches and for a moment she thought he had moved somewhere else but she quickly realized he was laying on the floor when she saw his arms lifting Fallon up over the couch and then down again and up and down and up and down. Fallon's giggles were littering the room and for a moment the three just watched the exchange in silence and slight confusion.

"Peter," Michelle attempted, but he didn't hear her. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Peter!"

This time Peter jumped up swiftly, so swiftly Michelle might have been worried Kiara would have noticed how inhumanly possible it was if Kiara wasn't so distracted by the baby in Peter's arms.

Peter's wide eyes glanced over the group, resting on Kiara for a beat longer, and then he stared back at Michelle. He cocked a brow at her, a grin on his face and Michelle rolled her eyes fondly, uncrossing her arms.

"Hi," Peter started. He walked towards the group with Fallon in his arms. "Ms. Jones, I'm Peter." Michelle rolled her eyes at his politeness, but it was so Peter like. He glanced down at Fallon, who was gazing at the group curiously in his arms. "This is Fallon."

Kiara smiled at Peter, "It's nice to meet you," but her attention and eyes were solely focused on the baby in his arms, almost like she couldn't believe it. Michelle eagerly grabbed Fallon out of Peter's arms and kissed her baby's forehead. She turned toward Kiara, allowing her to get a closer look.

Kiara smiled down at the confused baby and cooed, "Hi Fallon." Michelle re positioned Fallon so she was facing Kiara more and Kiara caught sight of the ring on her finger. Kiara blinked and glanced between Peter and Michelle, "Oh are you two engaged? I'm sorry, congr-"

Peter was about to open his mouth to correct her but MJ beat her too it. MJ was still staring down at Fallon and replied nonchalantly, "No, not _yet_."

Both May and Peter froze, Peter's mouth agape slightly in surprise. Both May and Peter were very aware of her slip up, but Michelle didn't seem to notice. Peter's surprised eyes met May's and May held her hand up and pointed towards her ring finger nodding exaggeratedly. Peter shook his head, still super confused.

After a while May had to leave to go to work and left Michelle, Kiara, Peter, and Fallon alone. Kiara stayed for a few more minutes, mostly just staring at Fallon in aww.

Later when Peter asked her if she was happy, if she regretted it, Michelle could confidently answer that she was glad she did it.

. . . .

Michelle and Fallon had gone to bed hours before, leaving Peter alone in the lab. He was so close to finishing the repairs on his suit, he _had_ to get it done. Plus he had the lab to himself, Tony was finally sleeping during appropriate hours for once, so it would be dumb of him to not take advantage.

Peter's head whipped up at the sound of the lab door opening. He was surprised to see May opening it, in her nurse scrubs coming home for work. Peter glanced at the clock, her shift ended three hours ago.

She stepped inside the lab and he cocked a brow at her, "Did you stay longer at work?"

May furrowed her brows, "Why?" She leaned against the lab table Peter was working on.

Peter looked up at her, smiling slightly, "You're shift ended three hours ago?"

May blinked and then shrugged nonchalantly, "I had dinner."

"A date?"

"Maybe."

Peter furrowed his brows and glanced up at May, " _What?"_

May rolled her eyes, not super convincingly "I'm joking. No date."

Peter narrowed his eyes, deciding to trust her, and grinned at her. He looked back down at his suit. He was almost finished. He was focusing on his suit before something shiny caught his eye and he glanced up towards May. She was sliding something over towards him. He furrowed his brows and looked down at the shining object. It was May's wedding ring from Ben. She stopped wearing it years ago. He stared at her, confusion in his eyes. "May?"

May glanced from him to the wedding ring back up to Peter with a look on her face. "Here," She stated like it was obvious. "Take it."

Peter made a face and scoffed, focusing back on his suit. "May that's _so_ sweet, but I think you're interpreting my actions wrong. I like you but not like _like_ you, you know?" He looked up at May, his eyes sparkling and he smirked, "Thanks for proposing but I'll have to say no."

May made a face and rolled her eyes. "You're so oblivious, oh my _god_." She pushed the ring towards Peter more, deadpanning, "Propose to MJ."

Peter froze and looked up from his suit to May. She cocked a brow at him and Peter just blinked at her, "Are we talking about the same MJ? Because _my_ MJ will not accept."

"You heard her today!" May insisted. She glanced at the clock, "Or technically, _yesterday._ But still! Come on!"

Peter put his suit down, abandoning the project. He rolled his eyes, "May, this is the same MJ that said, and I _quote_ 'Marriage is a social construct validated by a dumb, stupid ass piece of paper with a fucking dollar store stamp. If you propose to me you're almost as dumb as I thought you were'." He cocked a brow at May.

May pursed her lips, "True... but that was like five years ago!" She continued to shove the ring towards Peter, "Peter Benjamin Parker if you don't take this- you don't want to know."

Peter stared down at the ring, frowning. "May, I _can't_ take this."

"Please, Peter." May insisted, "It meant so much to me when Ben gave it to me, I just want it to bring joy again. Please."

Peter tapped his foot against the ground. He bit his lip, glancing up from the ring to May to the ring to May again and again and again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. " _May_ , if she breaks up with me I'm blaming you."

May grinned brightly, "Deal."

* * *

okay idk if any of y'all watch makeup youtube shiz, i used to a lot but not so much in the past year, but all the drama and the twitter memes ARE MAKING ME DIE. Idk how some people are so damn creative but it's been keeping me entertained this past week lol.

I hope you guys liked the chapter :). This story is almost over hell yezz

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

and here we are :)

* * *

 **May 23**

Michelle winced as she spat the mouthwash out into the sink. That shit burned. Why did Listerine want to kill her?

She rinsed her mouth off with cold water and glared at the blue mouthwash on the counter. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing as it hit knots, and then just threw it up into a messy bun. She was too impatient to actually work through the knots.

MJ walked out of the bathroom and basically face planted onto the bed next to Peter. She could hear Peter snicker next to her but she really didn't care. All she cared about right now was how comfortable the bed felt, instantly feeling her limbs start to relax and unfold from the day.

She breathed in a deep breath and shifted her head towards Peter, peering at him. Fallon was laid in between his legs and he was grinning softly down at the baby, her tiny hands grasped in his. Fallon had a sleepy look on her face, her eyes drooping. Michelle silently thanked the gods, or whoever was up there. Peter and Michelle had finally gotten Fallon onto a sleep schedule that stuck and that allowed Fallon to mostly sleep through the night.

Michelle smiled contently at the scene in front of her. Peter shifted Fallon gently into his arms and then laid her into the bedside bassinet. The lights in the room automatically shut off and Michelle blinked, trying to adjust her eyes. Soft moonlight filtered through the windows and she felt Peter lay down next to her.

The two shifted towards each other automatically and Michelle let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Peter wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He closed his eyes and let out a content breath aswell, his hot breath tickling MJ's neck.

For a few moments the two just laid there in each other's arms until Peter whispered, "I'm not tired."

Michelle's eyes fluttered open and she raised her head slightly so she could make eye contact with Peter, "me either."

Peter's lips quirked up slightly and Michelle rolled her eyes, staring at his face under the moonlight. Peter gently wiped a stray hair out of MJ's face. MJ felt a familiar burning in her stomach and she leaned down, her lips finding his automatically.

She felt Peter's hands trail down to her waist slowly, pulling her closer. He sat up a little straighter against the headboard and Michelle leaned in, one hand holding her up and the other loosely playing with Peter's curls.

Michelle was the first to tear apart, her lungs screaming for air. She laughed breathily and felt Peter pull her body against is. He kissed her neck and Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist, staring down at him.

Peter stared back up at MJ, both of their faces red and flushed. He grinned up at her and Michelle grinned back down, still trying to catch her breath. She felt Peter's hands secured on her waist and she leaned down again, encasing him in another kiss.

Peter's grasp on her tightened and after a few moments pulled away, a teasing tone in his voice, "What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining..."

Michelle shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "You're sexy with a baby."

She watched contently as Peter's face got a bit redder and she rolled her eyes. No matter how long they had been together he would always blush at the simplest things. Her hands trailed back to his curls and she breathed absentmindedly, careful not to wake Fallon, "When was the last time we had sex?"

Peter blinked, partially stunned, up at MJ. He bit his lip, "I'm pretty sure you were still pregnant."

Michelle furrowed her brows, " _Really_?" She felt Peter shift under her and she made eye contact with him, "That long?"

Peter rolled his eyes and snickered, "It's not that long..."

Their lips met again and Michelle's hand trailed down Peter's chest, down and down and down...

Peter grabbed her hand and the two parted. Peter blinked up and her and Michelle pouted, "What?"

"I can't do this here!" Peter hissed, sitting up. His eyes were wide and MJ rolled her eyes.

MJ narrowed her eyes at him, "Why?"

Peter made a face and motioned towards the sleeping baby to their left, "What do you mean _why?_ I can't do this in front of Fallon!"

A teasing smirk made it's way up to Michelle's face, "Is it because you're a screamer?"

Peter scoffed and covered his face with his hands. He rubbed his eyes and shot Michelle a look, "I think out of the two of us _you're_ the screamer."

MJ rolled her eyes, "Don't be a pussy, Parker. She wont remember!"

" _I_ will!" Peter hissed back, "I'm not worried about her getting scarred, I'm worried about _me_ getting scarred!"

Michelle narrowed her eyes menacingly at Peter, leaning forward. "Parker, if you're really withholding sex from me-"

Peter quickly grabbed her hands, a twinkle and slight desperation in his eyes. He whispered in her ear, "Next time we're alone. I promise."

Michelle maintained eye contact with him, her eyes narrowing. He raised a brow challengingly at her until she huffed and relaxed, removing herself off of Peter and laying down next to him. He snaked a hand under her and firmly grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer. She smirked slightly and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

The two were silent for a few moments before MJ breathed, "Is this what parenthood is like? Planning sex?"

Peter broke out into a deep chuckle. He leaned down and kissed the top of Michelle's head.

. . .

She forgot how much she hated paperwork. Why did she even agree to this? She could have come up with an excuse. Fallon was always a good one.

Michelle blinked wearily, trying to wake herself up as she stared down at the mindless paperwork she was working on. She continued to fill it out absentmindedly, silently reminding herself to tell Pepper that she owed her something for agreeing to help her with his paperwork.

"Seriously, don't you have people you pay to do this?" Michelle asked, breaking the silence in the conference room. She looked up from her stack of papers up towards Pepper, who was filling out her own mindless work.

"It's the weekend," Pepper spoke up, looking up momentarily from her work. She shrugged, "I forgot to ask them." The two were silent for a few moments and then Pepper set down her pen, facing Michelle. "What happened? You used to love doing paperwork with me!"

MJ rolled her eyes, "In high school."

"So?"

"So..." MJ placed her pen down and straightened up, facing Pepper, "I was a teenager and you were Pepper Potts. You were like, my _hero,_ I would have done anything you told me to."

Pepper pursed her lips, "True..." She leaned forward towards Michelle, making a face at Michelle's words, " _Wait_ \- are you saying I'm not your hero anymore."

Michelle smirked teasingly, "The magic is _gone_."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Michelle and crossed her arms, "Wow... I was going to tell you something but, y'know, maybe not anymore."

Michelle grinned and rolled her eyes, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Michelle picked her pen back up, resuming her paperwork. She felt Pepper's gaze still burning through her and MJ glanced back up at Pepper. Pepper was still staring at Michelle, a thoughtful look in her eyes. MJ narrowed her eyes and set her pen down, "What?"

Pepper bit her lip, "Remember how we were talking about insufficient funds for extracurricular educational programs in schools?"

"Yeah..." Michelle spoke up, remembering the conversation from a few weeks ago. She grabbed her pen and resumed the paperwork nonchalantly. "You were going to look into starting a program for underprivileged areas. It was a good idea."

Pepper leaned forward, her gaze still focused on MJ. "It was your idea."

Michelle didn't look up from her paperwork and shrugged.

There was a beat of silence before Pepper broke it, speaking up. "I think you should run it."

MJ froze and set down her pen. She looked up at Pepper, an startled look on her face. "Really?"

Pepper shrugged, "Why _not_? C'mon you can't act like you didn't see this coming! I offered you a job years ago, before all the madness started. You're qualified and a good worker ... so just take the damn job."

Michelle's lips quirked up and she stared back at Pepper, "Okay. Thanks."

Pepper smiled back at Michelle and then looked back at the paperwork in front of her. Michelle did the same, a small smile still on her face.

It was probably less than a minute later when Pepper groaned and shoved the paperwork out from in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, "This is so stupid, I'll just have someone do this on Monday."

"Oh thank god," Michelle breathed, setting her pen down, "I was waiting for you to say that."

Pepper grinned back at her and stood up, walking towards MJ's side of the table, "Oh, I forgot to ask, Tony and I were going to take Morgan to the park tomorrow. You know, get into our little secret getups and everything. You and Peter should come."

Michelle made a face up at Pepper, "I think that's the most domestic thing you've ever said."

Pepper glared at MJ, "You literally have a kid you're not one to speak. Are you coming or not?"

Michelle pursed her lips, "Sure-" then a thought popped in her mind. She cleared her throat and looked up at Pepper, feigning worry and disappointment in her voice " _Actually_ , Peter and I are getting lunch with my mom tomorrow and then we were planning on talking."

Pepper sat on the conference table next to MJ. She furrowed her brows in confusion, " _Talk_? Are you and Peter okay?"

Michelle gulped and bit her lip, silently trying to tune into her acting skills. "We're good. We're _okay_. We've just haven't had much alone time and we've been meaning to talk. It's nothing serious, just a rough spot."

"Oh," Pepper frowned slightly, "Well- Tony and I can take Fallon tomorrow and you two can talk for awhile."

It almost took everything to stop Michelle from smiling. Michelle bit her lip and shook her head, "No, no it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"It's fine." Pepper insisted.

Michelle was silent for a few moments before she stood up happily, "Well, okay. Thanks, Pepper!"

Pepper smiled sincerely back at her, "No problem, I just hope you and Peter can sort it out."

Michelle nodded. _Sweet sweet Pepper._ She watched as Pepper grabbed the paperwork from Michelle and walked down the hallway towards her office. Michelle swiveled the other way, almost running into Tony. She had to hold onto the wall to not plop on the ground.

Tony crossed his arms and shot Michelle and unimpressed look, obviously hearing through her lies. " _Really_?"

MJ narrowed her eyes menacingly at Tony, "Shut it, Stark."

 **May 24**

The lunch with Michelle's mom actually went pretty well. Michelle, Peter, and Fallon all went to their apartment in Queens. It was nice and homey. The three met Kiara's family, her husband, Jeff, and their son Miles. Their apartment was a few blocks away from Kiara's restaurant It was evident she was a chef since the lunch she cooked was amazing. Mouth watering. Both Peter and Michelle could barely get through the lunch without staring at each other wide wide eyes; they were so used to May's cooking, which had gotten better, but was sub-par, and takeout every night.

They learned Miles was about to turn 10 and they were invited to his birthday party. Michelle could barely believe she even agreed to go; the thought of her going to a child's birthday party stunned her a bit, she would never believe in a million years she would attend one, but most of the things in her life at the moment she never could have imagined years past.

At first, Peter could tell MJ was extremely nervous, so he did most of the talking. But by the end of it, he couldn't believe how calm and relaxed she was. He was proud of her, but he didn't dare say that or else he knew MJ would probably punch him. But he knew she knew.

It was also Fallon's first time in a car seat... which was interesting. Michelle sat in the back with her while Peter sat in the front alone. Driving in New York is stressful enough, but driving when there's a screaming baby in the back made Peter want to bang his head into the steering wheel until he was knocked out. It was easier getting her into the car seat on the drive back, and thank god she didn't cry.

Peter bounced Fallon in his arms as he walked up to Pepper, who was dressed in all black, accessorized with black sunglasses and a brown wig.

Peter blinked at her, barely recognizing her, "Wow, nice getup. I barely recognized you."

Pepper grinned at him, accepting the baby eagerly with open arms, "That's the point. It's good isn't it?"

Peter nodded and gently shifted a sleepy Fallon into Pepper's arms. Pepper cooed down at the sleepy baby and rested her against her shoulder. "How was lunch?"

Peter shuffled eagerly in his spot, "It was good, actually." His gaze shifted back down to Fallon, "MJ just fed her so she'll probably sleep for an hour or so, if anything happens you can call-"

"Peter," Pepper spoke up, amusement in her eyes, "I know how to take care of a baby."

Peter smiled sheepishly, scratching behind his neck, "Yeah, yeah sorry. Thanks for taking her, by the way."

"No problem," Pepper replied, rubbing Fallon's back therapeutically, lulling the baby to sleep. She met Peter's gaze, slight concern in her voice, "I just hope you and MJ sort everything out. She sounded really worried yesterday."

Peter blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion. He stared at Pepper blankly for a moment before he cleared his voice awkwardly, " _Oh._ Yeah, thanks. Yeah. We need to _talk._ About serious issues. Yep."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, and then shrugged, dropping her suspicion.

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Thanks again." And then he spun around, walking back towards his bedroom. He walked slowly, careful not to look suspicious, and opened the door, sliding in.

His eyes met MJ's, who was sitting on the bed impatiently. She stood up instantly, an eager look in her eyes. "Took you long enough."

"I feel guilty."

MJ rolled her eyes, walking towards Peter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Her lips met his hungrily. Peter's grip on her tightened and he felt Michelle relax into his embrace.

The two separated for air and Peter's smirked down at her, his eyes twinkling, "A little impatient, huh?"

MJ didn't even bat an eye, "Shut up." Her lips instantly met his again.

Peter smiled and quickly guided her to the bed. The two continued to kiss, or more accurately, make out like a bunch of horny teenagers. MJ hurriedly tugged at Peter's shirt and he raised his arms, allowing her to take it off. She threw it to the side and the two resumed, Peter's hands trailing up and down her body, leaving her feeling on fire.

Peter helped her tear her shirt off. And he actually tore it. He winced when he heard the fabric rip but MJ couldn't of cared less. She leaned back down, meeting his lips greedily.

Michelle felt Peter's hands trail up on her back towards the clasp of her bra. She waited for him to unclasp it but he froze under her. She rolled her eyes and the two separated. Their faces where flushed and both were struggling to catch their breaths, "C'mon it hasn't been long enough for you to forget how to take a bra off."

Peter's lips quirked up slightly but there was something in his eyes. MJ's eyes searched his and she stopped. He was hesitant, his eyes filled with caution. She spoke up, still breathless, "What?"

Peter's eyes searched hers, "Are you sure?"

MJ faltered above him, "Yeah. I'm sure." Her smile fell slightly, suddenly feeling a bit insecure, "Do you not want to?"

She wasn't dumb. She was plenty aware her body had changed after having a baby. Even if most of the baby weight had fallen off of her quickly and she didn't have the bump anymore, her body had become more curvy than it was before Fallon. Her hips and breasts were bigger, but it hadn't really bothered her.

Peter blinked up at her, immediately realizing what she was thinking and he shook his head, his brows furrowing. "God, _no,_ Em. Of course I do." He leaned forward and kissed her gingerly, his hands trailed down her waist, "God you're beautiful."

MJ felt her cheeks heat up and she rolled her eyes.

Peter's eyes twinkled, "I mean it." He kissed her neck and MJ groaned quietly, leaned into his touch. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Michelle's brows furrowed, "What?"

Peter's hands trailed up and down her body and he met her eyes, "If this is too early, I don't want to hurt you."

MJ's lips quirked up, "You won't, trust me Parker. Helen cleared us days ago." Her lips encased his again, "I want to."

It didn't take long for things to heat up again. And when MJ felt Peter's hands trail up to the bra clasp again, she was probably the most eager she'd been in her life for _anything._ Peter's hands faltered again and MJ immediately sat up, separating from Peter, a pissed off and irritated look on her face, " _What?!"  
_

Peter's wide eyes met hers and he blurted out, "Are you on birth control!?"

MJ froze, the irritated look on her face vanishing. A pensive look replaced it as she stared down at Peter, blinking, trying to focus her heavy breathing and heartbeat. Peter raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Because I don't think I'll be able to stop if I continue."

MJ blinked down at Peter, "I mean-" She gulped, "I haven't even started my period, it's impossible. Just shut up and keep on going."

Peter shot Michelle a serious look, " _Really?_ Because you got pregnant with Fallon _on_ birth control."

MJ groaned, "I don't care."

"Are you sure... you really want to risk it?"

Michelle froze again and met Peter's inquisitive gaze. Her lips turned into a fine line, deep in thought. After a few moments she groaned, "Fuck you and your spider sperm! Don't you have condoms or something? Isn't that like a guy thing?"

Peter shot her an indecorous look, "Why would I have condoms? We haven't used condoms since senior year of high school!"

"I don't know!" MJ shot back weakly, "You always used to carry them around with you!"

"And then you started the pill."

MJ narrowed her eyes at Peter, " _Exactly._ That's whats wrong with America! Why are woman the ones only responsible for birth control. You men and all your stupid sperm, even old men have fertile sperm! How is that fair!? All those old white guys up in whatever the hell Alabama making stupid fucking rules."

Peters eyes widened, "Please don't go on a feminism rant right now."

Michelle let out an impatient huff. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Peter's gaze. "Go get a condom," she deadpanned.

Peter furrowed his brows, "Where the hell am I supposed to get a condom!?"

"Parker," MJ growled, "I need this."

"I can't go out there!" Peter shot back.

Michelle narrowed her eyes and then realized why. Her gaze shifted from the tent in his sweatpants back to his face. A teasing smirk made it's way onto her mouth, "Cause you're _excited_?"

Peter groaned, " _MJ_."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Okay goddamn, just let me-" she huffed as she grabbed Peter's shirt she had thrown to the side and pulled it on haphazardly. Peter's hands made their way to her messy hair, patting it down trying to get the frizz to disappear. It didn't really work but Peter shot her a thumbs up anyway at their feeble attempt to make it look like they weren't doing what they were just doing.

Michelle grumbled and basically vaulted over the bed to the door. She opened the door quickly, spotting Pepper standing by the elevator waiting for Tony and Morgan. She hadn't left yet. Pepper was shuffling in her spot, and Fallon was asleep strapped into a stroller.

MJ's eyes lit up and she basically ran to Pepper, "Pepper!"

Pepper turned to face MJ, her bored expression immediately morphing into a shocked, disbelieved one. Michelle couldn't see her eyes because of her black sunglasses but Pepper's mouth was wide open upon seeing Michelle's appearance, "What the fuck!?"

MJ rolled her eyes, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently, "I need a condom."

"Oh my god!" Pepper choked out, disbelief evident in her voice, "I offer to take you _newborn_ to the park and-and this is what you do with your free time!? I thought you and Peter were going to break up or something!"

Michelle furrowed her brows, " _No_... why would Peter and I break up?"

Pepper ignored her, still shocked, "I am a _CEO_. I'm not here to take your baby so you and Peter can have sex!"

Michelle crossed her arms, "Do you have a condom?"

Pepper narrowed her eyes, her lips forming into a dangerous line. "Who would I have a condom?"

"Come on!" MJ basically begged, "Pepper, I need this. I haven't had sex in weeks! Since I was pregnant."

Pepper just blinked at her, clearly unimpressed, "That wasn't that long ago." She crossed her arms, "I take care of your child and this is how you repay me!"

MJ blinked at her, "I've taken care of Morgan countless times!"

"I was running a company!"

"Nope," MJ shook her head quickly, "I specifically remember walking past your and Tony's bedroom once, hearing things I've _never_ wanted to hear before, while I cooked Morgan lunch! Pepper I need this!"

Pepper just ignored her, continuing her rant. "When I asked you to talk about your vagina, _this_ is not what I meant!"

"PEPPER."

Pepper crossed her arms, "I don't know if you deserve a condom or not."

MJ narrowed her eyes, growling, "If you have one and you don't give it to me... I will kill you."

Suddenly a voice rang out from Morgan's bedroom a couple doors back, "Their in our bedroom in the bathroom the lowest cabinet."

MJ smiled with relief, yelling out a thanks, and then basically sprinting to Pepper and Tony's bedroom.

Pepper continued to stare in shock at her disappearing figure. Tony and Morgan walked out of Morgan's bedroom, both with disguises on. Tony had an unimpressed look on his face and was blocking Morgan from hearing by covering his ears. Morgan had a confused look on his face.

Pepper just blinked, still soaking in the conversation. "What the hell." She turned towards Tony, "Did you hear all that?"

Tony nodded slowly, "Sadly." He blinked, "I'm surprised they didn't get knocked up sooner."

 **May 27**

"MJ!" Kiara smiled, hugging Michelle briefly with a bright smile. MJ was still a little uncomfortable with hugging, but she was getting better at it. Michelle smiled slightly at her mother. Kiara hugged May and May hugged her back warmly. "Thanks for coming."

May grinned, "It's out pleasure," MJ and May looked around the rooftop, "Wow the party looks great."

"Yea," Kiara laughed, "Double digits, Miles was super excited and we didn't want to disappoint."

It was a really nice day out, there were only a few clouds in the sky. You still had to wear a sweater but it was the nicest weather in a while. Balloons and fellow 10 year olds were running all over the roof playing different games. Michelle felt Fallon shift in her arms and she shifted her, patting her back soothingly.

MJ's eyes glanced over the rooftop, taking in the scene around her. She could immediately make out the different cliches of parents. The PTA moms, the single parents, and blah blah blah. She blinked and then refocused her attention back on Kiara and May, who were chatting.

Fallon let out a grumble in Michelle's arms and MJ shifted her, smiling automatically down at her baby. Fallon's chubby hands grabbed out into the air towards Michelle's face and MJ grinned, kissing her cheek softly.

"Where's Peter?" Kiara asked, pulling Michelle out of her lull.

MJ looked up at Kiara, "Oh, sorry. He really wanted to make it but he had work."

Kiara smiled, "No worries." Her gaze shifted down to Fallon and grinned, caressing her cheek fondly.

"Do you want to hold her?" MJ offered. Kiara nodded eagerly and Michelle gently shifted Fallon into Kiara's arms. Kiara bounced Fallon in her arms, a bright smile on her face.

May and MJ followed Kiara deeper into the party. Her eyes caught Miles, who was surrounded by his friends. Miles met her gaze, smiling. Miles ran up to MJ excitedly, "MJ! You came!"

"Why wouldn't I have come?" MJ asked, raising an eyebrow. Miles shrugged and MJ handed him his present, "This is for you."

"Thanks!" Miles grinned, placing the gift onto a table. He glanced up at his mom, who was holding Fallon. He grinned up at Fallon, "Hi Fallon." He quickly got whisked off by one of his friends again, leaving May and Michelle alone. Michelle was keeping a close eye on Fallon in Kiara's arms, who was walking around the party saying hello to guests.

May rested a comforting hand on Michelle's shoulder. MJ smiled slightly at her and May rolled her eyes fondly. It only took a few minutes for Fallon to realize her mother wasn't around before she started crying. She was immediately shifted back into Michelle's arms and MJ grinned, soothing her daughter quickly.

May and Michelle watched as everyone sang Miles happy birthday, they cut the cake, and everyone mingled. It was all pretty cute.

Something caught MJ's eye, a familiar flash of red and blue and MJ groaned, catching May's attention. "What?"

Michelle rolled her eyes as she watched Spider man jump onto a rooftop beside the rooftop of Miles party. May followed her gaze and snorted, amusement in her eyes. MJ shot May a look, "He's such a show off."

A few excited shrieks came from the crowd of kids as they spotted Spider man. He webbed his way onto the next rooftop, the excited cries getting louder.

"Hey guys!" Spider man spoke up, his voice being morphed by the suit, which relieved Michelle. "Who's the birthday boy?"

Miles stepped forward, a shocked and awed look on his face. Spider man kneeled down, giving him a high five, telling him something but MJ and May couldn't hear.

All the parents crowded forward, pulling out their phones with awed and starstruck look on their faces. May and Michelle watched with amusement from the back as Peter took a picture with every kid in the class, high fiving, and basically just being the best party trick that ever existed.

After a few minutes sirens erupted from the streets below and MJ watched as Spider man stood up, apologizing to the kids. "Sorry guys but duty calls!" The party goers watched as Peter bounded to the other side of the roof, towards May and Michelle. MJ narrowed her eyes at Peter, cocking an eyebrow. Spider man walked past Michelle, glancing at her and down at Fallon, "That's a cute baby," and then he jumped off of the roof, webbing himself towards the sidewalks.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Dork."

. . .

After Mile's birthday party, plus the fiasco that is getting Fallon in and out of the car seat, and the duration of the car ride from the tower to Queens, Fallon was exhausted.

Michelle tried to keep her awake to keep her on her sleep schedule, but after around 30 minutes of Michelle attempting to keep Fallon awake, Fallon basically had a tantrum and Michelle gave up, letting Fallon fall asleep.

It was nice actually; Fallon hadn't slept that long and hard in a while. She had already been asleep for 3 hours, allowing Michelle to read in silence for the first time in weeks. MJ knew she'd regret it later in the night though when Fallon wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

It was staring to get dark outside, the sun was setting and clouds were rolling in from a rain storm incoming. There was a quiet knock on one of the windows but MJ didn't look up, already knowing who it was. A few moments later there was another and MJ rolled her eyes, setting her kindle aside and looking up, meeting Spider man's gaze. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the window he was sticking onto. He had webbed himself up and was staring into the window upside down.

MJ opened the window and crossed her arms. She could tell Peter was grinning behind the mask. He poked his head in, "Hi."

"What are you doing?" MJ asked, a confused look on her face.

"Come on," Peter spoke, his voice no longer mutated by Karen, "Remember high school."

Michelle pursed her lips, "I'd rather not."

Peter ignored her, "We would do this all the time."

"No," MJ corrected, fondness in her voice " _You_ would do this all the time."

"You liked it."

MJ narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. "You would bleed out on my rug."

"The times I didn't I bleed out."

"I would have to stitch you up, _a lot_."

"You liked it when I wasn't injured."

Michelle grinned slightly, her hands pulling down Peter's mask. "Hmm," Her gaze traveled down to his now exposed lips. She shrugged, "Maybe I did."

He grinned, "I knew it."

She pecked his lips for a second and then pulled away. Peter pouted.

"People asked about you," MJ said, "At the party."

Peter pulled the rest of his mask off and threw it into the open window, but still stayed hanging outside. "Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they _really_ missed me."

"Loser."

Peter kissed her again and MJ giggled. His hand caressed her cheek but the two were disrupted by a rain cloud above that rolled in. A boom of thunder rang out into the air and rain started to pour from the sky.

MJ basically bounced back from the window, feeling the rain hit her. She hated getting wet. Peter's grip on the glass faltered and he slipped, having to web himself up more.

The rain was falling so quickly Peter was basically soaked in three seconds. MJ watched as Peter cursed and vaulted into the room, closing the window quickly. He pressed the spider emblem on his suit, the suit relaxing around him and MJ watched in amusement as he struggled to rip the wet spandex off from his body, like trying to get a wet suit off.

Peter caught her laughing silently to herself and he narrowed his eyes at her. MJ basically shrieked as Peter enveloped her in a wet bear hug. As much as she kicked and screamed he wouldn't let her go and the two ended up on the ground, a wet mess as MJ punched his shoulder repeatedly.

The two separated, laughing breathlessly. MJ's stomach hurt from laughing too hard and Peter was still wheezing, his spider man suit half on and caught on his ankles. They just laid there in silence, both catching their breath. The silence was quickly interrupted by Fallon's upset cries from the ruckus.

Michelle rolled her eyes and let out a huff, "You're dealing with that, jerk."

Peter grinned and shrugged, no regret on his face whatsoever.

. . .

Michelle and Peter, or more accurately Michelle, _should_ have known. When Pepper randomly hired a chef to cook dinner instead of ordering take out. That Pepper was up to something.

Even though Tony Stark was literally a billionaire. No, a multi billionaire, he and Pepper probably ordered pizza and Chinese food for dinner everyday. Yeah, they liked fine dining, but after they had Morgan, the two preferred fast takeout over any fine dining any day. But more currently, Pepper had set a limit to takeout to only three times a week, to try to be more "healthy" or whatever.

It was Thursday, Peter and May's turn to cook. At first when Pepper told Peter that he wouldn't be cooking tonight, Michelle was relieved. May couldn't cook for shit, and sadly, she passed it down to Peter. But he tried he really did. But the only thing he could cook was grilled cheese, which made everyone feel like they were back in college.

 _Michelle narrowed her eyes in thought at Peter, "Why would she hire a chef for tonight?"_

 _Peter shrugged, bouncing Fallon up and down in his arms, "She's probably sick of my grilled cheese and May's microwaved tomato soup._

Later in the day was when Michelle realized something fishy was going on, but it was too late.

Michelle, Peter, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan were sitting down at the table in the living room, eating the food the chef had made. Morgan was making a mess, as always. His food was all over the floor and both Pepper and Tony had given up on making him use his utensils 5 minutes into the meal. It was really good, MJ had to admit, but it didn't stop her from sending suspicious, narrowed eyed glances at Pepper throughout the whole dinner.

Towards the end of the dinner, Pepper forcefully wiped Morgan's face, causing Morgan to wine and complain. He vaulted out of his chair and into his room, leaving the adults alone in the room. When most people's plates were cleared Pepper cleared her throat and shot Tony a look.

Michelle watched as Pepper straightened up and was about to open her mouth to speak before MJ blurted out, "Are you pregnant?"

Tony choked on the water he was drinking and Pepper furrowed her brows, blinking at Michelle in surprise, " _What_? No. Why would I be pregnant?"

Michelle shrugged, "You're hiding something."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Well, we do have something to tell you two."

Peter shot a look towards the clock, chewing on his lip. "Should we wait till May's here? I think she's still at work."

Pepper made a face, her eyes confused. Tony glanced at Peter, and then at MJ. He then averted his eyes down to the water he was drinking, trying to stop the smirk from approaching onto his face.

"I already told her." Pepper spoke up, "Plus, _Peter_ , May's out with Happy."

Michelle shot Pepper a warning look and Peter stared at Pepper with a dumbfounded look on his face, like a lost puppy. Tony only continued to stare at his water and MJ watched him desperately try to stop himself from snickering. Peter blinked at Pepper, "Happy is picking her up? At work?"

Pepper's brows furrowed and MJ shot her a warning look that she obviously didn't see. "No they're on a -"

"Yes," MJ cleared her throat, interrupting Pepper. Pepper met her eyes and MJ narrowed her eyes at her before turning towards a still very confused Peter, "She told me to tell you but I totally forgot- she took a longer shift and Happy is picking her up."

Peter turned to Michelle, oblivious. "She's been taking a lot of longer shifts lately."

Pepper continued to fix her eyes on Peter, her gaze turning amused. "Peter do you not -"

Michelle cleared her throat loudly, glaring at Pepper.

"What?" Peter asked, blinking.

Pepper shot MJ a look back, "May and Happy are-"

MJ cleared her throat loudly again and Peter just looked downright bewildered.

"They're-"

Michelle coughed loudly, earning a glare from Pepper. "Don't you have something to tell us!?"

"Right..." Pepper finally concluded, rolling her eyes. She glanced at Tony and then faced the two again, "We're getting married."

There was silence at the table for a few moments, this time both Peter and MJ had confused looks on their faces. MJ blinked, breaking the silence, "Haven't you two been engaged for like 7 years? I thought you were already married."

"Me too." Peter mumbled.

Tony snickered and Pepper glared at him.

Pepper rolled her eyes, glancing back at Michelle and Peter. "We set a date. June 10th. Malibu."

Peter's face broke out into a smile and MJ just continued to stare at Pepper and Tony with an unimpressed look on her face. "Congrats!" Peter spoke up, clearly happy for the couple. Pepper smiled at him and Tony seemed happy but mostly amused at the whole situation.

MJ spoke up, "You're having a destination wedding?"

Pepper shot her a look, "Yes."

"In Malibu."

"Yes."

"You realize," MJ pursed her lips, "You can go to a courthouse right?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and Tony snorted. Peter shot MJ a look that she ignored.

Tony leaned back in his chair, quipping back at Michelle, "We wouldn't expect you to understand."

MJ rolled her eyes, scoffing, "Says the guy who's been engaged for seven years."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "You wear sweatpants and sweatshirts every day."

MJ ignored Tony and turned towards Pepper. Michelle just blinked at Pepper, "You are expecting me to go on a 6 hour flight to Malibu with a newborn?"

Pepper smirked, "Yes."

MJ crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, "I'm not coming." Peter shot her another look.

"That's fine," Tony spoke up, smirking, "You don't have to come, Parker and Fallon will come and you'll stay here all sad and alone."

"Um-" Pepper quipped, "Yes. She has to come because she's a bridesmaid!"

It was MJ's turn to have a dumbfounded look on her face, her nose scrunched up, "I am?" Peter shot her an amused look and she narrowed her eyes at him, swatting his shoulder. She muttered, "Shut up." MJ turned her attention back towards Pepper, "When did I agree to this."

Pepper narrowed her eyes in seriousness, "You _are_ agreeing to this."

Michelle hummed, making a face. "Am I?"

"If you don't your job offer is retracted." Pepper stated seriously.

Michelle narrowed her eyes back at Pepper, "Not fair." Tony and Peter just watched the two women dueling, both amused.

Pepper blinked at her. Challenging her. And MJ bit her lip. As much as MJ hated flying, and thought weddings were too sappy, she did really love Pepper. And kinda liked Tony. So after a few moments MJ leaned back in her chair, grunting, "fine."

Pepper leaned back, satisfied, and shot Tony a look. Tony snickered, "Try to sound more excited."

"Wow!" MJ quipped, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I am so excited for a 6 hour flight with a baby. I _love_ weddings! I cannot wait!"

A few days later, MJ couldn't stop contemplating why she said yes. She could have struggled. She could have come up with so many excuses. But she didn't. Of course, it wasn't as easy as flying off to Malibu and getting married. Pepper and Tony were expected to throw a party of course, at least for Stark Industries employees. Usually Michelle and Peter would stay away from them, but there really was no way of getting out of this one.

She was forced to wear a dress. Pepper lended her one. It was a simple long black dress with a low back. It was long enough that MJ was forced to wear heels, but not long enough that the heels were so uncomfortable she couldn't walk.

She was currently standing next to Wanda, who had arrived a few days earlier, in the corner of the party room. The two were sipping on water. The party was held in one of the lower floors of the Stark Tower. The room was packed with employees and family of employees. Music was blasting and people were dancing. Tony and Pepper were walking around the room, talking with guests. Peter had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago but had yet to appear.

"Tell me why I agreed to this," Michelle muttered, glancing at Wanda to her left. The two were mindlessly watching the other partygoers, people getting wasted, people talking competitively about their jobs.

Wanda was dressed in a long red dress and shrugged, taking another sip of her water. "Because you're a good person. And as much as you hate to admit it, you love Pepper and Tony."

MJ pursed her lips and made a face, her eyes scanning over the crowd for Peter again. Her eyes landed on a waiter walking around the room with shots. Wanda watched Michelle, amusement in her eyes, as she grabbed a shot from the waiter and downed it.

MJ's face scrunched up and she gagged, setting the empty glass down, "God I forgot how much tequila burns."

Wanda snickered, "Doesn't that get in the breast milk?"

MJ shook her head, taking a long drink of her water to try to cleanse her throat. "I already fed Fallon tonight."

The two resumed their silence, just people watching. Such a cliche Wanda and Michelle activity. Once a while MJ would make eye contact with a guy staring at her. She would glare at them and then they would basically run in the other direction.

MJ tapped her heel against the floor, turning to face Wanda. "We can go up now, right? We've been down here for what? Like an hour?"

Wanda glanced down at her phone, muttering, "More like 20 minutes."

MJ narrowed her eyes, "You're lying."

Wanda just blinked back at her, deadpanning, "I wish."

Michelle let out a bored breath, basically deflating. "God, I miss Fallon."

Wanda's lips quirked up and she glanced at MJ, "Shouldn't you be happy to be away from her? You guys hired a babysitter and everything."

MJ only shrugged, continuing to tap her heel against the floor.

Wanda smirked, her eyes amused. "You're so mushy now I love it."

MJ rolled her eyes, quipping back weakly, "Shut up." She knew Wanda was right.

After a few more moments of silence, and MJ wondering if she was going to have permanent damage from the music, her impatience finally got to her. "Where is Peter? I swear if her snuck back upstairs..."

Wanda bit her lip and pointed to the other side of the room, past the dance floor. Peter was standing, his back against a wall, his arms crossed uncomfortably, as a women was talking to him. He was biting his lip, his eyes glancing from her face to the rest of the room anxiously. The women was twirling her hair, standing a little too close for comfort.

Michelle's eyes narrowed slightly as she quickly handed her water to Wanda and swiftly made her way across the room, dodging people agilely. Peter's eyes met her's and his eye's filled with relief.

MJ grabbed Peter's arms, plastering a smile on her face, ignoring the offended glare of the other women. Michelle pressed her body against Peter's side and his hand moved to rest on her hip.

"Hey, _sweetie_ ," MJ cooed, pulling Peter closer to her and away from the blonde women. She glanced at the other women, ignoring her judgmental eyes and shot her a fake smile. She then grabbed Peter and pulled him away towards back the other side of the room. Peter visibly deflated with relief but still offered a sheepish smile and small wave towards the other women to be polite.

Once they were further away, Peter wrapped an arm around MJ's waist, whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

MJ rolled her eyes but leaned into Peter's touch.

The two continued to maneuver their way around the room and moving bodies. Peter glanced back down at MJ's face, taking in her pissed off face and heated eyes. His lips quirked up, "Where you jealous?"

MJ rolled her eyes again, probably for the 50th time in that hour and met Peter's eyes. She cocked a brow at him and he grinned back down at her cheekily.

A man accidentally bumped into the couple, his arm resting on MJ's shoulder for a moment too long. Peter glared at the guy, tightening his grip on MJ's waist. MJ smirked, "Are _you_ jealous?"

Peter met her eyes and bit his lip, "Phstt, _yes_. I'm jealous for the other guys, because I have the prettiest girl here."

"Not a possession, loser."

Peter ignored her, smiling. His whispered down to her, "You look really good-" And then Peter stopped abruptly, surprising MJ. His grip on her waist loosened.

MJ furrowed her brows and looked at him. His eyes were dazed and confused and his mouth was agape in shock. MJ followed his line of sight to May and Happy who were slow dancing on the dance floor.

Michelle grabbed Peter's shoulders, trying to get his attention. "Parker."

His eyes didn't leave his Aunt and Happy, who were dancing _very_ close. He blinked, his eyes glancing down at MJ for a quick second, eyes wide. "Why are they dancing? Why are they so close?!"

MJ bit her lip, "Peter."

Peter's eyes only widened more, if it was even possible, when Happy and May kissed. His mouth fell open comically and MJ immediately grabbed him, redirecting him towards the elevator. He only continued to watch, "What the fuck!?"

Peter continued to dumbly follow, or more accurately, let MJ push him towards the elevator. He wouldn't rip his gaze off of his aunt so MJ slapped his cheek, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get his attention. His gaze fell on her, still dumbfounded and in shock. MJ raised a brow at him, "We're going to go upstairs, okay? And then you can have a mental breakdown."

Peter just nodded.

They were probably 30 feet from the elevator before a hand wrapped around MJ's arm forcefully and she and Peter stopped. MJ spun to face a very unamused Pepper.

"Where are you going?" Pepper challenged, crossing her arms.

MJ glanced at Peter, who seemed to just be staring in the air, his mouth still agape in shock. She glanced back at a very confused Pepper, who was staring at Peter trying to figure out what was wrong.

Pepper glanced at MJ, "Is he super wasted or-?"

"He found out," MJ spoke blankly, "He turned off."

Realization dawned on Pepper's face, "Oh- about _time_."

"Thanks for the babysitter and all-" MJ chuckled sheepishly, "But I'm pretty sure you don't want Peter to have a mental breakdown down here."

Pepper nodded, "Yeah, yeah go."

. . .

Peter couldn't keep his eyes - or more accurately, his glare - of off Happy.

Everyone was currently in one of Stark's planes, on their way to Malibu. Pepper and Tony had left days earlier to make the last decisions for their spontaneous weddings. Pepper was making most of the decisions, and Tony was just along for the ride.

The rest of them left days later, and they were all cramped into one plane. It actually wasn't really that cramped, it was a pretty big plane. The only reason it seemed cramped was because of the tension Peter was creating, not taking his eyes off of Happy.

Everyone had gone asleep except for Michelle and Peter. And Happy. Except Happy was _really_ trying to sleep, but couldn't with Peter's hot glare on him every second.

The last time she had flown across the United States was when she was going from San Francisco to New York. The memory replayed in her mind once the flight took off. She was pregnant and terrified and alone. But this time she had her whole family with her: Peter, Fallon, May, everyone. It was a good feeling.

They were almost at Malibu, the plane ride actually hadn't been that bad. Flashbacks of Fallon's insistent crying on the Quinjet to Clint's house haunted MJ's memories, but Fallon had only cried a couple of times on the whole plane ride. The ride was mostly filled with Nintendo games on the flat screen TV in the plane and Morgan insistent attention on Fallon.

It was actually really cute. He showed her all of his drawings and even tried to get her to say his name. Most of the time Fallon just stared at him with big, intrigued eyes. MJ and Peter didn't have the courage to tell Morgan that she didn't understand him and wouldn't be able to speak for many months, so they just let him chatter to her the whole ride.

Michelle was lounging on one of the couches, Peter sitting next to her. He was chewing on his lip and MJ rolled his eyes, grabbing his hands to get his attention. "Stop," she whispered, quiet enough to not wake Fallon or Morgan who were sleeping on the couch next to them. She followed Peter's line of vision at Happy, who was on the other side of the plane, sitting in a chair on his phone. He would glance up one a while at Peter and then back down at his phone. For the first time in all the time MJ and Peter knew Happy, he looked terrified.

Peter blinked out of his Happy-Trance and glanced down at MJ, "What?"

MJ narrowed her eyes at him and cocked a challenging eyebrow at him.

He sighed, leaning back in the couch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

MJ's lips quirked up and she pulled Peter down more onto the couch. He propped his legs up, snuggling closer into MJ's side. She breathed, closing her eyes, "Let them have some fun."

Peter sighed and complied with her request. The two fell asleep. But it didn't stop him from approaching Happy later when everyone was getting settled into Tony's Malibu mansion.

Peter caught him in the kitchen when he was making coffee. Peter just stood across from Happy, the two separated by the granite island.

Happy turned around, a tired look on his face with a steaming cup of joe in his mug. He almost dropped the steaming cup of coffee once his eyes rested on Peter's very serious face. Happy no longer looked tired, he just looked downright petrified.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments, Peter's gaze freezing Happy. Peter finally cleared his throat, "If you hurt her I'll kill you." His gaze and eyes were completely serious, and all Happy could do was nod. Peter then turned in the other direction and left, leaving Happy in stunned silence.

The others met up the next day in Malibu: Sam, Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, and Vision. The wedding was actually quite small, only family and close friends. It was on a private beach and was a short ceremony, thank god. Tony and Pepper insisted that it to be simple, they were already basically married. Pepper's dad and mom walked her down the isle and Morgan was both the flower girl and the ring bearer. He insisted that he needed to be both. Their vows were short but sweet, the whole thing was actually really beautiful. Even MJ had to admit it.

The after party was held in Tony's Malibu house. It went late into the night. When cutting the cake, Tony smashed a piece of cake into Pepper. She was unimpressed and basically threw Tony into the rest of the rest of the cake.

Somehow, May had predicted that would happen, and ordered another cake just in case days prior.

They left for their honeymoon the morning after, going somewhere like Bora Bora or something fancy and tropical like that. Everyone was there to say goodbye. Morgan was standing next to MJ and Peter and he leaped up into his mom and dad's arms.

Tony kissed the top of his head, "Peter and Michelle are going to take care of you."

Morgan nodded, a small smile on his face. Pepper hugged Michelle and Michelle's lips quirked up, staring at Tony and Pepper. "I'm happy for you guys."

Pepper's smile widened and Tony smirked teasingly at MJ, "Do I sense emotion? Are you being nice for once?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes and Peter laughed from next to her, glancing at Tony, "You ruined the moment."

Everyone else flew back to New York and DC that day aswell. Morgan was on summer break from school, and Peter and MJ quickly realized how much energy he had. They had an idea before, but most of the time they spent with Morgan was after school when he was bit more tired. But when he didn't have school, he seemed to be jumping off of the walls with energy.

The compound was finally completed being rebuilt, and everyone slowly trickled back in. Peter and Michelle spent their days with Morgan and Fallon outside cherishing in the nice weather for the first time in forever.

"God, that kid had endless energy," Michelle sighed as she flopped down onto the couch after she and Peter put Morgan to bed. Peter joined her on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

It had been a week or so since the wedding. Tony and Pepper were still on their honeymoon and were going to be for another week and a half more. They deserved the break. But, their calls were almost as exhausting and insistent as Morgan. They called almost every two hours, asking how Morgan was. They called so much Peter ended up hacking into FRIDAY's protocols and blocking Tony from calling the compound.

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Michelle. She was staring out of the night sky through the window and Peter just stared at her, something in his chest churning. She caught his soft gaze, his eyes twinkling. MJ's lips quirked up, "What?"

Peter blinked, coming out of his daze. He smiled at Michelle, standing up and putting out a hand for her to grab. "Let's go outside. Wanda's taking care of Fallon."

MJ stared at his hand for a few moments before taking it, allowing Peter to pull her up. He grabbed a fluffy blanket, wrapping it around him and MJ before the two stepped outside into the valley next to the compound. The sky was clear. Without the light pollution of the city the stars were bright and the two could hear the water from the river.

Peter and Michelle were silent, just walking through the grass, staring at the stars. MJ would glance occasionally at Peter's pensive face.

Peter stopped walking and turned to face MJ. Michelle stared back at him and he smiled softly, wiping a stray hair from MJ's face to behind her ear. MJ's eyes studied his face, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. "What are you thinking about?"

Peter shrugged, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "You," he stated simply, meeting her eyes.

Michelle's eyes narrowed slightly as Peter just continued to stare down at her, a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. He let out a breath, "God, I love you."

He raised a hand, his thumb caressing her cheek softly and MJ grabbed it. Her lips quirked up, her eyes softening. "I love you too."

"You're just.." Peter breathed, pulling her closer, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

MJ wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his curls, "That feeling's mutual."

The two were silent again, just listening to each other breathing. Peter's hand trailed down to her waist again and MJ unraveled her arms from his neck, meeting his eyes. Something in her chest shifted as she stared at him and her breath was caught in her throat. Peter was staring at her with such emotion in his eyes she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. The two were in their own little world.

"Marry me," Peter whispered, so quietly MJ was sure she almost heard him wrong.

She blinked in surprise, staring at him. His gaze didn't falter and MJ's lips automatically quirked up. "Is that a statement or a question?"

Peter's eyes softened and he chuckled quietly. MJ watched as he grabbed something from his back pocket. He pulled out the ring, showing it to MJ.

MJ's eyes dropped to it, staring at it glistening under the moonlight. Her finger traced it slowly, immediately recognizing it was May's old ring. She blinked, her eyes heavy with emotion and she felt her heart ache.

MJ looked back up at Peter, "No fancy wedding."

Peter smiled, "Of course." His other hand gripped onto MJ's waist tighter and she leaned into his touch.

"No changing names."

Peter nodded.

Michelle smiled back at him, "Only close family ... a honeymoon is okay."

Peter's eyes twinkled and he nodded again, "So, yes?"

MJ laughed and rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and the two kissed softly, both smiling.

The two separated, dopey smiles on their face and glistening eyes. Peter kissed the top of her head and MJ murmured into his neck, "I think the real question is are you sure you want to marry _me?_ "

Peter peered down at MJ, their eyes meeting. He nodded, a soft look on his face. "I promise, I have never wanted anything more."

* * *

THE END

I AM SHOCKED THAT I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS. Thank you to everyone who has ever commented, read, or even looked at the story. It means a lot. When I first started this story I was in and out of the hospital almost every week and to keep it short my body was deteriotating; I had TOO much time on my hands and I just needed something to distract me. Now, I'm back at school fulltime, I'm doing a lot better, and I finally finishes this, hehe - and I dunno it just feels really good. I went into this not really expecting anyone to look at it, let alone read it or leave comments, so thank you guys so much.

I honestly had no idea how to really wrap this up, so I just let my fingers type out the last chapter. I wanted it to be fluffly and end on a happy note. I might write an epilogue, but I'm not sure; i'll probably just leave it up to your guy's imaginations for what happens next.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! peace out :)


End file.
